Reflections of Demons
by evil genus
Summary: When the fight on the bridge takes an unusual turn, the whole Naruto tale changes, based off the one-shot Mirror, by Uchiki na Kage, see what happens when a hidden truth is exposed see inside for better summary Rated M for content
1. Disclaimer

Hello all, Evil Genus here. I am starting off a new story; one that is going to be a serious undertaking which I promise to go from start to finish. It may take a while, and I cannot guarantee when each update occurs, but it will be finished. Nor am I stopping my other stories. If I seem to be taking a while between postings, please remember I unfortunately have to work for a living and attempt to have a life outside of work. As such, sometimes I can't goof off, I may be one of the bosses, but I still answer to someone else.

This is my disclaimer, statement and warnings about what you are to about to read…

**DISCLAIMER:**

First off I don't own Naruto! If I did, Sasuke would not be getting all the good fight scenes, Itachi would be miraculously found NOT dead, and Naruto would not be portrayed as such an idiot. Oh, and so help me, ninja's would be Ninja's… Hello anyone else not read up on history and realizes that these are spies and assassins, not heroes? They are the ones who do the dirty work so that the rest of can live in oblivious bliss…sorry small rant, not happy with the manga lately, but I have read it all, so I have to stick with it. Nor do I make any money from this; all I get is a headache from the stress and the happy feeling of a well done chapter. (Snickering with laughter)

**STATEMENT:**

So anyway, about a little less than year ago I read this great 1-shot when I was surfing for good stories to read. It was called "MIRROR" by Uchiki na Kage.

And I loved it; it had such an interesting twist on things, not to mention it had some of my favorite characters that I wished had never died in it. Although I understand why Masashi Kishimoto did it, I kind of wish he hadn't. (Mumbling about writers who kill the good characters to quick)

So it sat in the back of my mind as a story begging to be told. Here was a chance to write a story that doesn't hide the fact they are training children to be killers, even if it is an 'alternate reality' still NINJA!

I finally broke down, and decided to contact the author and ask, can I write the sequel, and after a bit I got an answer back.

"Go for it!"

So I created "**Reflections of Demons**"

**WARNINGS:**

So here are several statements to understand about this story, and what I never want to hear people questioning, if you don't like go away…just kidding…but I will mock you for not understanding.

It begins with a twist that occurs on the bridge in Waves.

There will be no bashing or exaggeration of characters bad traits for fun, and any appearance of bashing is because I haven't gotten to the part of the story where I explain why they are the way they are. Truth is every character if you 'read underneath the underneath' has bad and good points. This story shows it, and shows it by slowly making you understand the character.

My Naruto will be forced to let go of his mask. It will not be fast, it will not show him as a super hero, and it will not make him dark. It will make him for what I always saw him as, one screwed up kid who just wanted someone to notice him. And the story is about Naruto, he is the main character, maybe not in that the story will completely revolve around him as the center figure, but because he touches every character in some way and that is what makes him the pivotal point. No Naruto, no story…it is about his life, but more so in how this one child changed the world around him, one person at a time…starting at the bridge. Every character is in some way affected by him.

This will be dark; my ninja village will show you the dark side of that life, and the understanding of it.

Anyone who asks me about couples will be sent an EVIL glare. This is not about romance as all of the characters are screwed up in some way, well maybe not Iruka. Seriously, I might have couples, but if I do they are just a side of the story, it is not what the story is about! And If I do pairings, it is my choice which ones they are. I will listen to your point of view if it is a good one, but unless you are on my 'sounding board' crew, please don't ask. It is frustrating to be asked about couples, when your story is not a romance.

**AND LAST BUT NOT LEAST:**

Although it is not required to understand this story; I highly suggest before you read any further that you go read the one shot:

"MIRROR" by Uchiki na Kage. You can find link on my Author page under favorites: or copy past this URL:

www (dot)fan fiction(dot)net/ s/ 3438341/

(Remove spaces and insert '.' as needed) (Sorry they don't let you have web addresses in chapters…)

This author totally deserves their kudos for an original one-shot, and my thanks for letting little old me write this story about it.

Thank you for reading this, and I hope you enjoy the tale within. Remember the story is called "Reflections of Demons" but the questions than becomes who doesn't have a demon inside them?

EVIL GENUS


	2. CH 1: Realizations

"_The difficulty in life is the choice" – George Moore_

Chapter 1: Life altering Decisions

Part 1 – Realizations…

Zabuza looked out at the water from the tree he sat in. His head rested against the hilt of his sword, Kubikiri Hōcho, pondering the problem that lay before him. It had been only a few days since the bridge incident. A few days since Haku's mirrors had shattered after stripping away the lies a small blonde boy had been telling himself. Shattering everything in that moment of time, from Zabuza's ideals about Konoha, to plans for the future. He cursed to himself, as he thought back to the conversations that had taken place over the past few days.

Haku…Haku had awakened almost as soon as they had arrived back at Tazuna's home. Although tired from the battle, he had just needed time to recover from the emotional shock. The Demonic Ice Mirrors, although normally unbreakable, had been unable to withstand the strange chakra the blonde boy had given off. As if their strength had been pulled from them, they reverted to their true nature. Reflecting truths, truths that everyone tried to deny.

Whatever truths the mirrors had shown the boy, Haku had seen. It had shattered Haku, who still suffered from his own personal demons, which appeared to resonate with the gaki. Upon awakening he had cried out to Zabuza, looking to his mentor to save the boy, as he had been saved all those years ago. As he had stuttered out what he had seen, Zabuza had felt his heart clench. It couldn't be true, Konoha had always been known as the safest and kindest Shinobi village for anyone to live in. That they cared for their orphans, that everyone was considered family. It was not possible that a child could be suffering as Haku described.

But as Haku had spoken, the image of the blonde's eyes as he had looked up, surrounded by the shattered mirrors, struck him. Dead, dead as no child's eyes should ever be. Those eyes which if they were to be seen should only be on men who had lived through wars, or had suffered for years. Old Men, Soldiers, never children. Especially not one as young as that boy usually portrayed himself to be. Those eyes worried him, especially when he thought back to the way they looked back when he had first fought with the gaki. Where was the determination, the innocence that had been in his eyes when he had claimed he would one day be Hokage?

_How could a child that young learn to lie with his eyes so well_, he thought to himself, _to even fool me._

After calming Haku down, he had gone to check on the Gaki, only to be disgusted by what he saw. One of the two injured boys was being fawned over by the girl, carefully wrapped in bandages, water and medicines resting next to him. Shuffled off to the side, the other boy lay as if forgotten. He slept fitfully, ignored and not even taken out of his bloodied clothes. He looked so forlorn and alone even as he tossed and moaned in his sleep.

As he left he had bumped into the bridge builder's grandson. The boy had been worried about the blonde, and his words echoed in Zabuza's head. '_You mean no one is bothering with him,' _the boy's bitter voice telling a story all its own. Sometimes it is the children who notice when something is off. '_I heard he had it hard, I don't want him sad here.'_ Why would a client's child be aware of a ninja's past? Why would he care?

'_He yelled at me and he was right, but the others didn't know he was. They don't know him, I don't know him! But he's great; he knows to cry when it's happy! He's so cool but they're mean to him!'_

The words kept echoing through Zabuza's head. They had followed him down to where the kid's sensei Hatake had been. Even the memory of how he had found him made his lips curl in disgust. His students were injured and the man was reading porn, sitting out in the open in a house with a small child. When questioned about the health of his students, only concern over the Uchiha had been expressed. Nothing about the blonde gaki, even when asked specially, it was as if Hatake didn't care if the boy survived.

That was what bothered Zabuza the most. Growing up in Kiri, it had often been the topic about how Konoha genin were protected like children by their Jounin sensei. How the Shodai Hokage had taught the Sandaime, how the Sandaime's own teammates still work by his side to govern Leaf. How the Sandaime taught a team that stayed close until years of war drove them off. How even after betraying the leaf, Orochimaru always fled battles with Jiraiya, as if not wanting to kill his ex-teammate. How Jiraiya left Konoha permanently after the loss of his student, the Yodaime Hokage, as if he could not bear to live in the village where his student had died.

'_Konoha treats their teammates and fellow shinobi as family. Their loyalty to each other is unmatched by any other village. To attack a genin when his Jounin sensei is nearby is almost certain death.'_

Those were hard truths that had been taught to every Kiri warrior. Yet, Hatake didn't seem to care for any of his students, except the Uchiha. He knew of the massacre, but surely this team had been picked to help stabilize the boy. Why was that one student blatantly being ignored?

After taking a walk outside, to cool off from his talk with Hatake, he had returned to find Haku caring for the gaki. He had watched silently from the shadows, noticing how the child had watched Haku as if confused that someone would help him. As if he had never known a kind touch. His eyes had been like a little boy watching a parent or sibling patch up a scraped knee for the first time. Yet, every so often subtle flinches occurred, as if he expected Haku to suddenly turn on him.

When he had finally shown himself, the boy had braced. It was there, no longer hidden, fear. The boy's eyes had not just been dead, but resigned, as if he knew it was his place to be tormented and alone. When his eyes had squinted, as if noticing that Zabuza was looking at them, they had squinted to hide the look in them. But Zabuza had noted the lines around his eyes, _he squints often to hide what is in his eyes, _he noted.

He had not expected what had happened when he asked the kid what he wanted, what he dreamed. The words, although impassioned, almost fooled him. Haku had laughed and looked with awe at what the boy, Naruto, had spoken of. But Zabuza was an experienced Ninja. He had seen so much more. He had seen the pink haired girl curling her lips in disgust, the Uchiha boy had watched Naruto with a closed expression, but his eyes had hidden something.

But what had truly caught Zabuza had been the meaning underneath the words the boy had spoken.

"I want to be Hokage, so everyone can acknowledge me." _I want to be seen, no longer ignored._

"That way they will all be my precious people and I will protect them all." _So they will have to care about me, and I can prove that I mean them no harm._

"The best Hokage ever, better than all the others!" _I will be remembered not forgotten._

"Damn it!" Zabuza bent his head against his blade's handle and wished to the Kami's that he hadn't seen the pain, that they had never taken this job, and that the mirrors had not bound Haku and the boy. He knew he couldn't leave the boy; he was broken, but still trying to put himself together. Not as others saw him, but as he wanted to be seen; happy, carefree, and safe.

_Who is he?_ He wondered. Too many inconstancies existed, and what he knew of the history of Konoha, made his heart clench. _Please be wrong._

**{RoD}**

"Zabuza?" Haku's voice softly reached his ears.

He waited, and in a moment Haku sat in front of him on the branch.

"The boy?" he asked quietly.

"Asleep, he seems to be recovering at a remarkable rate. Perhaps a blood-line, though I would think that something like that would be known and hunted throughout the shinobi nations, even in Kiri." Haku stated this calmly, watching Zabuza, who still had not raised his head from its resting place on Kubikiri Hōcho.

Zabuza raised his brow at the clothes Haku was wearing. Shinobi pants, a mesh shirt and his hair pulled into a topknot. "Change of style?" he asked curiously.

Haku lips curled in a sneer. "The pink haired bitch, she keeps questioning if I'm a boy. She seems convinced I'm a girl and that I am trying to steal her precious Uchiha. I figured seeing me dressed like this, and if I don't wear that ribbon on my neck she will realize I'm male!"

Laughing softly, Zabuza understood Haku's frustration. He was a very effeminate looking boy, which had been useful, as it helped people to underestimate him. Not to mention he could pretend to be an innocent girl to get information or get closer to a target. But Haku was a boy, almost 15 and too often mistaken for a girl. Back when they had still been in Mist few people had questioned him, mostly because he had become a hunter-nin at an earlier age.

Zabuza had originally been against the boy becoming a hunter, but in the end it was the best place to hide for a boy with a bloodline in Kiri, since the missions were often solo. Up until the attempted coup d'état, his abilities with Hyouton had remained hidden. Zabuza worried often about what would become of Haku; he was too dependent on keeping Zabuza alive. Yet, he had no idea how to get Haku to realize he needed to live for himself and not Zabuza.

Thinking back to the fight on the bridge, he remembered the dark chakra that had frozen him for a moment. The heartbreaking scream that had caught both his and Hatake's attention stopping them in mid-charge and redirecting their priorities. They found Haku sobbing on the ground, and the blonde boy's soul and mind breaking in front of them. He remembered the wary glance the Jounin had given his blonde student.

Zabuza grunted, "Haku, tell me about the fight," he waited patiently. Zabuza knew Haku would not just speak of the fight but also his personal observations, for he had taught the boy well.

"The two of them were fighting well together. Just as when you faced them at the lake, they seemed to form a cohesive fighting unit without even trying. The Uchiha developed his sharingan, and I instantly knew I needed to finish the fight fast. The two, they felt as if they were great friends, so I aimed for Naruto who had taken more hits. I thought that once he was out of the way it would be easier to take out the Uchiha, although I did not aim to kill."

Zabuza nodded, Haku would not kill unless no other choice existed. Zabuza would never push him to kill, the boy's heart was not hardened, even after the time served as a hunter in Kiri, and he would keep it that way as long as possible.

"Uchiha figured it out, and he took the hits. He moved in front, and his face was shocked. Both of them," Haku paused to consider his words. "Naruto questioned why his teammate would save him, as if confused. The Uchiha answered him '_My body moved on its own_'. I think his actions confused both of them. My guess is that neither is willing to admit they are friends. Why I do not know."

Zabuza nodded, from what he knew of the Uchiha clan, they were not the type to sacrifice themselves for others but from what he had seen, those two had some connection, although what it was, he did not know.

"After the Uchiha was unconscious, things went wrong," Haku's voice hitched. "The air became oppressive. I tried to rile Naruto into giving up, asking if he had never seen a comrade killed, trying to get him to admit defeat. I thought he would be easy to manipulate. But with every word I said, the air around the boy became darker. I watched as he put the Uchiha down, and then stood, His hands were clenched, and his chakra started spiking, it-I-," Haku stopped, and Zabuza waited patiently.

As Haku tried to calm himself, Zabuza remembered the strange chakra that had flowed over the bridge. He had not been near the center of it, and even he had frozen at the feel of it. He had thought it had been Kakashi, but Haku had seen it intimately. Part of him wanted to tell Haku it was okay, he didn't need to explain, but he needed this information, so he waited patiently for Haku to continue.

"The air around him started to simmer from heat. The senbon that had hit him were pushed out of his body. Steam streamed from the wounds as they healed over. Chakra started to swirl around him, I could see it, and feel it. It was red, and it almost bubbled like it was burning. It made my blood freeze with the malice that it gave off. It felt dark, evil. I have never felt anything like it before," Haku swallowed. "Then I noticed changes in Naruto. His hands, he kept clenching and unclenching them and they altered into a more demonic claw like form with black talon-like nails.

"His hair started changing, it went from that short spiky hair mess he has, to I guess you would say fuller, and wilder, as if his entire body was becoming feral. Then he looked up, and his face," Haku turned his head to the side, then started up again, "Those slight fangs he has, they had elongated, I think he could tear a person throat out with those teeth quite easily, in that form. The whisker like scars on his face, they darkened…became frightening looking."

Haku turned back to Zabuza, "You have seen the boy up close. He looks like a young child, innocent with those chubby cheeks, he has the appearance of a little defenseless animal," Haku paused, "but when the chakra started up, he looked older, vicious, and I think most shinobi would freeze from his appearance. When he opened his eyes, Zabuza, I have never been as afraid as when those eyes caught mine."

"Why?" Zabuza finally chose to speak. What Haku was telling him was making him curse loudly inside his head. _Could it be? But Konoha, especially the Sandaime, they were always against the creation of such weapons. Or was that just a public front?_

"Zabuza, people have claimed that your eyes are a killer's eyes, a demon's eyes. If those people had seen the boy's eyes at that moment, no one would mistake you for one again. Those eyes… they made me- on a primitive level- want to flee. They were evil, hungry, bloodthirsty, and so very angry. His eyes were no longer blue, but blood red, glowing, and slit like a wild animals or a demon's. I nearly broke and ran. The mirrors, they started shaking from the raging chakra that was surrounding the boy."

Haku stopped and stared out at the water in front of him, his body shaking at the memory.

"Red chakra shot out of him in a pillar, it almost felt like it was trying to take shape-"

"What shape would you say?" Zabuza asked quietly.

Haku closed his eyes as if trying to remember without letting his emotions get in the way, "A fox."

_Damn it,_ Zabuza let nothing how on his face, "What happened next?"

"The chakra shattered some of the mirrors, the ones left standing started reverting to their base form. The one I use to spy on people or for traveling. The ones I hate to use, because they reflect truths. The boy started running towards the mirror I was hiding in, and he seemed to catch his reflection in the mirror. That was when it happened. The mirrors showed him a demonic image even more gruesome then he was at that moment, and the boy faltered.

"His eyes flickered to blue, although still slit, but what had been evil and hungry was suddenly…" Haku turned and looked Zabuza in the eyes. "I know those eyes, but even I do not think mine or yours where ever like that. That was when the mirrors reflected his truths. The images of his pain, loneliness, never knowing human touch in kindness was reflected. Fearing everyone, for they all looked at him with such eyes, as if he was unworthy of life, lower than the dirt on the ground, fear of him, disgust at his existence, hatred. They looked at him constantly as if he had no right to exist, as if they desired his death.

"How he would go hungry, no one caring, hiding in the darkness, tears never falling. The way he watched others from a distance, pretending to be something weak and defenseless so that he could have some companionship, even if it wasn't the kindest. But yet he was still watching as they went home to families. He went home to nothing. That was when Naruto started choking and grabbing at his chest, as if someone was forcing him to relieve what he had buried deep."

"Who screamed?" Zabuza asked softly.

"I did, the mirrors were showing everything to me, most of it flashing too fast for me to see, not a single kind memory at all, some were less cruel, but they still had bitterness tinged in them. I couldn't take it, and he was coughing up blood as if his heart was being torn to shreds inside of him. Then the mirrors shattered. And I felt him shatter with them, and I screamed, because he wouldn't."

Zabuza was silent as Haku got himself under control. _Damn it, Damn it, so that is why, that boy, he-Kami what to do?_

"Why haven't you planned our escape? We can take him with us- they don't want him. I doubt they would pursue us," Haku questioned softly. "I could disable them and we could be gone and have enough distance before they were able to give chase. Which I don't think they would with the way they treat him."

Zabuza thought about how to respond and decided honesty was best. Haku needed to understand completely what they would be getting into if they decided to stay with the boy.

"They may not want him, but they will not let him go," _An unwanted weapon? I never thought I would see the day. Another village would kill for this boy and yet Konoha…_

"What do you mean, Zabuza? Who is he?" Haku looked at him intently.

"Based on the history of Konoha that I know, what you told me and the feel of that chakra… Haku, the boy I would guess he is-," Zabuza stopped and looked out at the water. He started again, "Jinchuuriki."

Haku froze, he knew that term, only he had never thought to meet another one. Zabuza had spoken of them with hatred in his voice. Mist had for years tried to create one that was perfect, but they always went insane. "No," he whispered, "the boy can't be…he's…the boy is a weak fighter, and his heart is innocent beneath the pain."

"Haku," Zabuza interrupted. "They did not make him as a weapon, in fact I would say they want him dead, but he is too powerful to destroy." Haku looked at Zabuza, his head tilted in curiosity. "Twelve years ago, Konoha was attacked by the Kyuubi, the most powerful and dangerous of the Bijou. The Yodaime, a seal-master, died defeating the beast. Kiri has always wondered, as have other villages, how he defeated it. That boy is 12 years old with two chakra sources- one of them evil. The marks on his face, his healing ability; they sealed it in him, and now they don't want him, and are afraid of him."

"So what do we do?" Haku asked quietly. He had spent time with the boy, before and after the mirror incident. He liked him, wanted to help him. Naruto was no demon or insane vessel of a demon. He radiated such warmth. The mirrors had bound them by allowing him to see into the boy's soul. He couldn't abandon him.

"We have to decide. If we leave him to his fate at the village by leaving him alone again-" Haku snarled at this, "or we become Konoha shinobi and take care of him."

Haku was silent as he thought it over. "We are missing-nin, how can we become a part of the village?"

Zabuza was silent. They both stared at the lake before them, deep in thought.

"He is close to their Hokage."

Zabuza looked sharply at that. His eyes narrowed, "Explain."

"He kept saying how his precious people weren't around. I asked who they were. A ramen chef, who I think sells him food that isn't spoiled or overcharged; his daughter who works the counter and who always has a kind smile. An academy teacher who he says often buys him meals and watches out for him. The Hokage's grandson and the Hokage himself; who takes him for ramen every once in awhile. I think the Hokage tries to help him, or keeps an eye out. The fondness in his voice, he calls him 'Jiji'. The girl, she yelled at him from across the room for calling the Hokage such a lowly term, but Naruto, I think that is what he always calls him."

Zabuza started thinking fast. "We could do it, but it would require tradeoffs."

Haku turned and waited for Zabuza to continue.

"We trade what we have; we hint we know what the boy is. Throw in that we are tired of being on the run, and are interested in joining the village. We would have to disclose why we are missing-nin. We use the fact you are Jounin rank with a blood-line, which considering the purges that took place in Mist, they will be inclined to believe us. Konoha has always been blood-line happy, unlike other villages. They will want to have the last Hyouton user to form a new clan. It helps that you are listed in the bingo book as an unknown hunter-nin"

Haku flinched, a lifetime of hiding and now he would be desired for this hated ability.

"You and I have both felt it, war is coming, they will not easily turn away an S-class nin, and a blood-line user. They probably don't know about Sound. Oto has been recruiting, but we both didn't like the way they were asking about your abilities. We can trade what we know about it. If we word the request ourselves, we can catch their attention. At least it's enough to get safe rights into the village and discuss it with the Hokage and his council. Then we bribe our way in, and make sure that they know we are only there for the boy."

Zabuza stopped and thought about it, "Well have to play up the mirror connection, make it seem like you are partially bound to the boy. They don't know anything about your abilities other than creating ice. The fact you can travel through those mirrors and use them to spy-," He stopped, "it should work. The question is, are we ready to give up on Kiri? The chance we can ever try again to stop the Mizukage is unlikely."

"This boy…there is something special about him, the mirrors wanted me to help him. For him to have survived as long as he has…perhaps that is the way. Kiri hates Konoha. If war comes, they will be on the other side. Perhaps this is fate's way of helping us." Haku finally responded. His heart kept screaming at him to help the boy. He knew he had to, but he couldn't leave Zabuza. "Also, if Konoha has become a place that could do this to a child, and our goal was to turn Kiri into a village similar to Konoha, how can we not help him?"

Zabuza looked up at Haku, eyes narrowed in consideration as Haku continued, "If Konoha is no longer the place it once was, then how can any other village be saved if it has become a place that would turn on a child created to save and protect them, and hurt the child as they have. Perhaps we start by saving a once kind place and making it that way again, and from then on we look to Kiri. To change Kiri we need an ideal to live up to, and if Konoha has fallen, then it needs to be saved first, so that others will try again to live up to them once more."

"So be it," Zabuza felt a breeze, and for the first time in awhile he felt at peace. _Perhaps saving this boy, will be what Haku needs to finally heal._

_Edited by Beta: Treyvoni Fox 3/29/2009_

_Additional Editing by me: 9/5/2010 _

_Edited by seraluanma 10/8/2010_


	3. Ch 1: Plans

"A plan is a list of actions arranged in whatever sequence is thought likely to achieve an objective."

– John Argenti

Chapter 1: Life altering Decisions

Part 2 – Plans

Haku stared out into the night, Zabuza silent beside him. After an hour of talking, they had begun to form a plan to gain entrance into Konoha. Over the next few days he would bond with Naruto, but not to gain information, because if Zabuza was right, the boy was ignorant of current events. No, it was to fool the Copy-nin into believing that the 'bond' between them was one that could not be easily broken. Haku did not mind, he remembered the morning spent with Naruto before the fight at the bridge. In that morning, he had felt like an innocent child again, playing with friends in the forest around his home village.

_I wonder,_ he thought, _in another lifetime if we had met under better circumstances, would I feel the same connection?_

"Haku?" Zabuza's voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Hai, Zabuza?" he answered, turning to look at his mentor.

"Can you form a connection with the boy easily? One that not even the Copy-nin can ignore?"

Haku was silent, "Yes, I can. I didn't tell you but we met before the fight at the bridge. We spoke, and for a moment…" Haku paused. "It reminded me of my life before my Hyouton abilities awoke. I also felt that Naruto enjoyed the day as much as I did." Haku smiled softly, "But the hardest part will be being open with him."

Zabuza tilted his head in confusion, waiting for Haku to continue.

"For all that Naruto acts like a simple child, he isn't. Like any child who has grown up alone, he has the survival instincts. It seems he chooses to ignore then at times, but," Haku closed his eyes trying to recollect small signs he had seen, trying to sort the knowledge to explain it. "He does see things others don't. He can sense harm, lies, and when he is being manipulated. The problem is that he is so desperate to be accepted, he ignores those instincts. We will need to work on that, but I can work around it right now. I think to form the bond all I will have to do is show him that we are very alike in so many ways."

"You plan to speak of your past to him?"

"Hai. If anyone could understand, it would be him. He would feel closer to me for it, and once I can get him to truly trust me, it will be easy to connect. As you know, trust is easiest between those who are the same."

Zabuza thought back to how Haku had bonded to him. _Yes, people that are different and hated find peace of mind best with those like themselves- broken soul to broken soul._

"I will watch silently from the sidelines. The copy-nin, he is more observant then he portrays, but he also seems to want to ignore certain things. Especially the boy…and it worries me."

Haku nodded in agreement. He himself had noticed the Copy-nin, for all that one eye was hidden and the other always appeared focused on that book, seemed to be aware of everything around him. The man watched the girl with very well hidden disgust that only appeared when she fawned over the Uchiha or yelled at Naruto; he watched the Uchiha with worry and something else- what, Haku couldn't tell. He seemed to want to avoid looking at his blonde student though. It was as if looking at the boy brought him nothing but pain. Haku decided to mention this to Zabuza.

"I know," Zabuza stated silently. "I think the Hatake Kakashi is afraid to see the child for what he is. Why, I am unsure, but we will figure it out. That is not my concern for now. That will come when we are safe in Konoha and have to deal with the boy being on his team. For now, I want to get us into Konohagakure, so I can see more of what is going on, and get a feel for the Hokage. That is where most of our questions will be answered."

Haku nodded, and with one more glance to the open night sky over the lake in front of them, both silently disappeared, to then materialize at the bridge builder's home.

{RoD}

Haku giggled, as he watched Naruto and Inari fight over breakfast at the table. The Uchiha was still upstairs recovering, and the pink haired girl, Sakura, had eaten quickly to head back up stairs. Copy-nin Kakashi sat reading his book, after eating so fast no one had seen his face. Zabuza had raised a non-existent eyebrow at this, and then focused on the food. Tazuna and his daughter were still quiet around them, but after a few days were finally not jumping at the movements of the missing-nin who had taken up residence in their home.

"Tsunami-san, this breakfast is quite good," Haku stated softly, trying to control his laughter.

"Thank you, Haku-kun, it isn't often I get compliments," the woman smiled gently, her eyes on the two boys fighting over the last onigiri. Her heart had become quietly happy seeing Inari finally smiling like a child again.

"Naruto-nii, can we go fishing later today?" Inari shouted out.

Naruto smiled a large grin at the boy, "Hai, if Kakashi-sensei doesn't have any plans for us?" Naruto glanced at his sensei.

Dropping the book slightly, the jounin's eye crinkled like he was smiling, "I have no problem with it, Sakura needs to get out, so I was going to send her to the bridge today with Tazuna-san, and I will stay here with you and Sasuke," he said, a small eye flicker at Zabuza, to show he didn't completely trust them.

"Want to come also, Haku?" Naruto asked with a wide grin.

"Hai," Haku said with a small grin of his own.

Zabuza watched this all in silence. A part of him was astonished. Based on what Haku had stated the night before, he figured Naruto would still be injured this morning, but when he had woken, it was to find Naruto already downstairs, injuries un-bandaged and gone, not a hint of scars anywhere. His clothes exchanged for clean ones, although the jacket was left off, leaving him in the glaring orange pants and a black undershirt.

Haku himself had come downstairs, his hair still down, to glance at the boy in shock, before he smiled.

What concerned Zabuza was the smile the blonde boy wore. It was as if nothing had occurred. His female teammate had stared at him, and then eaten quickly to run upstairs. The boy's eyes had dimmed at the girl's actions, but with the arrival of Inari with a loud cry of "Nii-san, you're all better!" had returned to smiling as if nothing had happened in the past few days.

"Maa, I should go get Sakura," the jonin stated, getting up.

"Kakashi-sensei, perhaps I should go since she's watching the teme?" Naruto asked loudly, his eyes squinting hard.

"No Naruto, she needs to do some work as well and you're still recovering," Kakashi patted the boy on his head, before heading up the stairs.

Naruto watched his sensei go upstairs, and then silently went back to eating. As if sensing his mood, Tazuna and his daughter stood up.

Zabuza watched as Naruto seemed to visibly shake off what was bothering him, and then turned to look at him. His eyes for a moment were unguarded and stared at him with questions. Questions that Zabuza knew the boy would never ask. He simply returned the look, lifting his face into a small smile, watching as the boy's eyes dipped to his sharpened teeth.

"Why are your teeth like that?" Zabuza was almost startled by the question.

_Hatake was right, most surprising ninja_, he thought before answering. "In mist, those who become swordsman have their teeth sharpened like a sharks."

"Cool!" the boy stated, and then turned around to ignore him, as he heard footsteps on the stairs.

"Jeez, Naruto, you look better to me," Sakura's voice grated out. She turned to the door to grab her shoes, as Tazuna came out to leave for the bridge.

As the door shut, Zabuza watched as Hatake came down the stairs, his one eye narrowed at the door, where the young kunoichi had been standing. _So, he can be disproving of other's behavior towards the boy?_ Zabuza thought.

"Maa, why don't you boys head out now to fish? It would be a good way to relax?" Kakashi stated, sending another eye-smile at the three boys sitting at the table.

"Come on, Naruto-nii," Inari stated, standing up and pulling on the boy.

Haku looked at Zabuza and received a nod before standing to follow after. "What are you up to, Zabuza?"

The two jonin looked at each other, "What makes you so suspicious, copy-nin? Perhaps I just want time to relax."

{RoD}

Zabuza was settled in a tree silently watching from a safe distance. Kakashi was in another tree, attempting to watch the boys and Zabuza simultaneously, his expression apathetic. But Zabuza had seen it, the curiosity in the way Naruto and Haku had acted. Haku had an empathetic touch when it came to the boy. He seemed to be able to quiet the blonde, and help redirect his nervous energy. It had been strange to watch, Haku and Inari teaching Naruto the fish, but in a way that let the boy believe they hadn't noticed he seemed ignorant of a past time all little boys should know.

It was saddening to see, the boy was so lost in how to act like an ordinary child. He seemed desperate to keep everyone's attention on him, as if he feared they would disappear at any moment. Luckily Inari had a major case of hero-worship, and Naruto seemed to relax with the younger child, as if he knew how to deal with him better then with Haku. Haku had just been silent most of the time watching them, but Zabuza could see it.

_He already sees the boy as his own little brother. If it wasn't for the fact I know that the mirror-forged bond is easily broken, even I would believe that they could not be separated easily. _Zabuza worried slightly that Haku was being too careful and protective of the blonde, but the blonde was so fragile at moment, as if he wanted nothing more than to let Haku take care of him, but yet terrified to let him. _Perhaps this is how to get Haku to live for himself? To have someone who needs his protection rather than trying to protect his protector?_

After a few hours of fishing, Inari had fallen asleep, stretched out on an old blanket that the boy's had brought. Naruto and Haku still sat with polls in their hands, enjoying the silence of the lake.

"Why are you still here?" Naruto's voice was so soft Zabuza almost didn't catch it. "I know you saw what the mirrors saw, so why haven't you fled?"

_Careful Haku,_ Zabuza prayed. He could sense a small chakra spike from the copy-nin and realized he had caught it as well and wanted to hear this.

Haku was silent for a bit, and then started to speak softly, "You know I wasn't born to a ninja village, but in a small village in the northern part of water country, where it snowed all the time," Haku started, placing his fishing poll to the side, bringing his knees up to his chest to start telling his tale.

"I grew up as an ordinary child till I was five years old. Shortly after my birthday I discovered my abilities. My bloodline! I had accidentally created an ice spike and like any child, I ran to my mother to tell her. That was the start of the end of my childhood." Haku was silent for a bit, caught in memories. "My mother, when she saw it, for a second there was such pride in her eyes as she stared at the ice I could call forth, which quickly turned to fear. She grabbed me and said I was never to do that again, that I must not use Ice Chakra. She frightened me with the way she acted. So much so, that I tried to obey. But the ice responded to my emotions and it kept appearing. My father saw it."

"Why was that bad?" Naruto asked softly, caught up in the story Haku was telling.

"In Kiri, bloodlines had become hated and feared. Those who had them were considered demons and hunted to near extinction. Once great clans were destroyed and the few that survived went into hiding. My mother was such a person. My father was an ignorant villager who believed that his wife and child were demons. He ran to the village and gathered up a mob. They appeared in the late afternoon, and my mother sent me into the hut to try and protect me. My father," Haku caught his voice here, memories torturing him, "he killed her, and I saw it. Then the villagers came into the hut. Scared out of my mind, I-"

The silence between the two was heart-breaking to Zabuza, he so desperately wanted to go down and comfort both boys.

"My Hyouton abilities reacted to my fear. In a matter of moments Ice spikes appeared throughout the area, piercing the bodies of the villagers and my father. In an instant I had killed them all. After the shock wore off, I ran. For a year I kept running, hiding from everyone. I eventually wound up in a small town not far from Kiri, living on the streets, eating from dumpsters. That was when my life changed again, when Zabuza found me." Haku smiled at the memory. "He found me in an alley fighting a dog for food. He looked at me and said I probably wouldn't survive another winter.

"He was right, but I had nothing to live for and really didn't care. Then I looked into his eyes. I could see so much in them. They were the same eyes I saw when I looked into any reflective surface. Pain, loneliness, a need to be accepted, and knowledge that it was probably never to happen. _Your eyes are like mine, mister._ That's what I said to him, my fingers reaching out to touch him. He stared at me for a moment, and then offered me a choice. He could teach me to survive, help me to hide in plain sight; all I had to do was agree to be his weapon. Someone wanted me, needed me, and it was all I could ask for. I said yes."

The two were quiet for a while, looking out at the lake. "But, is that all you are to him? Why stay with him?"

"But that wasn't all I was to him, he treated me better then my own parents had, in public he was cruel and a hard task-master, but in private, he soothed my nightmares and gave me a purpose. In Kiri, I became his apprentice. He was a member of ANBU and one of the feared 'Seven Swordsman of the Mist' and I was taught to be worthy of him. He taught me taijutsu, genjutsu, ninjutsu, and weapons. I never became more then passable with swords, and as such, he had to dissolve the apprenticeship. But by then I was already chunin level, bordering on jonin. He had, most importantly, taught me to hide my bloodline in the village that would have destroyed me if they knew.

"I became ANBU, hunter-nin to hide further, since I couldn't travel with him anymore, and to remain in a position to aid him in his cause. By then, I was about ten or eleven and he was already making plans for attacking the Mizukage. He had goals, ones I believed in and wanted to see furthered. Shortly after I was promoted to jounin, we attacked- Zabuza, me, and a few others. The attack failed but we managed to escape. I left behind signs that I had died in the battle, per Zabuza's orders, so they wouldn't declare me missing-nin.

"For the next few months we were on the run, and Zabuza gave me a new mask, to help me hide. He wanted me to alter my style of fighting, so no one could connect me to the hunter-nin who almost killed the Mizukage. Zabuza then showed his teaching abilities again by helping me master my Hyouton abilities. We had no scrolls, only stories of what the bloodline was capable of. With his help I altered my taijutsu style to work with my Hyouton and my ninjutsu style as well. Suddenly the bingo books were stating unknown Hyouton user of jounin level assisting Zabuza. But Haku, the hunter-nin who everyone thought had died in the attack, was dead."

"That's why he is precious to you?" Naruto asked, looking closely at him. There was such confusion in his face, and yet understanding as well.

"Ah, he is my father, brother, and friend all in one. I do not know who I am without him."

"But why me? Why do you seem to care about me?"

Haku was silent, this is what mattered, and all could be made or destroyed with the next few words. "The mirrors, in the end, are just that…mirrors. As they reflected your truths, I was inside them and they made me see. I saw a boy who was just like me, but still alone. They bound me to you and I choose to keep this bond, and make it stronger. As Zabuza once helped me, I will help you," Haku looked at him then turned away, "Zabuza-sama once said, '_what one is taught, should be passed onto the next one who needs to learn_.' He told me that when I asked why he took me in, and I didn't understand until I saw your pain. Zabuza gave me aid when I needed it, now it is my turn to give aid to you where it is needed."

Naruto was silent, and then he turned and smiled, a soft smile, but a true one. It lit up his face and his eyes. "I think I understand."

Zabuza felt the copy-nin leave, and smiled to himself. _Next up, my move,_ he thought, watching as the two boys woke up the bridge-builder's grandson to pack up and return home.

{RoD}

"I guess this is when we talk?" Kakashi stated, looking up into Zabuza's eyes. _It really is frustrating trying to read the face of someone who covers most of it,_ Kakashi thought.

Zabuza moved to sit down across from the Konoha nin, and thought on how to address this. He knew Kakashi, no matter how he acted, was a smart man. He knew that Zabuza wanted something but what he wasn't sure about, but he had an inkling of an idea.

"You want to come to Konoha, don't you," At these words, Zabuza's head shot up.

"Smart," he answered, tilting his head to the side, "How did you figure it out?"

"You haven't left and although we aren't the type to go after bounty, you have no fear of me trying to kill you. I have thought it strange since you chose to return with us here, and especially your interest in Naruto," Kakashi paused, "but I wonder how much of that was planned, by the lake."

"Not as much as you would think. We knew you would watch us and we figured it would be easier to convince you to allow me to send a communication to your Hokage if you understood why. So we allowed you to hear them, instead of talking to the boy in private."

"Explain to me what happened with the mirrors," Kakashi put his book away and directed his gaze directly at Zabuza.

Zabuza stared back and then considered how to explain something that not even Haku understood completely.

"Haku's mirrors, although chakra created, are still mirrors. He can use them to spy on people, to travel great distances, many things. He uses the Hyouton ability to make these mirrors, and as such, no matter how drained of chakra they become, they are not normal mirrors. What Haku hates is that sometimes they seem to alter. They begin do what happened at the bridge and become very similar to true mirrors, but they reflect truths. When this happened on the bridge, Haku was inside the mirrors, which means that it forged a connection. I am not sure how it works, but the more time they spend together the more it bonds them closer."

Kakashi was silent, trying to decipher the hidden meanings. He knew from Tenzou, who had the Mokuton abilities of the First, odd things occurred when you created a new element. It was very possible that the Hyouton abilities could create connections. Mokuton could control demons, why not ice control emotions? What he kept coming back to was the smile on Naruto's face. Although he had stayed away from the boy throughout his life, as looking at him caused pain, he saw this as a chance to help the boy. Hoping that his instincts were corrected he nodded, to the nuke-nin in front of him.

"I have to send a message to the Hokage about where we stand on this mission. I can include a missive from you. I can't guarantee he will see you, but if you can word it right he will meet with you. I am sure as a missing-nin you have information that you can use to barter. Haku- since I have never seen him in the Bingo book- will have an easier time of it. It's you who may have the problem. I assume you have a plan?"

"One I don't plan to go over with you, if you don't mind. I am not sure where you stand, but I do appreciate you allowing me to try," Zabuza stood up, "I worry about Haku, and he needs the stability that he doesn't get on the run."

"You wonder why I'm helping, well that answers it. You seem to care about Haku, and like any good ninja, I can see underneath the underneath. You care for that boy and for that reason you care for Naruto. I don't know why you didn't try to take Naruto and run, but…" he looked off to the side lost in thought, "for that I will allow your missive to get through. If Hokage-sama sends back permission to allow you to come to Konoha for negotiations, I will make sure you arrive safely. And if it falls through, that you can leave as well."

Zabuza nodded, and walked away. Tonight he would write out a note to the Hokage, secure in the knowledge that Kakashi would not speak unfavorably about them. "Guess this means I should write a short report as well. I wonder if I should mention Haku's abilities."

{RoD}

Pakkun ran through the woods outside of Konoha, still curious about what had happened the previous day. It had become rare for Kakashi to summon him. Yet here he had been summoned only to find out Kakashi had a genin team and the Uzumaki boy was on it. They had just been on a C-rank that turned wrong. Kakashi had needed a message taken to the Hokage not just for himself, but also for missing-nin. But it was the same missing-nin which caught Pakkun's attention.

The younger one was a boy who smelled of snow and had the edginess of a high-ranked ninja, but his chakra and scents had made Pakkun feel safe around him. The boy intrigued him, especially when he smelled the chakra bond to the young Uzumaki. There was also the older one, who smelled of blood and water. At first he had been ill at ease and eager to run, as the older one had projected an aura that screamed "Run away!" But then the scents came to him: blood, water and change. He had not smelled a scent like that since he had met the Uzumaki boy's mother.

That kunoichi, she had the scent of blood from all the battles she had survived, including the massacre of her own village, Water from her main chakra scent, which spoke of defense of those who needed it, and change. Change was a scent that often spoke of those who could change others, and the world around them. Whether for good or bad, Kakashi's childhood teammate, the Uchiha, had that scent, his Sensei, the Yondaime, had that scent, and so did Uzumaki Naruto. Perhaps, this nuke-nin would bring change to Konoha, whose scent had been turning slowly in the past few years.

Pakkun scented the village ahead and put on another burst of speed. Hopefully he would be able to get into the Hokage's office easily. Sometimes the ANBU tried to stop him, other times they realized he was Kakashi's summon and allowed him through. Running through the gates he sensed the ANBU, and smirked as they allowed him to pass.

"Hokage-sama," he said stopping at the office of the Hokage.

The old Hokage looked at him and smiled, "Pakkun, what brings you here,"

"Message from Kakashi, and a missing-nin," the dog stated formally, dropping two messages on his desk.

Pakkun watched as the Hokage bit down on the pipe, a nervous habit that few had learned to read, but again summons were not normal creatures. He watched as Sarutobi first read Kakashi's message and then, sighing softly, opened the other. Putting both aside, the Hokage seemed suddenly older as he looked out the window.

"Pakkun, I assume you can wait to take a message back?"

"Hai, Hokage-sama," the dog answered.

"I need to meet with the elders, but I should have an answer soon. Could you wait here?"

Pakkun looked at him and nodded, settling down on the floor to rest. He watched as the old man sent an ANBU for his advisors, and stood up to leave for a conference room.

"Pakkun," the summons looked up at the questioning tone, "What did they smell like to you?"

This is why Pakkun liked the old man, he understood summons and trusted them. "The boy, smelled of first snowfall, his chakra of falling snow, and he wasn't tainted by a chakra bond to the Uzumaki boy. Instead I would say his chakra was soothing the young Uzumaki. The older one, smelled of Blood, Water and Change, reminded me of Kushina-chan."

He watched as the Hokage smiled, and then walked out, "Thank you."

_Edited by Beta: Treyvoni Fox 5/24/2009_

_Edited by seraluanma 10/7/2010_


	4. CH 1: Acceptance

"_Decision making is the specific executive task." _

_Peter F. Drucker_

Chapter 1: Life altering Decisions

Part 3 – Acceptance

The Sandaime Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen, looked out the window overlooking his village as he waited for his old teammates to arrive. In his hand lay the two missives Pakkun had brought him. His mind was awhirl with different thoughts, and he knew he had to be focused for this meeting. _What would you do?_ He thought, looking up at the Yondaime's face.

"Sarutobi? What has happened? You rarely call us unless something troubling has occurred."

He turned and looked at his old teammates, Utatane Koharu and Mitokado Homura. Although they had, over the years, disagreed with him on many things regarding how the village should be run, they had also understood when not to fight him. But with the missives he just received, their advice could help settle his mind. _So easy to make the wrong choice here._

"I received a missive today from Kakashi about his mission in Wave," he waited as they looked at him, "Perhaps we should sit for this."

The two elders looked at each other and then sat down across from their old teammate, knowing that this was going to be an interesting conversation. Their old friend rarely asked for advice, and only when he was faced with a decision he could not trust himself to make.

"First it appears that we were given false information and the mission went from the C-rank I assigned to his team, to a B-rank, and finally A-rank. It appears that the mission is ending soon, with no casualties and few injuries. But many problems have arisen that decisions must be made on, that could possibly lead to benefiting the village. Or it could bring harm."

"Hatake's team? Did we not place the Uchiha and Uzumaki on that team?" Homura stated softly.

"Ah, it was our belief that Kakashi could keep an eye on young Sasuke, as his psych profile has been worrisome. Kakashi and his strong beliefs in teamwork would hopefully encourage ties to the team and the village. Also, as Uchiha tend to be either combat or assassin specialists and we wish him to be 'grounded', we figured placing him with the Uzumaki boy would make a good combat team. I believe we chose Haruno Sakura as the third, because we felt if she focused on her training instead of chasing after boys she would make a good Genjutsu or Medical-nin support for the two of them," Utatane responded.

Sarutobi nodded his head; contrary to popular belief the idea of putting the 'dead last' with the class 'rookie' had been abandoned long ago. In actuality the Hokage and his old teammates knew that Naruto had been hampered in the academy. After seeing how Naruto had learned Kage Bunshin in only a few hours with no aid, they had also begun to suspect that he was more a kinesthetic learner. It was their belief that the boy would make large jumps in abilities once he began missions, rather than choosing to hold him back, and giving him the time to learn what the academy had not been teaching the boy. Since both his parents had been combat specialists, and they knew the boy's loyalty was to the village, it seemed a good mix for the two to be placed on the same team.

_And if either found themselves desiring to leave the village, Kakashi would be there to handle it_, Sarutobi thought sadly.

"So what has happened that needs our attention?" Homura asked.

Taking another breath from his pipe, Sarutobi continued. "I will start by explaining what Kakashi has told me of the mission. A few days travel outside the village on the way to Wave, they were attacked by the Demon Brothers- Mist chuunin. That is when they realized the mission was higher ranked. Based on the team's decision they continued on," he smiled at the two in front of him, "I will let you read the full report when Kakashi finally turns it in, but it seems an impassioned plea from Naruto and agreement from Sasuke encouraged Kakashi to continue on. After arriving at Waves, they were then met by a jounin missing-nin, Momochi Zabuza, also known as the Demon of the Mist."

He stopped at the sound of both elders taking a deep breath in. Rarely was a new genin team put in a situation where they would be fighting against a missing-nin, let alone a high A-class one such as Zabuza. Waiting for their nods, he continued on.

"Kakashi engaged Zabuza, and was caught. It appears that Naruto and Sasuke worked together to exact a plan Naruto thought up, which allowed Kakashi his freedom and continued the fight. The battle was stopped by a hunter-nin, who later turned out to be Zabuza's accomplice. The following week was spent training, so that they would be better equipped for dealing with Zabuza. It is at that last battle that the problems began. It seems Zabuza's accomplice is a survivor of the bloodline purges that occurred in Water country, a Hyouton user. Sometime during the battle, he managed to trap the boys in a Hyouton technique called Demonic Ice Mirrors. These Ice Mirrors appear to form a dome, in which the Hyouton user can transport between mirrors attacking those inside. The mirrors, he claims, are chakra resistant and cannot be shattered by brute strength or jutsu. The Uchiha was knocked unconscious by use of senbon, placed in a death like state.

"Kakashi states that at this point, Naruto became enraged, and the Seal cracked, or so he believes. Based on what we know of the seal from Yondaime's notes, what probably happened is the boy resonated with Kyuubi for the first time and Kyuubi supplied massive chakra. It was enough to scare Kakashi and destroy the ice dome. Both Zabuza and Kakashi ended their battle when a scream rent the air, which froze both of them. They both ran to the shattered ice dome, only to find the Uchiha unconscious, Uzumaki having a panic attack, and the Hyouton user hysterical on the ground. Kakashi checked on the Uchiha, but gave wide berth to Naruto, as he wasn't sure what had happened, or if Kyuubi was still influencing him. At that time, Zabuza's 'boss'- Gatou of the Gatou Shipping Corp- appeared to betray him. Kakashi and Zabuza worked together to eliminate the threat, and then took everyone back to the client's home."

Homura and Utatane were silent and thinking as they listened, a multitude of questions were in their minds to ask, but they knew Sarutobi would not have called them for this alone.

"After he awoke, the Hyouton user, known as Haku, spent all his time caring for young Uzumaki. He seemed most concerned with him, and Kakashi states, 'protective as if he was watching his own little brother' and Zabuza seemed interested in young Naruto as well, although from Kakashi's point of view, he thinks it is because of young Haku's interest only."

"What is it Sarutobi? Nothing you have told us would cause you to summon us," Homura asked.

Sarutobi looked at his two old teammates, and wondered how they would take the next statement. He himself upon reading Zabuza's request had been quite shocked himself. Requests like these were rare nowadays.

"The Demon of the Mist has requested that he and his apprentice Haku be allowed to come to Konohagakure to discuss joining our village." He sat back and watched the two closely.

"How was the missive from Zabuza worded?" Homura asked thinking quickly.

"Zabuza is smart and he speaks of desiring to live in a peaceful village that does not have a Kage that is more a threat to the village then war itself. He alludes that he knows who or what Naruto is, and offers a trade of information for entry, as his young charge is now bound to Naruto. He also states that young Haku is Jonin level, but has avoided having being identified in any bingo book."

The old Hokage held out the missive Zabuza had written, as well as Kakashi's report- which Homaru took to read, leaving it tilted to allow Utatane to skim it as well.

"Am I reading this right?" Homaru asked, almost shocked, "Information on the new village that has appeared in Rice that is actively recruiting missing-nin? Information on Orochimaru? A promise to provide the protection we cannot for Naruto?" Homaru looked up at Sarutobi, and then to Utatane. "This is an unusual and novel approach to joining a village. What does Kakashi think?"

"Kakashi supports that we meet with Zabuza. He writes that, although he doesn't know what those Hyouton mirrors did, there is some form of a chakra bond between young Haku and Naruto," he answered. "Also, he feels that they do not mean harm to the village, and from what he saw of the bond and the way the two nin treat Naruto, he was very surprised that they didn't just try to steal him away."

Silence reigned in the room.

"That is definitely unexpected. It appears that young Naruto takes more after his mother then his father in making ties in unexpected places." Utatane said with a small smile, remembering a red-headed Kunoichi who tended to get under people's skin.

"Kakashi's summon Pakkun is waiting for our response," Sarutobi stated, "He also mentioned that he liked the smell of the two nin and that the Hyouton user's chakra appeared to be calming the Kyuubi. We must now decide what course of action would be best."

All three were silent as they gathered their thoughts about what could be behind this, and whether it was worth the risk of allowing not just an A-rank missing-nin entry into the village, but access to the young Jinchuuriki. Sarutobi, waited for the two to gather their thoughts and speak them. They would provide him with varied outlooks, which hopefully would point him to making the correct choice.

"Zabuza became missing nin when he took part in the rebellion that took place a few years ago, correct? It would be helpful if we could have more accurate information on Mist. Although they send out teams to Chuunin Exams, they haven't chosen to host one in awhile. And although we know they are still active and strong, we have very little information about the current Mizukage, let alone the village itself for the past thirteen years. We have never really been able to gain spies into the village, but since the War with Iwa it has been even worse. I have never liked the idea that they are such an unknown," Koharu started off.

"Information on this village in Rice and Orochimaru would be worth a lot as well. A village that is recruiting missing-nin is always a concern. During the wars it was quite common, but now in such peaceful times…" Homaru's voice drifted off. "And you know I never understood why you let Orochimaru leave like that. We have had very little news on him since he disappeared from the group Jiraiya has been watching."

"Mentioning that, we know that this group, Akatsuki, work's in pairs according to Jiraiya's latest information. Young Itachi has joined them and is paired to a swordsman of the mist himself, Hoshigaki Kisame, I believe. It might be helpful to gain information on another Akatsuki member," Sarutobi mentioned.

"Also, since Mist has destroyed most of their bloodlines, salvaging the Hyouton one to be a part of Konoha would be a plus. Since the Senjuu clan has not produced a Mokuton user in several generations, and we do not know if Tenzou will pass it on, it would be interesting to bring a new elemental bloodline to Konoha. One that perhaps has stabilized, unlike Mokuton. Perhaps this is why the summons said the bond is soothing Kyuubi's chakra?" Koharu stated looking out the window at the Shodai Hokage's face.

"And there you bring up the key point. Kyuubi." Homaru placed the missive on the table in front of him. "How do we feel about their interest in young Uzumaki, and why is it that they are offering to protect the boy. As far as I know we have headed off most attacks and no new ones have occurred in years."

"Well there was that Chuunin-sensei," Koharu muttered.

Sarutobi put his pipe aside, "Homura, don't be foolish. Yes, we have kept the boy free from most physical harm, except occasional attacks from the villagers around the anniversary of the Kyuubi attack, but not safe." He glared at his old teammate. "That boy has suffered severe emotional damage, and even you have admitted that we have the largest case of civil disobedience ever heard of. How many times have we had to increase his allowance due to his inability to afford clothes and food? How many shinobi stores that we have fined for giving him bad equipment or refusing service?"

"He is right," Koharu stated. "The boy is running around like a happy idiot, but anyone who looks closely can see it is a mask. And it will eventually crumble. I fear what will happen when the smile goes away. If he has begun to resonate with the beast, he needs stability, and for all that Hatake is a good leader he is not exactly what I would call a good choice for emotional support. He is an even bigger basket case then the Uchiha. The boy only has Sarutobi and that Chuunin Umino, neither of whom can give the boy the time and effort he needs," she looked out the window briefly, "All I think when I see that smile, is that when his father stopped smiling, destruction followed. It scares me. I know we planned to call Jiraiya back to take the boy from the village for a bit, but perhaps if this boy Haku is caring for him and soothing the beast within, we should allow them access."

"You believe someone called the Demon of the Mist and a shinobi trained by him are the best people to be helping him?" Homaru stated in shock.

"Who better then a man who is called demon to help someone who is accused of being one?" Koharu retorted. "Hatake reports that Zabuza was interested because of his own student. A child that survived a blood purging because of the fear of what they could do is similar to what Uzumaki is going through. The report stated Uchiha wasn't killed but incapacitated, and he uses senbon- that sounds like he isn't a killer. Perhaps we should bring them here and watch. It can't be any worse then what has been done so far, which is nothing."

"So you are for it?" Sarutobi asked.

"Ah, but with restrictions of course. Keep them in the village watched by ANBU until we feel sure, which if they do stay around Uzumaki will allow us to keep an eye on him as well. That has been harder to do since he became an active Shinobi," Koharu snorted, "Perhaps the Demon of the Mist can get him out of that orange outfit. I tell you the man who sold them to him as shinobi-wear should be executed."

All three shared a smile. When they had seen that someone had sold the boy orange clothes for shinobi-wear, all three had tried in subtle ways to get him out of the clothes. But Naruto had held tight to them, perhaps because he was harder to ignore in them.

"Homura?" Sarutobi asked him. Koharu seemed on the side of bringing them in, but he was curious about Homura.

"I am not sure if this is right, but the benefits seem worth at least inviting him to discuss. Let's have them come; I will feel more comfortable about adding my vote towards this once I have seen them. We should at least agree that if they stay, Ibiki handles him as his 'watcher'. That is a man whom nothing slides past."

All three nodded. If Zabuza of the Mist was going to be living in Konoha, he would need to be watched and have several interviews. Who better than head of T&I to handle it, especially when you have one like Ibiki who specializes in psychological torture rather than physical torture to gain information. To torture someone mentally, you had to be able to read them better than the average shinobi.

Looking at the two, Sarutobi smiled, and then stood up to write a response to Kakashi and two nūke-nins.

"Then I leave the two of you to prepare for the groups return, I would guess in about a week, two at most. I want the two of you to sit in on the meeting. I trust that you two will ask the right questions, allowing me to watch. Once we all feel comfortable we can then negotiate, or refuse," he turned back around to leave the room, "I will speak with you once we receive word they are near the village, I want us to meet with Zabuza once he is here, and perhaps we can catch him off guard more easily."

The two nodded, as he walked away.

Sarutobi walked into his office, and saw Pakkun resting comfortably; he remembered the words the summons had said, _Blood, water and change, like Kushina-chan._

He looked at Minato's face on the wall, "Minato, perhaps your son has found a protector, which we could not be?"

{RoD}

Homaru looked at his fellow Elder, and then spoke, "For once I am going to say, Danzo should not be advised of this until we have made a choice. I can tell you now he would be for this, to gain information and a teacher for the boy. Kami knows he is still perturbed that the boy could not be in his care."

Koharu nodded, "Agreed; besides I am beginning to agree with Sarutobi that Danzo is becoming dangerous. I feel secure in using him during wars, and tense times, but when trying to maintain the peaceful balance that has been built…" she stared at the wall in front of her, "perhaps it is time to start watching him ourselves."

Homaru nodded and stood to leave the room. A small part of him feared though that trouble was up ahead, and Danzo was always one to grab power in troubled times. It was getting the power away, when he was no longer needed, that was the problem. But Danzo was a useful, if dangerous, tool for the village.

{RoD}

Pakkun ran through the woods outside Tazuna's house, he could smell Kakashi was inside, and from the smell of it, dinner being cooked. As he neared the home, he could hear people moving around inside and outside the house and he saw Kakashi reading by an open window. He jumped through, and landed right next to his summoner. Seeing Kakashi look up from his book to him, he dropped the message tube down.

"Return message from Hokage," he muttered.

"That was fast, Pakkun," Kakashi stated, taking the tube. He read the note from the Hokage and then took the second in hand. "What feel did you get while you were in Konoha?"

Pakkun looked out the window, "As I have said before, Konoha is off and has been since your sensei died. But I smelled hope on the Hokage when he read the missive. I think the boy being alone has bothered him."

Kakashi winced, his summons have never understood why he had distanced himself from the boy.

"Thanks Pakkun. I won't need you for anything else. You can head out."

Pakkun snorted and then poofed away, "Change is coming Kakashi, better watch or it will slip by you again," the pug's words echoed in the silence.

{RoD}

Zabuza read the note in his hand again.

_Momochi Zabuza, _

_I invite you and your companion to Konohagakure _

_To discuss your interest in joining our village_

_This letter and seal will allow you safe passage through_

_Fire and Konoha, with Hatake Kakashi and team as escort_

_As long as you and your companion cause no problems_

_You will be safe, and if an agreement cannot be made_

_This will serve as your pass for safe leave away from the village._

_The Sandaime Hokage, _

_Sarutobi Hiruzen_

"Well, for better or worse, Haku, we are heading to the Village Hidden in the Leaves," Zabuza stated aloud.

"Hai, Zabuza," Haku answered silently from the doorway.

Haku entered, silent and patient. He knew Zabuza would tell him his thoughts when he was ready. Both had been shocked and wary at how easy it had been to convince Kakashi to allow them to send the missive. Over the past few days, Haku had stayed close to Naruto, and Zabuza had remained nearby, a silent observer, watching and noting the actions of one small, loud boy. Hatake had watched silently from afar, but had seemed to pay them almost no attention. They had also noticed that the sensei of this genin team seemed to have little interest in any of his students. Yet, he was aware of everything they did. Almost as if he was not their sensei, as much as their watch dog.

What had seemed to be a preference for the Uchiha after the incident on the bridge, had turned out to be just a concern for his injuries. Once the boy had awoken, he had shown him as little acknowledgement as he had shown the girl or Naruto. It bothered Zabuza, that after a few months, that Hatake and his team where as uncomfortable with each other as they had gleaned from Naruto. It seemed that the team had done very little in building their teamwork as was common on genin teams. Only constant D-ranks, team training that usually was limited to just sparing between the Uchiha and Naruto, and getting used to each of their styles. Very little else. The team's dynamic seemed very off as well.

Since the Uchiha had been cleared to move around, they had noticed that he was quiet, moody, and ignored almost everyone who spoke to him. He glared often at Zabuza and Haku, and the only one who appeared to get a response out of the boy was Naruto, who constantly seemed to drag the Uchiha into an argument of sorts. It was a rivalry, yet one that both seemed to be anxious to keep. But the girl Sakura, seemed oblivious to the two boy's interaction. She constantly jumped in to defend the Uchiha, who did not appear to need or want her assistance. She constantly berated Naruto, and he seemed to accept it, and in fact worshiped the girl.

It was a twisted love triangle, Uzumaki in love with Haruno and desperate for her attention. Haruno, who was almost obsessively in love with the Uchiha, who in turn seemed to despise the girl for her attention? And the Uchiha, he desired no one, yet he noticed Uzumaki. All the while, Hatake Kakashi was watching as if he had his own personal romance book playing out in front of him for his amusement.

Haku himself, after seeing the team healed and together, had to wonder what Konoha had been thinking to place these four together. He had stayed silent, only bringing attention when he felt that the girl was going too far. He would also attempt to separate Naruto from them so that he could get the boy to open up. A part of him wondered what type of village Konoha was, and with Zabuza's encouragement, tried to draw Naruto out for information.

Strangely, for a boy who seemed to never stop talking, he said very little. Haku was quite surprised to learn everything and yet nothing about Konoha, and for all that Naruto ran around boasting of his skills and plans for the future. The boy spoke nothing about himself. Haku felt like he was pulling teeth in attempts to get even the slightest information from Naruto.

He lived alone.

His favorite color was orange.

He had an obsession with Ramen.

The village was happy.

Ichiraku's was the best Ramen stand.

The trees were large and the best view of the village…was from the Hokage monument.

The boy provided useless information with little real knowledge; not a single explanation behind the statements he made. _It's actually a useful ability, _Zabuza had mentioned when Haku had been explaining how so little information was being acquired. _His need to hide anything about himself is something that will aid him as a shinobi if he learns to use it._

"Hatake said we would be leaving in a few days," Zabuza finally stated. He turned to look at Haku, "You still wish to do this? Once we go there is no backing down."

Haku looked Zabuza in the eye, "Hai, I wish to stay with him, and I know you see it too."

Zabuza nodded, just as he was about to speak again, Naruto ran into the room.

"Haku, dinner is-" Naruto stopped as he noticed the tension in the room. "Did I interrupt something?"

Haku and Zabuza watched as he stood awkwardly before them one hand behind his head scratching at his neck, eyes squinting at the two nuke-nin. The boy took the pose any time that he was unsure of himself.

"Iie, gaki, I was just telling Haku that your Hokage has invited us to Konoha," Zabuza watched as the boy froze and looked at him. For a second hope, fear and several other emotions moved through Naruto's eyes, before they squinted shut.

"Really?" He shouted loudly, his face forming a wide grin. The boy shifted his face to look from side to side, expressing his confusion. "You guys are coming with us to Konoha?"

"Ah, but we can talk about this later, let's go eat. The food is quite good, isn't…" Haku said pulling Naruto from the room, leaving Zabuza behind to follow.

As he listened to them head downstairs, Zabuza look down at the note again. _I hope this is the right thing to do. That boy is worse off than Haku was when I found him. Why do I keep getting myself into messes like this?_ Zabuza sighed, and moved to follow the boys downstairs.

{RoD}

"Zabuza," Kakashi spoke to catch the nin's attention.

Zabuza was once again sitting in the tree, watching the water in the moonlight, his large sword balanced in front of him.

"Hatake," the voice came without the nin moving from his spot.

"Do you realize what you are getting yourself into?"

Zabuza turned his head, and looked at the other Jonin, who was looking at him with a closed expression.

"More then you realize," he replied after awhile.

Kakashi turned to look out at the water, and wondered what was coming up ahead. _Change is coming Kakashi. _Pakkun's words echoed in his head.

_Edited by Beta: Treyvoni Fox 4/30/2009_

_Edited by seraluanma 10/19/2010_


	5. CH 1: Journey

AN: In this chapter, please remember that this story is based off of 'Mirror' by Uchiki na Kage, and has the authors approval for continuing it, small portions of this chapter are almost direct quotes from that one-shot, as hey, who am I to mess with what works? Right? So Enjoy… Also, all my reviewers love ya!

* * *

"_The road to hell was ordered by the righteous, planned by the well-meaning, and paved with good intentions"_

_16th century proverb_

Chapter 1: Life altering Decisions

Part 1 – Journey

Sakura was truly confused, and had been since the fight at the bridge.

First Sasuke-kun had been fighting the hunter-nin when large ice-mirrors appeared, trapping him within. Zabuza called forth that mist and she had been unable to do anything but listen to the slight sound of battle near her. She remembered feeling helpless, knowing that if either the Hunter-nin or Zabuza came after Tazuna, she was unable to defend him. Sakura lied to herself about many things, but not about being able to stop ninja who could get through Sasuke-kun and Kakashi-sensei.

After Naruto had shown up, she had thought that Sasuke-kun and Naruto would be able to handle the hunter-nin, until IT came. A horrible pressure in the air, hundreds of times worse then what Zabuza had inflicted on them, it terrified her, bringing her to her knees once again. And that scream. It sounded as if someone's heart was being ripped out, and her own had cringed in sympathy from the pain in it. Loud crashing noises followed and the mist disappeared. She remembered being confused at seeing Kakashi and Zabuza running towards the area Sasuke-kun had been fighting. Only the fact that Tazuna was still standing behind her had prevented her from running over.

When Gatouu and his thugs had shown up; Zabuza and Kakashi-sensei had worked together to annihilate the enemy. The two of them had run through the criminals as if they were an army, not two men already tired from fighting. The mere cold-bloodedness of their actions had frozen her, she had known shinobi killed, but that had been…

That's when things got weirder; Kakashi had returned to the last Uchiha's side and started pulling needles carefully out of his body. Her thoughts were swimming in fear that he was dead, until Kakashi-sensei had called to her. They had headed back as one group to Tazuna's home. She remembered sneaking glances at Zabuza holding the hunter-nin, who without the mask appeared to be a girl. She remembered Naruto looking lost and confused but following them back as if on instinct until he collapsed half way. Kakashi had carried both of the boys back, and he had placed them both on their futons and told her to watch them.

She had watched Sasuke-kun carefully, occasionally glancing at Naruto. She would have helped to clean him up, like she did Sasuke-kun, but remembered what happened the last time she went near Naruto when he was sleeping. Besides, Kakashi-sensei had said that he was merely suffering from chakra exhaustion, whereas Sasuke had been sent into a near death by the hunter-nin. She had focused on the Uchiha, so as to not think about the missing-nin down the hall.

The next day the hunter-nin had barged into the room, briefly glancing at Sasuke-kun before she had moved to Naruto. Sakura had been frozen in shock; the hunter-nin really was a girl? And a beautiful one too; with long brown hair, wide eyes…and she was older. Sakura had felt bitterness bubble up inside her; here was an older, beautiful girl who was talented as a kunoichi. Sasuke-kun would never look at her now. Ino was one thing, but this girl, she put them both to shame.

Later she had been horrified to realize that the girl was really a boy. No boy should be that pretty and why was he so focused on Naruto? He had been able to get close to Naruto, clean him up and bandage his few wounds, something she knew she wouldn't have been able to do, right? It had shocked her, the way the boy treated Naruto, the dead-last was never treated nice by anyone. It had also shamed her when she had seen Naruto's reaction to being cared for; and Sakura did not like that feeling and so her temper rose, which she bit back. It was not the time to rage at Naruto, especially after Sasuke-kun awoke and ignored her. Here she had been working so hard on taking care of him, and he seemed annoyed by her. _You're annoying_; his earlier words kept ringing in her ears.

So as usual, she took it out on Naruto, by making biting remarks at him, knowing the boy would take it and forgive her. Trying to ignore the feeling inside her that said it was wrong.

First that hunter-nin had been taking care of him, and then Zabuza himself appeared to talk to the boy. The way Naruto acted around him was shameful. Like he would ever be Hokage, she had started to sneer at him, only to freeze as she felt Sasuke-kun look at her. His eyes had been full of disgust, not for Naruto, but for her. Why? When Kakashi had forced her to take up guard duty, she had been angry. He had told her the boys had done enough and were injured. Even though Gatouu was gone, the bridge-builder needed to be watched. Why couldn't Naruto do this? He had been up and about appearing fine. Obviously he wasn't still injured. But no, _Sakura you have to do your share_, Kakashi-sensei had stated firmly. She had done what she could, hadn't she?

The days had only gotten more confusing, as Naruto and that boy Haku, had taken to spending time together. Sasuke-kun had begun to brood again, Naruto picking fights with him and then running off with that Haku. Really, didn't he know he wasn't supposed to talk to missing-nin? His behavior was not shinobi appropriate. When the letter came from Hokage-sama, she had found out that Zabuza and Haku were invited to Konoha. What was going on? Sakura could make no sense of it, and it was making her irritable.

Waking up the next morning, she had packed her belongings and gone downstairs for breakfast before they would leave that day. She was shocked to see that everyone else was already downstairs and eating. She ignored Naruto's loud good morning, and sat down next to her Sasuke-kun, glancing at him adoringly.

"Glad you are up Sakura," Kakashi-sensei said, capturing her attention. "We were just about to wake you. We should leave in the next hour or so. We won't take a fast pace back, but quicker then we came out here, since all of us are shinobi."

Sakura nodded her head, still confused as to why the missing-nin would be coming back to the village with them. But a letter from the Hokage could not be ignored. She decided to eat, ignoring everyone but Sasuke-kun; at least he made sense to her. Eventually everything would return to normal. That was what Sakura kept telling herself inside her mind; once they were back in Konoha.

{RoD}

Kakashi sighed, though no one could see through his mask. Sakura was completely hiding from the world again, by obsessing over then Uchiha. _Honestly, _he thought, _by now, you would think fan-girls would realize that chasing boys the way they do only encourage them to run away screaming. Hell it even turned a few shinobi gay in the past._

Now that would be interesting, a small giggle in his mind. Sakura obsessing until Sasuke turns gay and starts chasing Naruto. Kami knew that Naruto was the only thing beside training and Itachi to hold the boy's attention. He should tell Jiraiya-sama when he showed up during the Chuunin exams. Of course, everything would change then, o_nly a few more months._ He looked over at Zabuza and wondered what would happen when they got back to Konoha.

{RoD}

"Inari, you're sad right? It's okay to cry," Naruto said softly.

"I'm not going to cry, but Naruto you can cry too," Inari cried out.

Naruto turned around and shoulder his bag, "Fine…later," he waved his arm, and the others on the bridge watched, as he led the way over the new bridge.

"That boy changed Inari's heart, and Inari changed the people's heart," stated Tazuna, "That boy gave us a bridge to 'hope' and 'courage'."

"Oh yeah, we still have to name the bridge Tazuna," a villager said.

"Well I happen to have a super perfect name for the bridge."

"Oh yeah, what?"

"How about the GREAT NARUTO BRIDGE?" Inari shouted.

Tazuna looked down at his grandson, and then to the group crossing the bridge. _Well, the boy did bring about a change in this village. If not for him, the team would have turned back, and we would all be dead. He was even what caused those missing-nin to change sides against Gatou. Why not?_

"It's a good name Inari," he patted his grandson's head, and watched as the shinobi crossed the bridge, their voices faintly echoing back.

{RoD}

Haku just couldn't stop the giggles and he tried to hide it behind his hand as he walked beside Zabuza. The blonde they were now well acquainted with was bouncing about as he talked and asked questions and only paused when his eyes caught something in nature. He would tilt his head and look with his wide inquisitive eyes before he was off asking questions again. Haku thought he was like a little puppy, all big eyes and attention seeking antics. Although part of him knew Naruto was too old to be this excited about traveling, and his attention was fragmented due to stress, he couldn't help think; if the boy could for a short time act happy like a little child, what harm?

He watched Zabuza sigh and catch the boy by the scruff of his shirt when he attempted to dart past him once again, his bright blue eyes looking at them with a glaring pout as he crossed his arms over his jacket and huffed.

"Calm down brat, and tell us more about Konoha," he grimaced as Haku watched the boy light up even more, his eyes impossibly bright before he was suddenly out of the grip Zabuza had on him and jumping about excitedly as if he'd never been interrupted. _Impressive, he squirms like a small animal, triggering a loosening of hands to escape,_ Haku thought, ignoring the part of his mind that remembered the old drunks who would try to grab small children that way, and how he himself would squirm to escape.

"It's great! We have these great big trees and an awesome hot spring, but the better one is behind the mountain trail! And there's Ichikaru Teuchi, he makes the best ramen in all the elemental countries!" Naruto grinned cheekily, his eyes crinkling with his whisker marks.

Haku laughed aloud and paced himself closer to the comforting form of Zabuza, watching the boy excitedly yell out all the virtues of his little shinobi town. Haku fell in love with the Konoha Naruto talked about. But Haku also remembered the Konoha that the mirrors had shown, and wondered how much was true, or if Naruto just ignored how he was treated, and loved it for how it treated everyone else? And Haku wondered at the strength it must take to do that.

{RoD}

Zabuza narrowed his eyes. Hatake kept sending the gaki a judging glance, as if wondering how the things he said could be true. But they were true, at least in the way the boy chose to see the village. Zabuza had seen it before. In order to protect their sanity children ignored the bad and enhanced the good, it helped to deal with the pain and loneliness. But for the copy-nin to doubt the truth behind the boys yammering invited an entirely different set of circumstances for Zabuza to contemplate. _Do even the ninja of the village sense something wrong in it? Has Konoha changed so much since the last shinobi war?_

He snarled and returned his attention to the happy child currently bouncing at his elbow, talking about the little girl who worked with her mom in the bakery and always ended up covered in flour and giggling. Haku laughed along easily, and Naruto lit up even more as they paid attention to him. _Does having someone's attention on him mean so much? He could be taken advantage of so easily, _Zabuza thought,_ what were the village leaders thinking? You can't allow a Jinchuuriki to be manipulated; it spells disaster for a village_

{RoD}

_What happened? And why are they so focused on the Dobe?_ Sasuke had been angry and confused since he had woken up at the bridge.

At the bridge, he had awoken to Kakashi taking the needles out of his body. As he watched Kakashi take each needle out, giving his body some feeling back, he had realized that when the hunter-nin attacked, had not been trying to kill either him or Naruto, just trying to take them out. Why? Was it not a shinobi's duty to kill the enemy? Why did he just go to disable them? Also, where the hell was Naruto?

As those questions circled in his mind, he heard Kakashi calling to Sakura, and then picking him up, realizing that Sasuke still had not gained enough feeling to walk back. Sasuke had turned his head slightly, and his jaw had almost dropped. There, the hunter-nin, being cradled in Zabuza's arm. The boy was out cold, and yet Sasuke could see no injuries on him. Standing between Zabuza and Kakashi, was Naruto. The dobe's face, those eyes… memories of himself after the massacre ran through his head before he blocked them out, no- he wouldn't remember how dead inside he had felt.

Half way back Naruto had passed out and Kakashi had adjusted Sasuke to rest on his back, as he picked up Naruto. Zabuza kept looking over at them, and even Kakashi seemed worried. Sasuke remembered looking at Naruto's face, wondering why even in sleep he looked tormented. He had looked over Naruto's body, almost no wounds and just slight bruises from where the senbon had pierced him. Whatever had happened, as he knew Naruto healed fast from their sparring sessions, he should have been covered in more wounds to have been unconscious.

"What's wrong with him?" he had asked Kakashi. He had felt Kakashi tense and had known before the answer came back, it would be a lie. "Chakra exhaustion," Kakashi had said. Lie! Naruto never ran out of chakra. Even when they had been learning tree walking, the Dobe had gotten tired from sore chakra coils, but not his chakra being low. Sasuke had kept silent after that, he had noticed that everyone lied about Naruto, if he hadn't needed to focus on his own goals he might have investigated into it.

Back at Tazuna's, Kakashi had left Naruto, himself, and Sakura in their room. Sakura had rushed to help him, occasionally sending glances at Naruto, but not helping him. His lips still fought to curl in disgust remembering how she had fawned over him, and ignored the Dobe. He had faked sleep a lot to avoid her, until the Hunter-nin had come in. Like Sakura he had thought for a moment that the hunter was a girl, till he caught a closer look. Unlike Sakura, he had quickly realized that Haku was a boy. He just had unusual taste in clothing, and a really feminine appearance. The long hair didn't help.

Sasuke had found some amusement in watching the boy, Haku, ignore Sakura and focus on Naruto. He was glad someone was taking care of him, but it only raised more questions, _what had happened after he passed out?_ When Zabuza had talked to Naruto, he had watched Haku and Zabuza's expression. Haku had been curious and had a small smile on his face, Zabuza was harder to read. But Sasuke had grown up in a clan that hid their emotions behind stoic expressions and Zabuza had been agitated. But why? What was he reading in the Dobe's words that Sasuke was missing?

Sasuke had seen Sakura's reaction to Naruto's words, and that time he couldn't control the sneer. Who was she to mock Naruto's dream? At least the Dobe strove for something, and worked hard towards it. Sakura did nothing but try and gain his attention, and not even in ways that would impress him. As if he would consider dating anyone, until HE was dead. He couldn't restore the Uchiha clan until the dead were avenged. And he sure wouldn't pick someone like her. She was not a strong kunoichi who could help him restore his clan. She was like a weak child that needed to be protected.

Oh, he could see she had potential, but she did nothing with it. What was the point of being book smart, if you didn't think outside the box? Or apply what you know to situations. Why didn't she train? She was too weak for fighting with taijutsu. Not to mention, why bother having perfect chakra control if you didn't use your chakra? No, he would pick someone who was strong, strong of will, and a strong kunoichi. He might have paid more attention to her if she tried…but she didn't.

Once he was mobile, he had either gone off by himself, or tried to be around Naruto. Sakura kept chasing after them; he had found it funny that every time she berated Naruto, Haku had shown up. Not that he had shown it, he was an Uchiha. That was something he could like the Hunter-nin for. When he was around, Sakura tended to stay away. Probably because he still looked at her with a sneer, no guy likes to be accused of being a girl, even after they say their male.

And that was when the message from the Hokage came; Zabuza and Haku were coming back to Konoha.

Sasuke didn't know how he felt about it. On one hand, perhaps he could get a re-match with Haku. Maybe Zabuza could be convinced to teach him that silent killing. It had disabled Kakashi's sharingan; it could work on HIM, right? Surely he could teach him something, especially since Kakashi didn't try to teach them much. Just perfecting their basics, and sparing.

"_You have to have team work before anything Sasuke,"_ Kakashi would say. _"How can you expect me to teach you when you still don't even try to work with your team first, Sasuke? As I said before, a team of genin can take out a jounin. Learn to work together first."_

Teme… and where did he get that sharingan from?

But Kakashi might be right on the teamwork; Naruto and him had worked together twice with good results. But still, hunting HIM was his responsibility alone.

Sasuke looked up at Naruto once again rambling. How did the dobe do it? How did he have such love for a village that treated him the way Konoha did? The same village that hadn't even tried to catch HIM? A village that treated him the way they did? Looks of pity, worship, and fear? And he had done nothing to deserve any of it.

_Run away, little brother. Learn to hate me._

No, he needed to focus on his training, he had to get strong. He couldn't worry about stuff that didn't help him with his goals. Yet his eyes strayed to Naruto, as he ignored Sakura.

{RoD}

Kakashi kept looking up at Naruto. He couldn't understand it. How could the boy look at Konoha with such rose-tinted glasses? Because the Konoha he had been living in for the past few years was not like that. The villagers had become complacent, convinced that they were untouchable. The village council had begun to gain more power, and without war or the threat of it they had taken over much of the daily running of the village.

On one hand he could see that they had brought more wealth and stability, but they also had gained too much power. Konoha was, and always would be a military power. It should not be run by those who were not soldiers. He had never understood why the Sandaime had allowed the village council to gain so much power. The elders, the clan council, the shinobi council, and the Hokage should run the village. Not merchants who didn't understand shinobi, it led to the corruption which was beginning to seep into Konoha.

No, he couldn't think on that. He turned to look at his other two genin. The girl was too rabid in her fan girl ways, and for the life of him, he had no idea how to break her of it. He would have thought this mission would have done so, but the first few signs of maturity had disappeared again. And her treatment of her other teammate, he had to find away to stop it. The girl was raised more as a civilian then shinobi, according to her file. He knew that she was of shinobi descent but she had been raised mostly as a civilian, and it had affected her.

_What were you thinking sensei? Why you and Sandaime didn't try to hide what was done within the village as well as outside it? You were not a fool, why would you believe that the villagers would respect the boy._

He himself had suffered for the village after his own father's death. The way he had been watched as if he himself might become a liability, that might one day bring death to the village. Or that he might break under the pressure like his father had, in their eyes. That while the village praised him for being a prodigy; they still looked at him askew for being a child shinobi. Or how he knew that Obito had been so loud, so different then his clan in an attempt to make them see him, Obito who had been looked down upon for reaching the level of chuunin and still had not acquired the sharingan.

No, Hatake Kakashi would not think on these things. That would only lead to guilt and regrets, two things Kakashi avoided, as he already had too much to bear. So he buried himself in his book, and lightly watched all around him. All the while he ignored the look in the Uchiha's eyes, the obsession of the girl talking to him, and the loudness of a boy desperate for attention.

{RoD}

Naruto looked into the camp fire. Tomorrow they would arrive at Konoha, and he wasn't sure how he felt about it. He had been enjoying being out of the village as nobody looked at him funny and he had made friends. He liked talking with Haku, and Zabuza was turning out to be a cool guy; he understood why Haku stayed with him. But when they got to the village… Would they still want to be around him? Once they saw how the villagers treated him.

Naruto loved his village but sometimes it hurt to be in it. He sometime wondered if they would ever accept him, even if he became Hokage. No…Naruto shook his head. He had chosen this path and he would follow it through. No regrets and no second questioning. He would become Hokage, and protect the village. Just like the Yondaime had and Jiji did. No matter what people said.

But he really hoped that Haku and Zabuza would stay his friends once they got to the village. He hated to think what the villagers would say about him. He knew they wouldn't talk about the fox, but they could give enough clues. Zabuza and Haku were smart and they might figure it out, especially since it wasn't taboo back in their village to talk about bijuu or how shinobi sealed them.

Remembering a conversation he and Sasuke had a few days ago, Naruto realized that even Sasuke was starting to figure things out.

"_Oi, Dobe, what happened after I was knocked out? Back at the bridge?" Sasuke asked as they sat on the dock looking out at the setting sun. Sakura was inside, giving the two of them their first chance to be alone since the bridge incident._

_Naruto had noticed his and Sasuke's relationship had changed since the bridge. They still insulted each other and still had their rivalry, but it felt different. Like Sasuke was starting to see him as a rival back, as if they were…friends?_

_If they were friends, was it okay to lie? He didn't want to explain what had happened. Making a split decision, Naruto told half truths._

"_I lost it, after you, well you know. Thought you were dead and all. I think I started to go berserk or something and I felt my chakra start to go crazy. Not too sure what happened next, but Haku screamed and we were both on the ground surrounded by the mirrors. They shattered, and I felt wrong. I still don't remember clearly what happened. Then Gatou came with an army of thugs. Zabuza and Kakashi-sensei tore thru them as if they were nothing. Inari showed up with the villagers and they took care of the rest. But it was still…" Naruto stopped. "Vicious."_

"_Hn," Sasuke was quiet. "Sakura mentioned extreme Killing Intent, also, when you were passed out, I noticed your wounds healed even faster than usual," Naruto flinched, but he knew that Sasuke could be easily redirected._

"_Yeah, but Sakura also thought Haku was a girl for days," he stated._

_Sasuke snorted in amusement, "Haku seems familiar?"_

_Naruto laughed, "Remember the villager I met in the forest? The one who looked like a girl?"_

"_Hn… only you dobe."_

"_Damn it teme!"_

Naruto looked over to Sasuke's tent, then up at the trees where Zabuza and Haku slept. The past week had been the best in Naruto's life. He hoped that when they got back to the village, it wouldn't all disappear.

{RoD}

Haku watched quietly as Naruto stared at the fire during his watch. He could see the emotions in the boy's eyes. In the firelight the young boy looked different. Older, wiser, and so very tired, _I wonder what worries him._

Glancing slight at Zabuza, he saw that he also was watching the boy. Haku closed his eyes, secure in the knowledge Zabuza was there and would help the boy, as he helped him.

{RoD}

Zabuza sighed as they continued on the last leg of the journey to the village. Looking ahead to see the pink haired girl giving them odd looks while fawning over the Uchiha, the jounin-sensei seemingly engrossed in his hentai book as the gates suddenly loomed from the forest trees, hidden until they were closer than 500 yards. He felt a brief respect for the creator of such powerful looking landmarks, the security was tight as they were checked in with the standing guard before the streets were suddenly theirs to walk in; all the bustling, living, chaos that healthy towns were.

If only Kiri could have been like this.

But instead he had been born into a town with a corrupt government. Kiriigakure was harsh on their shinobi, sending them on suicide missions where failure meant your life. For the Mist and Water, and lands closely related due to their trade relations and necessary alliances, the corruption was two-fold. It did not help that Kiri was known to take out the smaller villages and shinobi clan villages that were located or bordered on Water Country. Kiri tolerated no competitors to their income.

On the surface, Konohagakure seemed to have none of that. No corruption with governments allied against soldiers or secretly plotting each other's demise. No street scum hiding around the corner ready to kidnap your children or steal whatever you held precious. No dilapidated buildings ready to collapse on the street- rats using them for refuge. No shinobi looking at each other with the predatory patience of one who knew they were to kill the other, if given an order or even a reason.

But then, as he walked by the curious but not hostile gazes of the villagers and off duty ninjas…he got to see their eyes as they landed on the blonde bouncing along beside them, his eyes squeezed shut even as his smile showcased all his front teeth in a blinding display. Cold disdain curled into civilian eyes, hands clenching before eyes were forced away by the disgust they couldn't deal with while looking at the child. Shinobi looked at him blankly, smiles at the corner of their lips as if asking themselves whether to snicker at the dunce or sneer at the pathetic waste of life presented in orange. Some with sadness, eyes sliding away, as if they believed if they didn't see they wouldn't have to feel guilty about the child.

Zabuza growled and stalked forward, glad that Haku was at his side and protected from the actions of the village should they attempt to try anything. The blonde was roughly pulled to him by the scruff of his jacket, his eyes blinking open, bright and burning with a need to prove to these people who doubted his existence that he was human and special. Only to stare up at him in confusion before Zabuza finally sighed, placing him firmly at his side. "Walk with us."

Zabuza once again praised his insight for insisting on covering up his face, it hid his glowering smirk from the confused populace and the curious jounin. He didn't know how Naruto could happily talk about the people who were now glaring at him and shifting away...

Fine! If they were going to be demons, they'd be demons.

But to each other, they'd be more than they were, more than mirrors reflected.

_Edited by Beta: Treyvoni Fox 5/25/2009_

_Edited by Beta: Seraluanma 10/28/2010_


	6. Interlude 1: Insight

**AN: This is a brief interlude between chapters, came to me as a "Oh S**T that would be so awesome" idea…if you all like it, I may do in between each chapter, which as I am sure you noticed, are spread out in parts…if you guys like it…**

* * *

"_A moment's insight is sometimes worth a life's experience." - Oliver Wendell Holmes_

Interlude 1: Insight

Ibiki turned the light on for his office in the ANBU T&I headquarters. He turned back around to grab the box of files he had been given earlier, and headed over to his desk. After dropping them down next to his chair, he turned back to close his door. He didn't bother locking it as no one would bother him unless it was necessary. After his meeting with the Elders and the Hokage, and the picking up the files he had requested, he had told his department he needed silence and would be unavailable for a few days.

Ibiki sat at his desk, and stared off into space for a few moments, still reeling from the news and the assignment that had been given to him. _What is Nara Shikaku always saying, ah yes, 'Troublesome'_ he had been thinking it was getting quiet lately, even the brief scuffle with that chunin during graduation had been rather boring, but this. Ibiki looked at the box sitting next to him, and sighed as he reached in and grabbed the first file.

Inside of it were copies of the letter one nuke-nin Momochi Zabuza had sent to the Hokage, and Hatake Kakashi's update report. Some might start at the beginning when researching, but he believed you start with the present and work your way back. Especially when in a case like this where the past was buried beneath lies, cover-ups, and S-class secrets and he just knew he would not be told or confirmed on a multitude of details. Picking up Zabuza's letter first he grabbed a notepad as he began to dissect what was written within. The methodical person he was, as he pulled apart the letter he would grab blank files, create titles for them, and start entering notes.

Later that day, as Ibiki sat eating some food, he looked at the papers on his desk. He had several pieces that would be need to be sorted, delicately, into the files of Team 7, and some that would be placed into the ANBU files for some of those teams' members. He already had several notes for the files labels "Momochi Zabuza" and "Haku" that he would be responsible for. This Zabuza intrigued him. He had written a letter that had given enough knowledge to gain aid from Konoha alone. Yet hinted at more… yes, Ibiki could see why he was being brought in. The new files on his desk, some would be entered into existing ANBU files; others would be the start of new files. Even if Zabuza did not pull through with all the information Konoha would desire, he had given them leads for people and places to be looked into.

He also had picked up a lot of information that he doubted the Hokage and the Elders had seen in Hatake's report. He remembered the headaches he used to get trying to read between the lines when Hatake had been an ANBU captain. The man never wanted to come out and say something, so he hinted at it. It was those reports that had led to Ibiki eventually reporting to the Hokage that perhaps it was time for Hatake to retire from ANBU. It seems years as a regular Jounin of the village had not helped as much as he had hoped. Hatake Kakashi was going to wake up one day and either he was going to snap or become the shinobi his mentor had once hoped he could be.

Sighing, he moved on to the next file, HATAKE KAKSHI – JOUNIN. He was very familiar with the file, and it took him very little time to catch up to when Hatake had left ANBU. He only read the earlier items to help him keep facts straight. As he focused on the newer notes, mission listing, concerns of other jounin, he let his mind wander a bit. After he finished, he picked up his notepad again, turning it to the next page, he wrote Team 7 on the top, and then below Hatake Kakashi. Next to his name he wrote a few notes.

_Genin at 5, Chuunin at 6, studied under Namikaze Minato for a few years in hopes of stabilizing the boy. Assigned to a full team at 10, his teammates became Chunin at 12. Promoted to Jonin at 13, first mission leader as Jounin "FAILED" Obtained Sharingan and began to unravel in guilt. Still under command of Namikaze until his death during Kyuubi attack. Joined ANBU after Kyuubi incident, age 14, and immersed himself in ANBU. Age 19-20 encouraged to leave ANBU, and then proceeded to work as full time jounin. Continuously failed genin teams for 6 years, 9 teams failed, 1 passed. Team 7 was passed by order of the Hokage and Elders. Assignment: Determine stability of Uchiha Sasuke, Develop basics of Uzumaki Naruto until first Chuunin Exam. Ordered to report any 'Problems' and capture/kill if needed._

Ibiki put the files down and looked at his notes. He understood the need to have the Uchiha and Uzumaki watched. But was it wise to use Hatake? True he is the one person who would not show favoritism to the Uchiha, as he hated the clan, baring Uchiha Obito. He also held no grudge against the Uzumaki, seeing as he knew enough about Fuuinjutsu to not be concerned. But he also held a lot of guilt in regards to the two boys. It would make him turn a blind eye to some things. The boys were tied to the only two people Hatake had ever cared for, and his greatest regrets.

Shaking his head he looked to the next file, and decided to stop for another break. Food sounded good right now. Definitely time to go out to eat and clear his mind.

Sighing as he returned to the office the next morning, Ibiki sat at his desk to relax for a few moments. Just the basics that he had touched were enough to have given him a headache, and he knew that baring the girl, seeing the files of the other two, would give him nightmares for weeks. _Well, at least I have seen enough horrors for it not to break me, _he thought. With that in mind, he reached in for the next file. HARUNO SAKURA – GENIN.

As he read her file, he wondered if it was possible that the Hokage and his advisors had gone senile. Putting the file aside, he took the notepad again, and began to write. As he was writing her name, he wondered if he should research Unimo Iruka, the chunin instructor was quite insightful in his notes of her time at the academy.

_Genin age 12 assigned to Team 7. Excellent chakra control and high intelligence. Recommendation: genjutsu and/or medic-nin; suitable for back up to a combat team. Personality, unable to confirm, signs of suppression of true emotions to create image of perfection. Concern that if not 'knocked' out of her delusion on shinobi and her 'love' relationship with Uchiha could become unstable. Has removed connections to others in her desire to win the Uchiha and shows signs of suppressed violent tendencies. Believed cause for these quirks in personality is low self-esteem._

As Ibiki put his pen down, he had to wonder at what the Council was up to in regards to this team. He would have placed the girl under someone like Yuhi Kurenai. Or even streamlining her into medic-nin classes along side of training with Team 7. Placing her with the object of her budding obsession was not the best way to cure her of it and Hatake was not the best person to instill confidence in a 'rabid fan-girl', as the man was terrified of them.

Nodding at his basic notes, he looked down in the box once again, and then sighed. A knock at the door, stopped him from having to make a choice. "Enter."

As the door opened, he almost cringed seeing Mitarashi Anko in his doorway. Chewing on a dango stick, she had a curious smile on her face. "Yo, Ibiki, heard you wanted to talk to me?" At his nod, she came in and sat down in the chair by his desk. One thing about Anko, she could be quiet when needed.

"I have been assigned a mission from the Hokage and Elders to oversee the entry of two new ninja into the village," he started, and saw the curiosity in Anko's eyes, "I wish to tag you for overseeing the ANBU who will watch them, and also possibly later to 'connect' to them."

"You personally were tagged?" she asked as she flicked the dango stick into his trash can by his desk. "That's rare. I don't mind helping, but do I get a preview?"

"I am still putting together the notes, but I will give you a preview if you accept. I want you to pick the team of watchers, pending my approval. So?" He looked at her.

"Sure I'm game, not like much going on; at least until Chuunin exams are closer. Hey do we still have to handle the exam if we're on this?"

"Probably," he said, and then threw a pad of paper and pen at her. "Hatake Kakashi and his genin team were sent on a C-class that went south, and then made a huge left turn-"

"Whoa, hold it…Kakashi has a genin team? How the fuck did that happen. Who in there ever friggin minds thought that he should be allowed to teach children?"

"Council orders, He has the Uchiha, Uzumaki, and a girl- Haruno," watching her whistle as she realized what that meant. "As I was saying, the mission was a serious miss-class. They wound up going against missing-nin Momochi Zabuza- ah; I see that caught your attention. Yes, one of the seven swordsmen of the Mist, he has been in the bingo books ever since he tried to kill the Mizukage. He and his apprentice, who is unmarked in the bingo books, were working for Gatou, of Gatou Industries. Long story short, they turned sides due to a double-cross and have requested entry into Konoha. They have sent a letter that had enough information to make it impossible not to meet with them, and if they provide there is no reason not to allow them to stay."

"As interesting as this is, and I will be digging for more information later, this still doesn't explain why you're being tapped for this," Anko interrupted.

"They know what Uzumaki is, in fact he is the reason they wish to join the village," Ibiki found few things as amusing as the look on Anko's face.

"As near as we can tell, something happened while the apprentice and Uzumaki fought, and now there is some type of chakra bond, and Zabuza doesn't want to separate the two. Regardless of what is in the bingo books about him, Hatake agrees he should be brought back to the village. The feeling I get from Hokage-sama and Hatake's notes, Zabuza might be the best thing for our resident Jinchuuriki."

Anko was silent as she thought on all the things not being said, finally she nodded. "So we're not just watching a member of the Seven Swordsman and his apprentice, but we're tag teaming to watching Uzumaki again."

Ibiki nodded. "I will get you a file on what little we know about Zabuza, and his apprentice. Basically we have a Jounin and a Tokubetsu Jounin to watch," seeing Anko's raised eyebrow, he elaborated. "From what we know Zabuza was ANBU as well as one of the swordsmen, he was one of their more well-rounded members; he is listed as Jounin A-class. His apprentice was hunter-nin, and Hatake confirms near Jounin level skill, probably was Tokubetsu Jonin, as they left mist a few years ago. Has a bloodline too, one similar to the Senjuu clan's, except more stable. Hyouton user- Ice."

"I gotta say that you get the best assignments, Ibiki," Anko laughed. Thinking for a few minutes, she nodded. "Give me a day or so, I'll have a good team together. Make sure they have no issues with the brat or his team, and are strong enough to restrain if needed."

As she got up to leave, Ibiki called out, "Anko, which is worse, a survivor of genocide or the village whipping boy?"

Anko turned and looked at the box of files, "Uchiha first, Uzumaki goes back further."

Sitting back after reading the Uchiha's file, Ibiki had to wonder why exactly he took this position again. The team was a disaster waiting to happen. The boy was going to be another Itachi, only this time he was going to take out anyone between him and his brother. He rubbed his head and then grabbed the pad, as he tried to figure how he could sum up the Last Loyal Uchiha. The psych profile alone gave him a headache, and he knew that the boy should have never been removed from meeting with a shrink at least monthly.

_Survivor of Uchiha Massacre at age 8, swore vengeance on perpetrator Uchiha Itachi, his older brother by 5 years. Although eligible to be made Genin at age 10, held back in fear of creating another Itachi, and made genin at standard age of 12. Standard skill level of Uchiha clansman who has yet to awaken Sharingan, achieved Bloodline activation on first combat mission – age suffers from Survivors Guilt, which has lead towards isolation, and an obsession for revenge. Although he appears to be calm towards the point of emotionless-ness, he has a violent temper and in fights against stronger opponents loses control in the fight to anger. His obsession shows a strong suspicion that he is suffering from an inferiority complex in regards to his brother. Possible concerns that he may be aware of the forbidden knowledge of Sharingan, especially as he has begun to 'bond' with another._

"Damn, I hate to think that he might be what we have to protect Uzumaki from," Ibiki muttered, throwing the pen down. He looked at the clock, and then down at Uzumaki's file. "Tomorrow, Anko and Uchiha took too long."

As he got up to leave, he heard Anko outside talking to someone, and as he listened, he shuddered.

"You know what; I think I'll start on Uzumaki now."

Sitting down, he grabbed the first of many files that made up Uzumaki's life record. Sitting back to start; he opened the file, and was shocked. He gave a low whistle- _half of this has been blacked-out_. Blacked out lines in the ANBU files, meant that it had been sealed for only those with clearance, and he would be limited to what he was cleared for. There had been black-outs in Hatake's and Uchiha's files, but this? He had never seen a file that had whole chapters removed. As far as this file was concerned, Uzumaki didn't exist until he entered the shinobi academy at 6. Uchiha's and Haruno's files went back to the pre-academy classes; they both had attended from 6-8, before officially entering the academy, but Uzumaki had no such records.

It appears that when he was entered into the academy he had actually done average, as if he sought not to stick out. Then chakra studies had begun. The boy had trouble manipulating chakra, and according to notes by the Hokage, it was possible that the demon sealed inside him was interfering. At age 8, he took the exam for the first time, by order of the council, and failed do to the ninjutsu portion. His written, weapons and taijutsu had decent scores. But he was unable to do Henge, Kawarimi, or Bunshin.

At that point, Uzumaki had started playing pranks on people. Ibiki snorted, and _for all that offended people, there were much worse things the boy could have done, especially since the villagers had begun to be readily knowledgeable about his existence by then. _It was at that point that the villagers had learned that the young Jinchuuriki was in the village, and the shunning began. Some common knowledge had existed between the ages of 6-8, but at the loud announcement of his failure at the academy, by one of the teachers no less, his movement in the village became pronounced.

List of problems, from pranks pulled to actions taken by the villagers were in the next file. Ibiki began to see what the Hokage already knew, civil disobedience taking place in the village at a level that was astounding. He was disgusted, not just by the villagers, but the shinobi as well. Even the ones who knew how strong the seal was did nothing for the boy. He hated to imagine how screwed up the kid was. After another failed attempt at 10- again due to ninjutsu, he was moved into the class with Uchiha Sasuke, under Unimo Iruka.

Unimo seemed to have been the best thing for the boy, he had developed tentative friendships with some of the other boys in his class, and although Unimo pointed out he was concerned about them as they appeared to be slightly unhealthy, the boy had begun to interact with children his age for the first time. With additional tutelage, Uzumaki achieved a slight control of his chakra and mastered Henge and Kawarimi, but for some reason his test scores on other subjects had slipped taking his standings to 'Dead Last'. Mention of the Great Prank (Hokage mountain) and the unleashing of the new forbidden technique "Oiroko no jutsu" where made. Then the 3rd attempt to pass the exam; Failure!

Ibiki nodded as this had led to the Chuunin traitor's capture, and as he read the notes he became concerned. Uzumaki was too trusting, and that was…dangerous. Then he saw it, the reason for the team's assignment became clear, and Ibiki wasn't sure if he was enraged at the council's choice or to applaud it. He shook his head, and then slowly finished his reading.

_Genin at 12, Jinchuuriki – due to stability of the seal, no apparent influences on mentality, but has begun to suffer from the isolation and ostracization by the village. Many qualities beneficial to a shinobi detected, but appear to be suppressed by the boy in an attempt to gain acceptance. Council, in an attempt to repair psychological damage, is planning a training trip under S-Class instructor. _

Ibiki put his pen down, he couldn't make any other notes, and Jinchuuriki explained it all. Now he had to study these notes, and begin his plan of attack on determining Zabuza's true goals.

"Oi, Ibiki?" Anko said opening his door.

It had been several days filled with meeting with the teams Anko set up, going through bingo books to gain knowledge on Zabuza and his apprentice, and studies on Team 7. "Yes, Anko?"

"They have been spotted, thought you might like to join me in watching them move through the village to the tower?"

Ibiki looked at his notes, and then smiled. A smile that was known to creep out those that he interrogated. "Ah!"

_Edited by Beta: Treyvoni Fox 4/29/2009_

_Edited by Beta: Seraluanma 10/28/2010_


	7. CH 2: Debriefing

"_How do you know if your mission in life is finished? If you're still alive, it isn't"_

_Richard Bach_

Chapter 2: All Change begins with Knowledge

Part 1 – Debriefing…

Anko and Ibiki stood hidden on the roof tops as they watched the group approach the gates. At first glance you would think it was a group outing returning. Hatake walked with his usual nonchalance, head buried in the porn, that Anko once stated 'was obviously rotting his higher brain functions'. Standing on each side of him were two of his genin, Uchiha and Haruno. The girl looked exhausted and annoyed, all though the annoyance was hidden behind her constant adoring looks she kept sending the Uchiha.

"Sasuke-kun, want to grab a meal before we head home?" her whiny voice came to them, causing Anko to shift in annoyance. She hated fan-girls.

"No," the Uchiha's voice was cold with hidden annoyance underneath.

They than turned their eyes onto the three walking behind them. This caused Ibiki's concern, _why the hell is Hatake letting Zabuza at his back?_

Taking mental notes he watched the three as they came into view. He glanced briefly at Uzumaki, who was still wearing that obnoxious bright orange outfit, and was bouncing around the other two, his voice raised in childish delight, as he spoke of…Ramen? _Oh god, I thought they were kidding when they said the boy had an obsession._

He turned his focused onto the other boy. His eyes rose in astonishment; dressed efficiently, with long hair in a bun, with a body type that, to Ibiki's eyes, screamed born shinobi. He was very slender, but moved as if he was pure muscle. This boy was built for speed and flexibility and his face had already taken a slight wariness, as if he could sense the watchers already. This intrigued Ibiki, as he himself could only barely sense the chakra signatures of the hidden ANBU. So Hatake was right, the boy was near Jounin level, Tokubetsu at the least.

Next to him was a man, roughly Hatake's age, with what could only be described as a 'big ass sword' on his back. His lower face was covered in bandages, wearing a sleeveless mesh shirt and camouflage shinobi pants, no other weapons in sight. His chakra, while tightly held, was menacing and high. He was looking at the gates and the surrounding area with interest. He, like his apprentice, was aware of the watchers, but unlike his apprentice he didn't seem concerned.

"Ibiki, I get the feeling this is going to be one odd mission," Anko said softly next to him. "You might be better off getting Raido or Hayate to try and connect to him. Their both swordsman, and that might be the way in," she heard Ibiki grunt in agreement, "That is one bad ass sword, I think they'll both agree just so that they can spar against one of the Seven Swordsman of the Mist, or at least to test his style against Konoha's styles."

Suddenly they both went silent as the group made it to the gates. As Hatake checked in with the guards, they overheard Kotetsu's voice. "Oi, Kakashi, Hokage-sama is expecting your whole team for debriefing, better head straight in, don't think their up for your lateness today."

"Hai, Hai," Kakashi said, waiving the group in, although he took the back spot this time, so that he could watch the group walk through the streets. "Sakura, Sasuke, lead the way to the tower."

Anko and Ibiki shared a long look after they watched the following team dynamics. The Uchiha kept walking as if he hadn't heard the command, and the girl stared at Kakashi, before chasing after the boy, sending a glance to the three behind her. Uzumaki just seemed to brace himself, and than placed a huge grin on his face as he led the other two into the village.

Anko and Ibiki, along with the ANBU followed the group through the village. Ibiki after a while realized that Anko had begun to tense, and he glanced at her. She met his eyes, and then motioned to the villagers and shinobi moving in the village, and their reaction. Looking closer, Ibiki almost grit his teeth as well. The feel of the village streets altered the moment that they saw the blond Jinchuuriki. The disgust, rage and hate almost gave off a subtle KI all of its own, purely aimed at the boy, who just grinned harder and acted as if he couldn't sense the hatred aimed at him.

As they watched though, they saw Zabuza suddenly reach out and grab the blond to pull him closer, and whisper something to the boy which then had an honest smile appear on his whiskered face. They watched as the blond started walking quietly next to Zabuza, and how the other boy, Haku also walked closer, as if both drew strength from the older man. Zabuza began to look coldly at the villagers and shinobi who looked at them harshly. It suddenly changed the feel of the streets again, and Ibiki glanced at Hatake, to see that he had noticed as well.

Over the ear pierce he heard one of the ANBU speak up, "Very interesting, isn't it Ibiki? For a supposed Demon of the Mist, he is very protective of children in pain. I would honestly say that is not purely for effect to the watchers, he really didn't like the way Konoha treated Yodaime's legacy."

Ibiki didn't respond, he just watched. But he knew the ANBU was right, either that was a well played attempt to gain entrance, or Zabuza was really what Hatake said, someone who wanted to protect Naruto, the same way he protected his own apprentice. _Yes, interesting is what I would call it. _

* §§ *

The miss-matched group of ninja finally headed into the main mission building. Upon entering they headed up to the debriefing area, only to arrive and be told to take a seat and wait. As the three genin sat, Zabuza and Haku leaned against the wall alongside Kakashi.

"Kakashi-sensei, why are we being debriefed like this? Don't we usually just turn in a mission report?" Sakura finally asked.

Smiling down at the girl, he said, "Although rare, on occasion some missions are badly miss-classed as this one was. In those instances, the shinobi involved are usually debriefed in person so that they can get a feel for what happened. Also, since this was your first mission outside the village and higher then D-rank, they probably want to see how you handled the mission."

Before Sakura could ask another question a door opened to one of the debriefing rooms, and a tall shinobi in a jounin vest, wearing a bandana and chewing on a senbon came out. He looked at them all for a moment, and then spoke without removing the needle. "Oi, Kakashi, who would have thought that you would take on a team and to have that as your first real mission? Well go in, Hokage-sama wants to meet with you and your guests."

Kakashi nodded and led the entire group into the room, noticing out of the corner of his eye that the jounin was eying Zabuza and Haku with curiosity. He turned back into the room and was surprised to see that the Hokage and the elders were already waiting. He wondered how they were planning on handling the debriefing and the nuke-nin. "Hatake Kakashi reporting Team Seven in from C-rank mission, Hokage-sama."

He watched from the corner of his eye as Zabuza and Haku glanced around the entire room, before focusing on the three before them. He tensed as he heard Naruto shout out.

"Jiji, Obasan, Oyaji," he shouted, only to be hit in the head by Sakura, who was then silenced by Kakashi.

"I am glad you made good time Kakashi," the Sandaime said, smoking on his ever present pipe. "Now Team Seven, as you had an unexpected mission, we want to use this as a chance to meet with all of you on a mission debriefing. Normally, such actions are only for failed missions, but as you are a fresh rookie genin team we want to use this as a chance to allow you to see how 'unexpected' missions are handled. If you could please follow Kakashi into the next room while I speak with our guests for a moment."

Kakashi turned and motioned his team to follow him, which Sasuke and Sakura did easily. Naruto looked at the elders and the Hokage for a moment, but a slight wave from the Hokage sent him following his team into a side room.

* §§*

Zabuza studied the old man in front of him. He was very curious about the current Hokage, as this was the oldest current Kage. From the feel of his presence, even if his strength had decreased, his knowledge made him a dangerous opponent. He could also sense a strong presence from the two others who sat on either side of him. He could feel just the subtlest chakra sense for at least four ANBU in the room, or at least stationed within reach. He nodded his head at the three in respect, and felt Haku also nod his head.

After a few moments of silence, the old man sitting next to the Hokage spoke, "Momochi Zabuza, you have placed an interesting invitation in front of us. Even more, your actions in front of Hatake Kakashi and the ANBU who have been watching since you entered the village speak highly of your intentions. If it is all right with you we would like to quickly debrief Team Seven and then perhaps we could discuss your situation?" the old man looked at him questioningly.

Zabuza smiled under his bandages, "Ah, I would hate for our conversations to be rushed. Where would you prefer Haku and I to wait?" he asked in the same smooth tone.

Suddenly the door behind him opened, and the jounin with the senbon entered. "If you will follow Shiranui-san, he will take you to a waiting room, where you can have some refreshments and relax in peace."

He and Haku both nodded their heads again, and they turned to follow the jounin out. They walked quietly behind him as they were led to a lounge. "So, snacks are on the table, water in the pitcher, let me know if you need anything else," the jounin said, sitting down in the chair by the door, picking up a magazine to read.

Zabuza turned to Haku who raised an eyebrow at him. T_his village is truly strange, _Haku's face said.

Zabuza grunted in agreement and went to sit on a chair by the window, looking out at the village. His eyes were caught by the mountain surrounding the back side of the village. It was Hokage monument that the brat had spoken about. The boy was right, it was impressive. He could also understand what Naruto had said, '_the only problem with it is that the faces are looking at the village, and they are not smiling. It is almost like their scowling at the village instead of scowling at our enemies.'_

_It makes you wonder if maybe the past leaders are aware something is going wrong in their village_.

* §§*

Sarutobi looked at his two teammates, waiting on their response. He was not disappointed.

"I still wish to talk to him before officially agreeing, but I would say he is all that the letter showed," Homura stated quietly. He looked at Koharu who nodded with a slight smile. "The reports that Ibiki's team gave were very complimentary and their attitudes just now were quite welcoming and properly handled for the situation. Quiet diplomatic, unlike what you would expect from what outside reports would state."

Koharu nodded, and then spoke up, "Ah, but we need to first focus on Team Seven, and I also feel we need to have a talk with Hatake. I can understand Uzumaki acting in that way; it will take a while before he learns the proper way to behave, but that girl."

"I agree. Kakashi should have gotten the girl to stop acting out violently to her teammates in these types of situations at least. She, unlike her teammates, received lessons for proper behavior. What has that boy been teaching them, I wonder," Homura spoke up.

"How do you want to handle the debriefing?" Sarutobi asked, taking another hit from his pipe to keep from laughing. He wondered what the two would say if they knew that this was typical behavior of the team.

"Based on the situation, normally I would say bring in Hatake first, then speak to him and have him sit in on the rest of the team," Koharu said, "but perhaps it would be better to leave him to last. I am interested in getting a feel for this team without him there to guide them. Then afterwards, we will have a better idea of what to address to Hatake, including his team's dynamics?"

The three looked at each other and nodded. The door opened again, letting in a chuunin aid. They nodded to him, and then Koharu decided to take the lead, and told him to bring Haruno Sakura in. The aid walked to the side door, and opened it. Looking inside he said, "Haruno Sakura, please come in."

* §§*

Sakura looked around the side room, trying to control the urge to snipe back at Kakashi-sensei. The moment they had come into the room he had given her a dark look and the preceded to tell her why what she did was wrong. Like it was wrong, the Baka deserved it as he shouldn't call the council a bunch of old people, right? Sasuke-kun had even looked at her disapprovingly, while Naruto had just jumped into one of the couches and sprawled out. She waited to see where Sasuke-kun would sit so that she could sit next to him, only to grind her teeth, when he had sat down next to Naruto.

Hearing Kakashi clear his throat she sat down and looked up at him.

"Now what happens now is they pull us in one at a time to discuss the mission and any concerns they may have. You're to answer all questions clearly and concisely. Unless they ask you to don't over elaborate, no grunting replies," he said giving a sharp look to Sasuke-kun, "and try not to antagonize them," this time glancing at Naruto.

"What about the Zabuza situation, do we talk about that?" Sakura asked.

"What ever they bring up you answer. Remember Sakura, these three run the village and keeping things from them is tantamount to falsifying missions or betraying the village. On that note, they aren't going to grill you harshly as they know the mission was a success."

With that he had sat down next to her and started to read. Shrugging, she started watching Sasuke as he sat staring (not brooding) into the wall. She ignored Naruto who was mumbling something about old people preventing him from getting ramen.

When the door opened, a chuunin poked his head in and spoke up, "Haruno Sakura, please come in."

Scared that she was called in first she looked to Kakashi, who looked up from his book and smiled at her in encouragement. "Good luck, Sakura-chan, don't worry the old guys are pretty nice," Naruto shouted.

"Thanks Naruto," she said, picking herself up to go outside the room. She followed the Chuunin, who lead her back into the room, and pointed her to a chair in front of the leaders of the village.

She smiled nervously at the Hokage, who nodded to her.

"Now Sakura," Koharu started speaking softly. "We would like to hear your report on the mission, why don't you start with when you left Konoha?" she smiled trying to encourage the girl to give her report.

Taking a deep breath, Sakura remembered Kakashi-sensei's words and spoke of what she remembered.

"After leaving the gates, we walked for about a day or so when we were attacked by two Kiri-nins. They had been hiding in a genjutsu or ninjutsu that looked like a water puddle, one that we hadn't noticed. They took out Kakashi-sensei, and I moved in front of Tazuna to protect him. Sasuke-kun fought them for a bit and then Kakashi appeared knocking them out. Kakashi said that the mission was higher ranked and that we would have to go back since Naruto had been injured. At-"

"I'm sorry Sakura, but you said Kakashi and Sasuke fought them, how then did Naruto become injured?"

"Well he joined in at the end to help Sasuke as he had frozen up a bit, and he got hit by one of the gauntlets the nins wore. Kakashi had said it was poisoned, but Naruto bled it out and said we should continue on." Sakura saw them nod and write a few things down, before continuing. "We headed out and made it to Wave country, where Tazuna had a boat waiting to take us across. While we were crossing, he told us about Gatouu and what was happening in Waves."

"Sakura, if I might interrupt," Homaru interjected. "Why did the team decided to continue on, instead of returning?"

"Naruto wanted to go on and Kakashi put it to a vote. He said it was up to the three of us; Naruto and Sasuke-kun wanted to go on, so we did."

"Did you not want to go on," at Sakura's small nod, "why did you not think you should continue?"

"Well we're only genin, and we have only been out of the academy for a bit. I thought that the mission was too far beyond m-us. But Sasuke and Naruto kept saying how they were able to take out the chuunin, and how it would be wrong to not complete a mission assigned. They were right, in the academy Iruka-sensei said you can't know if something will go wrong on the mission, but you always finish what you start."

At the elders nod, she continued on. "After the boat ride, we were traveling quietly to Tazuna's house when Naruto threw a kunai. It almost hit a rabbit and then Kakashi-sensei screamed for everyone to duck. A giant sword swung through us and smashed into a tree, where Zabuza appeared. He and Kakashi had words, and Kakashi ordered us to watch Tazuna while he fought. At some point Kakashi got trapped in a water prison, which Sasuke-kun and Naruto managed to free him from. Kakashi and Zabuza continued with their fight, when a hunter-nin appeared, disabling Zabuza before Kakashi could kill him. He took Zabuza away from the battle, and Kakashi passed out from chakra exhaustion.

"We took him back to Tazuna's house, where we waited for him to awaken. When he woke he told us that the hunter nin was a fake or an accomplice of Zabuza. He said we would start training in the morning to fight, that we probably had about a week. The next day he took us out to the forest and showed us Tree-climbing to help with our chakra control. The next day I started going with Tazuna to the bridge to guard, while Sasuke-kun and Naruto kept working on tree-climbing."

"Why were you sent to the bridge as a guard?" Koharu asked.

"I did the exercise right on the first try, and after working on it that day, mastered it."

"I see, continue."

"By the end of the week, Naruto and Sasuke-kun had completed the training exercise, and he said all of us would start going to the bridge the next day. The next morning, Naruto stayed behind because he had tired himself out training. When we got to the bridge, a slight mist hovered over the bridge and all the workers were disabled. Zabuza appeared with the hunter-nin and created some Mizu Bunshin. Sasuke-kun took them out, and he and the hunter-nin started fighting. At some point I think I saw Haku use one-handed signs and create ice. When Kakashi-sensei went to go to his aid, Zabuza started to fight him. He called forth more mist, and I stayed with Tazuna to protect him.

"At some point, I heard Naruto join in fighting with Sasuke-kun, shortly after there was this feeling in the air. I'm not sure what it was, but it made me freeze up. A horrible scream rent the air, and then loud crashing noises. This mist disappeared and I saw Kakashi and Zabuza rushing to where Sasuke-kun had been fighting. I waited to see what happened, and after a bit Kakashi-sensei called me over. Naruto was on the ground, Zabuza was taking care of the Hunter-nin, and Sasuke-kun was unconscious. That's when Gatouu showed up with an army of mercenaries. He started posturing about how weak Zabuza was, and how his men would take care of everything. Kakashi-Sensei and Zabuza…they slaughtered the mercenaries, and Zabuza took Gatouu's head. We all headed back to Tazuna's at that point. After a few days everyone was up, and mostly better. I took up guarding Tazuna at the bridge, while Sasuke-kun and Naruto recuperated. Once the bridge was complete we headed back."

Finished, Sakura waited nervously as the three elders watched her closely. She knew that they would probably have more questions and wondered what they were, or if she would know the answers. She started to look to the ground waiting on them.

"Sakura if I may ask, other than guarding Tazuna, did you take part in any of the fights?" Koharu asked, after a moment of silence.

She looked up with a puzzled expression, "No ma'am, I was always watching the fights to make sure nothing got through."

"But couldn't you have provided long distance assistance? Such as casting some minor genjutsu to disable the opponents, or throwing weapons to buy the time for your teammates to regroup?"

"I don't know any genjutsu that could be used to help, and they were moving so fast I could barely see them, let alone use my weapons to hit the enemy instead of Sasuke-kun."

"What about after the battles I am assuming you provided first aid to your team, when needed?"

"Well I helped re-bandage Sasuke-kun after the battle on the bridge. Kakashi-sensei and Tsunami, Tazuna's daughter patched everyone up. Oh, and Zabuza patched up Haku. Haku also put some salves on Naruto to help him once he woke up."

"Sakura, I am most curious," Homaru addressed her finally. "As your parents aren't current active shinobi, have they provided you with training outside your team? Or have you taken up training with other shinobi outside your team."

"No Sir, they aren't exactly happy about me being an active shinobi," Sakura stated quietly. "Also, after training with my team, I'm usually too tired to spar with anyone else."

"What about going to the shinobi library to access scrolls that genin are permitted?"

Sakura remained quiet. She didn't know how to tell them that outside of her team time, she usually spent it chasing Sasuke and watching him train, instead of training on her own.

"I see, well that should be all for now, you can head home. I am sure your parents will be happy to see you. Also, until Kakashi tells you that the mission has been cleared this mission shouldn't be discussed."

Sakura nodded and grabbed her bag by the door, to head home. She felt somehow that they were disappointed in her. But she couldn't figure out why. Just outside the door she stiffened, the last few questions they asked repeating in her head. _Oh no, they think I didn't do enough on the mission,_ she felt her shoulders drop, _and their right. Even Naruto did more then I did for the mission._

* §§*

The silence in the room was telling as the young girl left the room. All three took a few moments to write down some notes, before they sensed a small flair of chakra from one corner of the room, which Sarutobi responded too.

"Ibiki," he looked over as the T&I head stepped out. "I am aware you have been listening and we understand that you may want to state some points to what you heard, but perhaps you can compile it into the reports you will be providing on Team Seven, we do want you to watch them since it seems that if Zabuza joins the village, he will be interacting primarily with them."

Ibiki nodded, and then moved back into the corner.

"That was very disappointing, Sarutobi," Koharu said. "I would have thought by now she would have started to take her training seriously. Perhaps we need to pull her into a more suited role?"

"Her obsession with the Uchiha has not decreased, and she appears to be nothing more then an extra body in the dynamics," Homaru answered. "One that is appears to be hurting the dynamics more then helping, as well."

"We will address this to Kakashi; I will suggest that he have her do additional training with the medics. Her chakra control is phenomenal and the team is set to be a combat team. If she still shows no desire towards anything but the Uchiha she will be removed for a better teammate," Sarutobi said. He then nodded at the chuunin who came in. "Bring in Uchiha Sasuke."

* §§*

Sasuke walked into the room, and upon direction sat in the chair facing the Hokage and elders. He kept his face blank, and awaited their questions. He resisted the urge to glare at them as they stared at him.

"Uchiha Sasuke," Homaru said. "We would like to hear your report on the mission, why don't you start with when you left Konoha?"

Giving another glare, Sasuke started talking. "We left Konoha a few hours late, as Kakashi was late. About a day and a half after leaving the village we were attacked by two nins. They attacked Kakashi first, appearing to tear him up using a chain they wielded between them, before they then turned to take out Naruto. When he froze; I jumped in and managed to deter them. At that point they re-directed their attack at Tazuna, who Sakura jumped in front of to protect him. At that point Naruto joined me in fighting them long enough for Kakashi to show up and knock them out. We found out that the mission was miss-classed. Naruto and I agreed to continue on, when asked."

"Why continue on?"

"As Naruto told Kakashi, we accepted the mission, besides those two Mist nins were easy to take out."

"I see how did you feel about Naruto freezing up?"

"I doubt he has seen action before, so it wasn't unexpected," Sasuke said with a shrug. _Probably would have to, if not for HIM._

"What happened next?"

"We traveled on till we made it to the boat to take us to waves. On the boat we heard about Gatou and his hold on Waves, and Kakashi warned us that the next attack would most likely be stronger. Naruto noticed something in the bushes, which turned out to be a white rabbit; that was when Zabuza attacked. Kakashi told us to stay back while he fought Zabuza. He lifted his hitai-ate showing his sharingan," Sasuke paused, remembering the killing intent that Zabuza had unleashed on them and his shock at Kakashi having his clan's bloodline. "He and Zabuza fought, and at one point Zabuza almost got through. Kakashi got trapped in a water jutsu and Zabuza sent a water clone that attacked us. Naruto and I got slammed away. Naruto returned the attack which he got pushed back from, but it seemed he was only after his Hitaite which Zabuza had knocked off him.

"He asked me to help him, as he had a plan. He created a bunch of clones to push the Mizu Bunshin back, and threw me a fuma-shuriken, which when I caught I realized was him in Henge. I threw them both at Zabuza, who ducked them only for Naruto to un-Henge and attack. It forced Zabuza to free Kakashi. Once free Kakashi and Zabuza began to battle again, and Kakashi managed to get the upper hand. Just as he was about to finish Zabuza a hunter-nin attacked. The Hunter-nin took Zabuza's body and Kakashi passed out from chakra exhaustion. We then made it to Tazuna's, and when Kakashi woke he told us the Zabuza was still alive. We started training the next morning, and at the end of the week, Zabuza attacked at the bridge. Only Sakura and I were with Kakashi, as Naruto was still at Tazuna's."

"Why was Naruto still at Tazuna's?"

"He had over trained the night before, and Kakashi said to let him sleep."

"What happened at the bridge?"

"The hunter-nin, Haku and I wound up fighting; I was holding my own against him in speed, until he started using ice jutsu against me. After a bit he pulled this weird jutsu in which I was trapped inside an ice mirror dome. Haku was in every mirror that made up the dome. He kept attacking from the mirrors throwing senbon. I tried to destroy the mirrors using a fire jutsu, but the fire just bounced off. Naruto showed up inside the dome to help, and he started creating clones to fight Haku. His clones would attack forcing Haku out of the mirrors, and after a while it was starting to work as I almost hit him with another Fire-jutsu. I noticed that Haku was aiming a full blow at Naruto who was too exhausted to duck in time and I took the hit. When I woke up, Kakashi was taking us back to Tazuna's. Naruto passed out on the way back."

The room was silent. The three looked at him, and then finally Homaru spoke up. "According to Kakashi's report your sharingan awoke on this mission, when did this occur?"

Sasuke glared, "Fighting Haku in the ice dome."

"Why did you take the hit for Naruto in the dome?"

Sasuke shrugged, not answering.

"How did you feel when you woke up to see the battle was over, and that Zabuza and Haku were now allies?"

Still no answer.

Frustrated at the lack of answers, Homaru tried another direction. "What type of training have you done outside team training?"

"Read jutsu scrolls, practice on my own. Sometimes Naruto and I spar on our days off."

"That will be all Sasuke, keep in mind that the mission details should not be shared until Kakashi gives you the okay."

Sasuke nodded, and then left, his face almost sullen.

* §§*

As the door shut, Homaru spoke up first. "That has to be the most that boy has said in years."

Sarutobi laughed softly. "He seems to have at least opened up to Naruto, if not Kakashi and Sakura. Although he appears to still be isolating himself which is of great concern. I am not entirely happy that he is forming only one connection to this village. I would be happier if he was forming smaller bonds with many, then one strong bond with one."

"You fear he may be tempted to evolve his sharingan?" Homaru said softly.

Sarutobi did not answer, and the other two shared a look, before nodding to the chuunin to send in Uzumaki Naruto.

* §§*

"Hey Jiji, Obasan, Oyaji," Naruto said cheerfully, his grin covering his entire face as he moved into the room. He sat on the chair and grinned at the three.

"Naruto, a little respect, at least for this meeting," Koharu said scolding.

"Keh, what did you wanna know?" Naruto's face had moved into a slight pout, pushing out his cheeks childishly.

"Tell us about the mission," Homaru said, "Start from the beginning."

"Well we met at the gates and the old drunk Tazuna…" the three softly sighed, realizing this was going to be long.

* §§*

"…the stupid teme was smirking the whole time to."

"Naruto," Homaru interrupted. Seeing he finally caught the boy's attention, he continued on. "Why did you freeze up?" They all watched the boy scowl, he seemed to be upset remembering, and they barley made out his mumbling. "What did you say?"

"There was no killing intent," they heard him spit out quietly. Sarutobi closed his eyes realizing that for Naruto battles and violence were always accompanied by killing intent, for a calm shinobi battle with no killing intent issued; he hadn't known how to react.

"I see, so after Kakashi fixed you hand, you guys continued on?"

"Ah, we headed to the site where the drunk had…"

* §§*

"…hehehe and it was all because of me that Kakashi-sensei was freed from that water prison."

"Naruto, when did you learn to combine Henge with your Kage-"

"He has known how to do that for a while now," Sarutobi quickly interrupted Koharu. The last thing he needed is for her to find out about Naruto combining his Oiroko no jutsu with Kage Bunshin.

"Alright, please go on," Koharu said, giving a narrowed look to Sarutobi.

"Well after that Kakashi-sensei passed out…"

* §§*

"…Haku left and Sasuke-teme showed up-"

"So you met Haku before the bridge?" Homaru interrupted.

"Yeah, he was real cool although he dressed like s girl, a real pretty girl," Naruto mumbled softly. "He left saying we would meet again, and that he knew I would be strong. See I always told-"

"Did you sense no ill intent from Haku then?"

"No, I told you he acted like a really cool Nee-chan; at least till he told me he was a boy."

"I see, and what happened next?"

"Well as I was saying," he gave a dirty look to Homaru for interrupting, "Sasuke-teme showed up and we started working on tree climbing again."

* §§*

"…so I entered the dome and-"

"Naruto, how long did you survey the situation before going into the dome?"

Naruto scratched the back of his head in embarrassment, "Hehe, I kinda didn't. Sasuke ripped into me for jumping inside, something about breaking the jutsu from outside."

"I see, what happened in the dome?"

"Well we started fighting; I created Kage Bunshin to try and catch the hunter-nin and Sasuke started tracking him. Eventually Sasuke managed to get him with a fireball, just the tip of his clothes, but it was working, ya know? I think that's when his eyes developed the sharingan? Any ways, I guess that was when Haku decided we were to big a threat, cause he started speeding up and throwing those senbon faster. He aimed at me, but I was feeling sore and tired from all the ones I took before that I couldn't move in time. That's when the bastard jumped in, taking the hit for me. I caught him as he fell and he started fading out. I asked him why he did it; you know what the Teme said? 'My body moved on its own.' I mean what the hell? Then he started saying stuff about how he wanted to kill his brother before he died, and then he was out. I thought he was dead."

All three noticed that Naruto became very silent at that moment.

"Naruto," Sarutobi said softly, "What happened next?"

The silence was stifling until Naruto took a deep breath and looking at the wall continued in a soft tone. "I'm not sure. Haku started saying stuff about watching a friend die, and how it was a noble death, and I started getting really mad. Things got fuzzy for a moment, and I started to feel strong, real strong. I put Sasuke down, and I screamed at him that I would kill him running at the mirrors."

"And?" Koharu asked softly.

"Don't remember, I woke up next in Tazuna's house," Naruto said after a moment.

All three could tell he was hiding something, but knowing what they did from Kakashi's letter, they knew the boy wouldn't talk about it.

"You realize you tapped into the Kyuubi?" Homaru watched the boy closely. He saw the flinch and tensing of the boy. "Naruto-kun, you did nothing wrong. The seal was designed for the Kyuubi's chakra to leak out and merge with your own, and when you resonate with the beast, like when feeling anger, you can pull chakra from him to aid you." He saw the boy pick up his head; the eyes were hopeful and guarded. "But you must be careful, don't play around with that chakra, only when no other option is available. You need to make sure you don't lose your temper, or innocents might be hurt," he cautioned. They all breathed easier when the boy nodded, no longer looking terrified.

"So, Naruto how did you enjoy your first mission outside of the village?" Sarutobi asked trying to get the boy back to happy. He knew that when Naruto was upset, he was impossible to get anything out of.

"It was awesome, Jiji. You should assign us more," Naruto's wide grin was back.

"What do you think of Haku and Zabuza?"

"I like 'em," he said grinning wider. Suddenly the grin faltered, "Can they really stay?" he asked looking at them seriously. His eyes were fearful and hopeful all at once.

"We'll see, Naruto," Sarutobi caught his breath as Naruto smiled softly. He hadn't seen that smile on the boy in a while.

* §§*

Kakashi walked into the room, and by the stone cold faces of the three in front of him, knew he was in trouble.

"Hatake, what have you been doing with this team?" At his wince, Koharu continued on, "Let's discuss your missive on the mission and bring us up-to-date. We will speak about concerns we have about your team. Also, you will join us for meeting Zabuza, as you have had enough time to get a feel for him."

"Hai," Kakashi said, and braced himself for a grilling. _Crap, I am in deep-_

* §§*

Haku looked up from where he sat as the door opened. Shiranui-san stood quickly and nodded to the four who walked in, taking his leave, he left them alone with Haku and Zabuza.

Haku after a quick glance at Kakashi, studied the other three closely. He knew the Hokage was the one in the white and red robes. A pipe was at his lips with a relaxed air about him. Yet, Haku could feel the power behind the man. He was in no way weak, nor were the other two with him. The woman was in a fashionable robe, her hair pulled back in a tight bun that he saw a few senbon was holding up. The man, also in robes, wore glasses that partially hid his eyes.

"Momochi-san, I apologize for the wait. Allow me to provide introductions," the Hokage said. He sat down, and continued, "I am the Sandaime Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen," he tilted his head to the right, "this is Utatane Koharu," and tilted his head to the left, "and this is Mitokado Homura, they are my advisors who assist in the running of the village."

Zabuza, who had stood at their entrance, nodded his head in each direction. As he moved towards the table, subtly motioning for Haku to join him, he introduced himself. "As you know, I am Momochi Zabuza, formerly a Jounin of Mist, this is my apprentice Haku."

Haku who was standing just behind Zabuza after he had sat down, tilted his head made a choice, "Fabuki Haku, former hunter-nin of Mist, presumed dead." He felt Zabuza-sama's shock at the introduction, and the others sensed it as well, as they turned to look directly at him. He felt their judging gazes, and responded to the unspoken question.

"I bore another name in Mist, but as I have embraced my mother's clan's Kekkei Genkai I feel that I should honor her name," seeing their curios gaze, he continued, "My father does not deserve to have his name carried on in me, as he slew my mother and attempted to slay me for our heritage."

At the elder's nods, they each assessed each other, and the negotiations began.

* * *

_Edited by Beta: Treyvoni Fox 5/24/2009_

AN: Wow longest chapter yet… Won't be another for about 2-weeks, since my mind is fried… Hope you liked…

Fabuki Haku – White Snow Storm (Haku – White) (Fabuki – Snow Storm)

This name was chosen by me and the peanut gallery (which now includes Uchia na Kage – give her a big Hello!) Trust me when I say when it came to Haku's clan name, the names were thrown out all over the place… But well what finally tipped the scale to Fabuki…a) it just rolls off the tongue nicely… and b) as UK suggested, it is a name representing something in nature, similar to Uzumaki Naruto (Maelstrom of the Whirlpool)


	8. CH 2: Home

**PLEASE READ!!!**

**AN: So anyone who pays attention to the time line of the Naruto world in the Manga, Time jumps occur. I have decided for this story to fill in one of those time jumps. We are not going to immediately jump in the Chuunin exams, oh, no… An example of the time jumps is: Team 7 graduates in October they go to waves in March returning in May, Chuunin exams start in July… I am now going to cover what happens in the 2-months before the Chuunin exam. Yes (they were doing the waves mission for 2-months (I did a little jumping as well (snicker)) Also, OC's will appear, I twill try to keep them on the sidelines mostly, but they have to exist, why? Cause otherwise I don't have enough characters for the story. I will slowly give you hints into the backgrounds I created for my characters or maybe later Bios' if requested.**

**2ND WARNING!!! – Please note that I took a chance with this chapter, cause I sorta did this without talking to the peanut gallery (cringes)… Also in this is the first of (gasp) spoilers and my up-take on things 'not mentioned in the manga as yet or maybe never'… Remember Zabuza is a character that came from a place later in the Manga many troubles originated from. As such, he will be a spoiler in it self. I think this is why he died in the Manga…oh well, my story now (Bwahahaha)**

**So – If you have questions, queries or concerns, feel free to Review or PM with questions, I will answer those, (I tend to be bad at acknowledging reviews and such, SORRY)… So I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

"_The worst feeling in the world is the homesickness that comes over a man occasionally when he is at home"_

_- Edgar Watson Howe_

Chapter 2: All Change begins with Knowledge

Part 2 – Home…

Sarutobi looked across at the nuke-nin. He had read the preliminary report Ibiki had provided, created from research on Zabuza taken from both the Bingo books and reports on the Seven Swordsmen. He had also read the small psych profile created from Kakashi's report and the letter Zabuza had sent. He was still surprised, as he found that nothing in those reports matched the man sitting in front of him. For a man who had supposedly slaughtered his graduating academy class, he was remarkably calm and watchful. Sarutobi had been expecting a man who was a little more vicious, a little more violent. What he saw was a man who reminded him of many of his own ANBU captains.

Zabuza sat almost at attention in his chair. His body portrayed ease and alertness all at once. Even the huge broad sword that rested along his back seemed to be only an extension of him, moving with his body at an angle as to not infringe upon him. His body gave no signals that Sarutobi could see, but he could easily tell that the boy that stood slightly behind him was taking his cues from Zabuza. The boy himself appeared about 15 years of age, and had a battle alertness that most of his ANBU lacked. Every muscle in his body was both tense and relaxed at the same moment, which would allow him to react to any attacks instantly. It was easy to see that the boy was of shinobi descent with a build that was lanky, without any excess weight. Even his chakra was steady without any spikes, showcasing a near perfect chakra control, _I wonder if it is from training, or like the Senju clan his elemental bloodline grants the control._

"Our first main concern you realize, is how Mist will handle the knowledge of your joining our village," Homaru started off. "Of course, this doesn't apply as much to Fabuki-kun, as he is assumed dead in Mist per your notes; and is, as you had told us currently listed as unknown in the Bingo Book. If you could, what is preventing Mist from declaring our tentative truce void by accepting you?"

Zabuza chuckled softly, and Sarutobi fought to control his surprise even as he felt his old teammate's surprise. He glanced slightly at the young Hyouton user and saw that he also had a small smile on his face, portraying a hint of amusement.

"If you believe that Mist is not your enemy than you are fools," Zabuza said his voice calm and holding the slightest trace of humor. "Ever since the Sandaime Mizukage took office the village has been preparing itself for war, although against whom I am not sure. But as they have the entire country of Water against bloodlines and Konoha is known as a refuge for bloodlines, I can guarantee they will attack against you some day."

"And you say you would you be willing to talk of what has been happening in Mist to us?" Koharu asked, sitting back.

"Ah, all though I have not heard much from the village since Haku and I left four years ago. As I stated in my letter, you provide us entrance into Konoha and we will provide information about Kiri and the current Mizukage, the new village that has appeared in Rice and other information. To be honest, if you are receiving any information from other countries you should be aware the probability of another Shinobi war is becoming higher every year."

All three stared at him intently. It was true, they had also begun to worry based on the reports that Jiraiya's spy network had sent in, along with other small details. It was one of the main reasons they had agreed to host the upcoming chuunin exam, all those genin coming in from the other countries would help them get a feel for what was going on outside Fire Country. The level of the students they sent, and the amount helping to give insight into how the other villages where viewing Konoha.

"What guarantees can you provide that this is not an attempt to encourage young Uzumaki to join you and turn on the village?" Homaru asked after the long silence.

Zabuza leaned back slightly as he let out a short bark of laughter. "Any other village…you are fools," he finally said, shaking his head in amusement.

Sarutobi felt the tension of the two sitting next to him, Kakashi tensing slightly from where he was leaning in the back ground, and the few ANBU that were hidden in the room focusing. He waited to see what Zabuza would say next.

"Truthfully, if it wasn't for the knowledge that I would have Mist and Leaf Hunter's after me if I took the boy, I would already have. That boy is so starved for attention that he trust anyone who is kind to him, his skills are lacking and considering the atmosphere during our time in Waves Haku and I could have grabbed him and convinced him to stay with us very easily." Zabuza shook his head again, "To allow someone like him to be so under trained and so easily manipulated, fools. Perhaps you do not want him to be a weapon, which I respect greatly, but he should have been trained properly. You are lucky that no other village to my knowledge has ever confirmed how the Yondaime handled the Kyuubi. Rumors yes, but no facts to substantiate that a Jinchuuriki resides in Konoha. Honestly I am surprised no one has tried to use the boy against you yet."

Sarutobi could feel that many in the room were wary, but he knew that nothing Zabuza had said was a lie. It was actually a blunt truth. He glanced at Koharu, and saw her slight nod, and Homaru's hesitant one to follow, prodding him to take over the meeting. Removing his pipe from his mouth, he blew out a small burst of smoke, and at seeing the two in front of him shift their focus, moved forward slightly.

"Zabuza-san you strike me as a man who prefers blunt honesty, as you have just shown us with your remarks," he saw the tensing of Zabuza's shoulders. "So I shall honor you with our own. We are willing to allow integration into our village under the following conditions, these are not the final conditions but to allow for a period to, shall we say test this alliance." He noted the slight relaxation of the shoulders. "These are unchangeable: First a debriefing of young Haku-kun to allow for him to begin settling into the village. He will have a 3-month lockdown to the village. This is to allow us time to speak with him for a profiling and testing. Although you have stated he is jounin level, we prefer to confirm it ourselves as many villages have different requirements. He will be tested for all skills as if he was an unknown shinobi joining the village.

"During that time he will take classes to learn about our village codes and rules. As he has a bloodline he will need to meet with the Clan Council and Shinobi Council. They will wish to test his bloodline to confirm it as a 'new' one to the village. It is possible, that as it appears to be an elemental type, they may choose to offer him the ability to join the Senjuu Clan. The reason being they have a bloodline, which although it has not shown in several generations is also an elemental one known as Mokuton. The choice would of course be yours," he tilted his head to the boy, "or they may choose to allow you the ability to claim rights to start your own family or clan, under certain laws, in which you would be granted certain rights, such as taking on retainers, which could be extended to Zabuza-san. At the same time, they will appoint a Clan guardian, much similar to what young Uchiha Sasuke has, as the only survivor of his clan. That is not the same as the legal guardianship that Zabuza has, so much as one to look after his interest in the village from their perspective."

"Why would he need such a guardian," Zabuza asked, faint hint of curiosity in his voice.

"Konoha is not a dictatorship lead by a Kage and Council. It actually has several councils, each who have representatives to guide and curb the powers of the Hokage. The Civilian council oversees the daily running of the village, from distribution of funds for research and growth of the village, to managing the orphans, non-shinobi schooling and medical centers. The Shinobi council, of which Koharu and Homaru are a part of, controls the shinobi force. The Clan council is in control of the shinobi clans that reside in Konoha, and they control those inside their clans, they are granted certain rights in exchange for services. They are allowed to govern themselves in many cases, in exchange for certain services they provide to the village. The moment a family is shown to have a kekkei genkai they fall under the Clan council's control."

Zabuza nodded, and glanced slightly to see that Haku was tense from these words. "Yet you said I would still have guardianship of him?"

"Ah, he is not of legal age by Clan laws, Shinobi are granted certain rights of adulthood upon entrance to active shinobi duty that civilians do not gain till age eighteen. For the Clan council it is upon his twentieth birthday. Do not assume that the guardian has any more power than you. In fact the only power this guardian has is for the following: All complaints against young Haku for non-shinobi matters are to be taken to this guardian, who would if he felt the claim justified, speak to the Clan council. They would resolve the issue. In cases such as young Sasuke-kun, the chosen guardian is responsible for overseeing the family's properties and wealth and how it is managed and manage the allowance provided to the child until he is of age to handle it on his own. In cases such as young Naruto, whose mother had been in the process of joining the village at the time of her death through the shinobi clan council, they provide the same such guardianship."

"So he really is an Uzumaki?" Zabuza said in surprise. At Sarutobi's head tilt, he elaborated. "Remember, Uzu was destroyed in a war with Kiri. Information about them was known and taught at the time I was a genin; they were a threat we needed to be educated on. I doubted he really was an Uzumaki as his hair is not blood-red, which is a physical trade mark of the Uzumaki clan."

Sarutobi narrowed his eyes, and with a side glance to his advisors, decided to answer. "Ah, his mother was a survivor of the war; she moved to Konoha and was sponsored to restart her clan here. Although they had no bloodline, they were an old shinobi clan and a few of their allies here sponsored her. Naruto-kun is, and shall remain unaware that he is, listed as the sole survivor of his mother's clan here in Konoha. As part of our way to protect him is to keep him ignorant of his heritage until he is old enough to handle it. His mother and father had enemies and by keeping him ignorant we help to protect him from said enemies. I expect you to keep this knowledge to yourself. He is only aware that his name is Uzumaki, and what the clan's symbol is, nothing else. When he is older the Clan council will address it to him. They decided he would be ignorant of his family until he makes rank of at least Tokubetsu Jounin or age eighteen, as he would be old enough or strong enough to protect himself. Currently they handle his bills for home, utilities and provide an allowance towards food and weapons out of his parents' funds, which they manage. Is this acceptable to you Haku-kun?"

Haku glanced at Zabuza who nodded, "May I ask how they go about testing my kekkei genkai? That is the only thing that concerns me."

"Simple blood tests and chakra scans, if you wish Zabuza-san can be with you during them," he waited for Haku's nod. "After this you will have a brief meeting with someone from ANBU and they will allow the council representative to meet with you. They will discuss options with you, as well as setting up meeting with the council and said test. Hopefully by tonight the two of you can be settled into a residence."

Sarutobi nodded to Homaru who continued on, "Zabuza-san for you it is a little more complicated. As you are a listed nuke-nin of Mist we will have you on lockdown in the village for six months, and for three of those we ask that you allow your sword to be locked up in the Hokage's personal vault. Only Sarutobi and the Head of ANBU have access to this vault. It is to encourage your stay for the full three months," At Zabuza's careful nod, he continued. "You will have several meeting with a chosen Shinobi for debriefing, and meetings with all three of us on the information you are providing to us.

"After the three month period, you will also have a testing to confirm your rank as Jounin, and have a three month probationary period taking the same classes Haku-kun will have taken by then. After the six month period you will be eligible to take part in missions of B-rank and less with a full team under another's leadership. Within a year you will have free rein as a Shinobi of the village for all but ANBU. Does this sound acceptable?"

Zabuza nodded. "Accepted, though how will Haku and I support ourselves until we have the right to work here?"

"You will be provided an allowance each. Haku should be able to take missions of lower ranks within three months. We will also pay for your residence until you are able to support yourselves."

"We would prefer residence close to Naruto," Haku finally interjected into the conversation.

Koharu looked at Sarutobi before speaking up, "Naruto-kun lives in a building which several shinobi reside in as well; we can easily provide you room and board in that building. I believe it is only half filled, as it is one of the older apartment complexes in Konoha."

As everyone seemed in agreement, the door opened to allow Shiranui-san, still chewing on his senbon in, "If you would follow Shiranui-san he will take you to be debriefed."

* §§ *

As Zabuza and Haku left the room, Koharu leaned back, "He is a very interesting man, wouldn't you agree Ibiki?"

All three along with Kakashi looked to the corner where Ibiki came out of the shadows. Ibiki moved forward and nodded slightly at Kakashi before standing before the Elders and Hokage. "Very, and he is no fool. He is aware that several ANBU are following him, and he is keeping his cards close. The news of possible war concerns me, but at the same time I realize that is why Anko and I are tagged as proctors for the upcoming chuunin exams."

"War," Kakashi said standing up taller. He had not heard anything about this until today.

"Ah Kakashi, Jiraiya has hinted at the same things that Zabuza did. Part of why we want to send Naruto-kun out of the village with him. The boy is in no way prepared for a war, and the tidings from Mist and other goings on have been a concern for a few years. I want you to meet with Ibiki often about what you observe about Zabuza and Haku when they are around your team. Yes, we want them to have access."

Kakashi nodded, "Hai."

"What about the Clan Council?" Ibiki asked.

Sarutobi smirked slightly, "We are meeting next with Hyuuga Hiashi, as we feel he is the best to represent Haku." Seeing the confusion in Ibiki's face he continued, "He happens to be Naruto's guardian on the Clan council since he was seven, after the Uchiha massacre. His concern over Naruto will make him an additional watch dog on Haku."

"May I know more on this, it was not in his files and could be of assistance," Ibiki asked, watching as the elders and Hokage shared a glance before each nodding slightly.

"Ah, Uzumaki-san after her village was destroyed came to Konoha due to her clan's familiarity with the Senjuu, Uchiha, and Hyuuga clans. All three agreed to sponsor her entrance into the village for different reasons. The Senju clan had originally asked the Uzumaki clan to join when they first founded the village, but they were not interested in leaving their ancestral lands. The Uchiha and Hyuuga agreed for the same desire to unite their clans to the survivor of the Uzumaki clan. You see, that clan, although they had no documented bloodline, was one of the older clans in the shinobi world. They were known for their massive chakra reserves and stamina. For a clan that has a Dojutso that can only be kept active depending on their chakra reserves…" Sarutobi saw the understanding in Ibiki's eyes.

"So Hyuuga and Uchiha were hoping to have her or her descendents married into their own?" at the Elders nod, he continued on, "May I ask why only since he was seven?"

"Because Uchiha Fugaku was his guardian on the Clan council until he was seven, per his parent's request. He actually was the one who suggested Naruto-kun be entered into the academy at six. He felt the boy would do fine and that as he was showing his clan's high chakra and stamina that he should begin training young, or he may not be able to manage his reserves. After the massacre Hiashi took up guardianship for Naruto and Sasuke. It was at that time we realized that Naruto-kun was having problems with his chakra because of the Seal. Unfortunately without the Uchiha clan around, his chakra control only continued to worsen. I believe that Itachi and Fugaku were helping to suppress the seal's effect."

"Is that why he and Sasuke seem to read each other so well?" Kakashi asked.

Koharu answered this time, "You mentioned this before, I hope you can explain further, but it is probably due to the fact that Mikoto helped take care of him a little when he was a baby, and Sasuke was his playpen friend on those occasions. I doubt either remembers as we started separating them after a few years, but perhaps they remember instinctively. We believe the massacre effected Naruto as well, his abilities started to decline drastically after the massacre, and we have never found a reason why. He doesn't even seem to remember any of the Uchiha clan even though many lived in the building he resides in, and he was often babysat by Itachi or Shisui, who also worked on his skills with him just before entering the academy and that first year."

"So Hiashi, as he still has the hope of adding the Uzumaki chakra reserves to his clan, as guardian will watch Haku closely." Ibiki made a few mental notes to add to the boy's file back at his office.

"Ah, Hiashi personally has almost nothing to do with Naruto. In fact his response to any complaints against him has been to ignore them. He has actually made the civilians almost give up on complaining about him. I think he has never even had much to do with the boy, except by having some branch members watch him. As such, if any civilians cause trouble for Haku or Zabuza for being around Naruto he is most likely to ignore it."

"In that case, I will go watch as Nara Shikaku interviews the two, and leave you to talk with Hyuuga-sama."

With that Ibiki left the office and met up with Anko outside.

"So that was interesting," Anko said, offering a Dango skewer to Ibiki. At seeing Ibiki's nod as he took the skewer she said, "So who is the Nara interviewing first, little Haku-chan or ZaZa?

Ibiki stopped and looked at Anko; he shook his head slightly, and bit his tongue to prevent a laugh, _ZaZa?_

* §§ *

Haku looked around at the small room, a darkened window was on one wall, and he sat upon one of the two chairs by the table in the middle. It was well lit, and bland. Trying to control the urge to place some ice on the mirror to spy, he sat down and waited. Zabuza had told him to keep in line as they did not want to bring extra suspicion from the Leaf nins. He was also slightly reeling from the conversation they had with the Hokage and his advisors. As he thought on what had been discussed he almost missed the approaching chakra signature, and turned to watch the door open.

The man who entered was an older shinobi, who walked in with a lazy sprawl of a walk, his eyes half-lidded. He nodded to Haku and then closed the door and sat at the table facing him. He carried no folders but simply sat and faced him watching him for a few moments.

"Troublesome," he finally muttered, "My name is Nara Shikaku, I will be asking a few questions to get a feel for you , please answer to the best of your knowledge," At Haku's nod he continued on. "Name, age and rank?"

"Fabuki Haku, fifteen, former Jounin level Hunter-nin of Mist."

"Skill set?"

"Taijutsu, Senbon, and Ninjutsu."

"No Genjutsu?"

"Some, but never went into the field fully, also some basic Ijutsu."

"Tell me about your bloodline?"

"Hyouton, Ice Release. My natural chakra is wind and water in equal levels, they naturally tend to blend together to create ice. I can control Hyouton techniques with one-handed signs or some basics with pure chakra control alone."

The Nara leaned back, raising one eyebrow. "How did you come to become Mist shinobi with a bloodline?"

Haku looked at him, before answering. "After my ability awoke, my father who was a local from a small village in the northern part of Water Country attempted to kill my mother and me for being demons. I survived, the village mob and my parents didn't. I was eventually found by Momochi Zabuza who took me in as an apprentice. I never developed beyond proficient with a sword; as such he had to dissolve the apprenticeship. I joined the Hunter-nin to hide as I no longer had Zabuza to hide behind."

Silence greeted his short and cold explanation. He watched Haku carefully. "Why did you leave Mist?"

"Zabuza-sama attempted a coup d'état in Mist, we almost succeeded in killing the current Mizukage. Afterwards we left for safety after planting proof that I had died in the fight."

"Why fake your death?"

"The Mizukage didn't recognize me as one of his Hunter-nin. It was my Hyouton abilities that almost killed him, but he didn't see me use that skill. By killing the hunter-nin Haku, I was not affiliated as his assassin. Otherwise he wouldn't have stopped chasing us till I was dead."

"Tell me about what occurred in Waves," the Nara sat back to listen. Haku thought and decided on what to tell and what not to.

* §§ *

Anko gave a low whistle as she watched Shikaku question the boy. Ibiki nodded as well. "He kinda reminds me of Itachi. Cool and composed, and hard to read. But he is definitely less vicious."

"What else?" Ibiki asked, listening with half an ear to Shikaku as he continued. He knew that the report he would get would be detailed enough.

"Well definitely talented if he almost took out a Kage and in control if he could speak about his parent's death so calmly. I mean damn, he killed his own father and a village mob, and he couldn't have been that old at the time. Not to mention witnessing his mothers death, all because he could make ice appear. That has to do damage." Anko said while watching.

"Seems rather well adjusted considering his past, makes me even more intrigued by Zabuza."

"Yeah, that ZaZa has to be a good teacher to help someone get over that and be well adjusted. I mean look what happened to the few kids on our village that witnessed slaughters as children, Itachi went insane, Kakashi is up for Emo of the century award…"

"Second time you mentioned Itachi, why?"

"I guess it's the presence. I mean besides that fact they are both too girly for their own good, both naturally gifted, he reminds me a lot of what Itachi was like before he joined ANBU or when you saw him with his little brother before, you know?"

Ibiki thought back to Itachi before the massacre and realized that Anko was right. "Wonder how the Uchiha kid will take it, I mean he has issues with Itachi, and if you're seeing the similarities…" Ibiki saw Anko tilt her head before responding.

"Should be fun, but maybe Haku-chan's girly like appearance will catch him off guard," she finally said with a maniacal laughter.

Ibiki watched Anko out of the corner of his eyes, and wondered again why he asked for her.

"Whoa…Nara just caught him hiding information, but he doesn't seem to be going after it," Anko said, bringing Ibiki's attention back to the questioning.

"Seems to be about what happened in the dome, probably when the chakra bond occurred," Ibiki muttered softly.

"The boy probably doesn't wish to speak without telling too much about his bloodline," said a quiet voice behind them. Anko and Ibiki both turned their heads to see Hyuuga Hiashi coming up behind them. "Is this the boy?"

At Ibiki's nod, Hiashi looked into the room to study the boy. Suddenly his Byakuga activated as he watched the room, "Interesting," he muttered.

"What do you see?" Ibiki asked after a moment of silence.

"The boy is not as calm as he appears. Feel the mirror," Hiashi said. As Ibiki and Anko felt the mirror they both shared a shocked look. "Either you were trying to get to him by slowly raising the temp, and he is responding to that, or his chakra is cooling the air to make him feel more at ease."

"Probably both," Anko muttered, at Hiashi's look she elaborated. "We are keeping the room warm, but not constantly raising the temperature, we just want to make it slightly uncomfortable. He could be using the cooling of the air as away to maintain focus. It's impressive as I didn't see him make hand signs."

"That would mean some of his abilities are also instinctive," Hiashi said. "After meeting with the Hokage and elders, I had someone research anything we knew about Hyouton," he nodded to Ibiki's look, "Yes, I will have the information sent to you, if you could provide me reports on anything you feel I should be aware of. I have already cleared it with Hokage-sama. It wasn't originally a Mist bloodline."

"What?" Anko said, turning to look at Hiashi closely.

"As near as we can tell it originated in Snow country. The original clan broke apart and smaller branches of the family moved around. Some have speculated if Hanzo of Ame is of Hyouton descent. My guess is a large group of them moved to Water Country, and wound up being wiped out by the Bloodline purge that occurred. The boy's mother tried to hide herself in the smaller village. The bloodline is obviously more stable then Mokuton if he only had one parent of shinobi descent and turned out that gifted in the abilities."

All three continued to watch in silence before Anko spoke again, "So we hear you are in charge of the Kyuubi-gaki?"

Hiashi turned a cold look at Anko before responding. "Actually, only in regards to the Clan council. His legal guardian was revoked his rights to him when he was a child to protect him. Currently Hokage-sama is his guardian while inside the village."

"Still shouldn't you talk to the boy occasionally?"

"Mitarashi, if I or Uzumaki-kun's guardians, other than the Hokage were to interact with the boy, too many people would put together who his parents were. This could lead to information that we have been suppressing for twelve years to get out. It could lead to kidnapping, assassinations or even declarations of war. It is better I have as little to do as possible with the boy. I never agreed with Fugaku taking such an active role with the boy, the only thing he and I ever agreed upon, along with the Elders and Hokage-sama was the removal of rights from his original guardian."

"What could he have done to piss all of you off?" Anko asked curious.

Hiashi stared at them for a few moments and then snorted. "Shortly after the sealing; for the boy's protection and to allow the seal to fully settle, his guardian and a few ANBU took him out of the village for safety. At some point the ANBU were separated from his guardian and the boy. They were found at an onsen, where his guardian was surrounded by women cooing at the baby, as he told a sob story about having to care for his brother's child, who had recently died along with his wife."

Ibiki bit his tongue to control his laughter, although Anko let out a hysterical giggle. "I take it the council was not happy, and so decided he was unfit to raise the boy?" Ibiki said after Anko calmed down.

"Yes and no. His guardian was not in a position to raise a newborn, and between that and him being a public figure with his own enemies, the obvious tie between the boy's father and him, it was the final straw," Hiashi said looking into the room in front of him again. "He is not completely out of the boy's life. The building he lives in is owned through an agent by his godfather, he is actually living off funds provided by his godfather, rather than his parent's funds. He also receives gifts, though he does not know who sends them or why. He even has received other gifts from people who know his heritage but chose to remain away from him for his protection. I think he believes that all the gifts are from the Hokage, which is best."

Ibiki and Anko thought in silence trying to decipher who was the godfather/guardian of Uzumaki Naruto. After a bit, they saw Nara Shikaku stand up and head out of the room, leaving the young Hyouton User inside. All three turned to meet him as he headed over to them.

"Hiashi? Troublesome, I guess you are taking guardianship of him as well?" Shikaku asked as he turned from them to look into the room through the darkened window. "The boy is interesting. Smart, talented, powerful, and has an obsessive loyalty to Zabuza."

"How so?" Ibiki asked.

"I would honestly say he would take a killing blow for Zabuza. He sees Zabuza as his whole world, and even though he is stronger, his identity is wrapped up as 'Zabuza-sama's weapon'." Shikaku gave a side glance to Hiashi, "But at this point, his whole world has begun to include Naruto. Currently Zabuza still comes first, but if he is around Naruto, eventually he would be torn between who to save."

"Is he a threat to the village or Naruto?" Ibiki asked.

"Only if Zabuza is, or commands him to be."

"Tell me more, before I go in," Hiashi said.

* §§ *

Haku watched the glass window on the wall. He could sense four chakra signatures on the other side. One was the man who had just left, two of them were a part of the group that had tailed them to the tower and observed Zabuza's meeting with the Hokage. He didn't recognize the fourth, and it was a strong and controlled one. Haku fought the urge to ice the window so he could here their discussion.

He sat straighter as he felt the fourth person break off from the group to move towards the door. He wondered who this person would be, and watched as the door opened. The man who entered wore a blank expression as he headed over to him, aided by white eyes with no iris or pupil. He pulled out the chair and sat down, observing Haku without any movement to his face or eyes. Haku realized that this must be the representative of the Clan Council the Hokage had spoken about. His eyes bore signs of a doujutsu and his clothes spoke of his higher rank. He watched the man, showing no reaction to the strange blank stare, thought the blank look unnerved him

"They tell me your name is Fabuki Haku, and that you are a descendent of the Hyouton users who migrated to Mist a few generations ago," his voice was cold and stern.

"Hai," Haki said, keeping his voice level and his eyes straight into the others.

"How much has the Hokage explained to you about the Keibatsu Council?"

Haku tilted his head to the side slightly, and answered. "That you are one of the councils that govern Konohagakure, overseeing the Shinobi clans that have bloodline abilities. That I would be appointed a guardian to speak for me until I was old enough and that depending on the result of my bloodline test I would be either an independent clan or offered adoption into the Senjuu."

Haku watched as the man who had yet to introduce himself seemed too study him a bit longer.

"I see," the man watched him for a moment. "My name is Hyuuga Hiashi, head of the Hyuuga clan and one of the representatives of the Keibatsu Council to the Hokage. The information you have stated is somewhat correct, let me explain to you further. The Keibatsu Council is not just of the Shinobi clans. We are actually a split council, half governing the clans that have kekkei genkai and the other overseeing the shinobi clans that have hijutsu, or non-shinobi clans. A few of the clans governed by the Keibatsu Council are non-shinobi, but have abilities or techniques that give them the right to be apart of the Keibatsu Council.

"Some of the families that are governed by this body have less then a few members but have rights based on these abilities being produced and proven. As Hatake Kakashi has already testified that you appear to have the Hyouton ability you are immediately eligible to be overseen by us. Had you not had this ability you would have been solely placed under the responsibility of the shinobi council, who any concerns had been brought to them not relating to shinobi activities, would allow the Civilian council to judge you. As is, any concerns brought to attention of non-shinobi matter will be taken to the council or me in particular. If I feel they are not of concern, I will ignore, or discuss them with you. If they are of concern I would take it to the council for them to decide. More detailed explanation will be given to you at a later date. Do you have questions?"

Haku studied him, a little put of by the emotionless speech of the man in front of him. "No, not at this time."

"Good," Hiashi said nodding his head. "Over the next few days you will most likely be dealing with ANBU as they settle you in, after that you will be brought to the council for testing and discussion. I highly doubt the Senju clan will be interested in you, as we know that the Senju clan's Mukuton abilities are completely different than your own, regardless of similarities. As near as our records show, the Hyouton is to Mokuton as the Sharingan of the Uchiha is to the Byakugan of the Hyuuga. Many have assumed that one is a break off of the other, this is not so, further confirmed by difficulties that occur between mixing of the bloodlines.

"I have been told," His face wrinkled for a moment, "that you wish to reside with your guardian Zabuza and in quarters located near Uzumaki-kun. I will arrange for you to have an apartment in his building, and will have a shinobi guide you both after your meeting."

With this Hiashi stood as if to leave, as he made it to the door he turned to look at Haku his expression suddenly more intimidating. "If I find that you or your companion brings any harm to young Uzumaki, you will be handled."

Hiding his shock, Haku almost didn't know how to respond as the man left, "Can I ask why?" he finally got out.

"Ah, I am his guardian. Out of respect for his parents you will be treated as any who have tried to harm the boy physically. I cannot attack civilians who ostracize him, but since you are here for a connection you have to him, I will treat any emotional pain you cause the same as physical."

With that the Hyuuga left the room

* §§ *

Haku and Zabuza followed the same shinobi, Shiranui-san, through the streets. It was late, a few hours after sunset as they walked through the village. Both Haku and Zabuza watched the streets around them, the shinobi leading them, while trying to identify the faint chakra signatures of the ANBU following them. Both chose to remain silent and ignore the curious villagers who watched them.

Eventually they stopped in front of a building. It was squat and appeared rather old from the outside. Large balconies on the higher floors, no stairwells on the walls outside and an overall feel of dreariness emanated from it. Zabuza noted several places where the building could be watched from neighboring buildings.

"Well, here we are. This is the building you have been given quarters in. Don't let it fool you, the building maybe old but it is sturdy. I know a few people who live in it, and the units are larger than some of the newer places at the same price range and the plumbing and electric are all up to date," Shiranui-san started talking as he led them into the building. "On the first floor at the back is the managers unit. Take any problems or concerns to him, he will handle it as best as possible. In the building next door to the right the bottom floor is a laundry mat, you tell them where you live and get free use of their machines, but if you want them to handle the laundry though you gotta pay. Grocers store is in the building across the street," he kept talking as he led them up the stairs.

After a few flights, that Zabuza estimated took them to the top of the building, he led them down a short hallway. As they turned a corner, he hesitated seeing a woman standing before a door knocking in a coded sequence. He felt Haku stiffen as the woman turned to eye them. She was dressed provocatively in a loose kimono made of silks. Her hair was up in a fashionable loose style and her face bore slight signs of painting upon it. Pearl bead overlapped her forehead, hiding it from view.

"Coming," Zabuza tilted his head as he heard the muffled sound of the gaki coming from in the apartment. Even as he studied the woman closer as she turned to watch them, he tensed slightly as the woman seemed to look at their guide, and her tongue came out to lick her lips seductively.

"Genma, I haven't seen you in a while," the woman's voice came out honey smooth. Her eyes were a very strange pale color, with the faintest hints of lilac iris with no pupil.

Before their guide could answer her, the door swung open roughly, and the blond gaki wearing only black shorts and a white shirt opened it. "Yachi-chan!"

The woman quickly turned back to the boy, "Hello Naru-chan, I heard you were back," she reached out and ruffled the boy's hair, who tried to shake her off. "I was on my way out, but wanted to drop off some groceries. I assume you only have ramen currently," she titled her head at his face. "If you take your clothes to my room, Nagahiko is still their and he would be more than happy to take your clothes with mine to the laundry mat. They will wash and repair and send the bill to the bank to be handled. Also, here is your key back; I have taken care of your plants as best as possible, but I just do not have your green thumb," before he could escape inside with the bag of food that had been on the floor, she stopped him again. "Naru-chan, it looks as if you have guest."

Naruto turned and looked to where the woman had pointed. His eyes rounded for a moment, and then a large grin spread out on his face. "Haku, are you guys staying here?"

Haku smiled and with a quick glance at Zabuza moved forward to talk to the boy, and gain a closer look at the woman. "Hai, we are moving in to this building, Shiranui-san has been guiding us. Perhaps you can visit us later?" As he looked at Naruto, he quickly glanced at the woman who seemed to be taking his measure just as he was.

"Which room?"

"They are moving in two doors down from you on the left," Genma answered, still looking at the woman with a small half smile on his face.

"Well, Naru-chan, since you're all taken care of, I think I will head out. Don't want to be late." With that the woman once again ran a hand through Naruto's hair and than reached down with lacquered nails to grab some ribbons on her kimono to raise it slightly so that she could walk with ease on her geta.

"Thanks, Yachi-chan," Naruto called out. "I'll stop by later, Haku; let me get my clothes to Naga-jiji."

With that the boy ran back into his apartment, leaving Haku by his door and the woman walking up to Zabuza and Genma. She stopped by Genma and ran a finger down his cheek; she leaned up and whispered into his ear. Slowly turning to eye Zabuza, she smiled at him, nodded her head and began to walk away. Naruto's door swung back open, him carrying a large pile of clothes.

"Naru-chan," the woman's voice stopped him before he could take off down the hallway in the opposite direction. "Perhaps in the next few days you can come by and join me for dinner? Bring your new friends as well?" With those parting words, not waiting for a response she continued on down the hallway moving at a slow walk her kimono swaying in a hypnotic fashion.

Haku turned back to see Naruto already gone, and that Zabuza was watching the woman. He could see that Zabuza had noticed what he had. The hair sticks holding up her hair were false sheaths with stilettos. Her nails carried the faintest hint of metal, probably the tips. Whoever the woman was, she was dangerous. Zabuza turned and raised a non-existent eyebrow to their guide, who simply blushed and turned to lead them away.

"Shiranui-san, was she a Hyuuga?" Haku asked, remembering her near colorless eyes.

"Ah, well I believe she is a member of the branch house. She lives off of the compound as her eyes are defective, seeing as she is a half-breed," his voice hinted that it was not something he wished to go into. He stopped in front of the mentioned door, and pulled out a set of keys. He opened the door and turned and gave a set of keys each to Haku and Zabuza. He smiled, "If that is all, someone will come for you tomorrow, feel free to walk around the village, they will find you wherever you are, but please do not try to loose your watchers."

With that he turned and left. Haku walked into the apartment followed by Zabuza, and he was struck by familiarity once inside. The apartment seemed very similar to the one they had shared back at Mist. A feeling of homesickness that he had not felt in years washed over him, before he shook it off to walk further in. He stopped at the sound of a knock at the door. He turned to answer it, and was shocked to see Naruto.

"I have to go take care of some things, but here a welcoming present."

Haku watched as Naruto took off after shoving a small plant into his hands.

* * *

_Edited by Beta: Treyvoni Fox 5/24/2009_


	9. CH 2: Reception

**AN: Thank you for the great response to the last chapter. As such, I am going ahead with my plans for the future of this story (mwhahaha) and I hope you enjoy it. The village is about to get a wake up call, Secrets are going to be revealed, and twist and turns that no one expected will be taken….Hope you keep enjoying it-EG**

* * *

"_Self-denial is not a virtue; it is only the effect of prudence on rascality"_

_George Bernard Shaw_

Chapter 2: All Change begins with Knowledge

Part 3 – Reception

Haku walked silently around the apartment, moving a few items around as he waited on Zabuza who was still waking up in his room. The apartment that Konoha had provided for them was old, but quiet large. A small bathroom, kitchen and two decent size bedrooms. The living room was rather small, but livable, with access to a small balcony that overlooked the village. He could see the faintest lightening of the skyline through the window, signifying that dawn was approaching. As he walked to the kitchen he remembered the conversations he and Zabuza had last night after Naruto dropped a small, healthy plant for them. He touched the leaves of it where it rested on the counter, allowing his mind to wander.

_Haku reached out to close the door and turned around. Zabuza looked at the plant with slight curiosity. He muttered, 'Naruto' and went to place the plant on the counter by the kitchen. Zabuza went to look through the rest of the apartment, while Haku looked into the fridge. He was shocked to find groceries that could feed the two of them for a few days already there. Checking to see it was all sealed, he pulled some out to start making a small dinner for the two of them. Konoha had no reason to poison them at this point._

"_Nice place they provided," Zabuza said coming out, his face once again unwrapped. He sat down at the kitchen counter watching Haku make a small meal. "Why did you ask if she was Hyuuga?"_

"_Hyuuga Hiashi is my appointed guardian and the clan has a Dojutso which is easily identifiable by the eyes, hers were very similar. He also happens to be Naruto-kun's guardian, Haku answered, turning to place some food on the table for Zabuza. "I guess he has people watching him in the building."_

"_What happened in your meeting?"_

_Haku related word for word everything that happened between meeting the Nara to the Hyuuga while he ate. Afterwards he started speaking of his observations, and waited on Zabuza. He saw his shishou was staring out the window. After a moment he nodded._

"_I met with the Nara as well, he is a part of the famous Ino-Shika-Cho team, and they were famous during the last war. If I remember correctly he is known for his strategic mind. If he was taking no notes, than he was just feeling you out. He probably was the first of the profilers the Hokage will have us meet. My guess is I met with him while you were speaking with the Hyuuga. I would say sometime mid-day tomorrow morning we will be summoned to meet with our handler."_

"_Do we want to meet with Naruto tonight?" Haku asked slightly curious._

"_No, we unpack tonight. Tomorrow we go for a morning jog to get a feel for Konoha. We will wake him in the morning to join us, asking if he wants to join us in our morning training. Give him tonight to settle, the boy is skittish and needs a breather. Hopefully the ANBU will show up while we are practicing, giving him the rest of the day to calm down, after he realizes we are not leaving."_

"_Hai," Haku stood and went over to the small bag he had. He pulled out a single scroll, unrolled it, bit his thumb, and swiped it down the scroll. A pile of smaller scrolls fell out. He sorted them out, taking some to Zabuza. "Which room do you want, Zabuza-sama?"_

"_The one on the left, good view through the window, the one on the right is also cooler, which should suit you."_

_Haku nodded and moved to take a pile of scrolls into his own room, before returning, he took a larger pile and started releasing the items, a large quantity of them weapons to be stored through out the apartment, some to make small traps to protect the place._

"Ready, Haku?" Zabuza's voice brought him back to the present.

Haku looked up to see Zabuza standing before him, sword less, but dressed for training. He nodded, and moved to follow Zabuza out of the apartment, as he moved to lock the door; he inserted some ice into the lock. If anyone tried to enter through the door, he would know when they returned. Turning he followed Zabuza to the door of Naruto's apartment, and knocked, hoping the boy was awake.

He waited a moment, hearing some noises as if someone was dragging themselves through the apartment, half asleep. After a few moments, the door swung open, and Haku had to bite back a chuckle. Naruto stood before them, wearing light blue pajamas, with a walrus cap on his head, his eyes squinting up at them. "Haku?" he finally mumbles out.

"Hai, Naruto-kun. Zabuza and I were going to go on a morning run to get a feel for the village and perhaps some light training. We wondered if you wanted to join us. That way you can give us a brief tour of the village and show us where we can train." Haku tried to hide the laughter in his voice; luckily Naruto didn't seem to be completely awake.

After a moment, as if his brain was trying process Haku's words, Naruto grinned. He opened the door wide, suddenly full of energy. "Alright! Come on in, it will only take me a moment to get ready.

Haku looked up at Zabuza, who had a perplexed look on his face. He knew Zabuza was not happy with how Naruto had left the door open and ran back inside. Haku moved to enter first and looked at the apartment carefully.

The walls had chipped paint, and small cracks just as theirs did, but the similarities ended there. Naruto's apartment was more of a loft. Small kitchen area along one side, a hallway leading to a bathroom and a large living room/bedroom was all Haku saw. The place, for the most part, was clean except for some empty instant ramen packages lying around, scrolls in piles all over the place, weapons in piles or imbedded into the walls. A practice dummy in one corner, which bore a strange resemblance to Hatake, caused a snort of laughter from Zabuza. The Dart board was riddled with kunai and the young Uchiha's face in its center, making Haku giggle slightly.

What really caught his attention were the plants all over the place. Healthy and well cared for; they lightened up the place, and most seemed to be near the large door leading to the balcony. Haku watched as Zabuza headed onto the balcony, and followed curious. It was not like theirs. No, Naruto's balcony was huge, it was big enough to do stretches and Kata's on, and the view was breathtaking. You could see the Hokage Mountain and most of the village from it.

"I'm ready."

Zabuza and Haku turned back to head inside, vaguely noting the ANBU had already moved into position to follow them. Naruto was dressed in the bright orange jumpsuit, his hitaite already tied on, as well as his kunai pouch for his leg.

"Alright Gaki, you lead the way."

Naruto looked at Zabuza for a moment, and then smiled wide, and ran out of the apartment leading them downstairs. He didn't even bother to lock his door, to Haku's shock.

* §§ *

Zabuza stared at the Gaki, "Okay brat, what would you suggest?"

"Well, I usually go for a run around the village and up the Hokage mountain," Naruto finally said, looking up at him, his eyes once again squinted. Zabuza remembered the view from Naruto's balcony and nodded.

"Works for me, lead the way," he waited for the boy to head off, Haku beside him, slightly behind.

As he started to follow he noticed how the boy was running and finally sped up to catch up with the two. "Gaki, not fast," seeing the boys confusion, he nodded to Haku to set the speed, and he continued on. "The purpose of a morning jog is not to work on speed but to work on endurance. By going at a slow pace but for long distances you keep your body fit especially your bone density and heart rate. By being able to job long distances at a steady pace you strengthen your heart which increases your long term endurance. By strengthening your bone density it helps build strength in a leaner body that is meant for speed more than strength." Seeing the boy's slight confusion, "You hits are harder without the muscle to back it up."

"But I thought people ran to build speed and stamina?" Naruto asked.

Haku answered, "Running for speed requires certain training, and this is the proper way to work on stamina. Long runs at an even slow pace will tire you out faster, and build endurance quicker."

He watched as the boy continued to run with them keeping at an even pace, his eyes slightly lost as if he was thinking on their words. Leaving the boy to his thoughts, Zabuza continued his run looking at the village as they passed through it to the edges. The place was very different from Kiri, peaceful, even with the Shinobi who were out training already in the pre-dawn hours, and those that were heading to switch for guard duty or to leave on missions. He could hear most of them moving through the rooftops.

After a bit they were at the edge of the village and they moved to follow a trail that Naruto pointed to. It ran through the trees and was leveled out. Zabuza let his mind wander as they headed slowly to the Hokage Mountain. After a bit they were at the trail, and they moved to jog up the trail to the top of the monument, Naruto still pacing himself to Haku who had not changed speed at all as they began the incline. When they reached the top, Zabuza couldn't help but glance to the skyline as the sun began to rise. It was a breathtaking site, and the village looked perfect as it bathed in the bright pink light.

"GAI-SENSEI!" a loud voice broke through his thoughts, "YOU ARE AN INSPIRATION TO ME. WHY, IF I CANNOT CLIMB DOWN THE HOKAGE MOUNTAIN USING ONLY MY THUMBS I WILL RUN AROUND THE VILLAGE ON MY HANDS 500 TIMES!"

Zabuza stumbles to a stop, and turned to look around, Haku and Naruto stopping with him.

"LEE, MY PRECIOUS STUDENT. YOU ARE A WONDERFUL EXAMPLE OF THE FLAMES OF BURNING YOUTH! NO TEACHER CAN ASK FOR A BETTER STUDENT. LET THE FLAMES OF YOUR YOUTH BURN BRIGHTER."

Zabuza, a horrified expression growing on his wrapped face looked around. He wondered where these two people where. He felt Haku tap his arm, and he looked to him, only to see a horrified expression on his and Naruto's face, as the blond pointed to the side. Zabuza looked up and his mind blanked.

"GAI-SENSEI!" "LEE" "GAI-SENSEI!" "LEE"

He watched in horror as the two individuals started hugging each-other, the light from the rising sun glinting off of large smiles, showcasing glowing white teeth, shiny black hair and green (was that spandex) clothes. Unable to look away, the three of them watched the strange duo, until they disappeared down the mountain.

Several minutes later Zabuza finally snapped his mind back into focus. "What the hell was that?"

"Zabuza-sama, was that a genjutsu? Is the Hokage testing us in some weird way?" Haku's voice was hushed and held a horrified tone to it.

Zabuza glanced down to see Naruto was still staring shocked at the spot the two green men had been. Shaking his head to finally get the image out of it, he snapped his fingers to get both boys attention. "I have no idea what that was, but we will never speak of it again."

Haku and Naruto looked at him and nodded. Slowly, they started off to continue their morning jog.

* §§ *

In a tree nearby, two ANBU watched. Actually one watched, while the other held his arms around his stomach trying to hold his laughter in. After a few minutes the _tori_ masked ANBU slapped the n_ezumi _masked ANBU who still was laughing.

"Oh crap, that was priceless. I told you, Ibiki should record Gai and that student of his for torture techniques," _nezumi_ finally got out, his laughter almost under control.

"Hai, but did we have to be the ones to also watch," _tori_ responded. "I had almost blocked out the last time we got caught watching those two. Come on, we need to catch up to them."

With that the two disappeared in a swirl of leaves as they continued to track the three running figures.

* §§ *

As Naruto led Haku and Zabuza to the training grounds, Zabuza inspected the boy. He was very impressed, if nothing the boy had endurance and stamina. They had taken 4 turns around the village and up the Hokage Mountain, thankfully not seeing the green duo again; he shuddered as the image came to him. Yet, the genin seemed to not be winded at all, his face showing no signs of exertion. He glanced at Haku, who also seemed to be studying the boy. The boy might not have been trained as well as other Jinchuuriki but he obviously did know how to exercise, this was not stamina from the demon sealed in him, but from his own training.

"Here we go; this is the training ground I use when I train outside of our team sessions."

Zabuza came to a stop next to Haku looking at the training ground. A small field surrounded by trees, a stream at one end, it was quiet and well hidden from the other areas. He could just feel the ANBU settling into the trees in the surrounding area. Zabuza walked towards the stream, and felt Haku following him, speaking to the boy about the area.

"Haku?" Zabuza asked quietly.

"Hai, Zabuza," moving forward Haku touched the stream and a small portion of the water froze. Pulling it out, he manipulated the ice into three chunks. He handed one to Zabuza and another to Naruto, keeping the third for himself.

"Cool!" Naruto looked at the chunk of ice, studying it. The inside of the chunk of ice was filled with water, and seeing Haku put the top to his mouth, he mimicked him, and was rewarded with ice cold water. "That is so neat, much cooler than bringing your own water."

Haku laughed, "Hai, Naruto-kun, it is the best way to refresh yourself after along run."

"So Haku what type of training were you going to do?" Naruto looked at them hopefully.

Haku looked to Zabuza, who placed the ice down, "We need to stretch out from the run, so we'll do a few Kata, do you want to follow us?"

Naruto grinned, and went and placed his ice down, while taking off his orange jacket. He came back to stand next to Haku, who smiled at him, before moving into a start position. Nodding to Zabuza, the two of them began to move in a coordinated, but slow, motion. Naruto watched them as they went through the first Kata. Haku made sure to exaggerate some of the moves so that the boy could catch onto them. After they went through twice, Naruto moved to stand next to Haku, and tried to imitate him. Haku watched him, and slowly began to murmur out helpful hints.

"Move your left foot slightly out at a ninety degree angle." "Fold your wrist down at a forty-five degree angle, but tighten your fingers." "Bring the leg through the sweep using a turned curve."

Haku smiled to himself, when after a few times, Naruto had the motions of the Kata almost down. Seeing almost no mistakes except those from trying to keep up, Haku closed his eyes and continued in the stretching moves of the Kata that Zabuza had taught him all those years ago. Next to him he could feel the ebb and sway of Zabuza's chakra as he moved through the Kata. For Haku this was one of his favorite pastimes, one that the two had not been able to practice since leaving Kiri.

Almost an hour later, Zabuza and Haku stopped, they both watched as Naruto did the Kata one more time, before coughing to catch his attention. Naruto tripped in a motion and looked at them, embarrassment in his face. He grinned instantly, scratching the back of his neck.

"That was fun, it's different than the one taught at our academy, but I liked it better." the blond said, still grinning wildly.

"Every hidden village has its own styles, and clans have them as well," Zabuza said, watching the boy closely. "What about your taijutsu style?"

"I was taught the basic academy style, but I created some of my own moves," Naruto started waving his arms around. "See, once I learned the Kage Bunshin I started developing moves that used my clones. Plus it's a lot easier to train with sparring partners, ya know?"

"Naruto-kun, why don't you and I spar for a bit," Haku interrupted. He had seen the looks Zabuza was giving, and realized that his shishou needed to see how the boy fought, as he hadn't really seen it at the waves.

"Alright!"

"Taijutsu only, alright Naruto?"

"Hai!"

* §§ *

Zabuza watched the two boys as they fought, leaning against a tree. The two had been light sparing for a bit, and Zabuza was beginning to see the fundamentals of Naruto's style. It was hidden beneath some street fight brawling style and some strange acrobatic moves. Although he could see the basic structure, he found himself wondering if the boy was even taught that properly in his academy. He made a lot of basic mistakes that the Mist Nin doubted the Leaf village would teach to academy students, even if most students went on to use their families' styles.

_Gotta give the brat credit, he is unpredictable, which is an asset in one-on-one fighting, but dangerous on team work,_ Zabuza thought to himself as he watched the spar in front of him. Haku's moves were precise and semi-reactive, a speed based style that he and Haku had worked on. From what he saw of the Jinchuuriki his style was rough and not well suited to his build. The fighting style was more suited to strength and a stockier build. Heavy signs of grappling, boxing and low sweeps and heavy on the handwork seemed to make up this style. _I wonder why the academy doesn't teach more than one basic style. They have to have a lot of kids who don't have clan styles, and this style is really suited for only one body type. It is also a horrible style for girls, they should at least teach one more suited for small flexible body types._

Watching as the boy moved and thinking on what he had seen of the boy's body type, Zabuza debated on the few styles he knew trying to decide what a good style would be for the boy. It was hard, as the boy wore clothes that made him appear stocky, as if he was going to remain short and squat in build. If that was true though, the boy wouldn't be so ill suited for the style he was using. From what he had seen of him when they where in waves, and even last night when he had just been wearing shorts and t-shirt he was built pretty similarly to most of the Uzumaki's he vaguely remembered. But Zabuza had a feeling the boy would be shorter and lither in body build. From the acrobatic moves he was doing the boy would probably be flexible enough for styles similar to what the Uzumaki clan had used, but able to handle a faster style.

_Perhaps a Long fist style to emphasize fully extended kicks and striking techniques, with his personality he would really suit the "best defense is a strong offense" style. With that natural flexibility and his good timing in the air, launching pre-emptive attack's so aggressive that the opponent doesn't have the opportunity to attack would suit the boy. _Long Fist taijutsu styles use large, extended, circular movements to improve overall body mobility in the muscles, tendons, and joints. If the boy could run such distances without breaking a sweat, has a body built for flexibility and speed a style similar to Chángquán might be best. He could add some joint locking techniques and throws and takedowns into it.

Though the boy seemed to be clumsy, Zabuza thought it might be due more to his short stature; he seemed all leg and arms, which he had not even begun to grow into. Perhaps working on a style that he could use adequately as a youth, but would grow into would be best. The Long Fist style requires good balance of hand and foot techniques, but in particular it is renowned for its impressive acrobatic kicks. Many of the techniques had whirling, running, leaping, and acrobatics. Chángquán moves are difficult to perform, requiring great flexibility and athleticism comparable to gymnasts, but if the boy worked on his balance, he would be unstoppable.

He snapped out of his thoughts, as he felt the air shift in the tree above him. He raised his eyes to the ANBU who had just appeared. He noted the time of day and wondered if he had miss-judged when they would be called in. "Yes," he asked softly.

"Momochi-san, we are to take you and Fabuki-san in to meet with your handler in about an hour or two. Perhaps you would like to stop the boys and go grab a meal," the voice of the ANBU held no inflections.

Curious, Zabuza gave a nod. As the ANBU disappeared, he called out to the boys to stop their spar.

"…and when you did that sweep…" Naruto's voice came out loud as he and Haku walked towards him.

"Oi, you to ready to grab something to eat?" he asked.

"Yeah! Can we go get ramen? I haven't had Ichikaru ramen in months," Naruto shouted out, his eyes lit up at the idea of getting ramen.

Glancing at Haku, who nodded, "Fine, lead the way brat."

Naruto scowled at him and then grabbed Haku's hand to lead him off to the ramen stand he had been telling them about for months. Sensing the ANBU again, Zabuza turned to them.

"Momochi-san, are you planning to pay for the boy?"

Confused, Zabuza nodded. Suddenly a pouch was thrown at him. Feeling the weight he realized it was money.

"The boy is known for breaking the bank at the ramen stand, Take some of my funds, I'll get reimbursed from the Hokage, since your bills are being covered by us for now."

With that the ANBU disappeared, and left Zabuza with a slight chill of fear. How much could one boy eat, especially such a small brat?

* §§ *

Haku stared at the large collection of empty ramen bowls. Fifteen! That was how many Naruto had eaten, and he seemed to be in no rush to stop. Glancing briefly at Zabuza, he suppressed a giggle from the horrified look on his shishou's face. What was truly unusual is that Haku and Zabuza were only on their second bowl. Naruto had managed to get through fifteen, no sixteen bowls of ramen while talking to the owner and his daughter.

Teuchi and his daughter Ayame had been excited to see Naruto. They had asked after his mission while placing bowl after bowl in front of the boy. They had smiled and watched Zabuza and Haku carefully, as if they were unsure how they felt about them being around the boy. It seems that Naruto had a few people who truly cared for him. The old owner, Teuchi had seen the boy and welcomed him back, saying first bowl was free, and started asking questions about Naruto's mission. Naruto had gone on and on, while at no time stating any of the information that the Hokage had told him to remain silent about.

"So, Naruto, how did you meet your friends?" Teuchi asked, smiling at the boy from where he was making another bowl.

"Oh, they were on a mission in Wave, but they decided to come back and join Konoha as Nin here," Naruto said, while slurping up yet another bowl. "They moved into my building, so I'm showing them around. I had to take them here, so they could taste the best ramen in all the elemental countries."

Ayame laughed, and glanced at Haku with a small blush. As Ayame started to question Naruto about his first trip outside the village, Haku sensed an ANBU approaching, not hiding his signature at all.

"Momochi-san, Fabuki-san, you are needed at the tower," the voice came form beneath a tanuki mask.

Naruto stilled and looked behind him, scowling slightly.

"Ah, just a moment, let us settle up our debt," a slight glance at Haku had him pulling Naruto away.

"Naruto-kun, perhaps when I am done we can meet up and you can give me a tour of the village," Haku asked, keeping one ear open to Zabuza's conversation with the ramen stand owner.

"…what were you putting in his bowls?" "Why do you ask?" "…watching him, now what were you giving him?" "…Hokage…vitamins…proper nutrition."

"…so Haku where do you want to meet up, back at home?"

"No, you do what you need to Naruto. I'll find you when I'm done, that way you are not stuck waiting for me," Haku said. He noted as Zabuza turned to walk away with the ANBU, and he smiled at Naruto. "I shall find you later."

"Bye, Haku!"

Smiling at the waving boy he left behind, Haku moved speedily to Zabuza's side, and cast a quick glance at him.

"He was putting something in the boy's bowls. I was unsure what it was, but I didn't think it was harmful, as the boy is cared for by those two."

"What was it?"

"Liquid vitamins. It seems that boy has a high metabolism, which is why he eats so much, and is scrawny bordering on malnutrition. The grocers overcharge him, so he buys cheap food like ramen, so when he comes here they put liquid vitamins into his ramen for him. The Hokage provide it."

"It is astonishing how the boy is so alone and miserable, yet people are trying to keep him healthy and alive," Haku murmured back.

"The problem is they are watching for his physical health but they have forgotten his emotional health. In a Jinchuuriki, emotional health is more important than the physical."

Haku remained silent as they took the rest of the trip to the ANBU office, walking slowly through the streets. The villagers seemed friendly, but he couldn't forget the feeling they gave off yesterday when Naruto had been with them, or this morning as well.

* §§ *

Ibiki read the reports the ANBU had done of the morning interaction between the two new nin's of Konoha and the village Jinchuuriki. He wasn't sure how he felt about it. The two were currently cooling their heels in a room downstairs, in the ANBU basement. He looked at the report again, and glanced over at the files he already had. Some of the notes made concerned him.

_Morning job around the village and Hokage Mountain… exposure to Maito Gai and Rock Lee… Uzumaki appears to have horrible basics in concern to Taijutsu, yet a natural ability to fighting that manages to show through…Some signs that his taijutsu was sabotaged, but some moves show signs of training that is reminiscent of Uchiha style… Interaction at the Ichikaru Ramen restaurant…_

Upon reading just this first report, and from the information he had gleamed from the Hokage and Elders and his own research…_I wonder if I can refuse this job still._

Ibiki had never not completed an assignment assigned by the council, but this one was making his head hurt. Somehow he become embroiled into the most horrible S-class conspiracy in the village, and he would not be able to ignore it. How had the village come to this? Why had the Hokage and elders not realized that they were setting up team seven to fail, or that the village Jinchuuriki would most likely one day wake up to hate his village?

Shaking his head, Ibiki put the files down and got up to go meet with the two ex-Mist Ninja. He really hoped that Zabuza was exactly what he was appearing to be since entering the village. Because, if this man was what he appeared; maybe, just maybe, perhaps they could salvage Uzumaki Naruto into a Shinobi who loved his village. _Because right now, that boy is screaming it as loud as can be, but I think he is simply screaming his love to hide the fact that he hates here. Hell, the boy may not even realize that he hates the village, and self-denial in a shinobi is dangerous._

* §§ *

Ibiki stopped to look in through the window of the room; once again he was impressed with the professionalism of the two. Zabuza sat in the chair, with Haku next to him no communication between the two, in perfect stillness. He couldn't help but wonder how Kiri trained its ninja if these two were examples of what they produced, and he hoped that war between Kiri and Konoha didn't happen. Of all the villages Kiri had always been the most militaristic, and yet these two were nothing like the drones Danzo produced.

They were well disciplined with blank faces that portrayed nothing, but they were not unemotional. Just in control. _Hmm, I wonder if I can get Zabuza to tell me more about how Kiri trains it's Nins, our academy could use an overhaul. We have been producing weaker students in the past few years, peace time and civilians becoming to involve with the program._

"Ibiki," hearing the voice he turned around. His eye twitched as he saw Hatake Kakashi standing behind him

"Something I can help you with Hatake?" Ibiki asked the one-eyed jounin.

"Ah, I was hoping I can watch your first meeting with the two," Kakashi smiled at Ibiki. "I am curious what you will pull out of them on your first talk."

"Hate to disappoint, but not much will occur this time, but feel free to watch."

"Oh? You aren't going in digging for information?"

"I plan to speak briefly with the two about plans for the up coming weeks. I plan on doing a full debriefing of Haku next week, as Hiashi wants to work with him this week. I figure Hiashi will be better on breaking through to the boy, as he fears exposure of his bloodline thanks to Kiri. Dealing with bloodline members who have no fear will help keep him off guard, especially when some of the blood-line loving fools in this village start going after him. Also, based on Shikaku's reports from yesterday; I think having Haku spend time with Naruto away from Zabuza will be beneficial. Zabuza will be meeting with me today to start going over information release, and tomorrow with Hokage and the elders."

"You seem upset about something," Kakashi observed, turning to look into the room.

"Hatake, if I may ask why is the boy's basic taijutsu out of control? Were you not supposed to be fixing that?"

"The boy is a kinesthetic leaner. I could try and go over them again and again, but I find having him spar is the best way to fix them. The problem is that Sakura provides no challenge and spars with Sasuke tend to turn into brawls. The same thing when it comes to weapons. What really concerns me is that sometimes he throws weapons or does moves that make me believe he has earlier training, but then he starts to fall apart again."

Ibiki was silent, "You think Itachi did something to his memory like the elders said? Or do you think someone else suppressed his memories and screwed up?"

Kakashi was silent, but that was all the answers Ibiki needed. Sighing he moved to enter the room.

* §§ *

Zabuza looked up as the door opened, and he vaguely remembered the face he saw enter from the bingo books. Morino Ibiki, Konohagakure's lead interrogator, head of their T&I department. He was famous as being an interrogator that no one withheld secrets from. _They are truly bringing out all the big guns. Hyuuga as Haku's guardian, the largest and most powerful clan of Konoha since the fall of the Uchiha and now Morino as the lead handler for us._

The man was a bear of a man, a hulking figure dressed all in black, from the bandana covering his face to every pieces of clothing on his body. His eyes were piercing and hid nothing of his intelligence, and scars riddled his face. He stared at the Zabuza before moving forward to sit at the table, placing a file in front of him. He spoke no words as he organized files, writing instruments, and a blank pad of paper. After a few moments he looked up.

"My name is Morino Ibiki the head of T&I, I have been asked by the Hokage to personally handle the two of you as you are integrated into the village," he started after settling down. "Since you have just settled in last night, today will be a short discussion between Fabuki Haku and a slightly longer one with Momochi Zabuza. For the next week or so Fabuki-san will be meeting with Hyuuga Hiashi-sama, who as you know is his guardian to the clan council. He has requested to have those procedures pushed forward, and based on what I have been told Fabuki-san knows very little that you yourself, Momochi-san, can provide.

"The Hokage informed me that you would prefer Momochi-san to be with you during testing of your bloodline, and I will work my schedule with Momochi-san to allow for this. Hyuuga-sama has agreed to provide a schedule to me by the end of today, and I will have one of my aides drop off a revised schedule for the both of you tonight. After our brief talk Fabuki-san you will be free for the rest of the afternoon, Momochi-san if it is alright with you, I would like to begin our preliminary talks this afternoon. Several points you made in your request to the Hokage have stirred my interest."

Zabuza looked with half-lidded eyes at the man in front of him, impressed with the speech they had received. He nodded his head, signifying his agreement, curious as to what would happen next. He watched as Ibiki pulled out one of the files, and opened it, before looking up with what may have been meant to be a comforting smile, but was slightly creepy.

"Today if I may, I just want to acquire some information from the two of you," turning to Haku, he opened his file. "As you will be mostly working with Hyuuga-sama, I have questions regarding your skill to allow for the Shinobi council to review, so that they may plan your evaluation test appropriately. Can you give me a breakdown of your skill set?"

Haku glanced briefly at Zabuza, and seeing his affirmation, he spoke up, "Morino-san, how would you like me to breakdown my style? Do you wish to here my current style and levels, or a full breakdown of my shinobi talents from start to current?"

Zabuza watched with some amusement, as Ibiki gave a twitch of response. Haku may not have had the ability to stay as his 'officially' apprentice in Kiri, but he had trained the boy well.

"Perhaps you can start with breakdown of your current skills as you chose to use them, and then provide me with what other elements of your style where previously trained."

Haku nodded, and then began a dissertation of his skills in his old Hunter-nin style of reporting.

"For ninjutsu: I have currently been developing my style to suit my Hyouton abilities, which unfortunately I have no family or clan scrolls to work from. This has meant shifting my ninjutsu style to a primary elemental style. I have focused my futon abilities into working with my Sutton techniques in which I incorporate my wind chakra allowing them to become frozen. I have not worked on the abilities of my futon to be able to sharpen my chakra, so much as in its cooling abilities. I have successfully been able to reproduce most Sutton techniques into a Hyouton technique. Zabuza has helped me with classification of them, which mostly range from B to A class techniques, with a few C techniques. I have also focused on my ability to do one-handed seals in regards to Hyouton, Sutton and Futon techniques.

"Taijutsu and Weapons have been shifted. My Taijutsu is now a speed based style which is an altered version of Fujian White crane style. It has been altered to reflect more speed within it and allowance of use of senbon throws within the matches. Although I have received training in all forms of weapons, some more then others, my focus of late has been with senbon, as it suits my silent style.

"As my chakra control is near perfect sue to my elemental bloodline, I have recently been trying to learn Ijutso, though I have been limited in what I can pick up from a few scrolls Zabuza and I have collected. Some basic field medicine and herbal studies is all I have been able to work on."

"What about your genjutsu?" Ibiki looked up form the notes he had been taking.

"I have the ability to sense up to A-class genjutsu types and break form them quiet easily, but I have only learned a few c-class genjutsu techniques. I have noticed that some of my Ice-mirrors have the ability to…" Haku hesitated in this, "drag memories from enemies who l9ook upon them, but I have not figured out if this is similar to genjutsu or can be altered into a genjutsu."

"Your Hyouton techniques, what abilities do they have besides manipulation of ice?"

After a moment of silence, Ibiki looked up to see Haku's face frozen and glancing sideways at Zabuza.

"I have only noticed a few, and I have not looked too deeply into them. I can create mirrors that allow me to travel distances by creating a 'path' to flow through, but I cannot bring people through them. My one attempt at that caused the person traveling with me to nearly die of hypothermia. My mirrors can be created for spying, as they allow me to hear and see wherever they are. Other then that and a few techniques using these functions of the mirror, I have not learned."

_That would be it, wouldn't it,_ Ibiki though to himself. Y_ou don't know what those abilities can do, and that is why you are now bound to a Jinchuuriki. _

"What about before you started focusing on your Hyouton abilities?" Ibiki watched as Haku looked to Zabuza.

"He was C-class in Taijutsu, B-class in Ninjutsu, C-Class in Genjutsu, and A-Class in Weapons. His specialty lay in infiltration and assassination," Zabuza answered on behalf of Haku. "He was trained by me to become a swordsman of Kiri, but he never had the aptitude required by Kiri for that field. He was at the time high-chuunin when he was offered a position in the Hunter corps. He was ranked by them as low-jounin within a year. That was four years ago."

Ibiki nodded and made some notation. He would let the shinobi council know all this so that they could properly evaluate him. Looking at the two, he continued on.

"Fabuki-san, would you mind if I called you Haku?" at Haku's nod he continued on. "While the Hokage, elders and myself work with Zabuza on the knowledge he has offered, you will need to be available to provide your impute on these events. I would say within the next week or so the Shinobi council will request to speak with you to evaluate your skill set, and to make plans for you to be educated in the laws and codes of conduct for Konoha."

"I will make myself available for any who are approved to speak with me," Haku's voice was calm and unemotional.

"Good. I will have someone contact you to go over the evaluations and profiling that will be required at a later date, for now you are excused. Expect to hear from Hyuuga-sama in the next day or so."

Haku looked to Zabuza once again, before nodding and getting up to leave.

* §§ *

As the door close, Ibiki looked at Zabuza. He saw the calmness of the man's attitude and wondered at it.

"I am assuming the reason you are leaving him to the Hyuuga's is so that he will feel more secure about using his kekkei genkai in the village?" Zabuza asked after a moment.

Ibiki stared at the man in front of him. Yes, he was very smart.

"Hai, now as for your skill set, that will be discussed at a later time. I would first like to speak to you about this new village in Rice country you speak of. T is not common in peaceful times for villages to suddenly appear and start recruiting missing-nins."

"You have no idea, Morino-san. They aren't just recruiting missing-nins, but a certain type of missing Nin." Zabuza said softly.

"Oh, what type, and why did you not join them?"

"All though they do welcome older Nin, they seem to have a preference for teenagers and younger. They also seem to prefer those with kekkei genkai over standard Nin. Also, the leader of the village seems to seek out a certain type of teenager."

"What type," Ibiki asked, leaning back into his chair.

Zabuza leaned back himself, before answering. "Teens who are alone, broken, or desiring power, easily manipulated ones. Did I mention they seemed a little to eager to accept Haku once they realized he had a gift. They also had a fell to them that put both of us on edge. Once I knew who the leader of the village as," Zabuza responded.

"Who is the leader of this village?"

"It seems Oto was founded and is lead by one Orochimaru, the Hebi-sannin."

* * *

_Edited by Beta: Treyvoni Fox 5/24/2009_


	10. CH 2: Discovery

**AN: Thank you for the great response to the last chapter. As such, I am going ahead with my plans for the future of this story (mwhahaha) and I hope you enjoy it. The village is about to get a wake up call, Secrets are going to be revealed, and twists and turns that no one expected will be taken….Hope you keep enjoying it. Smaller chapter then usual, but I hope to get another out real soon-EG**

* * *

"_If a man knew anything, he would sit in a corner and be modest; but he is such an ignorant peacock, that he goes bustling up and down, and hits on extraordinary discoveries."_

_- Ralph Waldo Emerson_

Chapter 2: All Change begins with Knowledge

Part 4 – Discovery

Naruto sat at the ramen stand eating a bowl of miso pork ramen slowly. He could feel the concerned glances of Ayame and Teuchi, but he pretended not to notice. His mind was confused, not an uncommon feeling, but what he was confused about was new. Yesterday, when he and his team had come back to Konoha, instead of being forced to walk through the village with all those hateful stares that he had almost forgotten, he had been protected. Not even when walking through the village with the Hokage or Iruka had Naruto felt that safe and protected, as when Zabuza had pulled him to his side. Part of him wondered if that was what Haku felt about Zabuza, if that was what having a father would be like.

After meeting with the Hokage and the other two he had debated going for ramen, but had decided instead to head home. Once home, he had busied himself caring for his plants, and trying to sort out how he felt having those two in the village. Perhaps it wouldn't be so bad? They didn't seem to mind how people treated him; instead they tried to protect him, _but what about when they learned why the villagers hate me?_

He felt himself sigh into the ramen again.

"Naruto, where did your friends go?" Teuchi asked. He had moved forward to speak to the boy, after several glances from his daughter, which bordered on glares.

"Huh," Naruto looked up, his face confused.

"The two from this morning, where are they?" Teuchi asked again. "They seemed interesting."

"Oh, they are having meetings at the Hokage's office I think, they are joining the village, ya know," Naruto answered. He put a grin on his face and looked up at the old ramen chef.

"Oh, I see, so you're on your own for the rest of the day?"

"For now, Haku said he would meet up with me later. I just can't decide what to do in the meantime, because Kakashi-sensei gave us a few days off," Naruto looked into the bowl of ramen again. "Old man, you need help around here today?"

Teuchi looked at the boy, and knew what he needed. "No, but today the academy is closing early, why don't you go see Iruka? I'm sure he would want to see you after such a long mission."

Naruto looked up and gave a real heartfelt smile, "Hai, thanks, old man."

Teuchi and Ayame watched as Naruto ran off towards the academy. "What do you think is up?" Ayame finally asked.

"Seems Naruto has made some friends who are caring for him," Teuchi answered heading back to the bowls of ramen waiting to be made. "I think he may be off for a bit till he gets used to it or at least sorts it all out in his mind."

He could just make out Ayame's muttered, "…bout time."

* §§ *

Naruto ran to the academy hoping that Iruka was still there. As he neared, he saw the academy students leaving for the day; he jumped onto the roof and moved stealthily in hope of avoiding Konohamaru. Not that he didn't want to see the brat, but just not right now. He stopped above the room that Iruka worked in, and walked down the wall and jumped into the classroom.

"Naruto!" he heard Iruka's voice shout out, and he turned to the back of the room.

"Iruka-sensei!"

"Naruto, when did you get back?" Iruka asked walking down to the window to meet Naruto. He almost fell back as Naruto jumped into his arms.

"Yesterday, we had a debriefing with the Hokage, and I trained this morning. Kakashi-sensei gave us a few days off, so I though I would catch up with you!"

"Whoa…calm down. So you got back yesterday and had a debriefing. I guess that means you can't talk about the mission yet, but if you're hungry I could take you for ramen and we could catch up."

Naruto smiled happily. "Nah, I already had ramen, but can we catch up? I haven't seen you in forever!"

"Naruto…did you just refuse ramen?" Iruka had a stupefied expression on his face.

Raising a hand behind his head to scratch it, Naruto gave out a bashful laugh, "Guess that's strange huh? But I just ate like twenty bowls, and so…"

"No, no, no, no…it's okay Naruto, so what have you been up to?" Iruka asked, sitting down on his desk.

Naruto sat in the first row of desks and smiled widely. "Well after meeting with the old man, I went home and got some sleep, it felt good to be back in my own bed, you know." at Iruka's nod he continued. "This morning I went training, and I saw the weirdest thing."

"Oh?"

"At the Hokage monument I saw two guys training, and they were wearing green spandex, and they kept shouting about…" he stopped as Iruka shot off the desk to cover his mouth. He couldn't help but notice that Iruka had a wide eyed look on his face.

"I am familiar with Maito Gai and his student Lee. I think that it is best to forget anything you see about them and never tell others," at Naruto's nod, Iruka removed his hand. "Let's just say most people try to pretend they know nothing about those two." As Naruto thought back on what he had witnessed, he gave a small shudder and nodded. "I didn't know you trained that early in the morning?"

"I went with Zabuza and Haku," Naruto said practically bouncing while seated.

"Oh, I am not familiar with those names, who are they?"

"We met them on our trip, they are moving here to be Konoha Nin, they moved in to my building, and they asked me to join them on their morning run, and then Haku and I sparred. It was awesome!" Naruto bounced up and started talking faster and faster in front of Iruka.

Iruka meanwhile had become pale as he listened. Nins who were moving to Konoha? And living in Naruto's building. He would have to ask Kakashi about this.

"So what can you tell me about them?" Iruka listened as Naruto started telling him all about his new friends.

* §§ *

Naruto smiled as he walked out of the academy. Visiting Iruka was the best idea; he would have to thank Teuchi for suggesting it. Iruka even promised to find him in the next day or so and take him out for ramen. As he walked out, he saw it had been an hour and he still didn't know what to do with himself. Normally he might consider attempting a few small pranks on the people he knew for fun, but he didn't think it was a good idea right now. With Zabuza and Haku trying to join the village because of him, and yes he knew it was because of him, pranking might not be a good idea. So deciding to do the smart thing for once, he controlled the urge to cause havoc.

At that moment several people got chills up their backs, as if something was wrong in the world, Kakashi, Iruka and the Hokage being a few of them.

Suddenly he sensed something behind him. Glancing out of the corner of his eyes, he controlled the urge to roll his eyes in frustration. A square rock was following him. _When is he going to realize that rocks aren't square?_

Knowing he had some time, Naruto quickly hid an evil grin, and moving too fast for his stalkers to react, he jumped on the square rock, and started laughing as three loud shrieks emitted from inside.

* §§ *

"Hey boss, who is that?" Konohamaru asked, looking off to the side.

Naruto turned, and grinned widely. Waving his hand he answered, "A new friend. You guys will like him."

At that moment, Haku arrived and smiled softly at Naruto before turning to look at the three children before him. Two boys about nine years old and a little girl probably the same age stared at him from their positions surrounding Naruto. By the clothes they wore, he assumed they must be academy students. Smiling at them, he found himself being glared at by a boy with round cheeks, a long scarf and a pair of goggles on his forehead, which Haku noticed the other two wore as well. Confused by the angry glare, he watched the child silently.

"Him? Are you sure leader, because he is awful pretty?" Konohamaru finally said.

Slapping the loud brat over his head, Naruto glared at him "Yes him, you fool. This is Haku; he's joining the village as a shinobi. He is awesome and really strong. You guys should be nice to him, and maybe he'll teach you some tricks as well," seeing he had the three's attention, he grinned. "Ne Haku, this is the Konohamaru corps, as they like to call themselves."

"Oi, boss, you're introducing us wrong!" Konohamaru screamed. Suddenly a smoke bomb went off, causing loud coughing. Haku was pulled back out of the smoke by Naruto, just as it dissipated. A small giggle escaped Haku at what he saw. "Too much gunpowder…"

The three children were in crazy superhero positions, before they spoke up.

"The one who possesses the sex appeal of an adult, female ninja from the senior group, MOEGI!" the girl said as she moved into a sad attempt of a seductive pose.

"The one who divides numbers, UDON!" the boy wearing glasses got into a taijutsu pose probably only ever seen in a bad kung-fu flick.

"The village's number one genius ninja, KONOHAMARU!" in a pose, which made Haku shudder as it was very similar to those two…men… training that they had seen earlier that day.

Suddenly all three got into positions next to each other, in yet another superhero pose. "The three of us make the Konohamaru Corps!"

Dead silence met that last statement, before Haku started laughing loudly. Naruto standing next to him was shaking his head sighing loudly and with great drama…"What am I going to do with you guys?"

Glaring at Naruto, Konohamaru turned to look at Haku again. "So are you really a super cool ninja?"

Trying to control his laughter, Haku nodded. "Ah, in my old village I was a Hunter-nin," seeing the sudden look of hero worship on the face of the two boys, he turned to the girl, only to feel a sudden chilling fear. _Are those hearts?_

"Haku-nii-san, will you play ninja with us? Naruto-nii-chan was playing as well?" the girl, Moegi, said walking closer to him.

Looking to Naruto, he raised an eye at the embarrassment in his face. Smiling, "Hai, I would love to play ninja, so am I a good guy or a bad guy?"

* §§ *

"Hey, watch it!" Sakura screamed out at the whirlwind of kids passing her by. Suddenly noticing the orange blob in the center, _Was that Naruto?_ She hadn't seen him since she left the tower yesterday to head home.

Her parents had greeted her with warm smiles and questions about her mission. She had told them that they weren't allowed to discuss the mission openly yet, to which they had nodded wisely. Her parents, while technically listed as civilians, had been active ninja during the Third Shinobi War with Iwa. Her mother had been a field medic during the war, but now she was a doctor in the hospital as she had no desire for field work anymore. Her father had been injured and been taken off the ninja roster, and now ran a small seal tag shop. They had agreed to her request to join the academy, but she knew they had no wish for her to be a ninja. They had asked after her teammates. Her mind still remembered the harsh words her mother had given her.

"_Sakura, what about your other teammate? You spoke about Sasuke and your sensei, but what about Naruto? You almost never tell us anything about him," she had seen her father look up at her mother's words._

"_Who cares about him, he is such a loser. He won't ever be half the ninja Sasuke-kun would be. He should have become a civilian; I mean he is just some orphan."_

_Sakura had been shocked by the slap she got from her mother. It had been her father though who had spoken up._

"_Uzumaki Naruto deservers better then that attitude from you, young lady! I told you this before when I heard you repeating lies told on the street by other civilian families, he is a good kid, just lonely. I thought you had gone beyond this after the last talk we had when I found out you attacked him in his sleep with those other kids at the academy. I had wished you had been his friend, but that was your choice. If you are going to be a ninja Sakura, you need to start looking at things from a grown up perspective. What has the Uchiha done that is so great, he had his family's libraries and teachers at the academy bending backwards to help him, Uzumaki had no one."_

Thinking back on it, she remembered that first time her parents had yelled at her for her treatment of Naruto. She and a few other girls from school had been held after by Iruka-sensei because of a prank they tried to pull on Naruto. Seeing him sleeping during the lunch break, they had jumped him intending to scare him awake. The prank had gone badly as Naruto had woken up violently. Several girls had been hurt before Naruto realized what had happened.

She and Ino had broken up as friends only the day before over Sasuke-kun, and even she had given Sakura disgusted looks. Everyone knew Naruto lived alone and sometimes he slept at school as if he didn't get enough sleep at home. Many of the students from larger clans, while not being close friends with Naruto, never went after him the way the small families and civilian students did. Without Ino she had planned to spend more time with those kids, but that event changed her mind. She had spent most of the academy by herself after that.

Shaking her head, she continued on her way home. _Why do I have to run the errands today?_

"Oi, forehead, what are you doing around here?"

"Ino-pig," Sakura muttered turning to see Ino outside her parents flower shop. "Wow, I didn't realize your brain was incapable of noticing that I am picking up some groceries for my parents."

"Well foreheads, not all of us feel the need to state the obvious, but try to use questions to start conversations. Of course, the lack of social skills in you only shows how Sasuke-kun will pick me."

Scowling, Sakura began a loud argument with her ex-best friend.

* §§ *

Iruka looked up from his ramen as he felt several chakra signatures he knew run by. Seeing Naruto with Konohamaru and his friends he smiled. A small part of him wondered on the strange chakra with them. _That was no ordinary shinobi,_ looking down at his bowl; _I think I'll go find Kakashi after this._

"Is there a problem Iruka-san?" Ayame asked.

Smiling up at her, "No, you always serve the best. I was just thinking about my talk earlier with Naruto."

"Oh, did he mention the two new friends he made?" Ayame leaned down on the counter next to Iruka.

"Yes he did. Have you met them?" Iruka seeing her nod, smiled softly in hopes of some information.

* §§ *

"Kakashi-san, Hokage wishes to see you," the _tori_-masked ANBU stated.

"Oh, and I late?" Kakashi asked looking up. Sensing the lack of humor behind the ANBU's mask, he closed his book. "Well shall we?"

Sighing, the ANBU wondered when his sempai would move on from the past. Glancing at the memorial, he nodded his head in respect before disappearing after the great copy-nin.

* §§ *

Ibiki stared at the man in front of him, "Could you repeat that?"

Zabuza smirked beneath his bandages. "Orochimaru, the hebi sannin, has founded his own village."

Ibiki let out a whistle. "Well you just made my day miserable. You are telling me a new village has popped up in rice that not many know about, which is being swamped by missing-nin or recruited kids who have a lot of power, is controlled by one of our most dangerous missing-nin?"

Zabuza didn't even bother trying to answer. He simply smirked, as he felt the interrogator's chakra spike subtly. _Ah, amusement, something to entertain me at last._

* §§ *

Sasuke looked to the other side of the street. _Was that Naruto and Haku?_

Looking at the door to the weapons store he was about to enter, he changed his mind and decided to follow the Dobe. He had planned to buy some replacement weapons for the ones lost on the waves-mission, but curiosity changed his mind. _I wonder what the two of them are up to._

* §§ *

Zabuza followed Ibiki into the room where he sensed the Hokage and those two elders from yesterday waiting. He had actually enjoyed playing word games with Ibiki. The man was as sharp and scary as the bingo book made him out to be. They had talked back and forth, touching on some subjects. After a bit Ibiki left him alone to eat food provided, finally returning to tell him he was to meet with the Hokage again. He was curious as to what questions they would have for him, and as to how much of his conversation with Ibiki had been passed on.

Walking in, he saw the chair across from the three old shinobi that he was being waved into. Moving into the seat he sat down, once again feeling off center without his Kubikiri Hōcho on his back. He hadn't realized how dependent he had become on the feel of his sword on his person.

"Good afternoon, Zabuza-san, I hope you have enjoyed your time in the village so far, and that the accommodations provided suit your needs," the old Hokage started off.

Nodding his head, Zabuza once again wondered about the old man in front of him. This was the man who had served two terms as a Kage to one of the most powerful hidden villages. Before the Yondaime's death, he had been the only Kage to his knowledge that had retired, rather then died in battle. While it spoke of his power, the way he handled himself spoke of it more.

"Hai, the apartment suits our needs quite well. Thank you for the food we found, it made it easier on our first night."

The old man smiled softly, "Yes, and I heard you got to experience some of Konoha this morning while training with young Naruto-kun. Konoha has always had colorful people to add to our… uniqueness."

Zabuza froze and controlled a shudder as he realized that the old man was referring to the two men they had seen climbing the mountain. _Gods, was that planned? I hope so, hate to think there are actually people like that in the world._

"Hokage-sama," the old man Homaru said disapprovingly, "shall we begin, I am sure experiencing Maito-san early in the morning might be making Zabuza-san question his decision to join the village." Looking to Zabuza, "We do have some… colorful…shinobi, in the village, but let not their actions belay their experience and power. I am afraid this village is known to well for producing eccentric ninja."

Nodding carefully, Zabuza decided to keep an eye out for a green blob, he had no desire to know any ninja like that in person, no matter how good they are. "If I may ask what you desired to start off with," he asked politely.

"Perhaps if you could, to ease our minds, tell us what led to your decision to revolt against the current Mizukage?" the old one spoke up this time.

Watching them closely, he kept his body as calm as possible before he began, "Many things, some as small as not appreciating the fact that the current Mizukage is not a native to Kiri or Water country itself. The man's tendency to beef up the military aspects of the village, without a current war in place, his support of the bloodline purges, even though it significantly decreased our manpower. It seemed as if he had greater plans, and not ones that had Kiri's best interest at heart. The village is," he looked out to the window, "very different from Konoha. Orphans run rampant in the street, many being snatched up by slave traders. The policies of the village have always been rather cut-throat, but since he joined Kiri and started rising in power, the sheer back-stabbing, political maneuvering and violence of the village had increased to intolerable levels.

"Kiri was heading towards self-destruction long before I planned the coup d'état. The village is not a place for families to be raised, even shinobi ones. No one trusts anyone, and the politics of Water country and the village itself was only making it worse. I wanted better for my village, for my country. I failed, and although I still wish to help, I do not see how it is possible at this time."

Silence greeted his words. He looked once again out the window, as he waited for their next question. He was not disappointed.

"But a man such as you, who is know for his sheer bloodiness in his academy graduation exam desiring a more peaceful village?" Koharu asked with curiosity in her tone.

He closed his eyes as memories of that exam long ago, a girl's face flashing in his mind. So like his own, and yet not…

"The reasons for the massacre that happened at my exam are part of the reason I desired to change the village."

He stopped as a door opened, turning he saw Hatake entering. With a wave of his arm, he spoke "Yo! Sorry I'm late but you see I-"

"Save it Kakashi," the Hokage said, tilting his head to a spot the man walked to.

Curios Zabuza watched as Hatake took up a spot alongside Ibiki. _So, the copy-nin is here as well. I wonder is it because of Naruto or does he hold more rank then I thought in this village?_

"Sorry for that Zabuza, Kakashi-kun seems to find it amusing to be late to everything. As I said early, we have some eccentric ninja in the village," Homaru said softly, a small disapproving glance sent to the copy-nin. "Please if you don't mind, can you tell us about the graduation exam? It would ease our minds to know what was behind it. I fear all we heard is that you slaughtered your entire class for no reason, yet the man we have before us does not appear to be such an individual."

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Hatake stiffen slightly. _So that is your concern, am I a killer, or some one you can trust with your village Jinchuuriki?_

"The year I took that exam, another member of my family took it as well. They didn't know that she and I were twins; our family had kept silent about it. Kiri did not allow siblings to graduate in same years, but my family wanted us to graduate together so that I could keep an eye on her. The actual exam required that you take out at least one other student, keeping proof of your kill and then surviving the rest of the night. She and I had been placed in separate zones, but we had plans to meet up. When she didn't show I went looking. What I found…" Zabuza closed his eyes fighting the memories. "My family has berserker blood, though diluted. But when I found her body, I lost it. I remember nothing till the next morning when the examiners came to fetch us."

"I see," Sarutobi took a hit from his ever present pipe. This explained a lot, to cover the murder, he became the demon of the mist, and planned to make sure nothing like that happened again. "I take it they never found out she was your sister?"

"No, and my family praised me for taking vengeance for her. I swore I would find away to fix our village. That should not have happened in a genin exam."

As if sensing the mood, Homaru coughed slightly, "Perhaps to the next topic. We are interested in the information about Orochimaru being the founder/leader of the Sound village. What can you tell us about him and who he has close to him?"

"What would you prefer to know?" Zabuza calmed as they turned away from the conversation of a past he wanted to forget.

"In your report you claim he is collecting bloodline children? How many did you see?"

"Quite a few, some of those bloodlines I do not know where they originated from, but they were definitely kekkei genkai, and some shouldn't have even been around," seeing their confusion. "Orochimaru was being protected by a Kaguya, which as far as I knew had been slaughtered by Kiri."

"Kaguya, how could you tell?" Homaru asked.

"He had the Shikotsumyaku, which is easily identified by the coloring. Any Kaguya who awakened their gift would have physical changes. The hair would turn the color of bone, pure white, and face markings consisting of red lines under their eyes and two red dots here," he pointed to the place on his forehead between and above where his eyebrows should have been. "This boy, Kimimaro was a fully developed user of the bone pulse and suffered from the side effects of the bloodline."

"Oh, how so? We have very little information about the clan. Our only knowledge is that they were a barbaric clan that lived for war and for unknown reasons attacked Kiri, which lead to their slaughter."

"Oh they were a war bred clan, but the attack on Kiri, they were a bloodline clan, only about 1/3 of them gained full use of the bloodline, but they all had some effects from it. Since Kiri was supporting the bloodline purges, they attacked, under the theory attack first, rather then running," seeing their nods to continue, "The boy Kimimaro is incredibly strong, he probably would be S-class to my eyes, if not for the fact that he is dying. He is also only fifteen years old.

"Like most of his clan, he has a superior skeletal system and accelerated healing for physical wounds, that is to support their kekkei genkai, but this also tends to make the ones who have the bloodline disease ridden. Since they have all abilities for healing going to the bones, muscles & skin, their organs and blood have a tendency to pick up and carry all types of diseases that they cannot be cured of easily. It is the negative to their gifts. The boy was able to have full mastery of his abilities, even to being able to create a weapon form his own spinal cord. That was a sign of a powerful version of the kekkei genkai."

"What exactly does the bloodline do?" Kakashi questioned from his place along the wall.

"Shikotsumyaku, or bone pulse, is the ability to manipulate their own skeletal structure. They had free control over the cells responsible for bone growth and replacement, allowing them to manipulate their bones at will. They could protrude their bones out through their skin with any injuries that would be received during this process healing instantly, change their bone density, and could even completely regenerate a lost bone. This allowed them to create instant armor or weapons at will. They could shoot bones from their bodies, even their fingers to attack you, and instantly re-grow replacements. Considering how many bones exist in the body, they never ran out of weapons as long as they had chakra, and they all had large reserves."

"But you say this boy is dying?"

"Ah, I could smell the death on him, if he lasts a year I would be surprised. It is a shame really, if not for the purge he would probably have been recruited into Kiri and have risen far in the ranks. Like I said, I doubt I could take him, to fight him you would have to do so from afar, up close would be instant death."

Silence reigned in the room, if this was just one of Orochimaru's shinobi, it did not speak well of the future.

"Why did you refuse to join?"

"Haku," seeing their confusion he continued. "When they met with us and offered to join, they seemed unhealthily interested in Haku's abilities. I felt he wanted us more so to get to Haku, and stories I have heard of the snake, made me very wary. The Kaguya was different from the ones I remembered; calm, intelligent and more dangerous then others of his clan. He also had an unhealthy attachment to your snake. We left and covered our disappearance quickly."

Nodding, the next questions came and Zabuza sat back to speak of all he knew about Orochimaru, while keeping enough to still use as barter if needed later. After all, no one provides all information needed, unless you had no other option.

* §§ *

It had been several hours, and Zabuza was started to get hoarse from all the talking. They had covered a lot of information about the Sound village and Orochimaru, but otherwise they had not asked about much else. Yet Zabuza could not get the feeling they wanted to ask certain questions. _I guess they are trying to not let me see what they wish to know quite yet. No matter, I prefer to do this in pieces. At least I know they have enough to allow the next few months to go smoothly, and have convinced them I am not going to turn their Jinchuuriki into a bloody monster. I just can't help feeling I am missing something. _

Hatake and Ibiki had joined in at times to ask questions, only leading him to believe that the copy-nin was more then he let on. So why was a high level ninja, who obviously was not suited to training, teaching a genin team? Surely he could be better used somewhere else? Or was he missing something.

Since they were taking a small break he looked around the room, and that was when it caught his eye. Where the copy-nin and Ibiki had been standing, four pictures hung on the wall, but one caught his attention, of a young man, with b-

Shouts and loud voices caught his attention. From the hallway he could hear a disturbance that the others had also turned to. It was also getting closer. Whishing for his sword again, Zabuza waited to see what happened.

BAM!

The door busted open, slamming into the wall. Looking to see who it was he saw the Uchiha brat standing there, a wild look in his eyes, breathing heavily. He must have come running from far away. He could hear the voices of people yelling that he couldn't come in, before his eyes focused on Zabuza.

Zabuza felt himself freeze at the look in the boy's eyes, before the boy ran up to him. Grabbing his shirt he moved in close to Zabuza.

"Is it true? Tell me, damn you! Is the Mizukage an Uchiha and is he protecting my brother?"

Zabuza froze, along with everyone in the room. _Shit!_

* * *

_Edited by Beta: Treyvoni Fox 5/24/2009_


	11. CH 2: Agression

**AN: Yes, I dared it in the last chapter! I brought Madara in to play before even the chunin exams. Now many of you asked about what happened that led to Sasuke finding out… That is this section. Yes, I have decided to do one of those 'what happened while the other stuff was going on' sections. But don't worry it's good. You learn about Madara, Itachi and other fun stuff… so enjoy!**

_

* * *

_

Does our ferocity not derive from the fact that our instincts are all too interested in other people? If we attended more to ourselves and became the center, the object of our murderous inclinations, the sum of our intolerances would diminish.

_- E. M. Cioran_

Chapter 2: All Change begins with Knowledge

Part 5 Aggression

_Recap:_

_The door busted open, slamming into the wall. Looking to see who it was he saw the Uchiha brat standing there, a wild look in his eyes, breathing heavily. He must have come running from far away. He could hear the voices of people yelling that he couldn't come in, before his eyes focused on Zabuza._

_Zabuza felt himself freeze at the look in the boy's eyes, before the boy ran up to him. Grabbing Zabuza's shirt he moved in close._

"_Is it true? Tell me, damn you! Is the Mizukage an Uchiha and is he protecting my brother?"_

_Zabuza froze, along with everyone in the room. _Shit!

_5 Hours earlier…_

Looking to Naruto, he raised an eye at the embarrassment in his face. Smiling, "Hai, I would love to play ninja, so am I a good guy or a bad guy?"

"Gee Haku-nii-san, Konohamaru Corps are always the good guys. You and Naruto-nii-san are the bad guys," Moegi said smiling up at him sweetly.

Haku looked at Naruto and raised an eyebrow. As if understood, Naruto smirked slightly and with a slight tensing of his legs, the two were off.

They ran through the streets at a fast enough pace to avoid hitting anyone, but slow enough for the students following them to keep close. As they ran through the streets, occasional screams of "Hey, watch it" were heard, but the fun in running kept them from responding.

Haku followed Naruto but a step behind, as the blond led the way to a training ground he often used to play with the corps. It was a small training ground available for students and genin who wished to practice by themselves. As they neared, Naruto slowed a touch to signify their arrival to Haku. Stopping, Naruto watched Haku look around. "Hide?"

Nodding, they both disappeared into the trees. A few seconds later the three children showed up, breathing heavily. Haku watched silently as the three kids started running around the grounds looking for Naruto and himself. Moving silently through the trees, Haku moved to intercept Naruto. Sneaking up behind his blond friend, he placed a hand over his mouth to stifle his voice.

"It's me, Naruto," Haku whispered. Feeling Naruto relax, he removed his hand and took up position next to the blond. "So how do you usually play with them?"

"Well, I let them find me, or take out any traps they set up. They have no weapons, so it makes things easier, and," he shuddered here, "safer."

Haku laughed softly. "I take it they are still learning how to use weapons?'

"Ah, they just started at the academy, so weapons are out, unless practicing on academy grounds or on training grounds. They aren't allowed to carry sharp weapons unless in a clan that approves it. Konohamaru isn't bad, but Moegi and Udon are scary."

With a slight hum of acknowledgement Haku watched the three below meet up after being unable to find their quarry. The three had started to huddle up to talk to each other. Putting slight chakra to his ears, he heard plans for traps to be made. He turned to Naruto at the slight tap to his shoulder. Seeing the head tilt, he followed Naruto through the trees.

Naruto lead Haku through the trees to a slight area near the small stream that ran through the training ground. Jumping to the other side, a slight outcropping of rocks came into view. Pointing it out to Haku, the two headed over to where the rocks were located so that they could hide and plan out their own 'attack'.

* §§ *

Moegi watched from underneath the bushes, occasionally glancing to where Udon was hiding. Konohamaru had gone to find Haku-nii and Naruto-nii. Hopefully he would bring them over to the elaborate traps that they had set up. She tensed as she heard some scuffling nearby.

Haku and Naruto jumped into the clearing and, walking around slowly, triggered the elaborate trap Udon had set up. With one move, a wire set off a bunch of log aimed at the clearing. Haku and Naruto jumped out of the way, landing confidently in the tree line. Moegi giggled, as that was what Udon has theorized they would do. Pulling on a wire in her hand, the branch two were sitting on broke. As the two fell to the ground, Moegi pulled another wire, and the ground they tried to land on disappeared. The two fell into the hole in the ground and, with another tug; a cloth came over it to trap them inside.

Giggling she got up to run over. "Udon, come on, I caught them! I wonder where Konohamaru-kun is."

"Are you sure?" Udon asked joining her. Lifting the edge of the cloth cover, Moegi peaked inside. Gasping, she backed away. "What is it Moegi?"

"No one is in there…it must have been some of Naruto-nii-chan's clones."

The two of them backed into the center of the clearing back to back, waiting to see what happened.

"Moegi! Udon! Did you get them?" a sharp cry from the side.

Both turned to watch as Konohamaru came running into the clearing a wide grin on his face. They watched him warily, till they saw his confused look. They ran to meet him.

"It was nii-chan's clones. They are still out there!"

"Actually, we are right here." a voice came out of the trees.

Suddenly Konohamaru attacked Moegi, capturing and disabling her. At the same time, rope wrapped around Udon tying him up. Both saw blackness as they faded out.

* §§ *

Haku and Naruto looked at the three tied up children and grinned at each other. Haku for feeling like a carefree kid again, which he hadn't in so long, and Naruto for having had the best fun. Not only did he get to play with the brats, but he had a friend of his own to play on his side.

* §§ *

The two ANBU in the trees watched the children at play with curiosity. It wasn't often that you saw a village Jinchuuriki and a Hunter-nin play like innocent children.

* §§ *

Konohamaru awoke to feel himself tied to other people, turning his head he saw Moegi and Udon. Looking up he saw the grinning face of Naruto and his friend Haku. He tried to remember what had led to this, and as images hit his mind he pieced together what happened and grinned widely.

"That was amazing boss! Can we play again?" he shouted, waking the two next to him. Hearing their groans as they realized how badly they lost, Konohamaru could only feel excitement. That was the best game of ninja ever!

Naruto started laughing, falling back in hysteria. Haku giggled softly and moved to untie the three kids, who were all grinning at this point.

"Perhaps we can do something else? Unless Uchiha-san wishes to join us?" Haku said loudly, looking off to the side.

Naruto stopped laughing to and looked to his side. He scowled briefly as Sasuke jumped out of a tree, his face set in a glare at Haku, before walking towards them.

"Playing Ninja with kids," Sasuke said with a slight sneer. "I have no time for that."

"Yet, you had time to spy on us, Uchiha-san. Besides I think it would be better to do something else, ne?" Haku turned to look at the three kids.

"Haku-nii-san can you help us with weapons?" Moegi asked jumping on Haku in what he would come to learn as the 'glomp'.

Getting a nervous expression on his face, "I thought you didn't use weapons much, as you just started at the academy?"

"Iruka-sensei just gave us blunted wooden kunai and shuriken to start using for practice at home," Konohamaru shouted, pulling one out to show. "Can you guys help us with them?"

Naruto and Sasuke suddenly remembering early days at the academy and the average student's use of the weapons for the first few months paled and backed away. Haku, seeing their reaction, turned to look at the kids. Unfortunately each was giving the classic puppy-dog eyes to him. Sighing, he nodded his head slightly and led the kids to the targets he had seen earlier. After giving one another a worried glance, Naruto and Sasuke followed.

_This won't end well,_ they both thought, not realizing that Haku was echoing them in his own thoughts.

* §§ *

"Would you look at that, I think my shift is over," One of the ANBU said nervously. He glanced at the kids walking away. Having worked in the Academy for a brief stint, he had no wish to be here for what could happen.

"Don't even try to leave!" the other stated coldly, he also remembered watching the Academy students learn weapons.

* §§ *

It wasn't as bad as Haku thought. The Uchiha had decided to watch rather than joining, though he kept glaring at Haku, especially whenever he spoke to Naruto. Haku couldn't tell if it was the way he interacted with Haku or if he just didn't like someone else being near Naruto. He offered no advice to the kids, who occasionally glared at him. Haku watched as Naruto showed Konohamaru how to straighten his throw, and Haku couldn't help watching his movements. Something seemed off. Finally unsure what it was, Haku told Moegi and Udon to continue and walked over to the blond.

"Naruto-kun?"

Turning his head in confusion, "Yeah Haku?"

"Are you right or left handed?"

Naruto was confused by the questions. Tilting his head further he stared at Haku with squinted eyes, "What do you mean?"

Taken back by the questions, "I mean which is your stronger hand, right or left?"

"Oh, my left hand is stronger, but my second set of teachers in the academy told me I had to use my right. So I learned to write with my right hand, and focused on strengthening it. My left is still naturally stronger but I have learned to do everything with my right. Not bad huh?" he scratched the back of his head, partly confused, partly proud.

"Why would they tell you that, Dobe?" Sasuke interrupted, moving over to them, his face set in its ever present grimace.

Naruto backed away from Haku and Sasuke as if confused by their attitudes.

"I don't get it, what's wrong? The sensei told me ninja had to be right handed. Even though I already could write and throw with my left, I was told to only use my right. That's why my handwriting is so bad," he glowered again, "also why it took me so long to get my throwing back into shape."

"Naruto-kun, they lied. Being either right or left handed is not a requirement," Haku said softly.

"No wonder you are always slightly off, you should be using your left as your primary, Dobe," Sasuke said with a snort. "I wonder why they lied to you."

Seeing the dirty look on the boys face, Haku moved forward and ruffled his hair. "Don't worry, Naruto-kun, it's actually good to be partially ambidextrous."

"Ambi-what?" Naruto said, blushing from the hair toss.

"Ambidextrous, it means able to use the right and the left hand with equal skill. Most people are born either strong with their right or left. A few are born able to use each equally and they are called ambidextrous. Some Ninja work hard to become partially Ambidextrous, which is what you are because of what you were forced to learn. They may have been messing with you but it has given you an advantage. Zabuza-sama happens to have worked hard to be able to use his left as equally as his right. It's a good thing, but you need to work so you can gain back some of the strength you lost by focusing on your right, otherwise the advantages aren't complete."

"Hey, you think Zabuza would help me do that, while not losing all the skill I gained in my right?" Naruto asked softly.

"Hai, Naruto-kun, I am sure he wouldn't mind."

Haku ruffled his head and poked him in the forehead to stop the boy from scowling or thinking too hard on what was done to him. Haku watched from the corner of his eye as Sasuke's glare became harsher while he did this. After glaring for a moment, the Uchiha suddenly frowned and turned to look at the blond closely.

"Dobe! What did you mean by 'your second set of teachers'?"

Turning to look at Sasuke, Naruto scowled. "After I failed the exam when I took it at 8, I got transferred to a different class. Two years later, I was transferred into Iruka-sensei's class after I failed again. Remember I was only in your class for those last two years."

"That can't be right, you would have had to start the academy at 6," Sasuke said with a snarl.

"Yeah, so what?" Naruto growled back, ignoring the kids who had stopped practicing to watch the two argue.

"No one starts the academy at 6, unless its wartime or a clan leader or a councilman sponsors you. Who would sponsor a Dobe like you?"

Getting into Sasuke's face, "How should I know, but I was moved into an apartment and a shinobi would show up to take me to school everyday when I was 6, you gotta problem with that?"

Before Sasuke could respond, Haku stepped between the two pushing them apart. "Enough! What is your problem, Uchiha?"

Seeing Haku stepping in front of Naruto, he glared, "You know what? I think you are!"

Confused, and still staying in front of the little blond, "What do you have against me?"

"You and your master shouldn't be here. You don't belong," Sasuke snarled, he felt an irrational hatred to the boy in front of him and he didn't know why.

"You know what, Uchiha, no one asked you to follow us here or to share your sparkling bad temper, why don't you leave?" Haku snarled back.

Suddenly seeing red Sasuke shot a fist at Haku, who ducked it and moved away.

"Haku, Sasuke, what the hell?!" Naruto shouted, pushing Konohamaru behind him.

Sasuke aimed a few more hits at Haku, who continued to duck and move away effortlessly. Finally getting annoyed, Haku grabbed the enraged boy's arm and twisted him around to land on the floor.

"What the hell, Uchiha?" Seeing no response he turned away and mumbled, "I think I liked your brother better."

Haku froze as he felt the killing intent flare behind him. Turning around, the boy on the ground looked enraged and scared all at once. A pale and shocked Uchiha stood up to stand in front of him, "What do you mean my brother?" Moving forward he grabbed Haku's shirt and pulled him closer to his face, "How do you know my brother?" He screamed into Haku's face.

"Damn it, Sasuke," Naruto shouted pulling the Uchiha of Haku. "What the hell is your problem?"

Brushing Naruto off, and glaring at the ex-Hunter-nin, "Stay out of this, Naruto. What do you know of my brother?"

Seeing the look in the boy's eye, Haku spoke softly. "What do you want me to tell you about Uchiha Itachi, surely you know all about him?"

"Did you meet him before or after the massacre?" Sasuke growled out. "How did you know him?"

Naruto pulled the confused kids behind him, feeling the rage growing in Sasuke as he screamed those words. He glanced worriedly at Haku, and watched them.

"After the massacre, he was in Kiri under protection of the Mizukage, why?"

Eyes narrowed, "Tell me!"

Narrowing his eyes further, Haku decided to tell the boy what he remembered.

_Flashback 4 years ago, Kirigakure no Sato: Reign of the Sandaime Mizukage_

"_Zabuza-sama, you might want to look into this," the voice echoed from a Hunter-nin mask in shades of red and purple. The eyes of the mask were red blurs with purple lines flowing like waves from them. No mouth design, just waves pulsing from the eyes._

_The Swordsman turned to look at the Hunter-nin and recognizing his old student, nodded his head and turned to follow. Haku rarely sought Zabuza out during the day, unless he saw something of great interest that Zabuza needed to know of immediately. _

"_What has happened, Haku?" he asked softly as the two walked towards the center of the town, trying to prevent others from noticing them._

"_The Mizukage has a guest," Haku responded, leading the way._

"_So? Our leader has many guests, what is special about this one?"_

"_It appears to be a boy of about thirteen years, a missing-nin of Leaf. One of great repute."_

_Zabuza was silent. Why would a leaf ninja be in Kiri? "Anything else?"_

"_Ah, his eyes have a Doujutsu, red with black markings, but the Mizukage is protecting him. I believe he may be Uchiha Itachi. I thought it of interest that our dear leader appears to be protecting a mass murder of a kekkei genkai clan, which he himself wields. Especially here of all places. "_

_Zabuza froze for a moment, before continuing to move. _Interesting.

_As the two walked on, Zabuza and Haku both thought on the recent news that had made it to Kiri in record time. It had been but a mere week ago when news of the Uchiha massacre that had occurred in Konohagakure had reached every village in the Elemental nations. The thirteen year old prodigy had already made a name for himself in the bingo books, and was the heir to the great Uchiha clan of the supposed 'strongest shinobi village.' No one could understand what happened. One minute the boy is the prodigy who could do no wrong, the next he commits genocide._

_The two jumped up on to a wall and started moving into a position where they could spy on the Mizukage._

_Haku looked to see what Zabuza was now staring at. In the Mizukage's office, standing against a wall, was a boy wearing all black ninja clothes, black hair pulled back in a low ponytail. His skin was pale and two stress lines lay on his face from the inner corner of his eyes down his cheeks. The boy's eyes were dead looking, the only life in the lazy swimming black tomoes that floated in the blood-red eyes. His only weapons appeared to be two standard ANBU issued katana on his back._

_Suddenly the Mizukage moved forward, placed his hands on the boy's shoulders and looked at him with glee and concern. Whatever words that were spoken could not be heard. Haku wondered if Zabuza saw what he did. The two looked an awful lot alike. The hair style was different; the Mizukage had the scar on one eye, but the similarities… could they be related somehow? Seeing the young Uchiha, he couldn't help but notice how similar the two looked. Was this outsider who had become Mizukage related to the Uchiha clan? If he was also a wielder of a kekkei genkai why had he sponsored the bloodline purges?_

"_Son of a bitch, what could this mean?" Haku wondered as well._

_End Flashback_

Sasuke backed away from Haku in confusion. He was shaking all over. What could this mean? Glancing at Naruto he could see the confusion, but it was nothing compared to what he felt. The Mizukage was protecting his brother. Why? They seemed familiar, was there more to the massacre than he knew?

"You're lying!" he shouted staring at the boy in front of him who looked at him with worry. He had to be, Sasuke couldn't believe it. Surely if there was an outsider who had a hand in the massacre Konoha would have known, right?

"No Sasuke-san, I saw Uchiha Itachi in the Mizukage's office. He stayed for a few days before leaving. He made several trips into the village over the next 6-months, and when in the village he was the … personal guest of the Kiri Kage. In fact he was in the village when Zabuza and I made the attempt on the same Mizukage's life."

"No, you have to be lying, why would he go there?" Sasuke muttered the words softly.

Looking at boy, Haku glanced to Naruto before continuing. "Perhaps because they were related?"

Sasuke's head shot up in shock, "They couldn't have been related, all Uchihas lived in Konoha and he killed them all but me!"

"I hate to tell you this, but that is not true. The Sandaime Mizukage is an Uchiha, complete with Sharingan. I saw and fought it myself," seeing he had his attention. "That was why Zabuza was so interested in fighting Hatake-san. He wanted to see what those eyes are capable of."

"Bullshit!"

"I am telling the truth; in fact I owe my life to your brother!"

Dead silence filled the field. Sasuke snarled and seeing the need for answers, Haku continued…

_Flashback 3 ½ years ago, Kirigakure no Sato: Reign of the Sadaime Mizukage_

"_Haku, it's up to you, I need you to disable him as best as possible," the voice came through his ear piece. "Can you get in?"_

_Glancing at the fighting going on around him, Haku answered "Hai, Zabuza-sama. I can get in but it would require using my Hyouton abilities. I can go by mirror, should I head out?"_

_Silence for a few moments, Zabuza knew that if this attack failed Haku would be marked for death if he used his kekkei genkai. _

"_We have no choice Haku, go for it!"_

_Haku bowed his head, "Hai."_

_Taking a deep breath, Haku formed a half seal and watched as the water in the air formed a mirror, forming another seal, he jumped into the mirror to begin moving. A new mirror appeared a few feet away and Haku jumped out of it, and into a new one that formed, continuing on all the way to the Mikukage's tower. _

_Finally reaching the point, he jumped through the last set of mirrors appearing through the glass that protected the window of the Kage's office. Breaking in, he shot out several poisoned senbon into the guards, taking them out._

"_Zabuza-sama, I am in, going into his office now."_

"_Good luck Haku! I am trying to get there, hold him off or take him out if you can."_

_Moving to the door, Haku touched it, sensing the wards. Touching the door, he concentrated on the minute particles of water in the wood, and formed another half-seal. Feeling the cold in the door, he pushed it hard and felt it give, breaking in. Sliding into the room, he hid behind the couch. _

"_What the hell was that? Itachi, check it out," the Kage's voice came from further inside the room._

"_Hai, shishou," an apathetic tone answered._

_Haku watched silently as the young Uchiha moved to look at the door. Watching silently, he saw the Uchiha feel the door, and his brow lifted in confusion. The boy broke a piece of the door off, and turned around._

"_The door appears to have shattered due to it being frozen."_

"_That's impossible, as far as I know only a Hyouton user could do that," the Kage answered in frustration._

"_Perhaps a Hyouton user is in the village?"_

"_Doubtful, the water country hunted them into extinction. As far as I know except for a few survivors that snake Orochimaru saved, no Water Country bloodlines exist anymore."_

"_Hn."_

_Haku breathed slightly, keeping his chakra level frozen, un-noticeable. If the young Uchiha was in here, Haku could be in trouble. A prodigy himself, Haku doubted he could take on a Kage and the young S-class nuke Nin. Forming a small half seal, ice particles formed around the room, allowing Haku to see around him. _

_The Mizukage was sitting at his desk, watching the massacre that was going on outside. The young Uchiha had moved forward to stand before the desk, his face a mask of apathy. He could see a slight flickering of the Uchiha's eyes, as if he could sense a jutsu in action, but couldn't spot it. _Not good.

"_Madara, perhaps you should take this chance to fake your death? You have been planning to abandon Kiri," the Uchiha asked finally._

"_Ah, but not this way, I need to make sure that my selected 'Yondaime' knows to keep up the plans I have in place. Kiri needs to be ready once everything is in place," Madara paused. "Besides, it is useful having a village at my beck and call."_

_Curious, Haku listened, what was the man planning? Suddenly he jumped out of the away, as the couch he was hiding behind blew up._

"_Well, well, well, what do we have here?" _

_Haku looked up his body in a ready stance. Before him was his target smirking, the Uchiha having moved to lean against the wall, showing no interest in what was happening._

"_One of my own Hunters planning to try and take me out. How foolish boy. Too bad nothing will remain of your body."_

_Seeing the signs being made, Haku formed a half seal, and an ice mirror formed taking the brunt of the fire jutsu shot at him. Seeing that the mirror had stopped the flame, he formed another seal and moved his body into the mirror._

"_I thought you said no more Hyouton users exist in Kiri?" the young Uchiha's voice had just a hint of amusement._

"_Shut up! I need to get him out of the mirror, as far as I know nothing can shatter those."_

"_My mirror is unbreakable, you are at the disadvantage," Haku blustered. Normally what the older, now known as an Uchiha, said was true, but he had not mastered his bloodline, and as such his mirrors could be broken. Pulling out a handful of senborn, he shot them at his target, only for them all to phase though his body. Watching in confusion, the Kage disappeared from view, until Haku sensed him behind the mirror. He turned around._

"_I hate this bloodline," the Kage said looking up at Haku, his black eyes suddenly turning blood red._

_Haku froze in confusion and fear. Sharingan eyes met his own, which were hidden by the mask. This was not good._

_Moving the mirror with himself in it, he watched his quarry, unsure what would happen._

"_This is troublesome," the Kage said, shortly before forming signs again. Haku braced for a fight, slightly hopeful that the younger Uchiha had not moved. _

_***_

_Haku was on the ground breathing, the Kage in front of him half frozen to the floor, but slowly freeing himself. His chakra was low, and he knew he was running out of time. "Shishou, I need help," he whispered to Zabuza._

"_Haku, get out of there, this won't work. Forget trying to kill him; just get out…trouble..."_

_Looking at the man in front of him, who had finally freed himself from the ice, and was glaring at Haku with hatred, "I fear this must end, I guess you live to see another day."_

_Stamping his foot he sent ice spikes at the Kage of Mist and moved to escape. It was then he heard the words he had feared since entering._

"_Itachi, stop him!"_

_Looking at the younger Uchiha, he wondered what to do. His chakra was too low, his injuries too many. He formed a half seal and a mirror faded into view before him, but too far away for the other boy not to stop him._

_He looked the Uchiha in the eye, and saw them flicker lightly. Taking a guess he ran to the mirror and managed to get in and out of the office safely. Running through mirrors he headed towards Zabuza, the echo of the words from the kage's office ringing in his ears. _

"_Why did you let him escape?" _

"_Why should I stop him?"_

_It appears that the two Uchihas were not completely loyal to each other. _

_End Flashback_

Sasuke looked in horror at Haku, who had just finished telling his tale. Another Uchiha, who was Mizukage, or had been at the time of the massacre, and his brother for some reason letting Haku go. He was so lost and confused. His mind circled these thoughts continuously.

'_At the main temple of the Nakano shrine, on the far right side, underneath the seventh tatami mat is the clan's secret meeting place. There you will find what purpose the Dojutso of the Uchiha clan originally served. The real secret is written there! If you open your eyes to the truth… including myself, there will be three people who can handle the Magekyou Sharingan.'_

As Itachi's words from that night echoed in Sasuke's head, he realized that Itachi had warned him.

"…there will be three people who can handle the Magekyou… he tried to tell me that night. Another Uchiha, one who believed in the old ways."

"Sasuke, you okay, what's going on?" Naruto asked moving forward.

Sasuke stared at him for a moment. He needed confirmation; he turned and ran, faster than he ever had. He could hear Naruto and Haku behind him, trying to catch up, but he couldn't wait. He flew through the village, ignoring anyone who got in his way and tried to slow him or stop him. Zabuza… he had to confirm this. Zabuza, he was probably with the Hokage.

Racing up the stairs, he pushed the guards out of the way, ramming the doors.

BAM!

Ignoring the noise he scanned the room, locking eyes with Zabuza he rushed to him and grabbed his shirt.

"Is it true? Tell me, damn you! Is the Mizukage an Uchiha and is he protecting my brother?"

The look in Zabuza's eyes was all he needed, it was true.

* * *

_Edited by Beta: Treyvoni Fox 5/24/2009_


	12. Interlude 2: Tea

AN: Hey let me know if anyone can guess the true purpose of the interludes…besides being awesome?

_

* * *

_

"Teaism is a cult founded on the adoration of the beautiful among the sordid facts of everyday existence. It inculcates purity and harmony, the mystery of mutual charity, the romanticism of the social order."

_-Okakura Kakuzo, 1906_

Interlude 2: Tea

The woman took the hand held out to her, exhaustion showing in every movement. After being aided out of the cart she had been riding in, she smiled at her old servant. Mumbling thanks, she turned to lead the two of them into the building. Her hair was in slight disarray from the long journey and the call of sleep pulled her steadily up the stairwell.

"Yachi-chan?" a soft voice awoke her from her daze.

Looking towards the voice, she smiled seeing the scrawny blond.

"Naru-chan, how are you?" she asked a soft smile on her face.

"Good, are you okay? You look tired." He asked, moving towards her with a reserved pace few had ever seen the boy use.

"Ah," she said, widening her smile, "I had some business to attend outside the village in the town nearby. I just got back after being gone for two days. Would you care to join me for a bit?" she tilted her head urging him with her movements to accept.

"If you're sure?" he asked with wide eyes.

She reached out, as he was finally close enough, and ruffled his hair. "I always have time for you Naru-chan. Come you can tell me what has been going on this week. I haven't seen you since that morning you ran out to meet your team. I still haven't heard about your first C-class."

Blushing, the blond nodded and followed her with a smile. The two continued in silence, stopping finally before a door that Nagahiko moved to unlock, allowing his mistress and the boy to enter first. Once inside Naruto moved to the kitchen to start the kettle, as he knew Yachi preferred tea after long journeys. As the water began to heat he turned to see Yachi being aided out of her heavy clothes by Nagahiko and into a light kimono.

"So what have you been up to, Naru-chan?" she asked as the kimono was tied off and turned to join him at the low table she had, sinking gracefully to her knees.

Smiling, he spoke up. "Not much, Teme has been sulking about something that happened and so Kakashi-sensei has been keeping our meeting to just a single D-class. He said that we would start training again soon. We finally got authorization on what we can tell about our mission."

Nagahiko arrived with a tea set and brought the hot water over. Settling in, he made tea for his mistress and the young boy. After a moment of silence, Yachi spoke again.

"Will you tell me what you can? Oh, and also about your new friends that moved in?" Yachi settled down, as tired as she was, time with Naruto was more important. After all, both were children of sorts who had aims to be more than what others wanted. She had succeeded so far, and his drive reminded her so much of her own, she would help him as well.

*§§*

As Yachi watched Naruto leave, she turned to look at the pile of missives that Nagahiko had left for her. Sighing, her desire to sleep would have to wait longer; she picked up the first note.

"Mistress is something wrong?" the gnarly voice of the old man who had served her mother and her for years asked.

"No, I need to meet Lord Hiashi for tea tomorrow. Please make sure I have appropriate clothing," Yachi settled the note to the side and turned to watch as Nagahiko moved to pull out her clothes. She saw his slight wince at the tears and blood on one kimono. "Anything interesting happened while I was gone?"

"Other than what was in the notes I left for you? Not really, just some slight instances were I saw those two that just moved in. Very odd they are, but I am sure you will see when they come for the dinner Naruto-kun will be bringing them to."

Yachi smiled softly as she remembered her pokes at Naruto to invite the two over to her place for dinner. Perhaps after her meeting tomorrow she would speak to them directly. Anyone who took an interest in Naruto and lived in this building must be grilled, delicately but thoroughly.

*§§*

Yachi sighed softly as she sat wearing nothing but the under kimono she would wear today. It was a soft cream colored linen gown with gold colored stitching on it. Before her, Nagahiko was brushing out the second and third layers she would wear. A part of her was very pleased with the outfit he had chosen. This inner layer was soft and breathable, yet tasteful in the parts that would be seen. Long sleeved with small batches of _fukuga_ falling down the inner side of her arms. The middle layer was pale lavender with soft petal designs on the bottom and top in silk. The top layer was of expensive light linen; due to the summer months, and was a soft grey with lavender petals stitched into the design. The obi he had selected was darker lavender. It was very proper for a visit to the Hyuuga household. Yachi didn't mind the soft gentle colors every once in a while, though her preference was for strong bright colors, inherited from her mother. Not appropriate for a Hyuuga though.

"Yachi-chan?" the old man asked turning around.

She nodded and he can behind her to brush and braid her hair. Normally she wore it mostly down, but today it would have to be properly groomed. She felt her eyes start to close at the soft gentle strokes. After a while she opened her eyes to see Nagahiko looking at her inquiringly. She nodded softly and closed her eyes again for her face to be lightly dusted and her lips touched softly with gloss. Once complete she stood and turned to face the full length mirror on her wall.

Raising her arms she watched as Nagahiko placed the lavender Kimono on her wrapping and tying it from left to right. After he had finished settling the cloth and making sure the collars were correct her turned to collect the top layer. Yachi kept her face still, although she wasn't ecstatic about wearing three layers in summer. Thankfully all the layers were soft thin linen and silks to keep her cool. Keeping her arms raised, she watched as he tied the obi in a simple knot on her back. Lowering her arms, she waited till he finished settling the cloth and properly placing the collars and _fukuga_ silks to layer properly over her hands.

"I think you are done, Yachi-chan," the old man smiled. He loved to see his mistress dressed thusly.

The young woman of twenty stood before him with her hair pulled back loosely into one large braid. The braid was pinned slightly to sway over her right shoulder, falling to mid-waist in the front. Her face had just a touch of color making her almost the normal pale of a full-blooded Hyuuga. Over her forehead, hiding the caged bird seal was pale lavender silk that helped keep her hair back from her eyes and at the back was artfully braided into her hair.

"Thank you, Nagi," she smiled softly. "I am off to the compound."

Nagahiko moved to open the door as the little girl he had helped rear left to meet her father's family. When she got to the door he handed her a small fan for her to use and blushed as she patted his hand in thanks.

*§§*

Yachi watched as the young Hyouton user moved down the hallways towards her. She could sense his surprise but felt no change in his chakra as he saw her dressed so properly. Her _geta_ clicked softly along the floor as she walked. He stopped and bowed slightly to her, his face holding a soft gentle smile. If not for her training she might not have caught his glance to note her lack of weapons.

"Sumimasen," he said in a soothing tone, "I don't believe we were properly introduced. You are a friend of Naruto-kun's?"

Yachi smiled, and let out a gentle laugh. "Hai, I am Hyuuga Yachi and Naru-chan tells me you are Haku?" she tilted her head as she spoke questioningly. "I fear I have never quiet managed to get Naru-chan to understand proper introductions."

The boy in front of her smiled gently, "Fabuki Haku," he bowed again and she tilted her head to him in response. "My shishou and I just recently moved here to Konoha."

"Ah, I fear I have not much time to talk, but perhaps you and your shishou could join me and Naru-chan for dinner sometime later this week. I so do like to meet Naru-chan's friends. Especially since you are living here as well?"

The boy Haku nodded, "It would be a pleasure, and I will mention it to Zabuza-sama."

Yachi nodded and continued on, aware that the boy was watching her leave. _Such a graceful child, he must be an excellently trained assassin._

*§§*

Yachi walked up to the gate of the Hyuuga clan compound and kept her body relaxed. As the guards turned slightly to her, she lowered her right hand, made a small half sign and activated her Byakugan for a moment, allowing them to identify her as kin.

She nodded her head to them as she walked into the compound. At her entrance she felt herself change. No longer was she Yachi of the kikenshingou district, now she was Hyuuga Yachi of the Bunke, distant cousin to the daughters of the Soke, even if of illegitimate birth. It was here that her future was changed after the Kyuubi attack. Before the attack, her eyes had marked her as a bastard of the Hyuuga but not one in interest to them. But after the clan lost warriors in the war and the Kyuubi attack, a bastard daughter of a branch member who could activate her eyes had worth. Yachi often blessed her mother for bringing her here. To others of the branch house the caged bird seal was a curse, to her it meant a future beyond that of a geisha.

*§§*

Yachi smiled softly at the few clan members she bumped into on the way to the main house. She made a small note in her mind to stop by and visit her third cousin Kotone. The poor woman was often lonely since her son Neji had become a ninja the year prior, especially as his talent gave him repute outside these walls, and his aggression towards the main house grew.

Nearing the main house, she heard the silent talking of Hanabi-sama and Hinata-sama up ahead, and braced herself for the meeting she had. As she turned down the walkway she saw the current children of the Clan leader sitting on the ground before their father, Hyuuga Hiashi. Both sat in _seiza_ form in front of their father, Hanabi's eyes looking directly at him, Hinata's once again looking down in shame.

"Yachi-san, I see you have arrived," the firm voice of Hyuuga Hiashi spoke up.

Moving forward, she gracefully sank down into _seiza_ before him and then bowed gracefully to the ground. "I am honored to be invited to join you for tea today, and beg forgiveness if I am late," she waited for his response, head resting on the _tatami_-mats set out for the children.

"Rise, you are actually a few moments early," he said and once her head and body were raised to sit up before him he continued on. "Perhaps you and the girls can take a brief walk through the gardens while the staff finishes setting up?"

"I would be honored to join Hinata-sama and Hanabi-sama," she spoke softly and waited for his dismissal. Once she saw him stand and leave she turned and smiled at the two girls. Both were in their training gi's, obviously just concluding a spar for their father.

"Ohayou gozaimasu, Yachi-san," Hanabi said, followed by Hinata's stuttered welcome.

Smiling softly to the two girls she stood and waited for them to join her, before they headed into the main garden for a brief walk.

"So may this one ask how you have been," she asked smiling widely at the girls; she did enjoy visiting her younger cousins. Isolated by being main branch, they had few women who aided them, but Yachi treated them like younger siblings, which they adored her for.

*§§*

Yachi listened to the Hinata speak about her genin team's recent missions. The girl still lacked something, and Yachi internally sighed. Hanabi also, for all her strength in the Hyuuga clan's Gentle Fist and her firmness of speech, was also lacking in some way. Yachi hoped dearly it was not because of the girls that she was called in.

"How has the visit been?" Hiashi-sama's voice interrupted the three and they turned as one to look at him. Yachi caught a slight glint in his eyes, before it disappeared.

"Most pleasing, Hiashi-sama," she answered him bowing her head slightly.

"Than I am sorry to cut it short; Hinata, Hanabi, please return to the dojo and continue sparring. Hanabi since your sister has her first C-rank coming up I wish her to be prepared."

Hanabi bowed and turned to head to the dojo, and Hinata blushed and turned her head to the side. "It was a pleasure seeing you, Yachi-san," she mumbled out softly, stutter almost non-existent.

"I enjoyed it as well, Hinata-sama. I look forward to hearing about your mission," Yachi smirked internally, "A neighbor of mine, Naruto-kun, who just made genin with your age group also went on a C-class. I heard he did amazingly well. Perhaps when you get back the two of you could compare missions?"

Hinata blushed, but than steeled her body to turn and return to the dojo. A small bit of her internal smirk escaped, and when Yachi looked up she could see the amusement and concern in Hiashi-sama's eyes. Yachi knew that he desired Hinata to be stronger by her own choice, not for another. But Yachi also knew sometimes being strong for someone else helped aid you in being strong for yourself. Hinata needed to be stronger to survive being a Hyuuga, if trying to catch Naruto's attention she became stronger, she would encourage it. Hiashi walked forward to stand next to her and they turned to continue walking through the garden.

After a few moments of silence, the Hyuuga leader spoke. "So how was your trip to visit Lord Kaito?"

"Sadly not as well as one would expect. My visit was cut short when his younger son, Naoto-sama died of unexpected circumstances. It appears his liver gave out, my guess is from alcohol. I believe it may have been due to the unfortunate company he has been keeping."

"Naruhodo, so problems for you than," he asked after a moment, both slowly twirling their fans to move the hot air.

Yachi spotted a weed to the side, moving to it she kneeled down and pulled it out, "Weeds take root, they should always be removed, don't you agreed Hiashi-sama?" Seeing his smile she stood back up and continued "Only a small problem that was unexpected in one of the girls he kept with him. I fear she absolutely destroyed my new scarlet kimono in her grief. Just a few tears and some small blood, but at least she is at peace now."

"But nothing else?" he asked with a slight tensing of his face.

"Ie, I left shortly after; I felt it was wrong to stay when they were morning."

"I will have someone send you some funds to acquire a new kimono. It is sad how some respond to grief."

They continued on in silence for a bit, before stopping by a small _chashitsu_ that had the doors open, located in a secluded place. Stepping up to enter, she felt Hiashi-sama guide her in subtly. Closing the doors and activating a silencing jutsu that gave privacy within the clan compound.

*§§*

A few members of the branch house were inside setting up the last of the _chadōgu_ for Yachi and Hiashi's tea. Waiting till he was settled and other Hyuuga's had left, Yachi sat and began to prepare the tea. She could feel his eyes following her as she began preparing the items and heating the tea.

"So _NE_ was assisting him?" he finally asked.

"Ah, but none of Danzo's little group made it out of there with knowledge of me, he wont know that you removed one of his cash cows," Yachi looked up slightly. "He has funneled quiet a lot of funds from Konoha and some local lords by offering his troops for missions. Worse these people have no idea that it is not Konoha assisting them. Some like Naoto are aware, but the files I got should be of assistance in tracking down his allies. Hopefully we can cull his power slightly to allow Hokage-sama a chance to select a Godaime."

"That is good, I need you to check in with your girls and see if they can track down some other problems," Hiashi looked out the window slightly. His forehead was furred with stress. "Too many changes and too many warning signs are appearing."

Seeing that he was in thought, Yachi left the water to heat and moved to make a plate of food from the _tenshin _that had been set up for the two. Shifting slightly she placed the plate in front of her benefactor and waited for him to notice before making up her own.

"May this one know of what concerns should be watched for?" she asked after he had taken a few small bites.

"It appears a certain snake is making plans, they in no way can be good for the future of the village. This Momochi Zabuza brings beneficial information, but it worries me that so much may have occurred without our knowledge. I fear that the lines between Konoha spies, our spies and Jiraiya have been infiltrated. It leaves me trouble. I believe a rat hunt may be put forth; internally and by Sandaime. It is most troublesome, but I also think from the reports I have received that this Zabuza will be good for young Naruto."

"How so," Yachi sat back slightly. Naruto was her main priority in Hiashi's eyes.

"You know the old saying, 'The road to hell is ordered by the righteous, planned by the well meaning, and paved with good intentions'," he asked. Seeing her nod, he continued, "I fear that has been the case with young Naruto. So much done for him yet I think we have all failed him in our attempts to protect him. Worse I fear my earlier beliefs about the Uchiha Massacre may have been correct."

Yachi frowned at this. The Uchiha massacre had been a great concern for the Hyuuga, as it was the clan heir who had committed the crime, and those who had known Itachi, doubted he would do such a thing. The Hyuuga council had wondered if the predictions of Uchiha Fugaku had come true. Had Konoha turned on one of its own? Or was more going on.

"You think the massacre may have been sanctioned?" she spoke softly.

"Ah, Fugaku had begun to act erratic. The Uchiha had begun to remove themselves from the working of the village, and I fear that miss-understanding and grievances from before Konoha's founding may have played a part. The Elder council and Sarutobi are Senju raised and that has affected their views of the Uchiha. Sometimes I see them watching us wondering as the rumors of the Hyuuga's being the progenitors of the Uchiha clan move about again."

"But we are not related to them," Yachi spoke out.

"Ah, our eyes developed at the same time and have no tie except in breeding. Earlier on, when the eyes of both our clans started to evolve we breed together some families. That is why the Uchiha see Chakra, and why we occasionally have some who see more than chakra with our eyes. That is the only connection. In fact I have often thought to help Sasuke with his revival of his clan by offering a Hyuuga as a bride."

Yachi was silent processing these thoughts. "I am not sure if that boy will be surviving long enough, he is too hotheaded."

"I agree, which is why I have not thought to mention it to the Hyuuga council. If the boy settles down and becomes less of a risk I may bring it up. If it did happen who would you suggest?"

Yachi placed her food down and looked to the side for a few moments, "You would hate to hear this, but perhaps Hinata would be best," she closed her eyes breathing softly.

"I would prefer her for Naruto-kun, especially as she already cares for him, Explain!"

"I know you wish it, but I still strongly feel that she is all wrong for him. It would be a horrible union, as things stand. Currently Hinata worships him from afar, almost in a stalker like fashion. Worse, she is basing all of the strength she is beginning to develop on a love for a boy she knows nothing about. Also, for all she watches him, it is like those 'fan-girls' of the Uchiha's. She sees what she wants and ignores the rest," Yachi watched as Hiashi nodded for her to continue, his face no longer held tightly in anger.

"Hinata sees him training and hears his words, watched how others treat him. Yet she does not see the boy. To her he is exactly what he portrays in public. Yes she sees his inner strength, but she misses so much. She sees the dead-last and likens him to herself. She doesn't see that the boy is a prodigy in his own right, but the academy and prejudice of others has destroyed much of his talent. Given proper training he could exceed most shinobi. She sees him train constantly, and doesn't realize he does it because he has no friends to play with," Yachi shook her head. "I also believe her personality would not suit him at all."

Hiashi was silent; she could see him thinking on Hinata's personality as well as her reports on Naruto-kun's personality in public as well as private. Yachi stood by her statement, Naruto needed someone strong by his side, and Hinata as she is was not it. "I see, who do you believe would suit him better?"

"Honestly, at this point, no one, but if I had to decide Hanabi would be better suited for him."

"You think we should table this till he sorts himself out?"

"Ah, unless Hinata chooses to confess her feeling; but in all honesty I see her doing so when she believes she will not survive. I fear that she would put herself in a life or death situation, confess when she knows she won't survive and if she did manage to live, die of embarrassment. Worse is she did die, it would hurt Naruto-kun."

"Hn."

Seeing that the water was heated she continued preparing the tea.

"Your thoughts on Zabuza and Haku," Hiashi said after a few moments of silence.

"I have yet to really speak to them, but I think they know that I am not what I appear."

"I have no doubt, both are very perceptive. When do you plan to meet them?"

"I have mentioned to Naruto and the boy Haku that they should join me at my place for dinner. I will send you a report once that happens."

"Good, next week would be best for that, I have scheduled young Haku for his test at the hospital for his Kekkei Genkai. Afterwards he will begin his instructions here at the compound. If you could meet with him before he starts coming here I would appreciate your impute into a proper teacher."

"Hai."

Placing a cup of tea in front of Hiashi, Yachi sat back to await his next choice of topics.

"I have noticed Hinata is very comfortable around you, perhaps I should send her to train with you," Hiashi mumbled softly.

"She is comfortable as I bear a strong resemblance to her late mother. Hanabi does not remember her, but Hinata does. For Hinata, she took an emotional hit after the kidnapping at three and she just started to regain herself when Hanabi was born when she was five. But to loose Misaki just as she was getting better," Yachi shook her head softly. "It has damaged her badly. I fear that she will never be suitable to lead a clan. Currently, Hanabi is the better choice except I fear you may be pressuring her to much. She lives with the fear that if Hinata proves herself she may be bound to the branch house. She has no friends and no time to be a child. It is dangerous."

Hiashi sighed loudly; he knew Yachi was right. He had been pushing Hanabi much as Fugaku used to push Itachi. That could not end well, "Suggestions?"

"For Hanabi, she needs skills you can not teach her, I would send her to the academy next year. Let her train and become a shinobi, and once ready remove her from active status to become your official heir. For Hinata, perhaps she could work with me sometimes. I can help strengthen her in a non-clan leader way. She is not suited to lead, but she could be of great assistant to Hanabi. If she could prove herself enough, she could be wed outside the clan, and that would allow you to avoid giving her the caged bird seal."

Hiashi was silent as he finished his tea. As he thought on her spoken and unspoken words, many of which had been mentioned before, she prepared some sweets to finish off the tea.

"When you come by next week we will discuss it, perhaps you are right. I have tried to force Hinata to grow, but she is not a leader, she is to much her mother's child. Yet, I have no wish to send her to the branch house. Perhaps if Hinata grows under you, I may even send Hanabi. Your skills would be beneficial to her as heir or not," he sighed. "As it stands I cannot allow either into the Branch house with Neji as he is."

Yachi controlled the urge to sneer. Neji was becoming dangerous. "What do you plan to do about Neji?"

"I am not sure; if not for his hatred I would consider him as a possible heir. It is rare, but if Hanabi can not grow enough to lead, I could request him as my heir, especially if both girls were betrothed outside the clan. Yet as he is now…. he is in danger of being killed for betraying the clan by the Hyuuga council. It is only his strength that currently protects him. I almost wish that we could break him of his current beliefs."

Yachi smiled thinking on the rumors she had heard the Kurenai and Gai were both planning to have their students attend the upcoming chunin exams. Knowing Kakashi he would have his team enter as well. Perhaps if things go right, Neji could be broken from his beliefs and Hinata woken up from her daydreams to reality. Also, depending on how her dinner goes with the boy Haku, if he was as strong as the rumors said, perhaps Kotone as his teacher? Neji would be brought down by him much as the Uchiha had. Smiling she turned to look up at Hiashi, maybe he would agree to what she would like to do.

*§§*

Yachi looked up at her building and smiled. She was tired from her visit with Hiashi-sama and small dinner with Kotone, but she felt as if much was accomplished. Walking into the building she started humming softly, running her hands though her loose hair. Seeing Haku and Zabuza walking out of their rooms she smiled at them softly.

Catching Haku's eyes which were noting her loose hair, she smiled and walked closer. _Time to invite them officially to dinner._

* * *

_Edited by Beta: Treyvoni Fox 5/25/09_

AN: So I had a few reviews to this, so anyone new reading or those re-reading please note the following:

**I am not advocating a pairing in this. This is Hiashi and Yachi talking, but as stated in my disclaimer no Pairings have been decided or will be mentioned for a long time. As amusing as it is in most fanfics, they are 12 years old or younger and they are all a bunch of messed up kids. I won't even think of a pairing till they are 16, and as that is 3 years form now in the storyline, NO IDEA! No Sasu/Hina no Naru/Hana Naru/hina or Naru/Saku…So please stop sending hate mail about mentioned pairings…I have no plans for such….


	13. CH 3: Family

**AN: I know, I know, kinda late… but hey I wrote some one-shots…go check them out, especially Forced Insanity, good chance I might base some of that into this…Also this chapter is a serious section with a dash of humor. The below section is serious, but next section…snicker… So onto the story…**

* * *

"_There is no friendship, no love, like that of the parent for the child."_

_- Henry Ward Beecher, 1813-1887_

Chapter 3: Introductions bring Insight

Part 1 – Family…

Haku walked through the village carrying the bags of groceries and other supplies he had picked up. After seeing the responses of the elders to the information he had given the Uchiha brat, and Zabuza's face when he had returned from meeting with them; disappearing for a bit seemed the best. Zabuza's meeting had continued way into dawn, and at the start of this new day, Haku was not sure he wanted to be the first thing his Shishou saw. He knew he shouldn't have lost his temper, but the Uchiha brat was so annoying. He felt an incredible urge to just beat sense into the kid, but he should have known better than to let that particular information out.

The elders had somehow gotten the Uchiha out of the room and refused to discuss anything with the genin, but they had issued a few questions to Haku before dismissing him as well. He knew Zabuza had probably been put through the wringer on that piece of information, but how had they not known? He and Zabuza had always assumed that the Sandaime Mizukage must have come from Konoha originally, was that a mistake?

Haku shook his head to clear the thoughts; Zabuza-sama would tell him what he needed to know when he was ready. Probably after the headache he had left him. Haku looked around and realized he was near the Ramen stand that Naruto liked and thought to stop to eat. He had been getting the layout of the village all morning, and shopping for supplies for the apartment they had all morning and most of the afternoon. His stomach suggested it was way past time for a small meal. Surely there had to be other food stands around near by?

After a few moments he located a small dango stand, and he stopped to sit at one of the outside tables. Placing an order for tea and dango he settled in to watch the villagers and shinobi of Konoha walk by. He noticed that a large portion of the civilians had a feel of ex-shinobi about them.

"Excuse me," a soft voice said. Haku looked up at a man with his hair pulled back and a scar on his nose standing before him.

"Yes," Haku asked focusing on the man. Something about him was strangely familiar.

"Would you be Haku?" Haku's eyes narrowed for just a moment, before he calmed. Nodding his head, he waited to see what the man would say. "My name is Umino Iruka; one of my students described you, Konohamaru?"

Haku nodded again in curiosity, _Naruto's sensei that he cares much for_, "Yes, I met him yesterday with Naruto-kun."

"May I join you?" the man in front of him had a pleasant feel to his chakra, and his stance screamed not dangerous, but still Haku watched him before nodding slightly.

As the chuunin sat, Haku's food was brought out, and the scarred man ordered some a plate of dango and tea for himself.

"I am sorry to interrupt you but I was slightly concerned, from what I heard from Konohamaru yesterday," the teacher began.

"How so?" Haku wanted to hear why this man had sought him out before answering questions.

"Many reasons, Konohamaru seemed very excited by some things said between Naruto, Sasuke and yourself. He was also a little aggravated about Sasuke almost attacking his teammate and that Sasuke had been shouting that you and your master didn't belong in Konoha. I fear that with other rumors I have heard I was a little concerned."

Haku watched the man closely, and realized that the teacher in front of him was worried about Naruto more than anything else. Naruto had described the man as very important to him, and Haku had gotten the feeling that Naruto saw this Iruka as a father figure. Watching the chuunin, he realized that the feeling was mutual.

"I am afraid that Sasuke-san became agitated when he realized that Naruto-kun had been in the academy since he was six years old. When I tried to get him to back off from things Naruto did not seem interested in talking about he turned his aggression on me. I may have said some things that upset the boy even more. I do apologize if your students were upset by what they heard, I can speak to them later if you prefer?"

Iruka nodded and sat back to study the teenager in front of him. "May I ask what these things were?"

"I am sorry, but I have not been cleared yet to release that information by the Hokage or my master, perhaps if they allow it at a later date. I should not have told Sasuke-kun, but he was," Haku paused, "Well I guess he managed to irritate me. His behavior towards a comrade was not acceptable, especially in front of impressionable children. I should have handled it better."

Iruka nodded and watched Haku, "If I may ask are you free to tell who you and your master are, and why you are in the village?"

Haku smiles softly, "My master is Momochi Zabuza, ex-Kiri Nin, as for why we are here; we are currently in the process of finalizing our negotiations for joining the village. As I am not in the bingo books like my Shishou I have already been cleared for joining the village, pending some classes and assessment test, Zabuza-sama is still working out his entrance."

Haku controlled the urge to giggle at the look on the chuunin's face. The horror and confusion blatant for all to see; but slowly he controlled his expression. "If I may ask how did you meet Naruto?"

Haku nodded again as the chuunin's food was brought out. Taking a small sip of tea he waited for the server to leave. "Zabuza-sama and I met Team Seven by chance on their last mission. We decided, based on Naruto's description of Konoha to come here. The Hokage was kind enough to allow us entrance to discuss terms for joining the village," watching the man closely, "we have already moved into a nice apartment next to Naruto-kun."

Haku watched as this news seemed to concern the chuunin. He wondered how long before then man ran off, his obvious worry for Naruto apparent in every action. He was slightly shocked when the chuunin suddenly changed tactics, and instead of trying to leave started to ask him questions about himself and the events yesterday, prior to the fight.

* § *

Umino Iruka was considered by most an average chuunin, excellent teacher, and rather inconspicuous. He preferred it that way. Very few knew that to become a teacher at the academy you had to pass many test on skill and knowledge, and be of a certain level. Teachers at the academy were always chuunin who were on track to becoming jounin, not tokubetsu jounin, but full jounin. You had to be well rounded, not specialized, yet weak enough that the village could spare you from continuous standard missions. Most of the teachers were talented enough that if they chose they could be accepted into one of the ANBU divisions.

Iruka was one such teacher. After all you didn't trust any old ninja to teach the basics of being a shinobi to the next generations. Iruka himself, if he chose would probably be able to pass his jounin exams at his current level. He chose to stay at the academy for many reasons, the simplest being that he enjoyed teaching and found it suited him. When he had started at the academy it had been a calming assignment for his skill level after a few years of heavy missions. By the time Uzumaki Naruto had been transferred into his class, he had truly begun to enjoy teaching, and had considered staying as long as the Shinobi council would allow it. After his admirable teaching of a student who most academy teachers had actively sought to sabotage, the council had decided that he was a teacher that they had no desire to re-assign. Although he was being pulled more and more into working at the Hokage Tower for mission assignment, he knew it was the Shinobi council's way of studying him for a higher position at the academy. After all, with what happened with Mizuki, they were very concerned about who was running the academy.

As the unobtrusive academy teacher, Iruka had been able to study many of the students who graduated from the academy, and he was ashamed to say that his last graduating class was one he favor above all others. He also knew it was in part because that was Naruto's class. The young Jinchuuriki has wormed his way into his heart and he felt an overpowering need to protect the kid. Something about the Naruto he had seen since that incident in the woods had allowed him to see how fragile the boy really was, and it struck a strong cord in Iruka, one that he had every intention of following. Naruto was like a little brother to him, perhaps even more, he would not allow anyone to hurt him like he had been that night ever again, if he could help it.

When he had heard about the two ninjas who had returned with Naruto to the village, he had been mildly concerned. Unable to locate Hatake Kakashi to ask about it, he had decided to wait and see. When Konohamaru, Moegi and Udon had told him about the fight between Sasuke, Naruto and this unknown Nin Haku, he had been even more concerned. First off anyone who could make Sasuke act as the children described was a curiosity. His defense of Naruto and the lessons he had given the trio had enticed him to seek out more information. Knowing he couldn't get it from Sasuke or Naruto, and Hatake was missing, he decided to seek out the young man known as Haku.

What he got was not what he was expecting. Haku was a young androgynous teenager, probably fifteen or sixteen years of age, who's every moment screamed out ninja to anyone who knew what to look for. His calm and kind nature hid it very well, but Iruka could sense that the young man sitting across from him was a trained assassin. Part of him wanted to scream that this teen should not be anywhere near Naruto, but at the same time his instincts were saying to wait. He kept subtly watching the signs given off by the ninja in front of him, small that they were.

_He is descended from a shinobi clan, an old one to,_ he thought, _although I really have to wonder what it is about the older ninja clans that they all look so, dare I say, girly?_ Yes, Haku could easily be mistaken for a girl, if you didn't know what to look for. But you would also have to look closely to see that his slender boy was pure muscle, and not strength built muscle, but for speed and flexibility that came from years of proper breeding. His chakra was smooth without any fluctuations and he excluded a calm presence, hiding the danger that the boy was.

It was for these reasons that Iruka didn't run immediately off to the Hokage's tower or to find Hatake. Instead he decided to talk to the teen in front of him. Iruka had always been able to observe and see the truth behind people, a gift from his years as an orphan after the Kyuubi attack. He had known that Nara Shikamaru was smarter than anyone else in the class. He had known that Haruno Sakura, while intelligent, was not quite ready to be a ninja. He had known that Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto, regardless of having the most potential in his graduating class, were not ready to be ninja due to their emotional status. He had also known that they would still become a team as they would not be healed in a classroom, and he worried over it.

So Iruka sat and listened, asked questions and came to conclusions about the teen in front of him. He was obsessively loyal to his teacher, Zabuza. He was realistic to the way of the ninja world, but still maintained a hopefulness that the world could change. He was built and raised to be nothing but a ninja, but if life had given him a choice he would not have chosen this path. Something in the past has scarred the teen, yet he had recovered from it somehow. He honestly also cared for Naruto, and that surprised Iruka more than anything.

While he pondered these things while having small talk with Haku, he also wondered what it was about the boy that was nagging at his mind. Something was telling him that the boy in front of him was like someone else, and he had no idea who. He knew it would come to him, but for now, he would try and see what had set Sasuke off yesterday.

"You seem so easygoing; I still can't understand what set off Sasuke yesterday. I know the boy has a violent temper, but it usually takes a lot to set it off," he said shaking his head in confusion. "Normally it is only mention of his older brother that would make him confrontational."

Iruka saw the slight tensing, and knew he had figured it out. _So Haku knows Itachi somehow, I think that I should stop for now._

"Don't worry Haku-san, I have no desire to question it further, I know you don't wish to speak about it," Iruka said, seeing the unease of the boy in front of him. "Well this conversation has been enjoyable, but I fear I must go. I hope we can do this again?"

Haku nodded and stood, "It was most enjoyable. I hope we can speak again."

Nodding, the two left, both to report to others what they had discovered and to ask questions racing in their minds.

* § *

"Hokage-sama will see you now, Umino-san," the Hokage's secretary said to the chuunin sitting to the side of him.

Standing up, Iruka nodded to the secretary and walked towards the door that led to Sandaime's office. Knocking softly, he opened the door to move inside. Coming to attention before the Hokage's desk, he waited to be acknowledged.

"Ah Iruka, I was wondering when you would show up. Please, sit, this may take a while," the aging Hokage said, quietly activating some silencing seals to guarantee privacy.

"Thank you for seeing me, Hokage-sama. I assume that you are aware of why I am here?"

"Hai. Iruka, much was decided, but I assure you I have not gone insane. But if you would indulge me, your thoughts on this matter would be appreciated. Even Ibiki has noted that you seem to be a very perceptive individual. In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if he decides to speak to you himself, or offer you a position in his department."

Iruka blushed slightly at the praise and bowed his head slightly.

"From what I can ascertain, at some point during the mission in Wave, Naruto and the rest of his team met up with one Momochi Zabuza and his apprentice. I know no other details but that now Momochi Zabuza and his apprentice Haku are becoming shinobi of Konoha and that they are being granted unlimited access to Naruto," seeing the silent nod from the Sandaime, Iruka continued on.

"Since Team Seven's return to the village I have heard very interesting stories about this Haku and his master. Some from Teuchi of Ichikaru Ramen," seeing the questioning look, he elaborated. "It appears after giving a show of his ramen eating abilities; (cough) Momochi sent Haku and Naruto off, while he questioned Teuchi on what he was 'drugging' Naruto's ramen with. He was concerned and only seemed to ease up when he was informed that it was the special vitamins that you provided personally to Teuchi-san. Both Teuchi and Ayame were impressed with the way the two nins handled Naruto and seemed to ease him."

"I see I was not aware of that. Those two are very perceptive," Sandaime said, breathing out some smoke from his pipe. "Continue."

"I next tried to locate other members of Team Seven, Sasuke seemed to have buried himself in his clan training fields, Sakura was at her parents' home and Hatake-san was MIA. On this note, I decided to wait. The next day I heard from your grandson and his friends about a slight altercation on a training field. I am sure you heard about it, but what struck me as interesting where the following. The teenager Haku was given a favorable review from all three children and I think it was not just admiration for a powerful nin, but from the way the boy handled them, both, in his 'playing' with Naruto and the trio; but also in his willingness to help them train for the academy.

"I found it interesting that this Haku noted some problems with Naruto, ones I myself had never noticed, and that this lead to a fight between Sasuke who had at sometime joined them, the trio, Haku and Naruto. I am told that it was the first time that Haku was unkind around them, as he was extremely annoyed by the young Uchiha, and that it was his constant attacks on Naruto that lead to certain information being stated. I am sure you are aware of this, and it was in fact Haku that told the children not to speak of it if possible, hence why I am not sure what said information was, and sent them home before he chased after Sasuke with Naruto in tow."

"Yes, the ANBU told me he was very calm in the situation, having gained back his slight loss of control almost immediately. They were very impressed."

Iruka nodded again before continuing, "Today I decided to try again to find the members of Team Seven, and I did not search for Naruto, but could not locate Sasuke or Sakura. I saw Hatake, but as he was with several ANBU members I did not interrupt. By chance I did find Haku. He appeared to have been picking up supplies; I followed discretely for a bit, till I saw him settle for some food. At this point I decided to introduce myself. We had a very interesting conversation, and that is when I felt it was best to come see you sir. I know I may be speaking above myself, but I am concerned about Naruto. Although Haku's interest and care of Naruto seemed genuine, his loyalty is to Zabuza, and from what little I know he is a bloodthirsty shinobi of Kiri, a missing nin to be precise."

The silence in the room was only interrupted by the slight puffing of the Hokage's pipe. After a few moments the Hokage spoke up.

"I am glad to see you have come to care for Naruto so much Iruka, it pleases this old man," he finally said into the silence. "If you are interested in knowing more and possibly helping in keeping an eye on the situation, please let me know. I can then provide you with more information, at least after I let Ibiki, who is outside in."

Iruka watched his leader silently. Naruto's face during the Mizuki incident a few months ago and his face yesterday when he mentioned a new friend popped into Iruka's head. Finally he nodded, "Yes Hokage-sama, I would be willing to assist as needed. '

Nodding the old man pushed a button on his desk, and the door opened to reveal one Morino Ibiki standing outside. The man nodded to the Hokage before stepping inside to sit down next to Iruka before nodding at him. The head of T&I was silent as he waited for the Hokage to speak, but Iruka could feel his occasional subtle glances at the chuunin next to him.

"Ibiki, Iruka-san as you know recently spoke with young Haku, and he has also agreed to assist us on monitoring the situation, I felt we could use him as the teacher assigned to bring Haku and later Momochi up to date on Konoha laws and such?"

Ibiki smiled softly, more a smirk than anything before he turned to the chuunin. "That is more than acceptable. I have been planning to gain your permission to have Umino-san assist. I have found that his analysis of his ex-students to be very detailed and accurate. The insight in them was very useful to me and I have even been considering speaking to the council about that change over to a new counselor of academy students before the next final exams to be possibly him," Iruka looked confused at the two men.

"Perhaps I should explain Iruka, as you know we usually have a 'counselor' who speaks to the final year academy students before they can take the exams? That person is usually a member of the Information department, which T&I are apart of; they create the first draft of the psychology of the new genin which is placed into the files maintained by ANBU. Recently we have not been getting the best results from these tests, as most of the students have not been comfortable speaking with them. You have placed notes on students for classes you managed for a few days which have been very insightful and your analysis of your own students was beyond anything that they had put together. Ibiki after reading your notes on Team 7 decided to speak with Nara-san about recruiting you as their contact at the Academy."

"Hokage-sama…I-I-I, I had no idea-"

"Before you would be given this, the departments usually like to have a 'test' of abilities. I believe that you could be of assistance to Ibiki who is the monitor for Zabuza and Haku joining the village and it could be considered your 'test' for the position. That is if you are interested?"

Swallowing Iruka looked between the two men watching him. "Hai, I accept the challenge Hokage-sama."

"Good, Ibiki if you would please bring Iruka current on the situation."

Ibiki nodded before beginning to speak. "Team Seven was sent on a C-rank mission that turned out to be an A-rank. The mission Team Seven was on dictated protecting a bridge builder whom Momochi Zabuza had been hired to assassinate. During the mission, Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto and Fabuki Haku were caught in a three way fight. At some point Uchiha Sasuke was knocked unconscious and Uzumaki Naruto accessed the Kyuubi's chakra for the first time. By chance when this occurred a strange situation happened. Fabuki Haku, who contains the Hyouton Bloodline, had his abilities active at that time and some how his chakra and Uzumaki's meshed creating a chakra bond.

"The forming of the bond caused the fighting between Zabuza and Kakashi to come to a halt, as both went to check on their students. At this time Zabuza found out he was double crossed. Kakashi and Zabuza working together took out Gatou and his army of hired thugs and retired back to the bridge builder's home. Over the remaining days of the mission Zabuza kept an eye on his student who became very close to Uzumaki. Based on conversations Zabuza sent a request to join Konoha to the Hokage. In this request he stated the chakra bond existed and could not be broken. That he knew Uzumaki to be Jinchuuriki, and that he was willing to trade information for entrance into the village for him to watch over his student and Uzumaki."

"Will I be able to review these reports?" Iruka interrupted. His mind was disturbed by all the information being thrown at him, but he needed to focus.

"Hai, after this we can go to my office for you to review the files. Upon entrance to the village Zabuza and Haku met with Hokage-sama and the two elders of the Shinobi council Homaru and Koharu. Based on the conversations it was agreed that Haku would be given a three month review period, and Hyuuga Hiashi was made his guardian for the Clan Council, as a Kekkei Genkai wielding shinobi. Zabuza-san will be under a three month watching period and a three month review period. The position that I would request you for is the lessons on Konoha laws and history that they must be made aware of. During those times I would want reports on them, much as you would a student of yours."

Iruka nodded, and looked up to the Hokage.

"I know this is confusing Iruka, but I have met Zabuza myself, and Haku-kun. They are more then they appear and possibly the best thing that may have happened to Naruto."

"Hai Hokage-sama," Iruka stood with Ibiki who bowed to the leader and lead Iruka away.

* § *

Sarutobi looked out the window to the Hokage monument. He stared at the fourth face and smiled softly.

"Ah Minato, your son is gaining supporters left and right. I wonder is that your charisma or Kushina-chan's?"

* § *

Iruka looked up from the files that he had been reading. Many of them had been pushed to the side; he guessed those were of the information 'traded' for entry into the village. What he had read so far was disturbing on many levels. A few questions popped into his head, and after a moment of contemplation, he braved to ask them.

"Ibiki-san, if I may I have a few questions?" Iruka started off.

"Hai, and if possible tonight I would appreciate your thoughts on what you have read and your conversation with the boy Haku," Ibiki responded looking up from his own files.

"First, if I may what did Haku tell Sasuke that set him off, the reaction is just not normal for him, even mentioning his brother," Iruka stated sitting back.

Ibiki watched his quietly, as if beating answering, finally with a sigh, "He said that the current Mizukage is an Uchiha; that Itachi sought asylum in Kiri, and that whoever this Uchiha was, Itachi was bowing to his wishes. Anko seems to think that the news hit Sasuke harder because Haku has many similarities to Itachi."

Iruka thought on his time with Haku, and on some old memories he had of the Uchiha traitor. "I can see it," he muttered.

"See what?"

"Similarities that Sasuke would see in Haku-kun," seeing the look in Ibiki's eyes he continued. "Haku is a prodigy by all accounts, and has achieved a level of power, that to Sasuke's eyes is similar to Itachi. From what I remember of the few missions I had gone on with Itachi back then, Haku carries himself in a similar way. Oh, he comes off more effeminate than the androgynous attitude of Itachi, but the deadly movement of a trained assassin, the hidden humor behind soft spoken words. To Sasuke it might be like seeing the Itachi he worshiped versus the one he now seeks to kill. "

"Huh," Ibiki grunted, _very similar to Anko's thoughts. _

"You might want to have someone watch Sasuke; he is not the most stable individual. Something like this might either calm him or set him off. Hard to tell," Iruka said closing the files he had been reading.

"Who are you going to set to become Haku and Zabuza's first contacts?" Iruka asked.

"I am unsure on Haku, but for Zabuza I thought Namiashi Raido, Gekko Hayate and possibly Anko," Ibiki looked at the chuunin, "Any thoughts on Haku? You did speak with him earlier."

"Hmmm, try Kamizuki Izumo, Hagane Kotetsu and perhaps have Shiranui Genma."

"Why those three?"

"Izumo and Kotetsu are rather neutral when it comes to Naruto; also they are very friendly but not easily manipulated. They might 'loosen' him up. Genma is a friend of Raido who is often with him, and their shared fondness for senbon could start friendly talks while Zabuza is talking with Raido. Plus, Haku could use an 'adult' who is less severe, and while Genma is older than him, I think Haku might get along better with older rather than younger."

Ibiki nodded. "Come, lets introduce you to Zabuza," he got up to lead the chuunin to where Zabuza was currently meeting with Inoichi.

* § *

Zabuza could feel a new chakra signature outside the room he was in. After the fiasco yesterday the ANBU officer he was working with seemed interested in focusing as much as possible about the Mizukage. Not that Zabuza minded too much. The bastard who had taken control of Kiri needed to be destroyed. If Leaf wanted to go after him Zabuza would aid in any way possible. Still he had wanted to hold that information for later. He really wanted them to focus on Orochimaru and the rumors he had heard about some freaks wearing black cloaks with red clouds. _Oh well, time for that later._

"I think that we have covered enough for now. Some more questions may pop up, but only after several others sort through it all," the blond in front of him paused to watch him closely. "I must say Zabuza; you really have collected useful information. Most missing-nin I've had contact with don't bother acquiring this much information."

Zabuza smirked through the bandages on his face at the blond. "They also don't survive long. I was an ANBU Captain, a member of the Seven Swordsmen, and had plans for my future. Only the weak lay down after a first failure. My goals may have altered slightly, but they still exist." Seeing the questioning look, "I guess seeing what this village is like, only drives me more to fix Kiri. It may not be fixed in my life, but some day."

Inoichi laughed.

Zabuza turned slightly as the door opened to bring in the man from yesterday, Ibiki. He kept his face smooth, as he knew this one was much more dangerous. He was too much like Zabuza himself to let his guard down.

"Zabuza, if you don't mind I wanted to introduce you to one of the academy teachers. He has agreed to work with Haku and yourself in learning the 'history' and rules of Konoha."

Zabuza looked behind Ibiki to see a rather unassuming chuunin with a large scar covering his nose. He smiled in a friendly way. Even though his posture portrayed a slight hint of hidden nervousness, Zabuza was wary. In Kiri the academy teachers had been ex-ANBU, he highly doubted weak ninja taught at Konoha's own academy. He stood to greet the man in front of him.

He watched as a hand was held out to him, with a sheepish grin. "Hello my name is Umino Iruka," he said.

Zabuza's eyes narrowed, the name seemed familiar. As he reached forward, the name came to mind. _Iruka-sensei, the gaki's teacher! _"Umino-san, it's a pleasure to meet you, the gaki talks about you a lot."

He felt the slight tensing of the chuunin, before his body went calm. Suddenly the man in front of him was no longer giving off a nervous feel. "I am very fond of Naruto myself. I hope we can get a long," the chuunin stated. He kept eye contact with the Kiri Nin, and his eyes spoke volumes. _Hurt Naruto and I will hurt you more._

Zabuza nodded his head in understanding. Following Ibiki and Iruka out of the room, he walked with them through the slight maze of the office building. He caught a small glance out a window and saw that it was late in the afternoon. With what happened yesterday, he and Haku hadn't managed to take Naruto to exercise this morning. Thinking on what he would try to accomplish tomorrow, he turned to the two shinobi next to him.

"If I may ask, without my sword I feel strangely naked. I am sure you can understand. Would there be any problems with me obtaining a new sword and perhaps some other weapons?" he asked them.

The two came to a stop and Ibiki watched him with narrowed eyes. "No, if I might suggest let Iruka walk you back to your apartment. Iruka, show him where the better shinobi equipment stores are," with a nod from the chuunin, Ibiki turned back into the building.

Watching the interrogator leave, Zabuza turned curiously to the chuunin in front of him. "Did I miss something?" he asked.

The chuunin watched him before sighing. "We have a multitude of stores for shinobi supplies in the village. Some cater to the clans only, some are used by mostly genin, some by chuunin and the ones Ibiki wishes me to show you are the older ones controlled by the shinobi council. The reason being, that unfortunately many of the businesses are controlled by the merchant and general villagers. The materials they provide are based on what they think shinobi need versus what we really use. They tend to have loose lips, and a tendency to favor some shinobi over others and discriminate against others."

Zabuza thought on it, and grit his teeth. "I take it that they go after the gaki and any who favor him?" he saw the slight grimace and nod. "The places you can show me?"

"They are run by retired shinobi or those who have run stores since the founding of the village. The materials they sell are top notch, better priced and they keep their mouths shut. I have tried to take Naruto to the stores, but he tends to be wary of buying his supplies for himself. He usually has someone in his apartment buy for him, or he goes to the main stores that other academy students tell him about. Unfortunately except for clan kids in the academy, most by from the wrong stores; this has lead to him being with a mixture of proper and improper equipment."

"So you want me to shop their so I can take him?" at Iruka's nod he laughed. "I was actually looking for a place to get a new sword for me, set up accounts for Haku and me to trade old weapons for new, and get the gaki properly outfitted. His weapons are unsuited to him, and honestly I am beginning to wonder if he is color blind."

He stopped to see the chuunin staring at him with an odd look on his face. He turned fully around to look at the chuunin.

"You plan to get Naruto out of the jumpsuit?" he asked in a strangled voice, "Out of the orange?"

Zabuza nodded, curious as to what was bothering the scarred chuunin.

"When? Because I have to see this?" he said holding back a strangled laugh.

Zabuza felt a chill down his back. Yesterday he had felt this when the ANBU had given him a purse to buy the blonde's Ramen, now he felt an even bigger chill. Something told him that tomorrow was going to give him a massive headache.

* * *

_Edited by Beta: Treyvoni Fox 5/25/09_


	14. CH 3: Providing

**AN: Shopping can be the most amusing thing in the world for a man or a woman…but shopping for someone who doesn't want to shop…BWAHAHAHAHA. **

**Also I had someone who made a good point in an amazing review, unfortunately I can't answer them as they didn't leave me away to reply to review or email them. So 'Katharina' if you could send me a line, I would be more then happy to send you a reply… Oh well…**

**In the meantime, 'Katharina' pointed out why wasn't Yachi and Nagahiko considered some of Naruto's precious people. You have to understand, Iruka wasn't even one of his precious people until her defended him against Mizuki. Naruto is also a child who grew up on his own; he has great instincts he just tends to ignore them. Yachi is a spy/guard dog from the Hyuga clan. Naruto senses something off about her friendship, as such she hasn't been quiet placed into the 'previous' people group yet. She is a very manipulative person and as such Naruto doesn't know where to place her yet. Hope that explains it.**

* * *

"_I always say shopping is cheaper than a psychiatrist."_

_- Tammy Faye Bakker_

Chapter 3: Introductions bring Insight

Part 1 – Providing….

Yachi walked down the hallway tired and ready to relax for the evening. She didn't often work the day shift at the Tea House, but today they had been short on people, and as her mother owned the place-

THUNK THUNK THUNK

The repetitive banging noise halted her thoughts and movement. Curious she looked up and with a subtle movement of her hand activated the Byakugan to see through the ceiling. Intrigues by what she saw she changed directions to head up the stairwell to the floor above. After all it wasn't everyday you saw a missing nin sitting at a table banging his head repetitively against it, his apprentice watching from the sidelines. What drove her curiosity more was the fact that the teen, Haku appeared to be trying to suppress laughter.

Taking the turn off the stairwell into the hallway she moved to the door of the two Kiri nin and knocked. After a few moments she heard the sound of the locks turning, all the while the banging continued. She smiled as the door opened and Haku appeared at the door.

"Yachi-san, can I help you?" he asked, a soft gentle smile on his face, but his eyes alight with laughter.

"Actually I was wondering if I could help you. I was walking to my apartment when I heard banging noises, and as I know that Naru-chan's place is soundproofed I figured something might be wrong with you," she answered him.

Suddenly the banging halted, "The Gaki's place is soundproofed?" Zabuza's voice had a graveled feel to it, as if he had recently been screaming at someone.

As Haku moved out of the way, Yachi moved forward quickly into the place to see the Mist Nin watching her curiously. His face still held a hint of aggravation and the big red spot on his head sparked her curiosity more.

"Hai, after he joined the academy he spent so many late hours practicing, we all got together to soundproof the place for our peace of mind," she answered, unable to turn away from the red spot on his forehead. "Momochi-san, is something troubling you?"

She watched as Haku tightened the muscles in his face to hide his laughter as Zabuza snarled. Figuring he wouldn't answer she turned to Haku. It seemed to be the final straw for the teen as he finally broke down in full laughter. He curled in on himself, his long hair brushing the floor.

"Damn it Haku!" Zabuza growled, which only caused the boy to laugh more.

"Sorry Zabuza-sama, but I couldn't hold it anymore," Haku finally got out after a moment.

"May I know what happened?' Yachi asked, her curiosity driving her to get answers.

After a moment of watching her, Zabuza returned to banging his head on the table, and Haku coughed before answering.

"Well you see, we took Naruto-kun shopping today, to get him better equipment and also to try and get him better clothes…"

* § *

_Half hour before sunrise that morning…_

Zabuza watched the night sky slowly lighten. He guessed sunrise was in about a half hour, and as such he wanted to be up and about. He figured he would take the gaki training again, after breakfast he would ask the brat to join them in picking up supplies. Once at the shop he would re-outfit the kid, and from there he could get him out of the orange outfit. With this in mind he moved to look out the window once before dressing. He could hear the soft sounds of Haku moving about in his own room. Moving to open the door he nodded slightly to Haku as he went into the bathroom.

Joining Haku at the table he grabbed himself a nutrition bar and nodded to Haku who grabbed one for himself and one for the blond. As one they moved to the door, stopping in the hallway as Haku reset the trap at the front door. Together they moved to the blond's apartment, knocking loudly. After a few moments, the door knob turned, and once again they were greeted by the blond boy wearing pajamas and a strange night cap, looking much younger than he was.

"Huh?" the boy said rubbing his eyes.

"Let's go Gaki, time to train," Zabuza grunted out.

It always got to him how the boy would stare at him before smiling that bright happy smile and running off to dress. He barely hid the wince as the kid came back in the too bright orange pants with black shirt, holding the too bright orange jacket. He really needed to get the gaki better clothes, how the village could allow him out in that outfit was beyond him. True, most genin wore outrageous clothes in villages like Konoha, but orange? Sighing he shook his head and led the two boys out of the building.

Once outside he led the two boys on the same route as before, running around the village. He barely focused on the surroundings, but instead on his breathing and the pace of his heartbeat. Occasionally he would focus chakra to his ears to listen to the two teens behind him. It was no surprise to hear the even breathing and heartbeat of Haku, but it was startling to hear the same even beats of Naruto. He smiled; the boy definitely has good stamina, just untrained. He focused more on the boy's movements and noticed he seemed to be imitating Haku and getting better in his motions with each step. "_Perhaps he is a kinesthetic learner?" _He thought. It would explain how he picked up things in the midst of fighting.

Letting one part of his mind wonder at the boy's abilities, the rest meditated on the sound of his heartbeat and pacing his breathing as he ran through the village. He would not focus on his surroundings this time, and hopefully he would not witness THAT event again.

* § *

Haku glanced occasionally at the boy running beside him. While he had always enjoyed the morning runs with his master back at Kiri, he had never obtained the ability that Zabuza had to meditate while jogging. Strangely Haku thought that Naruto might be able to learn that from Zabuza. His focus on running was very straight forward as he ignored the village around him. Perhaps he would mention to Zabuza-sama about teaching Naruto to focus on breathing while running.

He was also anxious to go shopping. He had mentioned to Zabuza about Naruto being forced to be ambidextrous. It was a useful trait that many shinobi tried to learn. For some reason Haku had noted that people who were naturally right handed had more trouble learning to use their left hand than left handed people had learning to use their right hand. For Naruto to be a natural lefty who had forced his right hand to be dominant, it would be very easy to make him properly ambidextrous. It would be useful in teaching him to use weapons, at least now that they knew why he was having trouble. Zabuza was naturally ambidextrous and as such had worked on trying to teach Haku, which had helped with one-handed signs but he had not properly developed the ability. Naruto would pick it up very easily now that he could be shown the proper way to handle each weapon.

Haku saw the upcoming path to the top of the Hokage Mountain, and adjusted his stride, noting that Naruto mimicked him perfectly. Yes, all Naruto need was proper instruction. And new clothes, that orange in the morning light was really annoying.

* § *

Naruto focused his attention onto Zabuza as they neared the training field they had used the other day. When he had been woken up by Zabuza and Haku this morning he had been surprised. He had never had someone who spent as much time with him as these two did, and a part of him wondered about it. He trusted Haku, more than he probably should, but he had to wonder. Sometimes he got the feeling from Zabuza that reminded him of Yachi. He liked Yachi, he really did, but he wasn't truly comfortable around her sometimes.

He remembered a few years earlier when she lived in the apartment building. It had been near his birthday and he had been in his apartment studying for the academy when there was a knock at his door. Yachi had been there and asked him to join her for dinner. Curious and not wanting to turn down free food he had followed her back to her apartment. Half way through the dinner she had disappeared, and upon her return he noticed that she had a slightly bloodied sleeve. He had seen her exchange looks with Nagahiko, that old guy who lived with her, and he had felt scared of the look in their eyes.

The next day he had heard some people talking about how someone had interfered with an attack on the monster. He may not be the smartest around, but it hadn't taken much to figure that he was the monster, and Yachi had broken up an attempt on his life. Although part of him wanted to thank her, another part noticed that she probably had been assigned to protect him. Old man Hokage had done it before. Now he was careful around her, she seemed to like him, but he wasn't sure if it was real or just because she was assigned to take care of him. Sometimes he got the feeling she wasn't to be trusted. Yet for all that Zabuza remind him of Yachi, he felt… safer, for lack of better words.

"Naruto-kun?"

He turned to see Haku offering him one of those frozen water bottles. He smiled, taking it. He really wished he had a bloodline like Haku, which was a cool bloodline to have, not like Sasuke-teme's. Haku could create a whole 'nother element and a bunch of jutsu that no one else could do or copy. He didn't even need hand signs for some of them. Awesome! Not like Sasuke's eyes.

Naruto snorted in memory of how little Sasuke's eyes were of use to him. Sure the bastard could copy jutsu but it seemed he couldn't do them, and the Sharingan didn't help in that way. He had found out when the bastard copied his Kage no Bunshin. Poor bastard had sent himself unconscious trying to create some clones. He had smirked through the whole lecture Sasuke had gotten back in waves about how just cause you could copy a jutsu doesn't mean you should use it. Kakashi-sensei had yelled at all three that knowing when to use a jutsu and what the drawbacks of a jutsu were before using them was important.

Seems that some jutsu had backlash effects that if you weren't prepared for could wind up killing you, or they could use more chakra then you have available, which was what happened to Sasuke-teme when he tried to do Kage Bunshin. Poor bastard turns out all though he has high chakra for a normal genin he doesn't have anywhere near Naruto's own. And bam! Bastard gave himself chakra exhaustion trying to do his jutsu. Seems it was same for taijutsu, sure he could copy the moves, but not having the muscle for proper speed kept you from using it correctly. So turns out the great Uchiha bloodline was not as awesome as Sasuke had claimed it to be.

Uchiha, Naruto grimaced at the name of Sasuke's clan. The bastard had been steaming mad when Haku had mentioned he knew his brother, and that another Uchiha might be around. He didn't know how he felt about it, but-

"Oi, Gaki! Are you joining us or what?"

Naruto turned around to see Haku and Zabuza about to start doing kata. He grinned and scratched the back of his head before putting his water down to join them. He moved so he was slightly behind Haku and could see his movements. The kata that the two did was different from the one he had been taught at the academy, but it was easier for him, as they took the time to correct his mistakes. No one but Iruka had done that, and Iruka had rarely taught the taijutsu portion of his classes. Other teachers had, and from what Haku had told him the other day, they may have been teaching him the wrong way.

He cleared his mind, _focus on the kata, think about this some other time, _he thought. Losing himself in the motions, Naruto enjoyed training with other people for the second time in his life.

* § *

"Alright Gaki, I have a few questions for you," Zabuza said as he moved back from the two teens.

"Huh?" Naruto said coming out of the kata he had been working on.

"Well, seeing as you seemed to be a mix of some good training and some bad, I need to know some things before I can properly train you."

Naruto froze, looking up but hiding his eyes, he stared at the man in front of him. "You want to train me?" he asked quietly.

Seeing the look on the boys face, Zabuza kneeled down so he was eye level with the blond. "Look kid, I know Kakashi is your sensei, but as near as I can tell you have some really good instincts but no one has trained you correctly. Now I have about three months of hanging around to do in the village, and I figure to keep myself busy, since Haku will soon be a Konoha nin, I could help you out. You okay with that?"

The blond was very still for a moment, before he finally broke out into a shit eating grin, "YOSH!" he shouted, almost causing Zabuza to back away.

"Whoa brat!" Zabuza interrupted grabbing the kid before he could start jumping around. "Now, some rules before we start," he waited till Naruto focused on him, and marveled at the intensity in his eyes. "First off, no half assed training, you give your all, and you keep up with whatever Kakashi has you doing. Second, you follow my training schedule as long as it doesn't interfere with your genin duties, and third when I ask questions you answer, no lip, got it?"

Naruto nodded his head so fast it should have hurt him.

"Now, Haku tells me you are naturally a lefty but were pushed to use your right only?" he watched as the kid scowled and nodded. "Okay, I happen to be naturally ambidextrous so I will work with you on correcting your throwing for both hands. It happens to be a cool skill, but you have to know how to move each, as your natural movements are often the wrong things to do."

"So you can fix my kunai throwing? Cause I can hit eight out of ten targets, but they are always are slightly off," Naruto had a hopeful look on his face.

"Kid, by the time I am done, you will hit all marks, ten out of ten perfect shots from your right or left hand, and not just with kunai but shuriken and senbon. Also we'll work on larger throwing weapons. A ninja should be able to throw anything and make it into a weapon, got it?"

"Sugoi," Naruto's eyes widened in astonishment.

"Now, I will also work with you on your taijutsu which to be honest is a mess, and you seem to have balance problems," seeing the dark look in the boys face, "it is common on some ninja kids. They usually have balance problems when they are younger that goes away with age. In Kiri we found certain skills that can speed up the process of finessing your balance until you get your height. You are probably going to be built similarly to Haku, but with some differences, and right now your body is too short for the way it wants to move. There are ways around it, but no one taught you.

"Now let's sit and talk, so I can get a feel for what you know, and then we are going to get some supplies? All right?"

The look on Naruto's face at that moment, made Zabuza curse and bless Konoha. After all, the greatest thing in the word is to teach someone who wanted to learn.

* § *

_0900 hours, Ichiraku Ramen Stand_

Umino Iruka sat in front of the ramen stand waiting to meet up with Zabuza, Haku and Naruto. After discussing Zabuza's plan to shop yesterday, and the news he was going to make the thirty-fifth try to remove Naruto from the florescent orange jumpsuit, he had to invite himself along. He wondered how the event would go, as he himself had to deal with an angry Naruto when he tried to remove him from his beloved orange.

"Iruka-sensei!"

Turning in his seat he saw Naruto coming at him at a fast speed, and braced himself for the glomping he was about to get. Part of him hoped that this innocent aspect of Naruto would never go away, as he was impacted by his adopted little brother.

"Hey Naruto, what have you been up to?" he asked, seeing, rather smelling, the signs of a morning work out on the boy.

"Zabuza, Haku and I went for another morning run and we did some kata and other training this morning. Hey did you know I am partially ambi- ambidextrous?" he asked getting off of Iruka and sitting in the seat next to him.

Smiling at the excitement in his voice, he almost missed the question. Upon hearing it, he looked up at the two who had just entered the ramen stand to see a slight nod.

"But you always used your right hand when in the academy?" He asked his brow furrowed in confusion.

"That was 'cause one of my earlier sensei's before you told me never to use my left. Zabuza and Haku say that in the end the academy teacher did me a favor 'cause now I don't have a 'true' dominant hand. They said they can fix the slight problems I have with throwing by teaching me how to throw as a lefty using my right and re-strengthening my left."

"They- So that is why your hand writing is so atrocious," Iruka filed the information away for later thinking. "Perhaps I should help you with learn to write with your left. It would be easier for everyone else to read your handwriting, ne?" he teased.

Pouting, Naruto turned to Ayame who had moved forward to get everyone's orders.

"Ne, Iruka-sensei, why are you here this early, you never have ramen before noon?" Naruto asked as he dug into the bowl placed before him.

"Well I met Zabuza-san yesterday and he asked where a good shop for supplies was. When he told me that you would be going with, I decided to personally take you all, instead of just giving instructions."

"So you are going with us?" Naruto asked. Seeing Iruka's nod, he smiled widely.

* § *

In the tree the ANBU was watching the surrounding area and began to notice that more then the usual people were watching the area.

"Did I miss something?" he asked into his mask.

"You have no idea of how much fun this may turn out to be," came the response through his earpiece.

* § *

After breakfast the four shinobi started walking down the streets of Konoha to the area Iruka had taken Zabuza the other day. The three older shinobi noticed the nervousness of the youngest as they went.

Eventually they turned down a street which had several stores, most of which lacked a sign, having only the Konoha Fire symbol over the shop doors.

"What are you interested in first? Training material, weapons, supplies, or clothes?" Iruka asked.

"Ne, don't the shops carry them all in one?" Naruto asked with a curious look on his face.

"Well the shops towards the civilian areas do, but the best stores are here and they specialize," Iruka answered.

"Why not go for weapons supplies first?" Haku asked, currently holding a bent senbon in his hand. He had lost most of his supplies in the fight on the bridge, and had yet to replace them. "Is there a shop that also deals in trading older weapons for discounts?"

"Hai, I prefer to shop at Kengeki's as they have some of the most diverse weapons, an onsite blacksmith who does repairs and they make special orders as needed. They also deal in accounts that can be drawn from shinobi run banks."

"Shinobi run banks?" Zabuza asked in curiosity.

"It's a Konoha service. Banks set up for active shinobi that you can have your funds directly sent to. They also run account management services in which they will oversee paying all your bills if you are out of town for weeks, months or even years. Supplies for shinobi work can have accounts set up that will audit and pay the bills confirming that everything is handled properly. They also get discounts form shinobi run businesses as well. I'll make sure that you guys get the name of such banks once you start doing missions for Konoha. The Hokage and shinobi council oversee them so anyone who tries to take advantage of the banks gets into trouble. The banks are audited often to insure no one is taken advantage of."

Iruka watched Naruto as he spoke. Hopefully he might be able to get Naruto to start using one of those banks. The Hokage had never been happy with the fact Naruto kept all his funds in hidden compartments around his apartment.

"Ne Naruto-kun, perhaps once I start doing mission you can tell me which bank you use?" Haku said softly.

"I don't use one," Naruto mumbled.

"Well then, we can set up accounts together."

Iruka looked at Haku, who winked at him. Turning slightly he swore that Zabuza was smiling beneath those bandages.

"Here we are," Iruka said opening a door for the three to enter.

* § *

The building they walked into was a ninja's wet dream. On the walls hung all types of swords, fuma shuriken, staffs, kusarigama and other large weapons. Tables in the middle of the building showcased a multitude of different types of knives, kunai, shuriken, senbon and other small weapons. Other areas contained specialty items such as ninja wire of all types, caltrops, smoke bombs, and assorted low class sealing tags. As three stood in wonder and another looked to see if anything new popped out at him, it was the youngest who uttered the words in each shinobi's mind.

"… Shiinnniiiee…"

As if to signal that they all needed to focus, Iruka told them to look around and he would find someone to help them. For once Naruto was unsure of where to go, so he tagged along with Haku who immediately went to the senbon collection and started looking at several different types. Confused as to what Haku was looking for, he decided to speak up.

"Hey Haku, why are you looking at each one, are they really that different?"

"Hai, some of these are more for disabling, some are for carrying poison or paralyzing agents, and some are weighted for how you throw them. I usually don't get to see such a collection and want to see what they have," looking up Haku noticed the confusion on Naruto's face so he decided to explain further.

"See this one here has a hollowed out tip for placing liquids that need to be entered in quantity to the human body, but this one here… it had a slight ridging to it that allows you to coat the senbon in any type of liquid. This one has a weighted back for more accuracy when throwing blind… and this one is more for acupuncture usage."

"You don't often see someone who is familiar with senbon in Konoha," a voice interrupted. "Most are just interested in kunai and shuriken at your age. For some reason except for older shinobi and med-nins, senbon are hardly used."

Naruto and Haku both turned at the voice to see a man wearing dark clothes and a bandana covering a bald head in front of them.

"I was trained in the art of the silent kill and capture. Senbon are usually the best tool for that," Haku said with a small smile.

The man studied Haku, before turning to the blond next to him. Looking at the kid for a moment in deep study he smirked and nodded. "Welcome to Kengeki, my name is Toma, how can I help you?"

"Ah Toma, glad you are here today," Iruka said from behind the man.

"Iruka-kun what are you doing here, you usually come at the end of the month," the man said with a wide grin, moving to clap Iruka's hand.

"Well, I have some new people to bring business to you. Haku-kun here and his shishou Momochi-san," Iruka waved to Zabuza who had just moved to join them, "are in the process of joining Konoha. I understand they haven't been able to properly outfit themselves in a while. Momochi-san had to turn his main weapon over for a three month provisional period, and Ibiki-san has agreed to him getting a temporary sword in the meantime. Also, Naruto-kun here became a shinobi three months ago, and he has been buying his tools from those civilian shops, so we dragged him here for proper outfitting."

"Tsk," the man said moving forward he grabbed Naruto's weapons pouch with great speed and studied the weapons inside. "Crap, those cause more damage… If you want I can take these for melting down I will discount what you buy today. Bring me the other crap you bought and we will do that as well. Do you have a shinobi account? Or are you paying cash?"

Naruto flustered, stuttered out "Ca-cash for now."

"Hmm, you know what to buy or is Iruka helping you? Or that young man seems to have a good understanding of weapons-" Toma suddenly turned around to look at Zabuza. "Did he call you Momochi? Momochi Zabuza? Wielder of Kubikiri Hōcho?"

"Hai," Zabuza said tensing slightly.

"Well, welcome to Konoha. I expect you to bring that sword in for any repairs you may need. Always wanted to see one of the Seven Swords of the Mist, those are some mighty fine weapons. You are looking for a specialty sword until you get her back to keep you in shape to use her? Or something else? One that won't make you feel like you are betraying her?"

"Actually for now let's get the blond properly outfitted, and Haku as well," Zabuza answered. "I won't be doing missions for three months so I can wait, Haku will be taking his placement test later this week and will need to be outfitted for it, and the gaki is on active status right now."

Toma smiled, "In that case the teen will be easier to fit first, as he appears to already know his weapons and styles," he turned to look at Haku who was slightly wide eyed at the mans behavior. "So what is your preference? If you are mostly using senbon, you can pick a few to use over there," he waved to a hallway, "you can decide which feels the best. Or we even have a 'mixed' pack we sell in which we provide one hundred of each style," he turned to look at the senbon laid out before them. "Do you use other weapons as well?"

Finally snapping out of it, Haku moved forward pulling out a scroll. "I have here actually our old weapons that are banged up and beyond use at this time," Toma took the scroll with a raised brow. "I need to re-outfit for right handed primary use on lightweight kunai and some other standard weapons, if I can look around. As for the senbon, I noticed you don't have the number seven chakra inductive version, do you get those?"

"Oh, fancy... we carry them, all chakra conducive weapons are carried in the back, how many I can bring them up when we close you out," Toma answered.

"I need about one hundred of them, if possible. Do I just write down which weapons I prefer and the numbers and you can pull it when ready" Haku asked.

"Hai, we keep the rest stored in the back, only a small selection for testing out here," Toma was smiling at this point.

Haku nodded at Zabuza and took off to look around the room to restock himself with all weapons he needed. Toma moved to a desk at the front where another man in dark clothes with short hair sat. The two of them opened the scroll to and unsealed it showing a massive amount of weapons. Leaving the man with the short hair to sort it all, he moved back to Iruka, Zabuza and Naruto.

"Now, what are we fitting him with?" he asked smiling. Nothing like a big sale to start his day, and from the looks of it he would be getting three new long term customers in the long run, and a chance to see Kubikiri Hōcho, he knew today was going to be a good one.

"Well, first off he needs a standard genin package, although I don't know if Konoha has different selections than Kiri did for starters. He also happens to be a left handed who was re-trained as right handed. So he needs to have some off weighted weapons for either hand to use…"

Toma nodded as Zabuza continued to talk with him, occasional comments from Iruka. Standing beside them was Naruto, his eyes getting wider as he watched with wonder. His face had a glazed look in reaction to all the words being thrown around him. So it was no surprise that he was confused when they started talking to him.

"Oi Gaki!" Zabuza waved a hand in front of the boy.

"Huh?" came the reply with sever blinking of his eyes.

"Take off your jacket, we need to see your arms," Toma said in response, hiding the smile at the boys lost look.

"Why?" Naruto asked, although he took off the jacket.

"Need to see your build and arms," Toma said looking at the boy, before grabbing an arm. "He's a wiry one, probably won't hit a growth spurt for another year, but he will be mostly limbs. Built for speed I would say, although from the look of his bones may have quiet a bit of strength behind his hits. Reverse arm locks? Will you be teaching him to use a sword?"

"I think I will be teaching him wakizashi, either double usage or one handed with a long knife in the other for blocking. I don't want him to have live ones yet, at the training store we'll get him hardwood to work with at first."

"Ah, I would say if he is ambidextrous go for double wielding wakizashi, not many in Konoha and it would give him an edge," Toma muttered. "He should have the flexibility for it, especially if he starts before his growth kicks in."

"Hmm," Zabuza nodded.

Naruto just watched in absolute confusion, as Haku moved about the store selecting weapons for both him and Zabuza.

* § *

"So, next training supplies? I happen to know a store with really good training supplies and general supplies?" Iruka said as they walked out. Naruto was staring at his wallet.

"Is something wrong, Naruto-kun?" asked Haku.

"That didn't cost half as much as the other place and I got so much more," he muttered.

"Come on, next shop is waiting."

* § *

"So you want training weights? What type of build is he, and for what use?" asked the woman with green hair, who had introduced herself as Mitsuki.

"Well he will be doing training with hard wood swords and also taijutsu style, I think I am going to teach him Changquan, and suggestions?" Zabuza asked.

Haku was sitting on the floor next to Naruto picking out medical supplies and explaining what the items were for to Naruto. The blond had rarely needed more then cleaning wipes and bandages as he healed rather fast. Haku was showing him other supplies, pointing out that what if his team got injured and they lost their packs.

"What type of sword training?"

"Double wielding wakizashi, but since he is rather small I may need special made…"

"We have a sealer on site for training weights, if you are going to have the hardwood training swords made for him; I would get weight seals built into them for strength training his arms and shoulders for their use. Then get standard for his body for his taijutsu…"

Naruto watched as Haku packed up some storage scrolls of all sizes, occasionally asking what each was for. Taking some for his own use; I mean who wants to carry a pack if he could seal away what he needed. Unaware that Iruka was watching with a small smile.

"Brat!" Zabuza shouted pulling Naruto's attention. "Come over here, they need to size you for weights and training swords."

"Hai," he ran over to the large nin and looked at the woman, once again shocked at the lack of interest in her eyes.

"Alright brat, I need to see you body build to pick the best ones for you, so lose the jacket and do you have shorts on under those pants. Too big for me to get proper fitting…" she pushed the now blushing Naruto over to another area for him to strip down.

"Not weighting his body armor?" Haku asked.

"Nah, that can wait until he is in better shape. He is rather undersize even for someone waiting on a growth spurt. From what the chunin says, I doubt he eats right, so we'll look into it in a few months, he needs to start eating right to see if he gains weight and size," Zabuza muttered back.

"Ah," Haku watched the woman push and pull Naruto for proper measuring.

"Alright, I have his lengths for starter swords, Miku will be in and I will have the seals engraved into them. As for weights for his taijutsu, his body is rather young for them. I would go with the bands over there," she pointed out some training bands. "They only adjust so much weight, and also they double as a chakra control exercise as he has to maintain the chakra and distribute the weight. I would not go with full weights until he is older, his body is too young, and it might damage his skeletal system."

"Hmm, how much chakra control do the bands take, as far as I can tell he has horrible chakra control?"

"Well I would make sure he has some control, he has to mold the chakra into them and make sure it is evenly distributed through the bands. Also he has to keep the chakra flowing properly in them. It's much like a water and tree exercise combined. Can he do those yet?"

"Just learned tree climbing, guess I can show him water next, once he has that down well add the band weights. I guess one for each arm and one for each leg?"

"I would add one for his torso, these bands build muscle but also maintain flexibility, He should be able to take that, they never weigh more then…"

* § *

"So what's next?" Naruto asked he was finally starting to get use to the day. He had never met so many people who didn't seem to care who he was. Maybe it was because he was with Zabuza, Iruka and Haku, but it was a nice feeling.

"Clothes store, you need better clothes," Zabuza muttered.

Suddenly feeling as if something was wrong, Zabuza turned to see Naruto staring at him with a scowl on his face. Haku was watching the blond with a worried expression, and the chunin Iruka had backed away, he face expressionless.

"What's wrong with my clothes?" Naruto asked softly.

* § *

Surrounding the small group were six ANBU, each waiting with bated breath. Many of them over the past two years had seen many times as Iruka, Sandaime, and the other elders attempt to get Uzumaki Naruto out of the orange outfit that he wore. Up next: one Momochi Zabuza, ex-Mist Ninja.

The lines had just been drawn in the dirt, now to see who would win.

* § *

Sandaime puffed his pipe as he looked into the small globe, he wondered if Zabuza would have any better luck. Something about that jumpsuit had made Naruto dig in. The boy refused to give up the outfit and every tactic that others had taken had only made Naruto dig in harder.

Would the Mist nin be better at getting him to change out of it?

* § *

See, what most people didn't understand is that nobody ever sold Uzumaki Naruto that orange jumpsuit. In fact that jumpsuit was an outfit that Naruto had designed for himself. It was big enough to hide a ton of weapons, hide the fact that Naruto was a lot smaller in size than people realized; it hid any injuries he may have acquired from… someplace. It was made of his favorite color, and it was all his. Nobody had a jumpsuit like this! He had lovingly sewn the Konoha symbol into the back and the Uzumaki patch into the shoulder. He had personally chosen that particular shade of orange so that no one could ignore him.

Everyone was always trying to get him out of it; claiming orange was a bad color for ninja. Naruto didn't buy that. Sakura-chan wore bright red and has pink hair; Sasuke-teme wore bright blue with WHITE shorts. Ino wore purple and had long blond hair. Choji wore a scarf that could catch on anything and bright red clothes mixed in. He saw no reason as to why he couldn't wear bright orange. They just seemed to feel his outfit was wrong. Well not gonna happen!

Naruto braced himself to fight off another 'get rid of the orange' lecture.

NO, never gonna happen!

* § *

_An hour before sunset, Momochi Zabuza's apartment_

"…and they argued for over an hour, before Naruto-kun finally grabbed his stuff and took off," Haku finished.

Half way through the telling, Zabuza had stopped banging his head and just rested it against the table. Yachi felt the urge to laugh hysterically. Oh, she knew why Naruto wore the orange suit, as she had watched him make it and even helped him learn to sew.

"You never should have told him it was inappropriate," she finally said, calming herself.

"What do you mean," Zabuza asked after a moment. "I mean it is a hideous color, awkward for him to wear, and has to be restraining his motions greatly."

"Ah, that is true, but it is also HIS outfit," she said softly.

Both Haku and Zabuza turned to stare at her. "He made it himself, to stand out. He wanted to make sure everyone could see him, and that no one else had anything like it. Tearing it down, is tearing him down. It probably doesn't help that many people have tried to get him out of that jumpsuit to get him into standard shinobi clothes. Naru-chan doesn't want to be like everyone else, he wants to stand out. He also happens to adore orange," seeing their curious gaze, "he thinks it is a happy color, and the true color of Konoha, I have no idea why."

"So you are saying we will never get him out of that outfit?" Haku asked, his face drawn in concern.

"I didn't say that," Yachi said with a small giggle. "Tell me Haku, do you have time to go shopping with me tomorrow?"

"I am meeting with Ibiki-san, I have no idea when we will be finished."

"Well I have the next two days off, unless something comes up. When you are done with Ibiki come grab me, we will go shopping for a proper outfit that will appeal to Naru-chan, and meet with Zabuza's approval. I am assuming you didn't get involved in the fight?"

"No, I stayed out of it, just like Iruka-san," Haku said.

"Good, you and I will get something appropriate but original. Something that will appeal to him, and we will give it to him as a gift. That way, he can't say no, and yet it won't be a betrayal in his eyes," Yachi said with a smile. She walked over and pinched Haku's cheeks. "Oh, this will be such fun, I almost never get to shop for someone else, let along with a friend."

With that Yachi left the apartment humming.

* § *

Haku stared at the closed door before turning the Zabuza.

"That woman terrifies me, and I have no idea why," he finally said.

Zabuza grunted in agreement, "but if she can get him into something better, I can get along." He stared at the door himself before turning to Haku, "Also, you get to get a feel for her before that dinner in two nights. Something tells me that she is not someone you want to be caught off guard with. Especially if she is the Hyuuga's watchdog."

* * *

_Edited by Beta: Treyvoni Fox 5/25/2009_


	15. CH 3: Bonding

**AN: I give you my new Naruto look. Hope you enjoy, and if anyone wants to draw him or Haku's 'Konoha Ninja' outfit. I wouldn't mind seeing it… I would try and draw, but my drawing kind of sucks lately… I am more full paintings done with oils and such then with a sketchbook. But hopefully my description will paint the picture in your minds… (Oh god that was sappy, so sorry) So Anyways this chapter has a lot and I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

"_Hell is paved with good intentions, not with bad ones. All men mean well."_

_- George Bernard Shaw_

Chapter 3: Introductions bring Insight

Part 3 – Bonding…

Haku nodded to Zabuza and Naruto before turning to leave.

It had been a rocky start that morning. Naruto had almost been shell shocked when they had woken him up for training. No mention had been made concerning the argument about his outfit. Yet, Naruto had chosen to wear some loose shorts and a plain black shirt with only a simple weapons pouch tied around his right leg. They had gone on the morning jog in silence, and Haku had noticed that Naruto had adjusted to the distance and pace, keeping up with the ex-Mist nin easily. His stamina was truly amazing in that after only a few mornings of running with them he kept up as if he had been at it his whole life.

Just as they finished the basic Kata an ANBU had arrived. A note was given to him stating that he was to head to the Hokage tower to meet up with the individual who would be overseeing his evaluation of Shinobi arts within the next hour. After briefly speaking with Zabuza he had told Naruto that he would be with Zabuza, as he had to go get ready. Naruto looked excited and scared all at once. Haku hid a giggle; he could understand it, as a child even he had been slightly worried about being left with Zabuza for training.

Leaving the field he headed back to the apartment to change and get his weapons ready. The note had specified that he should be prepared for all types of testing. In Haku's mind that meant they wished to test his levels in all shinobi arts and perhaps his mindset for mission profiling. As he neared the building he felt his chest tighten. So much change so fast. He hoped he was up for it.

**

Haku looked into the mirror to make sure he had everything set. Zabuza mentioned it would be best if he changed his style so no one could connect him to Haku of Mist or the Hunter-nin who had been spotted working with Zabuza on an occasion. As such, he had chosen his style to be similar to his old Mist uniform but with some differences.

He moved his body tensing muscles to confirm that the hidden weapons were all in place. The half sized _sai_ that he had hidden on the underside of his arm guards were in place, a simple twist of the arm would drop them into his hands. A quick feel of his hair confirmed the small senbon needles woven into the band keeping his hair in place. Twisting his neck, he felt the small bite of the ninja wire woven into the cloth protecting his neck. Running his hands down his pants, he could subtly feel the small holes that would allow him to pull forth hundreds of senbon. Rolling his shoulders, he could feel the weapons underneath his top and smiled.

Looking at the mirror once more, he nodded his head and moved to leave and head to the Tower. Hopefully, he would be prepared for anything.

* § *

"Hey Zabuza, you think Haku will be okay?" Naruto asked as he was resting from the taijutsu drills he had just been put through. Zabuza had wanted to see him move through some complicated patterns to see how his balance was before beginning his training on a new taijutsu style.

"Sure brat," Zabuza said from his resting spot nearby. "Haku can handle himself fine. The test from what I understand is to see what his level is for genjutsu, taijutsu, ninjutsu, bukijutsu and weapon manipulation. Haku has a well rounded education so he should be listed as Jounin, worse case they will make him Tokubetsu Jounin so that they can further evaluate him, with a promotion later."

"Wow, Haku is that good?" he asked with wide eyed excitement.

"Of course, you think I train less than perfect shinobi," Zabuza mock growled. "Well for now let's take a look at your aim. We can see how that is before we grab some food. You might want to rest before meeting Hatake."

"Please, Kakashi-sensei will probably be late anyways," Naruto whined. He still got up to move and head to the targets set up to the side.

* § *

Namiashi Raido, Tokubetsu Jounin of Konohagakure sat at the foot of the tower watching the three talking in front of him: Morino Ibiki, Nara Shikaku and Yamanaka Inoichi, three of the department heads of ANBU for Leaf and some of the most dangerous men to piss off in the village. They stood off to the side talking quietly, casting occasional glances at the group he was sitting in. Earlier that day he had received notice that Konoha was testing a shinobi for ranking within Konoha. This was not something that happened often, especially from the group around as they were no ordinary shinobi.

Amongst the group were four chunin, four Tokubetsu Jounin, including himself, and two ANBU, who if he was guessing correctly were of jounin rank. He held back the urge to whistle in amazement, he really was curious as to who it was. Sharing a glance with Genma, he saw the blond wink at him, letting him wonder if he knew what was going on.

"If we can have your attention," Inoichi stated loudly.

Along with the others he stood quickly to listen to the orders they were going to receive.

"As of three days ago Momochi Zabuza ex-nin of Mist and his… current apprentice have decided to join Konoha. Momochi is under a three month watch before beginning his indoctrination to Konoha. His apprentice on the other hand, as he is not in the bingo book under his own name will begin his testing today. We have chosen you to help us test his abilities. Per Momochi he is jounin level, but we want to confirm before granting him Tokubetsu Jounin rank. He will hold this rank until Momochi is taken off full watch and granted full rank at that time if he passes his test."

Nara Shikaku continued, "Per this shinobi's claims and Momochi confirmation his abilities are as such: Taijutsu, Ninjutsu and weapons, preference senbon. Secondary skills are ijutsu and genjutsu. He was a hunter nin of Kiri and that is why we have a few ANBU here. He also has abilities that we have not seen before as a carrier of the Hyouton Kekkei Genkai."

Raido barely controlled the whistle that came from his mouth. If the boy had Hyouton that meant he was a wind and water user with instinctual use of them. No need to learn jutsu, the elements would respond to his need. As an ex-hunter nin, unless he was extremely weak in two skill sets he was jounin level easily.

"Sir, can we have any other information about the person we are testing?" the _neko_ ANBU asked.

"Ah, his name is Fabuki Haku. He survived the bloodline purge and has been trained by Momochi and Mist from an early age. Most likely a prodigy as he is only fifteen years of age. He appears to have been trained primarily for assassination but from what we have seen so far it is not in his psychology to continue in that field for the long term."

Raido glanced at Genma who smirked at him. _Genma you know something and once we get a chance I will find out._

Suddenly he saw Ibiki tensed and look to the side. He watched as a teenager dressed in no nonsense clothes with long hair pulled back walked forward. He felt his burns stretch as his face tried to react to the boy's presence and clothes. _Geta?_

The kid's long hair was pulled back in a high ponytail and bound with a spiked leather band. Around his neck was a black cloth. The pants were standard shinobi black but he could see subtle seams in them that obviously were for accessing hidden weapons. A standard weapons pouch was on his right thigh. His pants were taped down, but his feet were clad in geta instead of standard shinobi sandals. He appeared to be wearing a long sleeved, black mesh armor shirt underneath and wrapped a sleeveless navy blue _Uwagi _(1) tied with a simple, black _obi_. Standard arm guards covered the tops of his hands to the elbows.

"Ibiki-san, am I early?" The soft tones seemed to be modulated to put people at ease, in line with the soothing chakra the boy exuded.

"No, you are right on time, Haku-kun. These people here will be handling the field test. We have four chuunin who you will be going against first; Kamizuki Izumo, Hagane Kotetsu, Tatami Iwashi and Inuzuka Hana. After completing that evaluation you will be going against the Tokubetsu Jounin: Namiashi Raido, Yamashiro Aoba, Shiranui Genma and Nara Kato. After those tests are complete you will be fighting off against the two ANBU: _neko _and _ookami_."

"Hai, what will be the parameters of each test?" The boy Haku had shown no surprise or fear of the test, and Raido found himself more curious. Especially since the boy was trained by one of the seven swordsmen of the mist who didn't even claim to be a swordsman. _Huh, wonder if I can get this kid to introduce us. I would love to spar against one of the legendary seven._

* § *

"Damn, Genma, and you kept your mouth closed about this?" Raido asked into the silence.

Genma pouted, still balancing a senbon in his mouth. "What, it's not like we were cleared to talk about it until now. I gotta tell you I really want to see what this kid can do."

"Kato, you hear anything about him, or should we keep pumping Genma for information? I mean if the kid is as good as they claim, the chuunin part will end soon," Aoba asked.

The woman lying on the couch snorted. "As if Uncle Shikaku would give any useful information, troublesome, I mean the kid has only been here for a few days. Though I heard a rumor that ANBU has been watching them and something about a meeting with the Hokage…"

"What?" Aoba, Raido and Genma turned to look at her

"Something about the little Uchiha interrupting a meeting because he wanted to confirm with Momochi that this kid Haku once faced off against Itachi."

Raido gave into the impulse and let out a loud whistle. He exchanged glances with Genma. "Seriously what do you know?"

The bandana wearing shinobi leaned back in his chair and stared at the ceiling. "Well I had to watch him when he was waiting with this Zabuza to meet with the elders and Hokage-sama. They were still, is the only word I can say. They knew everything that was going on around them, but gave no reaction. For the 'Demon of the Mist' the guy was rather easy to be around. After the meeting with Hokage-sama I got to take them through the village to the place they are staying at, not much to tell," Genma looked at the other three and glanced at the ANBU sitting statue like in the corner. "I will say this, that kid his chakra never spiked no matter what, and it gave off a 'still' feeling, must be from the Hyouton abilities."

Everyone in the room stilled at this. New blood was rare for Konoha, but these two might just be interesting.

* § *

Ibiki walked into the lounge the remaining six shinobi were waiting in. He looked at them as they turned to stare at him, before finally glancing at the clock.

"As you can see, the tests were completed, quite fast I might say. The kid is definitely above chuunin level," he said into the silence.

"Do we get the update?" Aoba asked.

"Hai," Ibiki moved into the room and sat down at the table. "The chuunin were unable to locate Haku unless he wanted them to. Even the Inuzuka dogs had trouble finding him unless he was close. He disabled many of their traps and altered even more to turn against them. He broke out of the few genjutsu cast on him, although he cast none of his own. He took out Iwashi with a senbon to his pressure points and had him out of the game first. Izumo and Kotetsu took him on as a pair and he managed to trap one in a water jutsu and the other in taijutsu. Seems he has excellent training in fighting against sword users. Hana's dogs were trapped in an ice field that took them out of the game, and Hana not long after. We actually had a second game in which he was told to just keep them from catching him for one hour afterwards. That is why I am here now."

This time Genma let out the long whistle, "Hey, once he is cleared for missions can I have him for my team? You know we are one short."

Ibiki smirked, "Perhaps. Now you four head out, Shikaku and Inoichi will tell you what they want. I think they want to change up the usual. This kid is good, a little too kind-hearted, but good."

"Sounds like fun," Genma said as he stood up to leave.

* § *

Raido waited silently for his chance. A flock of black birds flew into the midst of the taijutsu fight that Aoba and Kato were engaged in. Earlier Kato had tried to use shadows to bind the boy, yet he had somehow managed to still activate a jutsu with no hands. Ice shot out of the ground, causing Kato to back away, and freed the boy. Since then he had not allowed Kato the chance to use any form of shadow manipulation. Seeing that the flock had separated the kid from the two fighting him, he moved forward silently. He pulled forth the ebony blade and aimed for the kid, only to meet air. He spun to the left hoping to catch him in the side, when his blade was caught!?

He looked to the blades to see two small half sized _sai_ holding his blade locked in lace. He thought back and smiled. "You had them hidden in the arm guards? Let me guess, they drop down for you to use with a twist?"

The boy gave a small, sweet smile and nodded, "Hai, you forget I was trained by a swordsman. I may not have the talent but I can fight against one."

"We shall see," with that Raido pulled back freeing his sword and began taking swipes and cuts at the teen in front of him.

With each slash he made the boy would deflect with one or both of the _sai_, forcing Raido to move back when he aimed forward. He knew enough about those weapons that if he got punctured he would be out of the game. After trading blows he sensed Genma nearby and he flipped out of the way. He watched as Genma managed to kick Haku in the gut, pushing him back. He watched in amazement as the boy, though pushed into the lake behind them wearing _geta_, still slid across the water as if he was barefoot on a smooth surface.

"Damn!" the combined voices of Genma and Aoba filtered to his ears.

"We are so screwed, we just gave him a massive water advantage," Kato mumbled.

They watched as one hand held a _sai_, the other missing, and began to make one handed signs.

"HOLD!"

All four Tokubetsu Jounin took a calming breath. They had been fighting the kid in groups or individually for a few hours and honestly they were getting tired. Raido watched as Haku started walking along the water surface towards them. That took some chakra control as he was wearing _geta_, hell the kid was impressive in general being able to fight in those and he even used them as a weapon or defense; using them to give his kicks to cause more damage or to catch blades in them.

"Are we finished Yamanaka-san?"

"Ie, although we can safely place you, we did want to bring out our two ANBU to see some of those Hyouton abilities we have heard about from Kakashi. Do you feel you have enough chakra to use them?"

"You mean _Demonic Ice Mirrors_, and my _Traveling Mirrors_?" at the nod Haku seemed to ponder it. "If you give me some time to relax or if I can take a chakra replenishing pill. My reserves are a little low for being able to do both, they tend to drain chakra."

"We can break for now, how about a half hour, and if your reserves are still low we have replenishing pills," Shikaku mentioned.

"That would be fine," Haku smiled that sweet smile again and moved to sit beneath a tree.

Raido glanced at Aoba and Genma and they grinned to move forward and join him. He saw the kid open his eyes to slits to watch them.

"So how did you take out the Inuzuka dogs in the chuunin matches?" Aoba asked, sitting down across from the kid.

Tilting his head to the side he seemed to study Aoba before letting a small grin out. "I created a mist but unlike a standard mist created by most Kiri nin, I brought the air to freezing point. Most dogs have trouble smelling in the cold. It made it hard for them to locate me unless I was almost on top of them. I also lowered my own body temperature."

"Nice, you can do that? Can you only lower or raise it also?" Kato asked as she lay down to with the leaves in the trees above.

"I have never tried to raise it; my bloodline makes it harder to work with fire techniques."

"How come you didn't use paralyzing antidotes with the senbon? I heard you used that on the kids back in Wave." Genma asked, chewing on a senbon.

"Not in a friendly spar. I would only use depending on the mission, besides I can knock someone out with out any poison or such on the needles," Haku said, he pulled out a needle hidden in his clothes and threw it at Genma, who caught it and studied it.

"Is this one of Kengeki's? I heard he had some new ones out," Genma mumbled testing the balance.

"They have a most impressive collection. I restocked on my standards and decided to try out some new ones," Haku said smiling.

"I'll have to go check it out," Genma said tossing it back to Haku.

"So, what's Momochi-san like?" Raido asked. "We don't have many swordsmen in Konoha, but the few of us around would love to spar against him, if he wanted some practice."

"I am unsure if he is permitted to spar, you would have to ask Ibiki-san. Also he is only using a standard katana right now, as his Kubikiri Hōcho has been taken him for the next three months."

Raido thought on whether it would be better to wait, or if he could strike up talks with the man now, while half listening to the conversation round him.

* § *

All five looked up to see the three ANBU who had _shushin_ into the field. The _ookami_ and _neko_ masked moved forward as one until they were right behind Ibiki. Yamanaka and Nara moved over to join them.

"You up for what they want?" Genma asked concern in his voice as the kid looked slightly tired.

"Ah, I may have to pop a pill for the second jutsu, it depends if they want to just see it or have me use it against the ANBU," Haku said softly.

"I wonder if we can stick around to watch." Aoba muttered, "Perhaps if we are real quiet?"

"Just don't mention leaving and it should be fine," Raido answered watching the five conversing further away.

"Haku-kun," Ibiki started off, moving to join them. "We would like it if you could use the _Demonic Ice Mirrors_, but we are curious, has anyone broken the mirrors from outside? I am told they are near unbreakable from the inside?"

"They have never been broken from the inside or outside. I tend not to let people be on the outside, though, as it makes it hard to control the fight. I would say they are completely unbreakable, but what happened in Wave, I think had the mirrors not gone to out of control they would have been broken."

Raido, Aoba and Genma wondered what he meant, something unexpected happened.

"Well, if you are ready lets start with that. _Ookami_ will take the inside, while _neko_ will take the outside. He will just be studying them unless he finds a weakness, since it is not a true fight just ignore him."

"Hai, where do you want them formed?"

"Where would they be the strongest?"

"On the water, it will make it less of a drain for me," Haku said.

The teen nodded and they all watched as he and the _ookami_ moved onto the water surface. After a few hand signs, they all gasped. Large mirrors began forming in the water and moving upwards to create a dome surrounding the ANBU. They watched as the final mirror settled into place, as Haku moved to stand within one of the mirrors and suddenly appear in all of them.

"Damn," Shikaku muttered.

"Haku, if you could wait a moment," Ibiki called out. They watched as the two ANBU moved to study the mirrors form the inside to the outside. "Alright, let's see how this works."

The four Tokubetsu Jounin watched as Haku moving a higher speed then they had seen previously started darting between mirrors, multiple versions of him appearing to be moving and shooting senbon at the target on the inside. It was a sight to see. On the outside the _neko_ ANBU seemed to be studying the mirrors and trying to break them or take control of the jutsu.

Suddenly the ANBU on the outside moved away and called in, "Enough!"

Inside the dome the ANBU was panting down on one knee and Haku suddenly emerged out of the mirrors to help him. They walked out, but the dome remained standing.

"I assume you want to test the structure without endangering us?" Haku asked

"Hai," _neko_ answered. He turned to the now empty mirrored dome and began doing hand signs. A large blast of water moved to hit them, with no sign of damage at all. New hand signs occurred and tree branches shot out of the water and encircled the dome. They watched as the trees tried to break the dome, and except for Haku swaying for a moment nothing happened. The trees faded back into the lake. Seeming to think they were done, Haku released the jutsu and the mirrors melted back into water.

"What did you do?" Haku asked the ANBU. "I felt my chakra drain in trying to fight off the trees."

"I tried to overpower them with Mokuton; it seems it was not possible. Although if it pulled on your chakra to stabilize I guess who ever exerted the most force would control the dome, but I would be weakened as much as you. A very interesting technique."

Haku appeared to be studying the ANBU, before finally nodding, though he seemed very curious.

"Do you have enough chakra for the other technique?" Inoichi asked.

"How much do you want to see?" Haku asked.

"Just a few mirrors to see how you utilize it. Not much, as we know they won't work for anyone but you. Unless can you pull someone else through?"

"I can take someone through, but only for short distances. Inside the mirrors it is like being surrounded by ice. Zabuza was pulled through once and he got frostbite."

"Well, let's not test that. I assume it doesn't affect you?"

"No it does, but I can take it five times what anyone else does before I start to get affected by the cold."

"How about traveling from one end of this field to the other?"

"No problem."

They watched as Haku walked to one end of the field. He gave a one handed seal and the moisture in the air formed into a mirror. He ran forward and moved into the mirror. Suddenly that mirror disappeared and two formed in the middle of the field, they watched as Haku jumped from one to another, and both disappeared. Suddenly at the other end of the field a final mirror appeared that Haku jumped out of. He then moved to them, and they all noticed that he was breathing puffs of air. Ibiki moved forward to touch the boys arm, and pulled his hand back.

"You feel frozen," he muttered.

"No affect for me, only if I do about ten of those."

"Damn, this kid is good." No one questioned that statement.

After a moment of silence, Ibiki spoke up.

"Well that is all for today, I know you are meeting with Hiashi-sama later this week, so we will let you know when we are ready for more testing. We might just pull you in for some conversations tomorrow."

Haku nodded, gave a short bow to everyone and disappeared leaving a small puddle of water.

"Well, I feel outclassed," Genma muttered. A few snorts of laughter followed that.

* § *

Haku knocked on the door in front of him. After his spars with the Konoha ninja he had returned to shower and change before going shopping with Yachi. He only wished he wasn't so tired, as he knew he would need his wits about him. He heard noise on the other side of the door and was surprised when an old man opened the door. Composing himself he gave a half bow.

"I hope I have the right apartment, I am here to pick up Yachi-san for a shopping trip," Haku stated to the elderly man.

"Hai, Fabuki-san, I am Nagahiko. Would you like to come in, Yachi-sama will be ready in a moment."

Nodding assent, Haku stepped into an apartment very similar to his and Zabuza's. It was slightly different in layout, possibly larger, but it lacked the large balcony and windows that theirs had. It was a rather comfortable place with a table set in the middle of the room.

"Haku-chan," Yachi's voice came from the other side of the room. She walked out in a plain lavender kimono, her hair bound back into a loose braid, and a cloth strip covering her forehead. "I hope you are ready for a fun time?"

Smiling at her, he gave a half-bow and held his arm out. "I am eager to see how you plan to go about this. From the past few days of wondering the village I have noticed that a decent portion of the ninja, genin included, do not appear to favor standard ninja wear. Is this a Konoha thing?"

"Yes, Sandaime-sama seems to favor originality. As such he has never enforced a standard on uniforms. Some exceptions occur. The Hyuuga clan favors lighter colors, yet a few of them chose to dress in standard clothes. Some of the jounin have eclectic taste, and as such a few genin have taken to less appropriate clothes."

"I thought about what you had said, and it made me consider the rest of Naruto-kun's team, and none of them are really dressed appropriately are they?" Seeing her giggle, Haku continued. "I mean the girl Haruno, she doesn't try to cover her hair and instead wears it long and loose, considering it to be an unusual and bright shade I find that interesting. Her dress is also not very efficient for fighting, not that I have actually seen the girl fight. Also the Uchiha, although his clothes are very maneuverable, he should not be advertising himself as Uchiha and his shorts are bright white."

"You are against him wearing his clan symbol?" Yachi turned to look at him curiously as they continued walking through the streets.

"Not at all, he just wears a huge mark on his back that says 'I am Uchiha', and the entire shinobi world knows that Uchiha Itachi slaughtered his clan. He is basically encouraging himself to be attacked. A lot of the hidden villages would love to kidnap him, such as Kumo. He is not strong enough to fight off jounin yet, and he has a temper that will get him in trouble."

"True, but after what he went through can you blame him for clinging to all things Uchiha?"

Haku was silent, "I guess, but it can't be healthy. So enough about that, where are we going first?"

"Well we are going to Tanako's they make excellent body armor, and deal with some of the most eccentric ninja in the village."

"Oh, and why there?"

"Mesh armor that they will dye of course," Yachi said with a secret smile.

Curious, but not wanting to show it, Haku continued to guide her through the streets. After a bit he recognized the area as being close to where Iruka-san had taken them shopping the previous day. He recognized the store they were heading to as the one Iruka said made some of the best battle armor. He said few used it now a day as there had been no war going on for a few years. As they went inside he saw full body armor, new and old styles, and mesh suits, partial and complete.

"Yachi-san I am not sure if I know the right sizes for Naruto-kun," Haku whispered to her.

"First call me Yachi-chan, all my friends do. Next Nagahiko occasionally does Naru-chan's laundry and so he is very familiar with his sizes. Also, they make this new style body mesh that can be resized. I figure if we get one that he can grow into for a bit, it would be best. He has to be hitting a growth spurt soon, I hope. The boy is rather short," she finished with a small frown.

"What type were you thinking about?"

"Hmmm, perhaps only partial? Naru-chan has a healing rate so he doesn't need the full suit. I think if we get one just to cover his torso, you know, to protect his organs, it would be best. Which do you think would suit him? Also, Naru-chan is not big on having his body exposed. I think he doesn't like others to know how quick he heals."

Haku nodded absently as he looked around. He would have to bring Zabuza here sometime. They had some really nice stuff. After they looked around for a bit they found something they both agreed on. At that point Yachi moved forward and spoke with one of the girls behind the counter. The two looked at the chain mail and spoke in whispers for a bit.

"Okay, we can have this done and ready by tomorrow, will you be picking it up?" the girl asked after making some notes.

"Hai, I will pick it up," Yachi said smiling. They both turned to leave.

"So where to next?" Haku asked smiling.

"Why for clothes to go with it of course, silly," Yachi giggled and hugged Haku's arms pulling him along to another shop.

Haku was very curious as to what she had planned next.

* § *

Haku was smiling, the clothes that Yachi had picked out, while not standard shinobi wear were a vast improvement over the orange jumpsuit. More importantly it was something eye catching, which should appeal to Naruto. He started to turn to head home when Yachi pulled on his arm.

"Where do you think you are going?" she asked with a mock frown on her face.

"I thought we were done," his face confused.

"Oh no, we have to get to the best part, which I saved for last," she grinned.

He was lead to the shop where only yesterday they had picked up training supplies and some other general items. As they went inside he recognized Mitsuki who had helped them yesterday. He watched as Yachi quickly grabbed several rolls of standard white bandages, before heading over to Mitsuki.

"Hey Mitsuki, is Miku in?" Yachi asked.

"Hey Yachi, I believe so, why do you want to talk to him?" the girl pouted behind the counter.

"No, just curious, I know how jealous you get when I talk to your brother," Yachi gave a smoldering look to the girl who blushed and turned to smile at Haku.

"So what can I do for you?"

"You remember how you said you had started making colored bandages for some? Well can you have these dyed by tomorrow? Also with some of that sticky black stuff you made to go over it and hide it for stealth missions?"

"Sure, but what color?" Mitsuki grabbed the bandages and an order pad.

"Orange, bright orange!"

Both Haku and Mitsuki turned to her with wide eyes. Nodding Mitsuki pulled out a color scheme and asked them to select an orange. Once done, Yachi promised to be by to pick up the next day. As they were leaving Haku gave a wide eye look at Yachi, before asking the question he had on his mind since the first stop.

"Yachi-chan how is this being paid for? I mean you haven't let me pay for anything nor have you?" he asked.

Yachi looked at him before turning serious. "I know you and Zabuza have realized I am one of Hiashi-sama's watchers for Naruto. When I heard you were going to get him better clothes I cleared it with Hiashi-sama. Tomorrow I will bring them vouchers to get the items paid from his accounts that Hiashi-sama manages. Naruto doesn't even know about them, nor will he till he is older. Hiashi-sama wanted this done so that when Naruto, if he likes the outfit, decides to get more, I can send him and they will ask him to pay on account. We have been trying to get him to open a bank account since he refuses to use the accounts Sandaime set up. Those are managed by Hiashi-sama.

"By doing this, we get him to stop keeping his cash in bolt holes in his apartment, and if he has accounts he will still be managing his money, but Hiashi-sama will be able to verify who is overcharging him. We can't do that on the items he pays for himself currently."

Haku was silent as they walked back to the apartment. "It's strange, I see so many people trying to help, and yet he is so alone."

"Many people are trying to help, but he doesn't see it. Plus they may be helping with the best of intentions, but sometimes those are not the right ones. I have often felt Naruto needed a more personal aid, but if those who have the power and desire to help did, it would only draw attention that they feel would be worst. I don't know which is right at this point. Perhaps it is best you two are here. I was beginning to feel that by the time he got the support he was lacking it would be too late, you know?"

Haku looked at Yachi and for a moment he saw the woman behind the mask. He realized Yachi did care for Naruto, but even she was limited in what she could do. Her personality was one that would limit how much Naruto would trust her. One thing he had noticed about Naruto was that he read people well, he just chose to ignore it, but he also refused to get close to those who reached out. Perhaps too many in the past had hurt him. Nodding, he guided Yachi back to her apartment.

"Now don't forget I expect Zabuza and you tomorrow for dinner, I will send Nagahiko to remind Naru-chan," once again the cheerful woman.

"Hai," with that he turned to leave.

* § *

Zabuza smirked as he watched the scene in front of him. The old man, Yachi's servant, Nagahiko was arguing with the blond gaki about the dinner.

The boy had shown up exhausted from doing D-rank missions with his team. This morning when they had gone for light training, as Hatake had decided they would start doing team training and missions again. When he had questioned why the brat didn't leave to meet his team on time he got a long winded complaint about how Hatake was never on time being at least a half hour late each time. After the kid left to meet his team, he had Haku had talked over how the exhibition of his skill shad gone the day before. Zabuza had found it strange that Haku wasn't placed against Jounin, but figured they would find out why soon. Perhaps they planned to keep Haku from Jounin till they felt secure? It would be a wise decision.

It seemed Hatake's team had met yesterday only to find out they would begin D-rank and team training again. After team had been dismissed, since the Uchiha had disappeared, Naruto had come searching for him again. He had told the kid to grab a lunch and find him afterwards. As soon as he was alone, Hatake had shown up and asked what training he was planning for Naruto. They had both agreed that chakra control, weapons and taijutsu were an excellent place to start. Hatake had been surprised to find out Naruto was actually a lefty, and said he would also work with him on it during team exercises.

When Hatake had left, Zabuza had to shake off the feeling that the Jounin was upset that he had not noticed these things about the kid. Snorting, he thought, _it would do him well if that were true, he is a horrible Jounin._

Now in front of him, was a banged up, tired, and cranky twelve year old being subtly nagged into getting 'properly' dressed for dinner. After a bit more arguing he watched the brat move into his apartment, the old man turned to him.

"Momochi-san, if you and Fabuki-san are ready I can take you to Yachi-sama's place. She has everything ready and would enjoy the company while Naruto-kun gets ready," the old man bowed to them.

Nodding his assent he and Haku followed him down the stairwell to the young geisha's apartment. He found the place rather relaxing, with painted scenery screens hanging on the walls, small paintings in between them, and a table set for four with tea and appetizers already laid out. Following the motions of the old man, he and Haku settled down. Momentarily Yachi sat to join them, wearing a simple yet expensive kimono in blue.

"I am so glad you came, and you clean up so well. Most shinobi wear armor to dinner and it can be rather unsettling,' she said with a subtle smile.

In fact, Haku was wearing one of his less feminine yukata and he himself was in a simple half kimono and shinobi pants. The tone of her invitation had suggested wearing proper dress. Nodding his head, he smiled and noticed her eyes drifted to his sharpened teeth before smiling wider.

"My, what big teeth you have," she joked.

"Well I really like to take a bite out of life," he joked keeping his own eyes on her strange ones.

Laughing she sat next to Haku and started pouring tea. "I hear that Naru-chan was driven to exhaustion from D-ranks. I do find it amusing to here what they put young genin through," she said.

"I am afraid I am not sure what your village does for D-ranks," Zabuza took a sip of the tea; he couldn't place it but found it very interesting.

"Well Konoha is very team orientated. So team building missions are given in the form of D-ranks, more like chores to me, but it gets them to work together before going out in the field."

"I'm here!"

They turned to see Naruto with freshly washed hair hanging in his eyes, wearing back shorts and a black t-shirt. Casual, but considering he usually wore a horrendous orange jumpsuit a welcome change.

"I see, and how was your first day back at shinobi work?" Yachi ruffled the brat's hair as he sat next to her.

"I hate D-ranks. I mean we had to walk dogs and clean out the East River. It sucks!"

Zabuza almost choked on his tea at the pout on the kids face. His arms folded tight, cheeks blown out he looked like a sulking chipmunk. He could here Haku holding back a giggle.

"Well, surely it wasn't that hard?" Yachi asked

"I almost fell down the waterfall on the East River, and Sasuke-teme lorded it over me when he caught me, not that I needed it cause I so could have saved myself. And that stupid dog was huge and he wouldn't heel when I told him to. He pulled me into one of the training fields where I almost got blown up!"

At this Haku couldn't contain it and started laughing, almost falling over. But it worked as a tension breaker. Zabuza allowed Yachi, Haku and Naruto to control the conversations, and he found that the boy seemed to keep the talks light, at least until he talked about his team. He couldn't stop complaining about how the Uchiha was acting even more 'emo' than usual, whatever that meant. He could only assume the brat was still sulking about the information Haku had told him.

After dinner, which he found to be quiet delicious, he watched as Yachi stood and fetched to boxes. The smaller she kept in front of herself, the larger she placed in front of Naruto. The blond froze staring at the box as if unsure what it was. Poking at it with a finger, he looked up with a curious look on his face.

"A present, to congratulate you on your first successful C-rank," Yachi said with a small smile. Naruto sat frozen and after a few moments opened the box and looked inside. His face remained frozen in a blank look as he looked inside and finally up, suspicion in his eyes. "Haku mentioned that your current shinobi outfit doesn't have the best range of motion for the taijutsu style Zabuza wants to teach you, and would also hinder your movements when you start learning swords. I thought perhaps you would like a new one. I picked it out myself, with Haku's help. Will you try it on? If you don't like I understand, but maybe for me?" she looked at him with hopeful eyes.

Watching her with squinted eyes, only to turn to see Haku watching also with 'puppy-eyes' he finally looked to Zabuza. "Don't look at me kid; I have no idea what they got you,"

"You can try it on in my room," Yachi tried again.

Finally Naruto nodded, picking up the box he stood to move to Yachi's room, when she coughed. "You might want this, its special tape I got just for you," she opened a box and pulled out a dark orange wrapping tape. Naruto suddenly smiled when he saw it, catching it when thrown and ran to her room.

It was silent as they waited. "Did you just give him orange tape?" Zabuza asked, his voice dead.

"Oh hush, the tape is not bright orange and it wont be as obvious as white. Also I have for when he comes back out this new sticky cloth that Mitsuki developed. One time wrap over regular tape that turns it near black. He can use that for stealthy missions, but he can have the orange for now, to make him feel better."

Sighing, Zabuza waited to see what the two had picked out for Naruto. He moved slightly to the side as her servant came to take the plates away, and bring out desert and more tea. He didn't look up as the door to her room opened again.

"Oh Naru-chan, it fits perfectly!" Hearing Haku agree he looked up, and was pleasantly surprised.

The brat was wearing wood brown pants with rustic orange strips on the side blended nicely together. Taped down at the bottom with the orange tape that matched the strips, even if slightly more 'orange' in color. His shirt was a molten pattern of fall oranges and browns that actually went well with his hair. The shirt was slightly similar to Haku's but wrapped tightly around his torso, allowing his arms free movement, left the top half of his chest free, but having cloth covering the top part of his upper arms. On the right sleeve his white Uzumaki swirl was sewn on. It was covering a mesh shirt, long sleeved, that when the light hit is looked 'orange' but in the shadows was almost black. Underneath the black mesh was a bright orange sleeveless muscle shirt with a collar around his neck. But the parts covered by the mesh kept it from being to bright. He had also wrapped his arms in the orange tape.

"Yachi-chan, how did you get the orange mesh?" the gaki's voice was low and held his shyness.

"Well, Tanako's has taken up the practice of dyeing mesh outfits for kunoichi. I just asked them to do it in orange. When the light hits it is bright, but when you are out at night will blend into the shadows. Also Mitsuki, I think Haku said you met her, she has taken to creating special dyed bandages for all shinobi, as they like to have colors that match, and black and white can be boring after a while. Here," she threw something at him. "She created this, so that when you need to be extra stealthy you can stick it over the orange bandages and they will be black when light hits them. So do you like? I tried to keep it as orange as possible, because I know you love that color."

The kid was silent as he took it in; he moved to the mirror on the side wall and looked at his image. His face a portrait of blankness. As he turned his back, Zabuza saw the red Konoha symbol on the back of his shirt. Seeing the kid as he moved he couldn't help but agree that the outfit fit the kid and worked well on him. It was slightly intimidating; except for the fact that the brat was so short, and the outfit not being as puffy as his jumpsuit made him see rather small, too small even. Although rather 'bright' for his taste, he couldn't find any reason he couldn't wear it.

"I-I- I, don't know what to say," the kid finally mumbled.

Haku as if sensing how at odds the kid was feeling stood and walked over. "If you see here Naruto-kun, we made it so that the pants have some small slits, you can hide kunai and such underneath for extra weapons. We also set the shirt to be wrapped so that you could hide additional weapons underneath the shirt in the back. When you learn how to use swords enough to take them on missions, they won't pull on the shirt," Haku showed him each item as he spoke. "We also made the outfit so you can wear your new weapons and arm guards much easier."

"I also got you this," Yachi said quietly. Naruto turned to look at her and she held up a large cloth that was brown on one side and orange on the other. "It's a new headband for your Hitaite. I know the one you got from Iruka is your favorite, but it is rather worn, and I don't think he would mind if you put a new cloth with it, just save the old one. The cloth is thick enough that you can fold it so that it is worn like yours is now, but when you need to hide, you can pull it over and make a bandana to hide your blond hair."

They all waited with bated breath for him to speak.

"Ne, Zabuza, is this better than my jumpsuit?" he asked softly.

Zabuza looked him up and down before speaking. "Well too orange for my taste, but that is a personal preference. But it is better for the taijutsu style, sword style and stealth compared to the jumpsuit. It was a good suit Naruto, but this is a more serious outfit. Whichever you prefer but remember maneuverability is the most important thing for a shinobi, and while the jumpsuit protected your body, it did so in away that partially hindered your movements."

He seemed to take in their words, and finally let out a big grin and ran to Yachi and hugged her. "," he muttered over and over while hugging her.

"Now, as you saw from the box I got you a few pairs of pants and shirts. If you want more, go to the stores listed on that sheet at the bottom of the box. They will make more as you grow. The mesh is designed to allow you to grow, but only so much. So after that you just go and get a new set, alright?" Yachi said once Naruto calmed down.

"Yosh!" he suddenly grinned grabbing a sweet off the table. "I can't wait to see what Sakura-chan says about my new outfit tomorrow."

Zabuza couldn't help but notice that Haku and Yachi both rolled their eyes at the same time to that.

* * *

_Edited by Beta: Treyvoni Fox 5/25/2009_

Notes:

Uwagi: kimono like jacket similar to martial artist uniform

Oh yeah, I brought Tenzou in early also, but hey you need an elemental bloodline to test another, right?

I really hope you like Haku and Naruto's new outfit….anyone who wants to draw them, feel free to contact me, I would love to see if I described it correctly.


	16. CH 3: Revealing

**AN: Uhmmm…so I had this chapter all plotted out o paper and in my head. But…every time I sat to write I would type about 5 words and go 'eh' and stop writing, so I apologize about the lateness. I blame the weather, it's to hot to sunbathe, and it rains unexpectedly but it looks like lazy sunny weather from my window. So this ends Ch3 (yeah!!!) Next up interlude 3 and than Ch4, and I have decided in Ch4 we will have some time jumps, why cause this is taking so long… I mean Chapter 3 was a total of 1 week in the Naruto verse, I mean come on…so enjoy, and still hoping some one with artistic ability might draw out Naruto or Haku's new outfit and let me post for all to see… (Puppy eye power) No, Oh well, guess I gotta nag some people I know… I do know that my beta Treyvoni Fox has begun a really good acrylic painting of Haku fighting on water in his new duds. Hopefully when it is done that will be posted for all to see, I will put a link or something on my author page so keep an eye out…**

* * *

"_As person abandons worn-out clothes and acquires new ones, so when the body is worn out a new one is acquired by the Self, who lives within."_

_- Bhagavad Gita_

Chapter 3: Introductions bring Insight

Part 3 –Revealing…

Naruto looked in his mirror once again before heading out. He nodded to Zabuza and Haku, who were walking out of their apartment, before turning to lock his door. Turning back around, he smiled widely at the two, happy that Haku smiled back and Zabuza grunted in response. It hadn't taken him long to realize that the Ex-Mist Nin was not a morning person. Following them down the stairs, Naruto smiled in excitement. Today he would train with Zabuza and Haku in the morning, work with his team during the day, and possibly gain more training in the afternoon. Stepping into the sun, he adjusted his arm guards before falling in line with Haku for the morning run. He never stopped smiling, even when they changed course, unknown to him, to avoid two spandex wearing ninja not far away.

After the morning run, they stopped again in the field that had become the place for his unofficial training to drink the iced water Haku provided. Naruto couldn't help but notice that running had been easier today in the new outfit provided by Yachi-chan. He wasn't a fool; it was just a new way to get him out of his jumpsuit, but the look on Haku and Yachi's face compelled him. They had looked so hopefully that he would like it. Although he still thought his jumpsuit was cooler, he couldn't deny that this new outfit suited him much better, _I look kinda cool, like all those jounin that that meet with Jiji._

With that in mind, Naruto had decided that morning to see how the outfit suited him while training with Zabuza, _or should I call him sensei now?_ What he hadn't expected was how much easier it was to move. He hadn't realized that they were right; the jumpsuit had constricted his motions a bit, at least compared to this outfit. Well, perhaps he could continue to wear it for a while.

"Okay brat, this morning after complete our _kata_, I want to work on your kunai and shuriken throwing skills. Let's see if we can start fixing the slight off ness you have. When do you have to meet Hatake?" Zabuza's morning voice was gruffer than usual.

"Well he told us to meet at the bridge at 900 hours," Naruto looked to the side scrunching his face in thought, "but Kakashi-sensei is usually between an hour to three hours late. We usually show up at around 1000 hours and wait for him," he nodded his head to affirm that was the usual procedure.

He saw Zabuza and Haku exchange a look. "I can head off to speak with Hiashi-sama before you join us. You can have more time with him. The messenger said that the tests would be at 1100, which would give you more time with him. Perhaps a chakra control exercises for him while he waits for Hatake-san?"

Zabuza nodded, "Alright brat let's start off, in the afternoon we can meet to discuss a new taijutsu style in more depth and start learning the forms for it," with that Zabuza threw the remaining piece of ice into the river near by, and moved to begin the strange _kata_ that they had taught him.

**

A few hours later Naruto looked at Zabuza in confusion, "Huh?"

"Listen brat you have to leave to grab something to eat before heading to meet your team in a bit. Now, as we mentioned you have some horrible chakra control, which is understandable as you have a freakish amount of chakra," Zabuza spoke quickly to head off the sulking that was starting. "I just need to know what chakra control exercises you know. I want to give you one to work on while waiting for Hatake."

"Uhmmm, the only one I know is the tree-walking that Kakashi-sensei taught us in waves," Naruto still felt confused. _There are more exercises?_

Zabuza seemed annoyed with that, worrying him. "What about kunai balancing? Leaf balancing? Water ripples? Anything like that? From the Academy?"

Naruto thought and suddenly as if a light went off in his head, "Oh, Iruka-sensei had us do a leaf exercise where you had to keep it balanced on your head, but I really never could get it to work. The leaf would shred or shoot off. So I never bothered."

He watched as the tall man in front of him closed his eyes and seemed to get very quiet. After a few moments, he watched as Zabuza moved to a tree.

"Alright, let me see you walk up the tree, and also try to leaf balancing. I need to see what I am working with."

Grinning, Naruto took a run at the tree and went smoothly up until he was at one of the largest branches. Stopping there he looked down. Remembering what he did in Waves, he grinned and allowed himself to fall down and catch himself so he was hanging upside down from the tree.

"You mean this?" he grinned looking down at Zabuza.

He stopped grinning when he saw the seriousness in Zabuza's eyes. He let go off his grip from the tree and landed on the ground next to him. He watched silently before Zabuza handed him a leaf. Giving the leaf a squinted stare, he tried to balance it on his head. Just like in the academy, the leaf flew off from his head, and when Zabuza handed him another, he tried to focus harder on the leaf and watched as it started to tear.

"I see. Kid, do you have problems with low level jutsu?" Zabuza squatted down on his feet so he was near eye level with Naruto.

"Uhmm, you mean like Bunshin? Cause I can't do that, but it's okay cause I have Kage Bunshin now," Naruto could feel his voice go up a level to hide his nervousness.

"Let me see your Bunshin, the academy version."

Huffing out air, Naruto made the signs and watched as three sickly looking Bunshin appeared.

"You are overloading the technique. You can't seem to get your chakra down enough," the man mumbled. "Okay, we are going to have to work backwards for you." Seeing Naruto's confused expression, he continued, "We'll start with techniques for those with higher chakra levels and work backwards to the academy training lessons. You have too much chakra right now to do the easier exercises. For now, when you are waiting for Hatake, I want you to work on the tree walking, but no running. I want you to start at the bottom and walk as slowly as possible up the tree. Running up and down builds reserves, and you already have too much for your level of control. Walking slowly forces you to focus on your chakra output until it becomes natural." Zabuza stood up. "When you are done with your genin team training come find me. We'll begin on the higher chakra control exercises and work backwards. Considering your chakra levels, if we can get it so that you can make a single Bunshin, your chakra control will be acceptable. Not perfect but acceptable."

Nodding, Naruto grinned. Realizing it was okay to leave, he ran off towards the ramen stand, famished and in need of massive amounts of the succulent noodles. He never noticed that person in a trench coat who moved out to join Zabuza.

**

"I wonder how no one realized that was why he couldn't do the Bunshin for the past few years." Ibiki muttered coming to stand next to the ex-Kiri Nin.

"It's not something you see normally. Those with high chakra levels usually come from shinobi clans. They start the children young so they are able to handle small amounts of chakra at his age. He had no teachers and no one at the academy cared until it was too late, is my guess." Zabuza turned to look at his companion.

"Was the leaf shredding what I think it was?" Ibiki asked

Zabuza turned to the side and picked up the scraps of a torn leaf, "Ah."

"That can't be helping his chakra control either," Ibiki took the leaf to see the ragged and clean tears in the leaf.

"More than you know. Wind users have harder times controlling their chakra. Plus he had the Kyuubi unleashing its own chakra in with his own making it even more unstable. Kyuubi is a fire demon right? Those to elements are the hardest to control and fire naturally overpowers wind. I need to see if I can get some chakra element testers to confirm. If he is a wind user, I can use the exercises to learn to control wind as a way to help his control," Zabuza looked back up. "Did you need something?"

"No, I just thought you might like to guide Haku. I believe Hiashi-sama has already headed over."

Nodding Zabuza moved to follow Ibiki.

*§§*

Haku stared at the large ornate gate that guarded the entry of the Hyuuga complex. The two guards that stood at the gate stared straight ahead and seemed to ignore the people passing by. He couldn't help but shudder at the coldness he could feel emanating from the complex. _This is not going to be fun._ Taking a calm breath he moved forward.

"Pardon me, but I believe this is were I am suppose to meet Hyuuga Hiashi," Haku said with a bowed head to the guards in greeting. "My name is Fabuki Haku."

He saw one of the guards turned to him and watched in hidden fascination as bulging veins appeared around those strange white eyes for a few moments. The guards finally nodded and open the gate for him.

"Follow the main path to the second fountain. A guide will appear to take you to Hiashi-sama."

Nodding, Haku moved silently into the compound. He focused on maintaining a calm appearance but felt utter shock at what he saw. Large Karesansui Gardens littered both sides of a multitude of pathways, but unlike the standard of said gardens, the Hyuuga appeared to have added small ponds, streams with bridge pathways in between. It was an odd, but beautiful effect. As Haku walked through the paths he enjoyed the beauty, but at the same time he couldn't escape the feel of utter desolation that the complex gave off. He also kept feeling like he was being watched but couldn't sense any chakra signatures nearby. As he turned another corner he saw the first fountain and was intrigued by how it was designed by stepping stones placed to have the water filter down over. Moving on, he could sense someone from the opposite direction heading towards him, just as he saw a glimpse of another 'stepping stone' fountain.

"Fabuki-san?"

Haku smiled softly and nodded.

"Please follow me; Hiashi-sama is finishing his training session with Hanabi-sama."

Haku followed the man, who led him through one of the side paths to a collection of small buildings which appeared to be dojo's from the sounds coming from them. One of them had two guards posted outside and he noticed they were heading towards it. As he stepped up to the shoji door, he couldn't help but smile at the simple yet elegant design of the building. Taking off his _geta_ he stepped into the dojo, as the shoji door was pulled back.

Inside he saw two young girls sparring in a strange fighting style. Small sparks of chakra caught his attention whenever the hands met flesh. The younger of the two girls appeared to be holding the edge, and the older girl seemed to be hesitant to fight back. Made him wonder if she was afraid to hurt the girl or just lacked the courage to fight properly.

"Enough!"

Haku turned to see Hyuuga Hiashi sitting on a pillow watching the two fighting. His face carefully blank, yet Haku could sense the agitation in the man.

"Hinata, you may leave to change to meet your team. I expected you tonight to work on your forms, they are still weak. Hanabi go to the main house and prepare for your lessons."

The two girls bowed and moved to leave. The younger of them looked at him with a hint of curiosity that was immediately hidden. The older of the two saw him and let out a squeak before blushing and running out.

"Fabuki-kun, I see you are prompt, it is appreciated. I do apologize for meeting here, but my daughters' training was running late," Haku looked to the man and moved forward. "If you do not mind, we can speak in here about what will occur over the next few months."

Haku nodded and moved forward to sit in front of the man in seiza position. "Hai, that is fine by me, Hyuuga-sama."

As he looked up, he once again controlled the shudder at the blank white eyes that stared at him. He realized that regardless what those eyes did, they gained an advantage in battle by intimidation alone.

"I have assigned a tutor to you in regards to understanding how the councils of Konoha and, most importantly, how the Keibatsu council is set up." At this the shoji door opened a woman entered, bowing to Hiashi before moving to sit next to Haku. "This is Kotone; she will meet with you on a schedule that will be provided later, once I have received information from the Shinobi council. I do not wish to set up conflicting schedules."

Haku nodded and smiled to the woman who bowed her head once in acknowledgment. "I appreciate your help, Kotone-san."

"Kotone will also take you for the test we have scheduled today to confirm your bloodline officially. Although, I have heard from your testing yesterday that by all appearances you do indeed have the Hyouton bloodline. I believe Zabuza will be meeting you at that time. I will leave you and Kotone to discuss. If you have any questions, let Kotone know, and she will pass them on to me."

Haku watched out of the corner of his eye as the woman Kotone bowed and stood to leave. Assuming that he had been dismissed, Haku bowed slightly and stood as well. He followed the woman out of the dojo, stopping to get his _geta_ before following her down one of the paths.

"Fabuki-kun, I thought perhaps we could discuss your tutoring over some tea and breakfast?"

He smiled, "Hai, that would be appreciated, and please call me Haku."

Kotone smiled, "Of course Haku-kun, I must say it would be easier, as I have a son not to much younger than you."

Haku smiled, and started to join her in small talk as they walked through the garden pathways.

* § *

Naruto moved to sit down in his spot at the Ramen stand, "One shrimp and one miso ramen!"

"Coming right-Na-Naruto?"

Naruto looked up to see Ayame staring at him with her mouth wide open. "Hay Ayame-nee-chan, is something wrong?"

He got confused as Ayame kept stuttering and looked over at the old man to see if he knew what was wrong. Only the old man was staring at him in shock also. Suddenly he was engulfed in a huge hug from Ayame.

"Naruto-kun you look wonderful. When did you get the new clothes?" Ayame held him at arm's length.

Blushing, Naruto scratched the back of his head, "Yachi-chan gave them to me to congratulate me on my first completed C-Rank mission. Do you like?"

"You look very grown up Naruto-kun." Ayame smiled and moved back to start his order. "Don't you agree father?"

Naruto looked up to see the old man smiling at him, "Hai, Naruto, you look very serious in that."

"I think you look very nice in your new ninja wear. You should tell Yachi-san that she has excellent taste, and I love the blended shades of orange. I think it suits your coloring very nicely," Ayame said with a smile.

Naruto blushed harder, "Thanks," he mumbled.

"So," Ayame leaned over the counter, "How has your training been with Zabuza-san and Haku-kun?"

Smiling widely, Naruto began to tell her all about his new training, while waiting for his breakfast.

* § *

Sakura watched Sasuke out of the corner of her eye. Although she desperately wanted to try and strike up a conversation with him, something about Sasuke's mood seemed more angry than usual. _Damn it, where is Naruto-baka when you need him._

"Sakura-chan, Sasuke-teme!"

Looking up she could see Naruto running towards her, his face set in the wide grin his hideous oran-ng-e----

"Naruto what are you wearing?" Sakura sputtered out.

Next to her Sasuke looked up and after a moment grunted and turned back to watching the river. Naruto on the other hand ran up to her and smiled widely.

"You like? My neighbor got it for me. She said since I completed my first real mission I should have a new outfit," Naruto looked at her with a grin slowly becoming wider with each word. "So, do you like it Sakura-chan."

"It's nice, Naruto," Sakura stuttered out. In fact Naruto looked completely different.

He was wearing standard dark brown shinobi pants with a rustic orange trim, although she wondered where he got the orange tape that matched it keeping his pants tight to leg. His shirt, although a camouflage of orange shades wasn't an offensive color like his usual jumpsuit, and actually looked good with his tan skin and blond hair. He had a mesh shirt on which looked like it was colored? _Is that orange mesh?_ And he wore a pair of arm guards with that same orange tape underneath. _Oh my! He looks cute!?_

Sakura blushed slightly and looked away. Normally she would never look at Naruto because of that jumpsuit, he looked like a chubby short kid and the color was horrible. The new outfit though, _he is really thin,_ Sakura tried to ignore he inner voice that was ogling him. She was not attracted to Naruto-baka; she loved Sasuke-kun, although he did look better. And where did he get the colored mesh and tape?

"Oi, Naruto, is your mesh colored?" Sakura asked, finally curious enough to ask.

"Yeah, it turns out the shinobi shop that Yachi-chan got this from paints the mesh with special stuff. It makes it stay black in the dark but as light hits it you get color. They do any color you want," Naruto answered bouncing around her.

"What about the tape?" Sakura almost got dizzy watching as Naruto bounced around her, he was like a little kid excited to have all the attention on him.

"They dye the tape too, it also came with this," Naruto pulled out some sort of black cloth that kept mashing up into a ball. "Supposedly you put this on over the tape turning it black for stealth missions. I can take you to the place, Sakura-chan; they could make some in red or pink to match your outfit if you want?"

Sakura smiled softly at the pleading look in Naruto's eyes. "Sure Naruto, maybe later, but it's not a date, all right?"

She watched his face fall for a second before he nodded. "Okay, I have to go pick up my weight set tomorrow, I can take you than if you want?"

"All right, but after our mission."

"Hey, look what else, she gave me this," Naruto pulled his Hitaite-ate off and showed that it was sewn onto a new cloth, when unrolled was actually orange on one side and dark brown on the other. "She said I could use this to hide my hair when on stealth missions, since it's so bright, cool huh?"

Sakura laughed. He was right; his bright blond hair was noticeable. She frowned, if his hair was noticeable, so would be her own as it was long and bright pink. Now Sakura may have grown her hair long to impress Sasuke-kun, but perhaps something should be done if they needed to be stealthy, _because we saw how Sasuke-kun wasn't interested in protecting us so much as fighting._ "Huh, I wonder if the have one for me?"

"I'm sure they do Sakura-chan," Naruto smiled at her.

"Hn."

Naruto turned and growled at Sasuke, "Oi, Teme what's your problem?"

"Nothing, just glad you don't look like a giant orange blob anymore," Sasuke snarled back. "Though you really are a shrimp aren't you?"

"What did you say?"

As Sasuke and Naruto began arguing, Sakura couldn't help but notice the Sasuke-kun was right. _How can he be so small and scrawny when he eats so much ramen?_ She tried to ignore the jealousy in her thoughts, he really was small.

"Yo," came the lazy voice of their sensei.

"YOU'RE LATE!" Sakura and Naruto screamed out. Sakura smiled, _now everything is normal again._

"Well, you see there was this-"

"Oi, can we skip the crappy lie and just start? I have better things to do than listen to this," Sasuke snarled out.

Both Naruto and Sakura turned to make sure they heard that correctly, then again Sasuke had been off all morning. Sakura saw Naruto shake his head and turn back to Kakashi-sensei, and she couldn't help but wonder if he knew what was wrong with Sasuke-kun.

"Well, if you want, let's head to the tower to get our first mission," he said with that irritating eye-smile on his face.

"Great, back to D-ranks," Naruto grumbled.

"Naruto?"

Sakura turned to see Kakashi not holding his book as he walked. He was staring at Naruto hard and she could make out the disbelief on his face as he looked at the blond. She giggled, realizing their sensei had just noticed Naruto's new clothes.

"Yeah?" Naruto stared with squinty eyes at Kakashi-sensei.

"Nice outfit," with that Kakashi pulled out his book and led the way to the Hokage tower.

* § *

Zabuza could sense Haku just ahead; he nodded to Ibiki, "Are you joining us as well?"

"I just thought to show you were to go, I actually have to head out. I'll get a copy of everything from the council."

With that Ibiki walked away. Zabuza snorted and headed off to meet up with Haku. As expected, he found him slightly ahead in front of a building with a medic sign in front. A Hyuuga woman stood next to Haku.

"Zabuza-sama, this is Hyuuga Kotone, she is to be my tutor, as assigned by Hiashi-sama," Haku introduced the woman who bowed slightly. "She will also be staying with us through the test today."

Zabuza grunted in acknowledgment and looked at the building, "Small hospital."

"Oh, this is not the hospital, just one of the shinobi clinics," Kotone answered. "They study Kekkei Genkai and other shinobi related medical concerns at this one, and has the best equipment for ours needs. The village actually has several clinics and hospitals. It helps to guarantee that everyone in the village is cared for as speedily as possible. Many of the changes were implemented by Senjuu Tsunade while she was an active ninja of the village. We have several nin-hospitals, medical complexes related to everyday injuries, with specialties that allow the main hospital to oversee shinobi care. Konoha is a very large village and we take the health of its inhabitants seriously."

Zabuza nodded and saw the curiosity in Haku; he had always been interested in medicine more than combat.

"So you have a lot of shinobi medics?"

"Well we have larger numbers than most villages, but most of them rarely leave the village. I believe it was originally Tsunade's desire to have all four-man teams have a medic on them, even if only a minor field medic. Unfortunately the control needed and the amount of study required has not been something that most shinobi desire."

Kotone slowly lead them into the building. Inside the place smelled slightly of bleach from the cleaning of the place. A large desk had three individuals behind it. He watched as the Hyuuga walked towards it, and began to speak.

"..It will be just a moment, if you don't mind having a seat?" one perky woman said.

Kotone walked back to them, "The medic overseeing Haku-kun's test will be down in a moment. If you want to sit?"

Haku moved to sit and Zabuza leaned against the wall. He could feel the nervousness that Haku was trying to hide as the temperature in the room dropped a few degrees.

"Fabuki Haku?" a voice called out.

A woman wearing a white coat and holding a large stack of papers stood to the side. From one glance Zabuza could see she was another Hyuuga, her pale white eyes staring out from a pale face with her long brown air pulled back into a bun. The woman, Kotone, smiled and walked towards her motioning for Zabuza and Haku to follow. Zabuza walked closely to Haku, reminding him that he was there.

"Haku-kun, this is Hyuuga Sayuri, she will be overseeing the testing. If we can follow," Kotone smiled.

As they started walking back to what Zabuza can only assume was an office, he couldn't help but ask, "So did Hyuuga Hiashi request a Hyuuga for this?"

Let out a soft laugh, "No, purely chance, Momochi-san. In fact, at this facility most of us are Hyuuga. Our kekkei genkai makes our job easier," she elaborated, seeing his confusion. "Of course, no one has explained the Hyuuga bloodline to you?"

"I know they can see with a near three hundred and sixty degree view and it allows them to use a martial art form that destroys the chakra coils, but I am afraid I never fought against or have been taught much on you. I believe Kumo had too much of an interest for Kiri to care," Zabuza answered, sensing Haku was still on edge.

"I see, well our eyes are the physical sign of the bloodline, the actually ability is call Byakugan, and as you said it enables us to see all around us when active and use our own form of taijutsu. What it also allows is our ability to see through walls, and chakra itself. Especially the chakra coils and tenketsu of others. That is what our fighting style is, we see the tenketsu and, using chakra in our fingertips, we close them. Ah, here we are."

She led them into a small office with a table. She motioned for them both to sit, before placing a stack of folders on the table.

"So, first off let me calm any worries you have Fabuki-san. I know many bloodline wielders become concerned when testing a bloodline is mentioned. First off, most of these folders here would be to document any family or personal history that you may know. It will help us to understand your bloodline. I would ask that when you leave you take them and, when completed, return them here. I assure you anything here will be sealed and only be accessed by your clan, as it forms, or medical staff if needed to heal you of injuries or diseases. The village Konoha has many laws against stealing bloodlines or experimenting on them, once we confirm what you have is definitely a bloodline. Your information will be protected same as the Hyuuga, Uchiha, and others of this village.

"Now except for a few basic questions I will ask right now, the only other items that will be done are some blood test, a chakra scan, a kekkei genkai test and a few other scans of your body. Some of these are being done on behalf of the shinobi council, as they like to have these for the 'sealed' records of all shinobi in the village. As you have not grown up here, these test need to be done, as most are down throughout childhood, to be used for standard medical clearance pre- and post- missions.

"Now, before we begin, do you have any questions?"

Haku looked to Zabuza and shook his head.

"Now, let's start with a few questions I have before we start the test."

**

"What exactly are we looking at?" Zabuza couldn't help but be curious, Kiri had nothing like this, at least that he knew about.

Haku lay on a table with a giant seal matrix designed into it. As Haku lay still a giant image appeared above him that appeared to be his chakra coil system. Small symbols appeared at certain points, and he could almost make out what appeared to small knots in the coils, which he assumed were Haku's tenketsu.

"This is the newest sealing technique that the medics have come up with. It was based off of knowledge gained from studying the Hyuuga eyes. This is a rough design of the chakra coil system that is being imprinted into a crystal that other medics can study. Although not as effective as what my eyes see, this allows them to study how his chakra system may differ from other ninja. As you know the earlier tests we did confirmed his elemental nature and level tied to them, the blood test combined with the chakra sample we took will allow us to confirm that Haku-kun has a kekkei genkai."

Suddenly the image wavered for a second.

"Haku-kun, can you please channel your chakra focusing it as you would for a regular jutsu, not one of your Hyouton techniques?"

"Of course, Sayuri-san," Haku said.

As he watched Zabuza could see the image that was floating above Haku shift and change, and more symbols appeared. He saw the medic, Sayuri hum as she made several notes, her own eyes active as she watched. The image suddenly wavered again.

"That's perfect, can you possibly do that but as if you were using Hyouton techniques?"

"That is slightly more difficult, I can't hold that chakra steady without releasing it somehow, or it will respond to my emotions rather than my will," Haku's voice held his apologies.

"Haku, cool the air in here, that should allow them to get their readings," Sayuri turned to smile at Zabuza.

Even as he spoke, the images shifted again, and a multitude of symbols appeared even as the air in the room started to drop.

"Sayuri, I have never seen something like this," Kotone said from where she had been watching quietly.

"I have, although it is slightly different and if I might say more stable in young Haku," Sayuri said, practically vibrating with excitement.

"Oh," Zabuza chose to capture her attention.

"Would that be the ANBU or his family that uses strange techniques that created trees?" Haku asked from where he lay on the table.

"Oh, you have met Tenzou-san? Ah, he is the only current Mokuton user in the village, although not naturally. It was an ability of the Senjuu clan, but one that hasn't been seen since the Shodai died. That ability is similar to yours in that he can combine Earth and Water to make wood, but your-" She shook her head in wonderment. "Your coils are more stable, better defined, and even your entire body chakra systems seems to find using Hyouton easier than regular chakra. Interesting… Oh, you can sit up now."

Haku sat up and looked to Zabuza, "Is that all?"

Sayuri looked up from where she was typing on a computer, "What? Oh, this was the last test so you can relax."

"Can I see what it was that you were looking at?" Haku asked jumping off the table and walking closer to the computer.

"Of course, as I said these will be your personal files," Suddenly the three images that Zabuza had seen appeared next to each other in front of them. "As you can see the first is your chakra system when not actively being used, you appear to have several more tenketsu than an average shinobi, and your coils seem to be rather well built. The next is using standard chakra, in which we can see your chakra moving, No spikes or ripples, just smooth motion, which you usually see in older clans. The third is when you lowered the temperature in the room, and I have to say very unique. Your additional tenketsu activate at this time, and seem to modify your chakra flow in unusual ways."

Haku just looked at it, before turning to Zabuza in curiosity. "I'm not sure I understand."

He turned as a door opened, and a medic with bright pink hair entered the room. She bore a striking resemblance to the brat's teammate.

"Sayuri-san, I have the files you requested.

"Thank you Haruno-san. While I look at this could you help Momochi-san and Haku-kun understand the images?"

"Of course," the woman smiled and moved forward and tapped on the computer keyboards. "Here you go," suddenly two images appeared next to the first and second of Haku. "The first image I just put up is a standard ninja while not using chakra. As you can see the lines are rather pale and the tenketsu are dark, also they are less. Your system appears to be more active and extra tenketsu. Also, as you can see occasional spikes in the chakra occur, or ripple motions, these are signs of the chakra fluctuating constantly," the medic Haruna looked at them to see if they understood. "Now, in the second you can see how your chakra moves when using normal chakra versus the standard non kekkei genkai wielding shinobi."

"It's smoother and different some how," Haku murmured softly.

"Ah, your system is slightly different than a normal ninja; although you can often find this in ninja of old clans without bloodlines. Like the Hatake clan, they have no bloodline, but their bodies have very advanced systems, which allow them to use chakra more effectively than usual ninja, or even the Nara, Akimichi or Yamanaka clans. They have hijutsu of their clans without having an actual bloodline, but the jutsu seem to be one hundred percent more effective when done by their clans. I would say in several more generations they may wind up having a bloodline."

"Thank you for your help, Haruno-san," Haku said with a soft smile, "Are you by any chance related to Haruno Sakura?"

"Oh, you know my daughter?" The woman smiled widely at him, her eyes glinting with mischief.

"Ah, we met her and her team on their last mission," Haku said.

"Oh, so you know Naruto-kun? I haven't seen him since he got back. Although I am sure Hokage-sama will send him in sometime this month."

"He comes here often?" Zabuza interrupted their conversation.

"Ah, I have known him since he was a child. His chakra system is constantly being recorded to make sure it is safe. He is such a sweet child," the woman giggled. "He has quite the crush on my daughter. I almost wish she would give up on the Uchiha and accept one of his date offers. We also treat any injuries he gets here so that we can see how they heal. I wish he would come every time like he is suppose to, but unless Hokage-sama or someone else notices he is hurt he lets the wounds heal themselves. He winds up at the main hospital on those times." She frowned, "if he would come here we could treat and admit him, but he seems to hate hospitals."

Zabuza and Haku shared a look.

"Well Haku-kun, it appears we are done. If you could please return those files I am sending back with you once you are done filling in the history. We should be able to provide the clan and shinobi council with the information they required." Sayuri came over with Kotone.

"Do we need to cover anything else, Kotone-san?" Haku asked.

"No, Hiashi-sama will send someone over once we know how to go about planning our session," she smiled. "You are free to go; Sayuri and I will catch up before I head back to the compound."

With that, Haku and Zabuza said their goodbyes and left. Outside Haku was silent and Zabuza lost in thought.

"Zabuza, I never saw anything like that before," Haku finally broke the silence.

"Neither have I, and it makes me wonder if the rumors about Kumo experimenting on bloodlines might be true. Especially if they have similar equipment or are they doing the breeding of new bloodlines another way, I know Kiri has nothing like this, but again we have no fondness for bloodlines."

Haku was quiet as the two left to grab something to eat before meeting Naruto in the afternoon.

* § *

Naruto, happy that the D-Rank missions and team training were done for the day ran off to find Zabuza or Haku. Sakura had been surprisingly nice for the day, but that was probably because the bastard had been rather mean. It worried him. Sasuke usually either ignored them or used sarcasm that wasn't cruel. Today he had been aiming to pick a fight. He knew it was because of what Haku had told him about another Uchiha, but Naruto didn't know how to help him. Not to mention the bastard didn't seem interested in help, so he figured the most he could do is wait to see if the bastard wanted to talk, or he got over it. Knowing what an emo-ass he could be, Naruto figured he would sulk for a month and then go back to brooding.

"Naruto-kun?"

He spun around to see Haku and Zabuza walking towards him. He grinned and ran up to them.

"Hey, we are finished for the day so I came looking for you, how did your stuff go?"

Haku laughed, "Perfect, Zabuza and I just finished up so we can go work on your taijutsu."

"Awesome, hey what did you wind up doing today" Naruto started walking in line, knowing that Zabuza would only speak when needed; he seemed to take the strong silent type to a whole new level when not on a mission.

"Well, I met a nice Hyuuga woman who will be teaching me some stuff that I need, and I also had my chakra and blood tested for my bloodline and such," Haku paused for a moment. "We also met Haruno-san's mother. She seemed to work at the place I had the test done."

"Oh, you met Chika-chan? She is so awesome don't you think. When I was a kid she told me she had a daughter my age in the academy and that she was real shy girl I decided I would be her best friend, but Ino met her first. But I know she will wind up being as beautiful as her mom, that's why I like Sakura-chan so much. You just know she is gonna be just like her mom."

As Naruto started waxing on about his Sakura-chan, Haku couldn't help raising his eyes. _That's why he has a crush, because he thinks she is just like her mom?_ True, Haku could admit the girl and her mother had very similar looks, but the personalities seemed completely different. The younger Haruno seemed to be a borderline bi-polar switching between a sweet civilian girl to a rude, needing-anger-management-classes teen. Her mother appeared rather calm and kind. _Well maybe in the future the girl will calm down?_

"So that means you are familiar with the tests they do?" Zabuza asked.

"Huh?" Naruto turned around in mid-step his moving into a confused look. "Which test, they run a lot of them? I really am not that familiar, mostly I have a scan done to check my health every few months. Jiji usually takes me to it."

"So how did your day go?" Haku asked interrupting, he didn't want to have this conversation out in the open, and, as he caught on, Zabuza joined him in changing the conversation.

"Did you practice like I told you? Tree walking?" Zabuza asked.

"Well, I spent some time talking to Sakura-chan about my outfit. Tomorrow I am gonna show her where Yachi-chan got it after missions. Kakashi-sensei was only slightly late, but I did work on it during one of the missions. We had to clean up one of the fields, and I offered to take high ground and had to pull kunai, shuriken and other weapons out of the trees. I walked real slowly like you told me on all of them."

"Okay, show me," Zabuza stopped as they entered the field they had taken to using for training in the morning.

Naruto walked over to a tree and walking slowly and carefully he walked up and than back down the whole tree. He noticed that Haku was frowning and Zabuza seemed to be upset. Slightly worried, he stayed still.

"Zabuza-sama, what?" Haku seemed confused. Zabuza started talking to Haku in a quiet tone, before they both walked to him.

"Okay brat, it looks like you just have too much chakra for even that to work at helping to control it. Tomorrow morning we are going to work on water walking, that requires more control than tree walking, and once complete Haku will freeze the river and you will do ice walking. Once that is all completed we will start working back to basic chakra control exercises that you are to work on whenever you get a chance., got it?" Naruto nodded. "So for now sit down and we are going to explain the taijutsu style we will be teaching you."

* § *

"Momochi-san," the ANBU that appeared interrupted them.

"Yes," Zabuza barely moved his head from watching Naruto go through the _kata_ with Haku.

"Hokage-sama wishes to speak with you."

"Oi Haku, gaki, come here," Zabuza called out. The two moved to join him. "I have to go meet with Hokage-sama, so Haku will finish up going over these forms today."

"Hai, Zabuza-sama," Haku said while Naruto just shrugged, anxious to get back to work.

Seeing their acknowledgment, Zabuza nodded to the ANBU who took off with Zabuza following him. Instead of using shushin, the ANBU lead him to the rooftops where they ran to the tower at the center of the village. At the tower, instead of going in by the lower levels they climbed to one window that they entered in, and moved down a hallway. Zabuza could feel the Hokage's signature as they neared a room.

The ANBU stopped and knocked on the door and, after some hidden sign that Zabuza couldn't see, they moved into the room. Inside the Hokage, the two elderly advisors and Ibiki were waiting for him. They nodded and pointed to a chair across from them.

"Ah, Zabuza-san, glad you could make it so quickly," the old Hokage said, his pipe strangely missing for once.

"It is not a problem, Haku is working with the brat," Zabuza said sitting down.

"Yes, I have heard about your training sessions, and I must say congratulations, I ever thought anyone would get Naruto out of his old jumpsuit," the woman, Koharu said.

"That is not owed to me, I tried and failed. The woman who lives in Naruto's building, Hyuuga Yachi, and Haku did that. I still think it's too much orange, but it definitely is an improvement."

"Indeed," Sarutobi said with a small smile. "What we called you here for is to discuss the finalization of your acceptance into Konoha. How we wish to proceed for the next three months and what will happen afterwards," the old man looked t him closely. "I am assuming you still wish to stay?"

Zabuza leaned back, "Hai."

**

* * *

**

_Edited by Beta: Treyvoni Fox 6/21/2009_

**AN: So if anyone thinks that Sakura or Sasuke were OC in this, keep in mind the following: 1) Sasuke received a big shock about a week ago, he is angry, confused and in full EMO mood. He needs an outlet so he is trying to start a fight with Naruto. 2) Sakura in the anime/manga usually didn't hit Naruto unless he 'mis-stepped' started a fight with Sasuke or tried to ask her out. That did not happen here, she was smart enough to know that Sasuke was angry and she decided to stay clear because he obviously wanted to fight with Naruto, and also, she was confused by 'new' Naruto and enough a 'girly-girl' to be interested in clothes. Hope you liked.**

**Kotone – means: harp sound**

**Sayuri – means: lily**

**Chika - means: scattered flowers**


	17. Interlude 3: Dango

**AN: Okay, to clear up, Kishimoto sucks on his timeline. I mean do you know how many inconstancies exist in the manga let along the anime? So in this I am making an assumption based on observations. Orochimaru fled Konoha after the Kyuubi attack, how do I know this? Because Sarutobi was in office and Orochimaru supposedly became 'lazy' about hiding his experiments after not gaining title of Yondaime. I have also decided, Tsunade left long before Minato took the office, but she used to come back when called, but after Orochimaru left Konoha she stopped coming back when called, and 'disappeared' off the map, so to speak. This works for certain story lines that Kishimoto has done, and for this story. You don't like, don't care. I mean seriously if you read the manga and anime major conflicting items pop up all the time, I have to have a 'strong' time line, so the above goes…**

* * *

"_Gluttony is an emotional escape, a sign something is eating us."_

_- Peter De Vries_

Interlude 3: Dango

Anko sat at her favorite Dango stand, and waited on her order, pondering the notes and files lying on the table in front of her. After a month of observation, Ibiki had told her to collect all notes, files and reports from her ANBU team, and create the official one month review. She hated this part of the job; Ibiki was a stickler for detailed reports. It wasn't enough that she would have to do a detailed synopsis of what had happened , but she would have to site the notes and reports of her teams and submit them also. Sometimes she wondered if Ibiki would make a great Hokage, since he was obsessed with paperwork. _Anal retentive freak…_

At first she had thought this would be an awesome cushy job, watch two missing nin and if they escape or try to kidnap the Jinchuuriki, kill them. But no, turned out the two nins were on the level, not only that they were proving themselves to be better ninja and people than most Konoha ninja, and considering they came from bloody mist that was just pathetic. The two of them were dedicated to training, sticklers for perfection and downright more humane and sane than about ninety percent of the Konoha Shinobi force. Course when you considered that most ninja in Konoha were bat shit crazy, herself included, that wasn't saying much. Maybe it was the fact that they didn't hide the fact they were killers for hire. Most Konoha nin tried to lie to themselves by claiming they were heroes or warriors, or they didn't deal with the killing and became obsessed about something to the point of insanity.

She laughed, some med-nin councilor in the ANBU force was constantly trying to prove his theory that the stronger a ninja was the more 'eccentric' they became, and Konoha nin were the most eccentric because they were the strongest. It wasn't true, Konoha used to have the strongest forces, but years of peace and Sandaime's lazy attitude to leadership in his second term had made Konoha softer. Not that Anko would ever say that aloud.

"Large order of Dango-three," a voice by her side said, she smirked at the waiter as he lay down a large platter of dango with three dipping sauces for her. Finally she could focus now.

She knew she didn't have to read the notes in front of her, training under that snake-bastard had made her develop perfect memory recall. But, she also couldn't figure out how to write down what needed to be said, and what she wasn't sure should be said. Sighing and popping another dango into her mouth, Anko decided the only thing she could do was issue four separate reports. One for Zabuza and Haku and their interactions around Konoha, One on the training sessions and other incidents surrounding the Blond brat, and finally one for ANBU eyes only on the crap ass job the one-eyed Cyclops was doing as a sensei, Team Seven and the crap her team had witnessed surrounding the Yondaime's legacy.

The final one made her cringe and grind her teeth at the same time. Honestly she had no idea how that kid was still loyal to the village or how anyone could have not seen that Hatake Kakashi was unsuitable to train a genin team. Several members of the ANBU watching teams, including herself, had serious urges to go and beat the crap out of the 'last Uchiha' until he stopped sulking, drag the kunoichi to another field and give her a serious heart to heart on what being a shinobi really meant, and burning Kakashi's book while asking 'What the fuck?' was he doing with his team. In no way were chakra control exercises, weapons practice, sparring and D-rank's all that the team should be doing. He had one of the most promising teams to come out of the academy in years and they were heading towards a Sannin like breakdown before they even became chuunin.

Sighing again she decided to start off with Zabuza. Pulling forward a blank folder she opened it to start writing. As she wrote she couldn't help but think on the man, he was not what had expected, and honestly she still didn't understand his motives. His reputation in the bingo book made him out to be blood thirsty and power mad. Yet she had seen no sign of that in the past month of observation. He was actually a rather quiet person, but than again he wasn't officially on duty, and perhaps he was different when on missions. She found that when left alone he tended to just sit and watch everything around him. He was rather standoffish when around the village but around the two boys he was calm. His presence soothing for those boys, and as he trained the blond you could see him pushing him without destroying. Honestly in Anko's eyes Zabuza should be made a ninja and given Team Seven, he was better suited to teach than Hatake.

She was curious as to why he hadn't tried to get to know any of the shinobi in the village. His apprentice had, but otherwise Momochi Zabuza seemed to have no interest in the Konoha population. Except for when he was meeting with Ibiki, ANBU, the med nin studying his student or the blond he never bothered to talk to anyone. He didn't strike Anko as shy, but he also didn't appear to be anti-social like the Uchiha brat. Perhaps she should recommend having some of the Konoha forces trying to interact with him; it might help to understand him better.

Making notations she covered the first half of the report, which covered all non-Uzumaki documentation. Sitting back afterwards she looked to her plate of dango and stopped to have a few more. As she savored the taste of the dango she couldn't help but reflect on Momochi and Uzumaki's interactions. It was interesting; most shinobi had a natural fear of Jinchuuriki. Sure they understood the kids weren't the demons but most understood little about the seals that held them let alone sealing itself. And when the Jinchuuriki tended to act similar in personality to the demons they held, they became even more paranoid. Had it not been for Orochimaru, even she would fear the kid…

He hand tightened on the dango stick she held, thinking of her old sensei, but at the same time she was glad that he had taught her about Jinchuuriki. After the sealing and death of the Yondaime, Orochimaru had been one of those who were protective of the brat. She hadn't understood and once without thinking had called the brat a demon in front of her sensei, questioning why Konoha was letting the baby live. It had been surprising, but Orochimaru had slapped her and spoken to her harshly. After he calmed down he had explained about seals, including the strength of the one holding the Kyuubi in. The bastard may have hated Namikaze for becoming Hokage instead of him, but he had respected the man's skill. He had also pitied the brat, saying that the kid would suffer and it was because of fools like her who couldn't see the boy, only the demon.

It wasn't till recently when she had heard from Hiashi the reason that the boy was living by himself that she had understood her old sensei's rage about the kid. He must have known that the brat was going to be abandoned as he was, and it must have grated on him, being an orphan himself. To be looked down upon by the village for being different, only Orochimaru had been a prodigy and so the village had worshipped him for a bit, the Kyuubi brat would be hated no matter what. Orochimaru had once had a family, Uzumaki had never known it, only the distant care of those not willing to step up and give him close care. She couldn't imagine what it must be like to have no one at all, until you were old enough to care for yourself.

Shaking her head to clear out the thoughts of Orochimaru, she focused on the report and wrote down about the training sessions and the general care that Zabuza had started to provide to the blond. She giggled, at least the boy was eating healthier foods, only two weeks ago, realizing that his new student mostly ate ramen, Zabuza had told the kid he was limited on how much he could eat, including that if he ate ramen it could only be Ichiraku's not that instant crap he had been eating. Course that could explain why it looked like the kid was apparently starting to grow; maybe she should recommend having the brat checked out by the med nins. Maybe they think he isn't suffering from malnutrition or other problems from his diet because of his furry parasite, but the fact that the brat grew a few centimeters just from eating a set diet issued from Momochi meant something was wrong.

* §§ *

"Hey Anko," a voice called out.

Turning she saw Genma heading towards her. Smiling, she waved at him and sat back, knowing that he would join her. She hid a smirk as her senpai sat down and grabbed some dango.

"So what are you up to?" he asked sitting back in the chair chewing on her dango.

"Just some reports for Ibiki," she said with a cringe.

He laughed at her, having had his own run in with Ibiki and his fastidiousness. "Sa, that must suck," he suddenly tilted his head to the side, his usual senbon missing as he chewed on the dango stick. "Something unique or are you a part of the teams watching the two Mist nins?"

She smirked, "Perhaps, what did you want senpai?" she drawled out the last of her sentence, leaning forward and drawing his eyes to her breast.

"Now, now, Anko-chan, I actually wanted to ask you about the kid Haku," Genma forced his eyes up to Anko's face.

Leaning back, her face turned suddenly serious, "Oh, why?"

"Ah well, Raido and I have been trying to find a fourth for our team. Aoba has pissed off Kato to much, and honestly the brat is intriguing. Although he is pretty powerful the kid lacks the forcefulness required of jounin. Honestly I think they may decide to fully rank him when they are done as Tokubetsu just to let him gain some experience. Kid's been on his own or dependent on Zabuza," Genma grabbed another stock of dango leaning back.

Anko frowned; she was running low on dango and only half way though her reports. She signaled to the waiter to bring out another tray. Oh well, she could train extra hard later to work off the food.

"Why your team?"

"Kid has experience in infiltration and assassination, but with out team he might get more group experience. Plus I heard he has some field medic training, and considering the way most of our missions go…" Genma trailed off. "So what do you think of the kid, I have only seen him a bit although I have been on a lot of his 'testing'."

Anko frowned, "The kid is a complete mixture of mixed signals. I mean he honestly is completely loyal to Zabuza, but he also is slowing binding himself to-" she cut off and looked up, seeing the understanding in his eyes, she knew Genma was aware of why the two ex-Kiri nin's were in Konoha. "I think he is rather shy around groups and strangers. Then again, having to hide your abilities for years could make you paranoid. Especially going from a village that hunts bloodlines clans to a village that practically worships them."

"So you think Ibiki might approve if Raido asks? I mean, he would be on a team of three Tokubetsu who are all borderline jounin. All of are known for our loyalty to the village. I mean, true, he is quite younger than us, but he strikes me as being more comfortable around older rather than younger people."

"I think he is not used to being around people his age. They may want him to work with them, but seeing as most kids his age in the village right now are low chunin or genin, he might be better on your team. I would suggest mentioning it to Ibiki, or rather have Raido do so, Ibiki likes him better. They might send him on mixed missions though with some younger people," Anko smirked.

Genma smiled, "Ah, been awhile since the village had a sane prodigy," he grinned widely. "Wonder how Zabuza managed that, and can he teach our village, seeing as all our prodigies are kind of crazy?"

Anko snorted, "Well the kid does have a massacre in his past, but unlike Itachi, his was in self defense."

Silence greeted her statement. She looked up to see Genma looking to the side lost in thought.

"I don't know. I have heard a lot of people say that Haku reminds them of a kinder Itachi, but he really reminds me of the Itachi before ANBU. Makes me wonder if something happened to make Itachi do what he did?"

Anko frowned, "Genma, don't. You know what happened to those who have questioned the policies about the Uchiha massacre and Itachi not being actively hunted. I know that something else was going on, but no one and I mean no one will talk about it."

"I know," Genma sighed. "It's just . . . I was on the brats ANBU team, and I can't help feeling that maybe I should have fought his promotion. Maybe he just wasn't ready for it; I was the oldest in the team."

Anko had nothing to say to that. Many ninja wonder if just because a child is talented, he still should be held back until he had the maturity to handle it. Genma was one who thought that even if they display the maturity, pre-teens and teenagers should not be allowed on certain missions, least of all ANBU.

"Well, thanks for talking, have fun writing reports," Genma swiped the dango stick that Anko was reaching for before running away.

Growling, she smiled as a new platter of dango was placed in front of her. Well, now to work on the reports more.

* §§ *

Closing her eyes, Anko tried to fight the old memories that came to her when she thought about the kid Naruto. She had mostly finished compiling the reports for Ibiki, but every time she tried to write the last report her mind lost focus. Actually Orochimaru had been on her mind all day as she wrote these reports.

When writing about Zabuza and his interaction with Uzumaki and Fabuki had made her think how different he was from her old sensei . . .

Haku and the way he followed Zabuza had reminded her of when she was the Hebi-Sannin's apprentice…

The details of Zabuza's training of the blond, and how badly the kids training had been destroyed by the academy who had feared and hated the kid for something he was associated with but was not him…

They all reminded her of pieces of her own past, and she was now torn on the last part of this final report… Hatake Kakashi, Team 7 and the crimes being committed by the village that could not be tried. After all civil disobedience could only be punished if it broke the letter of the laws . . .

"Anko? You alright?"

Blinking, Anko looked up at the face of her friend Uzuki Yuugao, "Sorry, Yuugao, I was lost in thought."

"Hmmm, that can happen." The purple haired kunoichi sat down and sneaking a dango looked at the files on the table. "Ah, doing the month reports for Ibiki? How is that going?"

Groaning and leaning forward to bang her head on the table repeatedly, Anko whined, "I got Zaza, Haku-chan and the report on the training of the blond brat. It took me forever! But I am having trouble writing the one on Cyclops' Team Dysfunctional and the village that makes me want to have a psychotic episode…"

Soft laughter reached her ears, and sitting back up Anko snarled at the amusement on her friends face. "It's not funny."

"I wasn't laughing at you Anko; I was laughing at your perfect name for Team Seven. I have never seen a team headed towards a breakdown as fast as that one. I mean the girl should never have been made kunoichi as she is, in fact you should stress that the girl is still far behind her teammates and not emotionally, mentally or physically equipped to be a shinobi as she is," Yuugao leaned forward with a twinkle in her eyes. "I heard that the council reprimanded Kakashi-senpai about his failure in helping the girl. He was supposed to get her into genjutsu or ijutsu and he hasn't tried."

"Well, to be fair he has been trying to get the girl to stop dieting and work on her physical, but she fights him in the worst ways," Anko grabbed a stick of dango from the fourth plate just delivered. "She just doesn't seem to understand that he is trying to help by telling her to eat and workout. I think she feels that he is disappointed with her when he tries to talk to her, and she has such low self-esteem that he can't seem to get through."

"Ah, I think he needs help with that one, maybe you and I should take her in hand?" the twinkle turned into a sadistic glint.

"Hmmm, that might be a good idea, I'm sure the two of us could fix her attitude," Anko grinned back maniacally, "but not until after the chunin exams. I mean do you know how much work we will have over the next couple of months?"

"True, well keep it in mind, one of us should, cause that girl has a temper that means once she gets the fan girl attitude out of the way she will be more like us than say Kurenai." The two shared a look. Not that either of the two didn't get along with Kurenai, but the woman was a bit to straight laced for their taste.

"Actually she reminds me of Tsunade-sama," Anko said with a smirk.

"I forgot, you spent a lot of time with her after-" Yuugao stopped and looked apologetic.

Anko hated to talk about the months after her return to the village in the wake of her sensei's betrayal. She never recovered the memories of what had happened, but after her return and re-acceptance into the village Tsunade had been her temporary sensei. The Slug-Sannin had been recalled to help sort out what had been done to her mind, and had stayed for a few months before taking off. She had not been seen by any Konoha ninja since that last time she left. Anko wondered if Sandaime had even tried to bring the last Senju back to Konoha.

Suddenly frowning, "I am more concerned with the Uchiha, that kid needs help, and coming from me that is saying something."

"True, the kid is heading down a slippery slope to crazy town, but I think part of it right now is his confusion. I mean you heard about the news that Haku accidentally told him when they first arrived here? About Itachi joining up with another Uchiha? In Mist? I think he is reacting badly to that; he needs to get out of his sulk and start working on moving on. It also looks like the kid has a huge inferiority complex about his skills; for all that he was rookie of the year he seems to be trying to compare himself to his brother. Stupid, I mean kids like Itachi are rare, the kid has skills and potential but he seems to view anyone else's growth as a sign of his weakness.

"I think that is straining the team dealings as well, especially since the gaki is getting better. Seeing our little blond start improving with just a little help is rather startling. For the Uchiha… to find out the class 'dobe' was being hindered by the academy and with just a few months outside of it with proper training pulling close to even with the class 'rookie', " Yuugao shook her head. "He is smart enough to realize that if Naruto had been trained correctly from the get go he might have been a contender for Rookie of the Year. It has to be a blow to his already non-existence self esteem."

"True, the blond brat has grown a lot in the past month, his taijutsu no longer looks like a drunken brawl, his control is almost decent considering his reserves and I heard that Zabuza is considering starting his kenjutsu lessons soon."

Yuugao's face lit up with a smile, "Hayate wants me to tell him when that starts. He wants to 'accidentally' show up at a session so he can start up conversations with Momochi. He has been dying to meet him since he heard that a member of one of the Seven Swordsman of Mist was joining Konoha. "

"Your boyfriend and his obsession with swords, than again you have a bit of a sword fetish yourself don't you?" Anko couldn't help the leer that formed.

"Haha." Yuugao made a face back. "What really worries me is Kakashi-senpai, I just don't get it. Back when he was in ANBU he was so focused and driven, now it seems like he just doesn't care. It's almost like he is babying his team."

"I think he is," Anko said with a thoughtful frown. "I mean the team is very similar to his genin team, from what I hear and remember. The blond is a lot like Uchiha Obito, and the current Uchiha is a lot like Kakashi was back than. If pinky was a serious kunoichi and still a fan girl she would be a lot like Rin. I think he is being overly protective of them because he is afraid they may turn out like his team. Can't say I blame him, I think all Team Seven's are just doomed teams in Konoha."

The two sat quietly eating. Finally sighing, Anko moved to grab the last report and started writing. Yuugao watched her and stayed silent. After a bit the files were completed, Anko tidied them up and turned to the platter of dango.

"Huh? I can't believe I ate almost four full platters," she mumbled. Than again eating helped her with the stress.

**

* * *

**

_Edited by Beta: Treyvoni Fox 7/12/2009_

**AN: If anyone finds Anko to be OOC, keep in mind we really know little about her character, except in fanfic. Except for the chunin exams in the Manga and some small filler's in the anime, she is an unknown personality. I highly doubt that she is bloodthirsty and crazy all the time. She strikes me as someone who occasionally gets lost in memories of the past that she cannot resolve….**


	18. CH 4: Lost

**AN: Okay, I admit this is very late, I could explain about how I have a new client that has taken my time, or my short vacation that I enjoyed and couldn't write during, but it all boils down to I am late. Sorry, but at least I think this makes up for it. Oh yeah, and fanfic was down…sheesh so annoying…**

**So…Time Jump! So as you may have noticed from last Interlude, it's been a month. Sasuke has been sulking for the most part (loner issues) Sakura has not changed much, and Naruto has begun to show signs of growth as Zabuza has fixed his 'basics' Now this chapter is about the 2-months between Interlude 3 and the Chuunin exam… yeah you heard me, Ch 5 will be the Chuunin exams (unless I hit a snag and have to break this chapter up…) so enjoy…**

* * *

"_It's the same old story you've heard a thousand times. Somebody's trust gets broken. Somebody's left behind."_

_- Travis Tritt_

Chapter 4: Teaching requires more than understanding…

Part 1 – Lost

"Fourth Form, start from Second Position."

Zabuza watched as the boy moved his body sideways and began flowing through the fourth form of the new taijutsu style he was learning. As he watched the fluid movements he couldn't help but feel inordinately proud. The brat who had occasionally tripped while walking and had a fighting style more suited to a barroom brawl was moving in a flowing even motion that would make any taijutsu specialist preen with pride. The style really suited the boy. As he glanced out of the side of his eye he saw Haku tighten his left eye. _Ah, so the watcher is back again. Well wait and see, for now he just seems to watch…_

"Second Form, Third position start…"

Watching the boy flow in low long swipes of his arm low to the ground he fought to hid his smug grin. The brat was really growing. He cracked his neck, catching Haku's attention. He titled his head towards the blond. Seeing the left eyebrow move upwards on Haku's face he lowered his right eye lid. Haku nodded and moved forward.

"Once more, and then stop in resting form three," Haku called quietly out.

The boy moved again, flowing as he moved along the ground in an intricate dance of sweeping limbs and arms; finally coming to a stop and moving into a half kneeling, half crouched position on the ground. The kid was hardly even sweating, breathing in a calm even pace. He waited patiently for the next movements to be called out.

"Break," Haku called after a moment, and the boy jumped up with a grin and moved to grab a water bottle practically radiating excitement.

It had taken Zabuza a month and a half to finally get the kid to control his energy in set circumstances. The brat was in no way fully controlling it, but at least until he heard 'break' called would focus on maintaining a calm and quiet persona. It may not be much improvement in most eyes, but then most hadn't seen how hyper the kid could get.

"… and did you see Haku? I don't think I made a single mistake," the boy bubbled with joy, bouncing around the other teen. "I did good right?"

He still sought affirmation, unused to positive reinforcement.

SWAP

The kid turned to see Zabuza holding a stick in his hand that had just swatted the boy with. _After all_, Zabuza reasoned, _with a hyper child aversion therapy works better than anything else._

"Oi, you planning to calm down to hear what's next? Or just jump around for a few hours?" Zabuza growled mockingly.

"Hehehe," the kid grinned sheepishly, scratching the back of his head. "Sorry sensei."

Eyeing the brat, Zabuza nodded and let his arm fall, still holding the stick. "So, you ready to start working on the jumps? Not tired are you?"

Waving his arms in denial, "Nay sensei, I'm ready."

Smirking, Zabuza narrowed his eyes, and Naruto immediately moved to sit and watch. Zabuza had quickly realized the boy learned best by doing, but if he watched first in slow and fast motion it helped him understand the moves better before he started working on them. Seeing the kid was settled, he moved to settle next to the kid as Haku moved to show him the moves. Haku had a slight familiarity with _Chángquán_, as he had modified it and a few other styles to create one suited for his own use.

Taking a single glance at the kid, he couldn't help but smirk. With the kids energy he was definitely going to enjoy the new moves. After all _Chángquán_ techniques are most popular and memorable with its whirling, running, leaping, and acrobatics. Soon the kid would have an arsenal of kicks covers everything from a basic front toe-kick to a jumping back-kick, from a low sweep to a tornado-kick. He figured to start the basic acrobatic moves first would be best, so a Whirlwind Kick, Butterfly Jump and a side summersault would be the first moves he would teach him.

He could feel the excitement bubbling up in the boy as he watched Haku move through all three motions at as fast paced speed. Haku did a total of each three times to make sure it was seen in proper form.

"Awesome…" Naruto's face held an eager joy that still impressed Zabuza. Not even Haku had been this excited to learn.

"Did you see how they should look, Naruto-kun?" Haku asked, as he came to a stop.

"Hai, can you do them slower though?"

At Haku's nod, Naruto leaned forward his eyes narrowed as he watched the moves. As Haku moved through the kicks at the slowest possible motion for an acrobatic, Zabuza wondered yet again about his new student. The kid would watch something a few times and than practice it for hours. Yet he always mastered it. It made the ex-kiri nin wonder how much the brat had been taught versus him watching the other students and mimicking them.

"_Ne_, Can I try?"

Focusing, Zabuza noticed that Haku was standing still, as Naruto moved to join him.

"Start with the Butterfly Jump, it's the easiest. This afternoon will work on the other two. You have to meet Hatake in another two hours," Zabuza said after noting the time.

Leaning back, as Haku moved to sit next to him they watched as the brat started jumping in the air attempting the new move. "Oi, watch your back, if you don't have proper balance and someone counters you will get hurt," he called out, not liking the balance of the brat.

"He needs more height for this to work best," Haku murmured. "Part of the reason this style never suited me is my height issue."

"Hn," he tilted his head to catch a slight glance of the brat spying on them, "He won't hit his major growth spurt till probably about fourteen. Hell, you are just starting to hit one now, and you're fifteen."

Zabuza couldn't help smirk as he felt Haku's irritation. He did so love to annoy his brats…

* § *

Naruto ran to meet his team at the bridge. He was still brimming with energy. After three weeks he had finally been declared proficient by Zabuza and Haku-nii to start using the Whirlwind Kick and side summersault. Today he was going to kick Sasuke-teme's ass in sparing. Seeing the bridge up ahead he ran faster.

_Today's the day,_ he couldn't stop grinning.

* § *

Hatake Kakashi couldn't help but feel irritated and he knew the cause of it. For once it wasn't Gai it was that damn Kiri Ninja. Kakashi was not use to failure, and usually he was known as the best at everything. For once he was realizing that there was something he didn't do well. He was beginning to realize he was not a good teacher, and it made no sense to him. He had trained ANBU rookies, had learned under one of the best sensei's and yet he was being shown up by the 'Demon of the Mist.'

In the past month and a half, Uzumaki Naruto who was the dead last of his class was now able to spar evenly with the rookie of the year. Hell, forget even, he was kicking the little broody brats' ass. In any other occasion this would make him happy, but the fact that he had nothing to do with Naruto's recent growth was annoying him. He couldn't help but growl as he watched Naruto make a jump in the air and flow sideways in the air to avoid the_ shuriken_ that Sasuke had thrown.

No, even after months of working with the brats before the mission to Waves, he hadn't even achieved half of this with the boy. Nope, Kakashi was not happy.

* § *

Uchiha Sasuke kicked out, pushing the _dobe_ away. He moved backwards trying to gain some space. He never would have thought that the dead last would be this good. Why? He had watched the Mist nins when they trained him, his sharingan on to see everything. He knew the same moves, but for some reason he just wasn't able to match. He wasn't as fast and he kept being a few seconds to late to react. His sharingan could see the moves but he just couldn't keep up.

Shifting to the right he dodged the incoming kunai, only to immediately have to block several kicks and sweeps from Naruto. He was on the defensive and it was not going well. The fight had been going on so long he was starting to feel winded, and yet Naruto appeared to be getting faster not slower. Why? Why was this-

"…Sasuke-kun? Can you hear me Sasuke-kun?" he blinked up to see a blob of pink. He shook his head and groaned at the pain it triggered. "Oh, Sasuke-kun you had me so worried."

He felt his body jar as Sakura tackled him in a hug. He pushed her away before tying to stand. He noticed Kakashi talking to Naruto, whose face was pouting in aggravation. He started walking towards them, trying to hear what they were saying.

"…you need to use less power during friendly spars. I mean it Naruto, it's wonderful that your taijutsu is getting so good, but when sparring against friends you shouldn't go all out, you could have hurt him."

"But I use that same level against Haku and Zabuza," Naruto whined.

"They are further advanced than Sasuke and yourself. They can take your hits, but I need you to pull back on your punches when fighting with your team and other genin."

"Fine sensei," Naruto suddenly noticed him and grinned. "Oi, _teme,_ I see you're back up. You know this means I won the spar, right?"

Snarling internally, Sasuke squelched the confusion in realizing that Naruto was being told to pull punches against him. "Hn, one win doesn't make you better."

While seeing the scowl appear on Naruto's face, Sasuke tried to understand what he was feeling. Part of him was jealous, he could admit that, but another part wondered. If Naruto was sabotaged in the academy, where would he have placed if he had been taught like everyone else? If he started the academy early would he have graduated with his original class instead of theirs? Would he already be chuunin by now? And why had he been entered into the shinobi academy at age six? He remembered that when he was six, and had asked his _kaa_-san why he wasn't starting the academy, she had told him that _tou_-san had gotten special permission for Itachi. That Sasuke was unable to get that same as he hadn't passed the requirements for pre-admission. Had the _dobe_ done so? Or was it something else?

Suddenly he was pulled out of his thoughts by a throat clearing from Kakashi. Turning to look at the man he waited to here what he had to say.

"I think that's enough for today, why don't we go grab a D-rank from the tower, hmm?" Seeing their frowns, Kakashi pulled out his book and started to head to the tower, after a shared look of annoyance the three genin followed.

Sasuke couldn't help but glance at Naruto from the corner of his eye. Part of him was curious and wanted to find out, but another part, couldn't stand the thought that he might fall behind Naruto and never get strong enough to fight Itachi. His hand clenched, he had to know the truth, why did Itachi kill the clan?

* § *

Zabuza felt like sighing. Naruto and Haku were working on disabling an armed opponent while he watched them move. Occasionally he would call out advice, later today he planned to work with the boy directly on his two handed knife fighting. A prequel to when sword training would start. What was annoying him was the little spy. For several weeks the little Uchiha brat had been watching their training sessions. Zabuza could feel the brat accessing chakra, meaning he was watching with his sharingan.

It was bothering him, although knew the boy did not have a fully evolved sharingan; his eyes did have some copying ability. Haku, who had started hanging out with some chuunin and Tokubetsu jounin, had found out about those eyes. It was really starting to annoy Zabuza, who was starting to train Naruto on techniques that the Uchiha would be able to use properly, as he wouldn't need the strength and speed that they had already developed in the blond.

"Go again, and this time watch how you lock your elbow. A wrong move can instigate trouble," he called out.

Haku glanced to him and shifting his eyes to where the Uchiha was hiding, nodded in assent.

"Naruto-kun, why don't we work over there? The sun is quite hot today, and the shade would be easier on us."

Naruto grinned and with a nod to Zabuza moved to follow. Once the two were out of sight, Zabuza sighed and moving faster than the Uchiha reacted, he grabbed the boy from behind.

"So, want to tell me why you keep spying boy?" he growled out, holding the kid in the air.

"Put me down!" the kid growled back.

"Not until you answer me. I don't know about the rest of this village, but I am not fond of having someone spy and steal my techniques. So," he shook the brat again. "What are you doing here?"

He had to admit it the kid was stubborn, he just kept glaring and sneering at him. Finally after a few minutes, ready to scare the brat into talking, he got a glimpse of the kid's eyes, and froze. _Damn it, another one, what the hell is going on in this village?_

"Alright brat, I am going to put you down, but you will not run off. We are going to have a discussion, got it?" he watched to see the sullen eyed boy nod after a moment.

Putting the brat down he walked over to the log he had taken to using as a seat while training Naruto, and motioned the boy over to him. He eyed the brat trying to remember what he knew of him. He was the supposed rookie of the year, younger brother to Itachi who was credited with the genocide of the Uchiha clan and idol of the young girls of the village as a tragic figure. Having lived alone after the massacre he was obsessed with power and avenging his clan. But he had obviously been shaken up by the recent knowledge that his dead last teammate had been sabotaged in the academy, challenging his view that Naruto might not be what he always assumed. From what he had picked up from Naruto and Haku, the only one that the brat acknowledged was his teammate Naruto, and even that was more as a rival/friendship that appeared one-sided but may in fact be equal.

"So, why have you been watching Naruto?" he asked, taking a shot at the blond being the real reason behind his visits.

"What makes you think I care about him," the kid snarled. "Perhaps I just want to see what you're teaching him?"

"Don't lie brat, you suck at it. You only started watching us a few weeks ago, and only when Naruto is here. It was around the time that the _gaki_ told me that he almost took you in a spar under Hatake. Also, Haku is pretty observant, he mentioned how you followed the two of him, how your reacted not just to Haku mentioning your brother," he eyed the kid as he tensed at the mention of Itachi, "but to the knowledge that the little blond was sabotaged in the academy. Now what is your interest?"

"So he was sabotaged? Why?" the kid had a calculating look.

"Not your business, now why are you so interested in him?"

The kid eyed him, "Perhaps I just am using him to find out what you know? About the Mizukage and Itachi," he sneered at him.

"Oh, I have no doubt you want to know all that, but you seem more interested in hearing it from your brother than Haku or me. Is it jealousy? Do you hate the fact someone is giving your teammate more training that you want for yourself? Or is it curiosity?"

The kid looked away.

"Tell me, they say your brother used a special sort of genjutsu on you during the massacre. One that non-Uchiha's that got hit with it wound up unconscious for weeks, but you bounced back from faster. That you never told anyone what happened that night, other than it was Itachi. You tell me about that, and I will answer one question of yours if I can."

He watched as the kid studied him, finally narrowing his eyes the Uchiha answered. "I found him in our parent's house standing over their dead bodies. He told me he did it to test himself, to 'measure his capacity', that I-" his hand clenched. "That I was too weak to interest him in a kill. He left me on the floor in our house. I chased after him, when I caught up I saw he was crying," the last word was whispered harshly, the kid's confusion evident. "Than he started saying that if I ever wanted to face him I had to gain the same eyes as him. To do so I had to curse him, hate him. Than he caught me in a genjutsu that only a Magekyou users can cast. I woke up later in the hospital. I was the fastest to recover. They said it was because I was Uchiha also."

Zabuza looked at the kid, and suddenly started to laugh. He caught the brats' fist before it hit him. "What is so funny, bastard?"

"You are. I mean your brother kills your entire clan, uses a torture genjutsu on you and tells you that in order to kill him be just like him? And you actually are doing it, aren't you?" Zabuza shook his head. "Nothing personal brat, but you are an idiot."

Another fist, "What do you know about it?"

Zabuza leaned close, "Well brat I know several things. First why would you listen to the man who slew your family on how to grow strong? Did you think he might have lied to you just so that you would remain weak? I don't know about you, but an intelligent person wouldn't listen to the directions of a psychopath. They do the opposite. Did it never occur to you that he was trying to make you weak? Or perhaps he though you smart enough to see through his deception."

"Deception?" the kid looked at him in shook.

"Think about it, he left you alive and told you something about testing his capacity, right? How is attacking a clan when they are at their weakest a true test of his powers. He wasn't wounded right? You're telling me that a thirteen year old kid was strong enough to take out an elite clan with no injury to himself in a fight to test himself? No that was assassination, and shinobi don't test their power that way. Also you said he was crying when you caught up, obviously he destroyed the clan for a reason, one that left him grieving. He also left you alive not because you were weak, but because he couldn't kill you." Zabuza closed his eyes before looking the kid in the eye. "Everyone has a line they just can't cross; you are obviously your brother's."

"But …" his eyes were swimming in confusion, "Why?"

"No, something was going on, I have no idea what, but from what I have heard and what you told me sounds like he was trying to protect you. Also, hate doesn't make you strong, if you let it control you it keeps you weak. My guess is your brother told you that for one of two reasons. One, he really is a vindictive asshole and knew you would do what he said and told you that to make you spend you life in pain and loneliness so you would stay weak, or two he expected you to be smart and do the opposite. Either way, you're an idiot for following his words."

He let go of the kids' hands, and watched as the brat fell down. He seemed loss and much younger than he was. Knowing the kid needed time to think, he tried to ease his mind away.

"So, what is your question?"

He gave the kid credit, he pulled himself together. He watched him seem to think over what he wanted.

"Why was Naruto sabotaged?"

Zabuza looked at the kid, interested in what he had asked. Obviously there was more than curiosity in him over his friend. Oh and they were friends, you didn't care this much about a rival.

"I can't answer that completely, but I can tell you this," Zabuza looked up into the trees to where his ANBU guard was, before looking back at the kid. "People don't always handle fear well."

"What?"

"Look, some I can't tell you, only Naruto can. He won't unless he trusts you completely. Let's just say that due to some aspects of who and what he is people are afraid of what he could become. On a whole humanity fears what they don't understand, add to it pain and grief, you get what happened to your friend. He is a scapegoat to their own pain and a living reminder that they once knew a fear that they can't get beyond. So, petty minded people have been trying to prevent him from being strong. Sometimes fear makes people do stupid things. Also, those that could have helped him have been trapped by an old saying."

"What?"

"'The road to hell is paved with good intentions.' Many have been doing what they thought was the right choice and they only made it worse. Now they no longer can fix it."

"So you are trying to?" the kid eyed him.

"Well, Haku likes the brat, and honestly I hate seeing kids that are that miserable. Children should not have to know that kind of pain."

Sasuke scoffed. "The _dobe_ isn't miserable, he's always happy."

"See now, you just showed your stupidity. Here I thought you actually had a brain. So, you have a choice you can keep spying and eventually have me going to Hatake to keep you away, or you can ask to join the training and learn correctly."

"You'll teach me?"

"Perhaps, but here it the kicker, you have to ask Naruto if it's okay," he saw the shock on the kids face, "Considered it your first lesson, humility."

With that Zabuza left to meet up with Haku and Naruto.

* § *

Naruto eyed his teammate. He had no idea how to react. The bastard had followed him after the last D-rank and when he turned around to yell at him. BAM, he hit him with this.

"Could you repeat that?" he still couldn't believe he heard the bastard correctly.

"I asked would you mind if I joined you in being trained by Zabuza." Sasuke asked again stiffly.

"Why you asking me?" he asked eying the Uchiha closely.

"I asked Zabuza, he said that I needed your permission, so?" Sasuke answered stiffly.

"Why? I mean you already are the," he air quoted, "better shinobi. I mean why do you want extra training?" Naruto was genuinely confused.

Sighing, "Look, I will admit you are getting better with their help. Also it seems like someone at the academy didn't want you to be a shinobi, which means that you aren't really the dead last, just badly trained. Still you are an idiot, but I can acknowledge that you are getting better. Kakashi spends all his time working on us as a team, which really means we aren't really learning new stuff unless we start acting they way he wants, and I have to get stronger."

"Why?"

"My brother," Sasuke looked to the side. "At first I just wanted to find and kill him. Now it looks like I don't really know what happened, and I want to be strong enough to force him to tell me the truth. So, will you let me join?"

"Well since you asked and admitted that I am as good as you, I guess, but will you teach me the fire jutsu you know? I heard that no one did fire jutsu like the Uchiha, and it is awesome," Naruto looked at him hopefully.

Sasuke eyed him, "Will you teach me _Kage Bunshin_? I admit I tried to copy, but I can't seem to do it," he admitted.

"Well, if you copied it, I guess I can help," Naruto scratched the back of his head. "But the old-man said that most can't do the jutsu, something about chakra constraints. I'm not supposed to teach it, but if you already copied it, I guess I can help so you don't kill yourself trying to figure it out on your own."

"Hn, idiot," Sasuke said with a small smirk.

"Bastard," Naruto replied.

* § *

"What!" Sasuke yelled.

"You heard me, if you are going to train with us you will not use your sharingan," Zabuza said quietly, amused by the reaction of the kid. "I will train you but not if you plan to use your sharingan. Promise to not use it while with us, and you are welcome."

"B-b-but why?"

"Because it is a weakness," he said with a snort.

"Weakness, I am Uchiha, we use the sharingan," Sasuke said sputtering in rage.

"So no Uchiha was a good shinobi without it? Must mean that your clan was nothing but a bunch of copy-cats who couldn't do shit without it," he honestly was enjoying this. "I guess that means you sucked as a ninja until you obtained yours? Guess that means that Hatake was useless until he acquired his?" Zabuza smirked stepping forward. "Let me tell you, your sensei was a jounin before he obtained that eye, at twelve. The Sharingan is a weapon, but until you know how to fight it will make you dependent on it. So no using the sharingan when learning from me and Haku, understood?"

Sasuke kept sputtering confused, "I don't understand how it could be considered a weakness?" he asked finally, trying to collect himself.

"The sharingan allows you to copy, but if you don't train your body, if you don't understand the basics of what it is telling you or copying you are unable to use the knowledge properly. _Gaki_ tells me that you copied the _Kage Bunshin_ but can't do it? I know you have copied some of his taijutsu and are not able to keep up to him or use it as well? That is because you are depending on those eyes and not your own abilities."

He watched as the kid looked between Haku who nodding in agreement to Naruto who was snickering.

"You see, little Uchiha, _Kage Bunshin_ requires more of an understanding of how you split the chakra than the hand signs, and the chakra requirements, that's why it has only one hand sign. You could kill yourself using that jutsu without that. You also lack the speed, build and proper muscle development to use the _gaki's_ taijutsu. You will learn these things from me. The sharingan, unless using its abilities that you have not gained like hypnotizing others, is not useful to you. Why do you think Uchiha's develop it when pushed to a wall? It is a weapon to use after all else fails, not a primary weapon. Learn to use your own skills first, got it?"

His lips thinned in annoyance, Sasuke nodded. He would learn to fight without the sharingan and so when he used it he would be stronger. Besides, Kakashi could teach him about it, if he asked…right?

* § *

The ANBU on duty couldn't help but snicker and laugh. Man this was the best assignment. Honestly, if you looked for it, it was easy to see that obviously the Uchiha and Uzumaki were exactly the same; they just went after things differently. Even their looks reflected it, two sides of the same coin; but in the end the same coin.

* § *

"Bastard!" "Loser!"

Zabuza and Haku both sighed as the two started brawling again. This was the twelfth time in only three days. The two of them fought like two cats in a bag. Either Naruto would start challenging the Uchiha with loud boasting or rude remarks, or the Uchiha would start by making snide comments or insults. In the end the two would start fighting. Not in a dignified shinobi way, but like two little kids brawling on the playground. At first it was funny, but now…

Zabuza looked to Haku who nodded and forming a sign pulled water from the river to shoot it at the two brats. Just as it doused it, Haku forced their water covered feet to be trapped in ice.

"What the-!" "Damn it!"

Seeing that the two were now looking at him, he sighed and shook his head. "You two need to cool off, it was funny at first but the two of you…" he walked away. "I'll come back when you have cooled off."

Haku joined him as they moved away. "What are we going to do with them?" he asked quietly, listening to two kids arguing about whose fault it was in the background.

"I think we need to stop with standard training, they both need to learn to control their emotions. Both of them are so fucked up in the head that the littlest thing can hit them wrong. I mean the Uchiha has better control, but he is a boiling mass of emotions underneath his skin. Make the wrong comment and he goes off even worse then the _gaki_. The _gaki_… he is just a bundle of triggers. They need to learn to control and harness, otherwise no matter how well trained they will both lose their cool and get killed in a real fight."

"I agree any ideas on how?" Haku was genuinely concerned. After a few days with the Uchiha he could see the kid was probably as messed up as Naruto.

"I think we go back to chakra control, Naruto still has only mediocre control, and the Uchiha is not much better, honestly he is only better as he has less chakra. Both have reserves too high for their levels. I think some more advanced chakra control will help them learn to control themselves, and from there we can also work on their anger control."

"Does the Uchiha know all the Naruto-kun does? He seems to be rather touchy making it hard to gauge what he knows," Haku asked keeping an ear out to see if the two were still yelling.

"Well find out, we start with basics on both, Naruto needs to constantly work at his or he loses ground. Unfortunately, once he learns a trick he can repeat without gaining the control most would get from it. Making him re-do it alongside the Uchiha, we can force him to do it correctly versus just doing it. Once we get to were they both know the same we will start on new."

Sighing, they both moved to see how the two were doing. They both arrived to see the two boys standing, shivering from cold, but refusing to look at each other. Trying to hide the grin, he nodded to Haku who removed the ice.

"Alright, we are going to change direction on your training," Zabuza started. Seeing he had their attention, "both of you are pretty close in your basics but you both have two major flaws that are going to get you killed. One is your chakra control; you both have just mediocre bordering on low chakra control. That means you both waste to much, and even if you have high chakra reserves you will run out faster and wind up disadvantaged in a fight. The next is you both get to riled up and angry when fighting. Anyone who aims can get you enraged and force you to lose control, which will get you killed."

He saw as both started to argue and Haku stepped in, "Don't argue it's true. Naruto-kun, any insult sets you off and you forget everything you know when mad. Sasuke-kun, you have fewer triggers but when you are set off you just become enraged to the point that you aren't even a threat anymore. Hell, all I have to do is say Itachi and, see you are ready to attack again."

Both boys looked to each other and sighed. "So what do we do?" the Uchiha asked.

"We start with the very basics of chakra control. We will go through every exercise until you have them perfect. It will help you with learning patience and maintaining focus. Even though you both know most of these exercises you are doing them by instinct which doesn't help your control and by forcing you to do them until they are absolutely one hundred percent perfect will force you to control your tempers. Not much, but it's a start."

The two boys both sighed before moving to stand before Haku and Zabuza to work on chakra control.

_

* * *

_

Edited by: Treyvoni Fox 8/7/2009


	19. CH 4: Understanding

**AN: I LOVED writing this chapter, this post is the first of two parts in which what I have always wanted to see is done. Hope you enjoy.**

**Note: I have had a few reviews that have asked the following, which I feel should be answered for all. First – No, Kakashi will not be replaced by Zabuza as leader of Team 7, I know it seems like it, but in reality he is a recent nuke-nin who tried to take over his village regardless the reasons. No way will anyone approve him being given a team that consist of the last Uchiha in Konoha and its Jinchuuriki, no matter how much better a teacher he may be. Also, I had a review I couldn't respond to, so for all who are curious 'Yes, Jiraiya will show and he is not going to be happy about Zaza; and Haku is so going to … well we all know what will happen, right? Once a perv always a perv…' for thos who review not signed in, if you provide me with a way to contact you i would probally respond...**

**2****nd**** Note: After reading this post additional notes at bottom… hehehe enjoy!**

* * *

"_Do not train a child to learn by force or harshness; but direct them to it by what amuses their minds, so that you may be better able to discover with accuracy the peculiar bent of the genius of each."_

_Plato_

Chapter 4: Teaching requires more than understanding…

Part 2 – Understanding

"Zabuza-sama," Haku said softly, "I don't think this is working the way you thought it would."

Zabuza grunted in reply. Not far from the two, pair of pre-teens was arguing with each other. Although it was hard to tell, seeing as only one was talking and the other simply grunted. Strangely the other seemed to understand the meaning behind the grunts, which confused the two watching. How the hell do two people have an argument when only one spoke and the other grunted? Yet, the two had been arguing for several minutes, and if not for the fact the blond was so vocal you wouldn't even know what they were fighting about.

The past few weeks Zabuza and Haku had attempted to teach the two children Chakra control how to control their emotions. What the two had learned was completely different. Yes, Zabuza had to admit the two had made leaps and bounds in their chakra control, although it was more noticeable in the Uchiha, but emotional control, neither had come far. Both still got upset easily, were manipulated with only a few words. On the other hand, being forced to work together had only seemed to magnify the two children's ability to understand each other. Zabuza was at wits end, he had no idea what to try next.

"Perhaps meditation?" Haku's voice was unsure.

"Hn," Zabuza grunted back, and froze. Haku turned to look at him, his face frozen in shock.

"Zabuza-sama?" Haku asked quietly.

Zabuza simply sighed and shook his head. "Forget that just happened," Zabuza resisted the urge to rub his temples in frustration. "Oi, Brats!" he screamed to the two arguing children.

At least they had learned to listen to him. The two stopped whatever argument they were having and slowly walked over to him. It seems they had gotten better at noticing things, as both had slightly nervous looks on their faces, _Good, at least they know I am annoyed._

"We are going to try meditating today. From now one, anytime the two of you find yourself getting angry or annoyed, both of you are to sit and start to meditate until you are calm again, got it?" Zabuza stared at the two.

The Uchiha grunted and moved his eyes away from him, refusing to look him in the eye. Naruto simply laughed softly and scratched behind his head, signifying his acknowledgement. Zabuza nodded to Haku who moved forward to start talking about different uses for mediation. He watched as the two boys followed Haku to the river to get their first lessons in meditation.

"For the love of… how did no one realize how screwed up those two are," Zabuza muttered under his breath.

A slight clearing of a throat caught Zabuza's attention and he turned to eye the ANBU that usually watched him.

"If I might suggest, speak with Umino-san, he was their academy teacher. I believe he mentioned this in his files, but it was not handled, due to who the two are," the ANBU muttered softly.

Zabuza nodded his head; he would ask the school teacher next time he stopped by to work with Haku. He snorted suddenly, "Guess they are getting on your nerves also?" he muttered back to the ANBU.

Silence greeted his remark.

* § *

Iruka stared at the man in front of him. A slight look to the side confirmed Haku looking up from the text books to look at him. He frowned trying to figure out how to answer the question. He finally shrugged.

"Honestly, not sure you can quick fix it. The two of them have so many problems going back so far…" Iruka looked out the window. "Naruto is easy to understand. I think he will honestly settle down as he goes along. Unfortunately, teaching him alongside Sasuke, and I even pointed this out when they made the teams, putting the two together is guaranteeing that Naruto will fight with him. Naruto is a lot calmer lately, but he really won't ease off until he is sure that those he has around him aren't going to disappear. This is all new to him, teachers that want him to learn, trusting people who really want to help. He is getting better but his problems, they will take years to fix. I think the best you can do for now is teach him to control his emotions in fights and slowly work on getting him to calm down in general. He is good at hiding his emotions, but the way he does so has made him quick to anger, especially if someone hits his sore points. Sasuke, well he seems to have a sixth sense when it comes to annoying Naruto."

"What about the Uchiha? I mean, he had a stable childhood before the massacre, right?" Haku asked quietly.

Iruka frowned, "No not really. I mean yes he had parents, but he was a second son, and his older brother was 'perfect' in their father's eyes. From what I saw in his first years at the academy, Sasuke had major confidence issues that he hid. His father ignored him in favor of his brother. He was constantly compared to Itachi, and Itachi was the only one who seemed to care about him and think he was fine as he was. Now imagine that the only one who seemed to think he was worth something than goes and commits mass murder and tortures you and tells you that everything from before was a lie."

Zabuza shared a look with Haku.

"Added to that," Iruka looked back at them. "Think of it this way, Sasuke believes that he has to be better than his brother to defeat him. But in his mind Itachi is perfect and can never be beaten. He is, I think, constantly trying to become better than someone he believes in unbeatable. He will never believe he can be strong enough, and that anytime he is beaten or shown that he is not near Itachi's 'level' slides back." Iruka saw the confusion on Haku's face. "Before the massacre Sasuke was made to feel inferior to his brother and subconsciously came to the belief that he would never match him. He was a child of a powerful clan that his brother took out with little effort. No matter how much he says he has to reach Itachi's level, subconsciously he doesn't believe it to be possible."

Zabuza frowned. "Why hasn't anyone tried to fix this?"

Iruka snorted. "You can't fix someone unless they want to be. The villagers also compound the problem; they call him a prodigy, genius and tell him how great he is. He knows that he is nowhere near Itachi's level and to him they pump him up inflating his ego, but deep inside he know the truth. Sasuke is smart, strong and talented, but he is not a prodigy. He is not the 'great' Uchiha that the villagers and his fan girls make him out to be. This hurts his confidence and makes him unstable. Also seeing someone like Naruto, who even though he now knows that he was sabotaged in his academy years grow so fast so quick. Sasuke is improving, but he thinks he is improving too slowly, especially when he compares himself to the supposed 'dead last' and that is what's wrong."

Zabuza nodded, he could work with that. As he sat down at the table and watched Haku review the books that Iruka had brought him, he wondered on how to work on the Uchiha. He looked up to hear a knock at the door. Haku moved to answer and he heard the sound of a cheerfully voice.

"Iruka-sensei!?"

Zabuza watched as the blond ran and jumped on his old sensei. It amused Zabuza to watch the interaction between the two. Strangely for how happy and friendly Naruto acted around most, he tended to shy from physical touch. It had been almost a month before the kid had stopped flinching when he ruffled his hair after a good day of training. On another note he was very fond of the touches from Haku, almost as if they relaxed him. Perhaps they did on some instinctive level. He turned his head at the loudness the three were suddenly producing.

"…and to think I thought that you were failing the test for the same reason as Shikamaru. Damn it Naruto, how could you not know these things?" Iruka was fuming at the boy.

"But it's so boring, Iruka-sensei," the kid whined. "I mean your lectures were bad enough when I attended class, why would I go home and read this stuff?"

"Hmph, and here I though you wanted to be Hokage," Iruka shook his head in disappointment. "Guess it was all lies."

"What!" Naruto screamed.

"Well, how do you expect to be Hokage if you don't know the history of the village? Of your allies and enemies? How do you plan to negotiate with other villages if you don't know how things were handled in the past. How do you expect to know what does and doesn't work in battles against certain villages if you don't know what was used in the past? How do you plan to lead the village if you don't know the laws, ruling bodies and how they each interact?"

Iruka appeared to be waving his arms, and _is his head getting bigger?_ Zabuza thought, watching the spectacle before him with some amusement.

"Well?" Iruka stared at the upset boy. "Naruto, being Hokage is not just being the strongest, but also the best to lead. If you don't know the history of the village, country and everything around, you can't lead," Iruka stared at Naruto's confused face. "Not to mention, how can you lead your Shinobi if you don't know the laws and basics? Yes, I know Zabuza is teaching you that," Iruka held his hand up to stop Naruto from interrupting. "But from what you said he is teaching you how to fight, and perhaps when he starts showing you ninjutsu he can help you learn the basics behind that, but what about the other stuff? Being a shinobi is not just about fighting."

Zabuza kept his face blank as Naruto looked from Haku, to Iruka, to himself. He had to agree, and based on what he just heard it appeared the boy had even more holes in his knowledge that he thought. He watched curiously to see what would happen next.

"Naruto, I know you aren't stupid, but you tend to ignore anything that doesn't interest you. When you were put in my class I asked the Sandaime if you had anyone to teach you when you were younger because your kanji were so bad I could barely read it. He said that you had mostly taught yourself before you even got tutors to teach you. It's the same thing, you taught yourself to read so you could start learning, but you never bothered to teach yourself to write properly. You happen to be a fast reader, hell learning the Kage Bunshin as you did confirmed how well you read, but you only learned half way. Think of it this way, if you can't write so others can read how will the shinobi under you be able to understand your orders?"

Naruto was quiet and had that squinted deep thoughtful look on his face. "I didn't think of that Iruka-sensei," he finally said into the silence.

"Well, it's never too late to fix it. Why don't you go grab your old text books and come join Haku and myself as we review it all?" Iruka asked quietly.

Naruto grinned turned to Haku who nodded before leaving the run at a mad dash to get his old books from his apartment.

"Iruka-san," Zabuza said into the silence. When the teacher turned around he grinned allowing his sharpened death to show widely. "You are an excellent teacher, you know that?"

Iruka smirked back at him. "Coming from you, I will take that as a compliment." The teacher turned back to Haku who was giggling quietly. "If it helps making him read all those books again and learn it should help calm him further."

Zabuza snorted. "Hn, now I just have to figure out how to fix the Uchiha."

* § *

"…since when do you point out things like that, loser?" the Uchiha snarled at the blond in front of him.

Kakashi watched as said blond snarled back and using large concise words starting putting down the Uchiha. Kakashi could feel his eyebrows lifting into his hair at the intelligent responses the blond was giving to the 'rookie' of the year. Since when did his students start arguing about proper shinobi techniques and since when did the blond starting using words like versatility and adaptability? He looked to the kunoichi on his team only to see her staring with her jaw dropped at the blond. He turned back when he heard the sound of fist hitting flesh.

His two students were rolling on the ground in a good likeness to a playground fight. Sighing he moved to break them apart. Grabbing them both around their collars he held them off the ground. "Cool it, you two," he said quietly when he had their attention. "I'm getting sick of breaking you two apart. You need to keep your heads; you're teammates, not enemies."

He set them both down, only to feel his own jaw drop as the two moved to sit calmly next to each other in standard meditation poses. Watching them for a moment, he saw them calm as their breathing slowed in time with each other.

"What are you to doing?" Sakura screeched, asking his own question, though he could feel his ears ringing from her tone.

"Meditating, Sakura-chan," Naruto said softly, his eyes still closed in focus.

"Hn, loser, you are only trying, I'm the one meditating," Sasuke muttered. He moved his head to the side to avoid the rock thrown at him.

"But why?" she shrieked.

Strangely it was the Uchiha who answered. "Zabuza-sensei said that whenever the two of us started fighting and were called on it by others we were to sit down and meditate 'til we have our anger under control. Why don't you try being useful and actually train?" he snarled the last at the girl.

Kakashi winced, even as he watched Naruto throw another rock at Sasuke, all the while telling him to stop being an ass to his Sakura-chan. _Kami, this will send her into another depression,_ he thought. As he started to wonder how to redirect the girl something the Uchiha said froze him.

"Zabuza-sensei?" he asked quietly.

"Did you say something Kakashi-sensei?" the Uchiha asked, ignoring his teammate who kept glaring at him.

"Did you say Zabuza-sensei?" he repeated the question louder.

"Hn," the Uchiha grunted in assent.

Kakashi grabbed Sakura who was yelling at Naruto for throwing rocks at her _Sasuke-kun_, and moved to leave. "Well, while you two calm your tempers; I'll take Sakura to train."

"Good, she needs it, she is too weak," the Uchiha uttered, sending the girl into depression. "Even the _dobe_ is more useful than her."

Kakashi ignored the sounds behind him, dragging the now moody girl with him, all the while trying to sort out the fact that the Mist-nin was now teaching his other male student. _When the hell did that happened_, he wondered.

* § *

Trying to forget the fact that another of his students had found someone else to train them, he stared down at the girl in front of him. He had over the past month tried to get the girl to work harder. While in team training, he had pushed her to keep up with the other two, working on her target practice and pushing her with taijutsu. He had also been passing her basic genjutsu scrolls and tried feeling her out subtlety to see if ijustu interested her, but he was not getting anywhere. When her two teammates pulled ahead she wouldn't even try to keep up. He knew that the moment team training was over she didn't bother working on her skills at all; he didn't know how to get her motivated. On the other hand he highly doubted she would be joining Zabuza as the girl was terrified of the ex-mist ninja.

"Sakura," he tried calling her name again, but the girl seemed trapped in her thoughts about how the Uchiha had insulted her abilities. Nothing the Uchiha had said was false, but the boy clearly lacked any diplomacy. He sighed.

"Sakura," he said forcefully. He was rewarded by the girl looking up at him.

"Yes, Kakashi-sensei," the girl said.

"Although the way he said it was wrong, Sasuke was not completely inaccurate," he hoped that he could get through to the girl. He internally winced when she seemed to sink further into depression. "I have tried pushing you in team training, but you seem to be content with doing the bare minimum. I tired seeing if you were interested in ijustus and genjutsu, but you never bother with them outside of missions and team training. Team training only gets you so far, you have to work on your own as well."

"I know Kakashi-sensei," the girl's voice was dejected. "It's just too much."

He stared at her before sighing. "Which do you prefer? Genjutsu or Ijutsu?"

"Uhmmm, Genjutsu?" she asked after a moment.

Kakashi sighed, the girl was choosing what she thought was the easier route. Unfortunately, regardless of what anyone else said, until Sakura decided to take her career as a kunoichi seriously, he couldn't really train her.

"How about we work on those scrolls I gave you than?" he said disinterestedly.

"Hai," she muttered before moving to show him how far she had gotten. He tried not to let her see how disappointed he was.

* § *

"Something bothering you senpai?" the ANBU asked Kakashi, settling into the branch next to him.

Kakashi glanced at the ANBU beside him, recognizing her from when he had led her team years back.

"Just curious," he muttered, watching the training going on below.

Driven by curiosity, Kakashi had decided to spy on Zabuza while training his two students. The Hyoton user, Haku wasn't their. He had heard the boy was starting to do small missions. Gemna's team had been the one he went off with, more often that not from the rumors he had heard. Below him Zabuza was calling out form changes as the boys both moved at hitting different targets set up around the area. They were constantly switching off from using kunai, shuriken, to other small throwing weapons. Never knowing what Zabuza would call out, or where he would point them to. Kakashi hated to admit it, but the boys were throwing on equal level, which a few months ago they hadn't been. If anything Naruto was showing slightly higher ability, seeing as he was alternating between right and left with no notable differences between the two.

"Sasuke isn't using the sharingan," he muttered.

"No, Zabuza ordered him not to. Said that the kid needed to know how to fight without, so that when he used the sharingan it was a weapon not a primary fighting skill," _Nezumi_ said.

"He has gotten cleaner in his skills lately, hadn't realized he was depending on his sharingan," Kakashi muttered.

"Well, he may have been rookie of the year, but by Uchiha clan standards he is average," _Nezumi_ replied. Seeing Kakashi glance at her she decided to continue on. "When I got this assignment we were given dossiers on Team Seven as well as Zabuza and Haku. It included bits about your history, senpai. I have to say you may not realize this, as you wouldn't have known but the Uchiha on your team under Yondaime, he was not the 'dead last' as you use to tease him. When they realized they were a student short they hand picked Rin and Obito for your team. Had that graduating class not had a few Uchiha and Hyuuga in it, he would have been rookie of the year, as it stood he was ranked 5th in his class, and Rin was top kunoichi. They picked him because they thought he would offset your personality. He was only dead last in the Uchiha clan, they had higher standards."

Hearing his grunt, she continued on. "Uchiha Obito was considered high in his class ranking but low among the Uchiha, he was below all of them in the class, mostly because he had problems with his eyesight. Not enough to affect a standard ninja, but an Uchiha," she shook her head. "Considering the training clans give their children, Uchiha Sasuke was way behind, and had he been in a class with other Uchiha at his current level he would not have been rookie of the year. He was favored in the academy, and he pushed himself outside it, but he had no help, which makes him by Uchiha standards average."

"I hadn't realized," Kakashi muttered.

"Neither had we, not until we saw how he grew with Zabuza's aid," she smirked behind her mask at the aggravation she could feel coming off her senpai.

"Is he really that better a teacher than me," he finally muttered.

"It's not that, senpai," she answered softly, "you are a good teacher when it comes to ANBU recruits. What you seem to have forgotten is there is a drastic difference between ANBU recruits and genin fresh from the academy."

With that she jumped away from him, leaving Kakashi to watch his students grow under another instructor.

"That was cruel," _Hebi_ muttered to _Nezumi_ before she giggled, "never would have thought you had it in you."

"Oh hush, Anko. He needed to hear it. Perhaps he will impress us by stepping up. Besides earlier he did make an honest attempt to work his kunoichi," she replied back.

"Hmph, that one needs another woman to beat her into something useful," _Hebi _tilted her head to the side. "Bt not until she has a wake up call that makes her realizes what shinobi life is really like. Pity, the girl could be good."

* § *

Hayate, Kotetsu and Izumo laughed as they walked into the Dango stand. Having just come from a mission, they had decided to grab something to eat. As they walked in they couldn't help but drop their jaws at what they saw. Sitting at one of the tables was that new kid Fabuki Haku, but how he was dressed and who he was with left them confused. He was sitting at the table with a well known courtesan Hyuuga Yachi, and he himself was sitting wearing a kimono, and a rather feminine one.

"Oi, is it just me or is that kid rather girly looking?" Izumo asked, rather confused by the way the two were laughing. The other two grunted in acknowledgment.

"Well, you know what? I don't care. Right now I have a chance to get to know the kid, and perhaps I can meet Momochi Zabuza. I am dying to talk to one of the Kiri no Shinobigatana Nananin Shū,(1)" Hayate mumbled.

The other two turned to stare at him. Hayate ignored them to straighten his clothes. After adjusting the sword on his back he moved towards the table Haku sat at. Moving closer, Hayate saw that the boy, Haku looked up to see him, raising an eyebrow in curiosity. Coughing slightly, he nodded his head.

"Excuse me, are you Fabuki Haku?" Hayate asked.

"Hai, and you are?" Haku asked politely.

"Hayate Gekko, I have heard that you and your master moved to Konoha," he said bowing again, coughing into his hand.

"Oh, you are the _kenjutsu_ master I have heard about," Yachi said with a slight laugh.

Blushing at her words Hayate nodded. "Hai, I had hoped to meet either you or Momochi-san. I have always wondered how my own _kenjutsu_ would stand against one of the famous swordsmen of Mist."

"Please sit," Haku said with a small smile. "I am not much of a swordsman myself, but I know that Zabuza-sama enjoys meeting others. He does not have his own sword for the next few months, but he would probably not mind someone to spar with."

Hayate nodded happily, and waved over Izumo and Kotetsu. "Do you mind if we join you?" he asked.

"Ie, it's fine," Yachi said when Haku turned to look at her. She waved her hand to one of the servers who brought over a small table to sit next to their own and several chairs. "Who are your friends?"

"This is Kotetsu Hagane and Izumo Kamizuki who are chunin of Konoha, I myself hold the position of Tokubetsu Jounin like Fabuki-san," Hayate said sitting. "I acquired the rank from my _kenjutsu_ skills."

Haku nodded and moved over, making room for the others. His afternoon had just become even more enjoyable. Zabuza-sama was training Naruto and Sasuke, his mission had ended early. Yachi had invited him for lunch and he got to meet some more fellow shinobi.

* § *

Zabuza could feel Hatake sitting in a tree not far from him. He had felt him for most of the afternoon training, and after dismissing the boys he couldn't understand why he was still here. Perhaps he wanted to talk to him, but he had no idea why, unless it was because he was now teaching the Uchiha as well. Zabuza moved to start doing his own workout, working out the kinks from stress in dealing with two pre-teens.

"Hatake," he murmured as he felt the air shift, acknowledging that he was not alone.

"Momochi," he heard the response.

Turning he stood face to face with Team Seven's jounin sensei.

* § *

The ANBU in the trees whistled. Right in front of him was Hatake Kakashi, the copy nin and Momochi Zabuza the Demon of the mist. The tension between the two reminded him of those old movies his senpai liked. He could almost hear the music in the background signifying a showdown was about to take place(2). All he could think was; _popcorn, need popcorn._

* § *

"Did you need something, Hatake?" Zabuza asked, breaking the silent staring contest the two were have.

"Ah," Hatake answered.

Both continued to try and read the other. Both, unknowingly cursing the fact that the other kept half a face covered. Hiding most of the minute movements that would allow someone to know what the opponent was thinking. Finally Hatake moved forward.

"I see that you are teaching Sasuke as well, may I ask how that came about?"

Zabuza tilted his head. "The brat took up spying when Blondie was working with me. I could sense him copying with those eyes of his and it was starting to annoy me. After a bit I decided to…intervene," Zabuza noticed that Hatake narrowed his eye in annoyance. "After having a little talk he asked to be trained. I told him only if he got gaki's permission. Never thought the Uchiha would do it, but he asked and so now I have two students."

Kakashi felt a twinge inside, Sasuke had lowered himself to ask for help not once but twice? All the brat had done under him was to order him to teach, never asked. He had shot the brat down telling him they trained as a team or not at all. Gave him a lecture as well, is that why he asked Momochi instead of him?

"I noticed he never used his sharingan when training with you, why is that?" he decided to see what else he could find out.

"Same reason I wouldn't let Haku just use his Hyouton moves without first learning how to use Wind and Water by themselves. A bloodline is no good if it is all you know. Not to mention if he copies without understanding what goes into it he'll kill himself one day. The brat is too arrogant, tried to copy Kage Bunshin and almost killed himself. You know he will keep doing that. By learning from me without he will learn why not to copy without thought. Also it amuses me to see him get frustrated."

Hatake stared at him. Zabuza almost smirked at the man, wondering if he would admit what was bothering him. As if he sensed the smirk, Hatake growled at him.

"They are my students," he moved forward one step, "You should have come to me first."

"Really, wouldn't know from their lack of training," Momochi sneered back. "How long were they under you before you took them on a C-rank, six months? Don't get me wrong, I think everything worked out for the best, but what the hell were you thinking?"

Kakashi backed up a step as Momochi moved forward.

"I'll admit part of the problem is your village's peace time training, it sucks. Genin should be better trained when they leave the academy; Mist may have gone too far in my time, but what your students knew at graduation is below what other villages teach. You should have fixed it; hell, anyone can tell you have the makings of a team that could be put in multiple situations. They could be a first response, combat or infiltration team, and yet they lack so much in basic knowledge and skill. How the hell could you think they were ready to leave the village, considering who they are without basic chakra understanding, crappy weapons skills and complete lack of team dynamics?

"Damn it, you should have made sure they at least had their basics in place before ever letting them leave the village. Before that team left the village you should have forced that girl to realize what being a kunoichi means, beaten the arrogance out of the Uchiha and fixed the blonds basic. He could barley fight!"

"Maybe I should have, but I was trying to get them to act as a team, I had thought that being out on a real mission might wake them up?" Kakashi shouted back annoyed. He knew he made mistakes, but he also had a self destructive team. "Naruto only wanted new jutsus and cool missions, Sasuke wanted nothing to do with his team and just wanted to grow strong, and I know Sakura needed a wake up call. When they asked for a mission I figured let them see, maybe taking them outside of this village would give them breathing room from their problems and that they would calm enough to learn something. I honestly didn't know we had a mishap on the mission classification till afterwards. I only kept them out on the mission because they started to work together. I was hoping that the mission would make them realize what they needed so I could get them to focus."

Zabuza froze, perhaps he might have misjudged?

"I know I am not the best at teaching new brats. Hell, I trained some of the best ANBU teams, but I have never seen brats so badly in need of a wake up call even when I was a child. I honestly hadn't realized how under trained they were until that mission. I also have no idea how to deal with kids, fuck I was a genin at six and didn't work with kids my age until I was ten. Even then it was war time and they had five times the training that these kids have. I am not the type to teach basics but to perfect those already trained."

Kakashi could see Momochi watching him. Honestly he was starting to resent that everyone was blaming him for the problems in his team. "Let's not even mention that I got some of the most screwed up kids in the village. I mean really, the village Jinchuuriki or as I like to think the village whipping boy who has more issues than I think a shrink could help with, a genocide survivor who wants to be an avenger who if he does kill his brother will wind up suicidal in the end with an ego and attitude that will probably get him killed before he even locates Itachi and a fan girl. A FAN GIRL! Who worships one team member and has the boy crushing on her as the third in the team."

Kakashi walked over to the river and took a breath. "If that wasn't all they are so much like my own first team that I want to run screaming because every day I get to look at a team that is self-destructing faster than my own had."

Zabuza started to laugh, "So in general everything is going wrong huh?" he snickered at the man glowering at him. "Why didn't you ask for help?"

"Who the hell do I ask help from? The ones that could help would have caused more harm than good, and the ones that would be best to help have their own teams," Kakashi snarled. "It also comes down to one thing; you can't change someone till they want to. Naruto needed his basic fixed, but he refused to admit they were bad. Uchiha needed a personality adjustment, but the villagers and most shinobi are so busy kissing his ass he won't listen, and Sakura," Kakashi shuddered. "I have tried pushing her during team training, I have given her basic scrolls, have made suggestions. The girl doesn't want to learn and I can't figure out how to get to her, except by putting her in a life or death situation."

Kakashi took a deep breath. "I was glad when you started working with Naruto, he listened to you and I have no idea why and honestly didn't care as long as he got help. Hell, his basics are getting to the point I could help him learn new techniques and fix what he knows, but now he doesn't want my help, instead he keeps running straight to you and Haku. Sasuke finally ask for help, and it wasn't from me. You left me with the only student who doesn't want to be helped, and will never go to you because you terrify her."

Kakashi smiled under his mask, running a hand through his hair. "Look, I am willing to admit you get through to them better than I ever did or could. But," he held up his hand to stall the smart ass remark he could see the Mist Nin about to make. "In the end they are my students. I need to be able to train them. I need to know what they can do and what they are working on. I need the whole team to move forward together; otherwise they will fall apart. Regardless of what they seem like now, they do have potential as a team to go far."

Silence greeted his remark, finally he heard Momochi grunt. He turned around to see the other man watching him. Zabuza himself was willing to admit that the man in front of him had made some good points. He had a team with bad chemistry and personal issues from hell. He was also most likely given them to be a watch dog more than a teacher. Hell even he knew that those who taught ANBU recruits rarely dealt well with genin. Just like it took a special type to teach at the academy it took a special type to be a genin instructor. Hatake did get a bit of a bad deal with the team he was given.

"I agree, so how do you want to handle the team going forward?" Zabuza finally responded, pulling back his own aggression.

"Well-" suddenly Kakashi got wild eyed and jumped to the side.

"My Eternal Rival! I have found you!"

Zabuza and Kakashi both looked at the giant green man who had landed in the field. Kakashi felt the headache he had get worse, and Zabuza; well he had only one response.

"What the Fuck!?"

* § *

Not many things in life got to Momochi Zabuza, but the thing, for lack of a better word, that had joined him and Hatake in the training field shook him to the core. Staring at the man he couldn't help the shudder that shook his frame even as he took note. His frame was large, hell he would put the man at almost the same size as Kisame, which made him larger than himself. His hair was in a black bowl shape that made him question what the hell it was about Konoha that made all the shinobi style their hair. He had huge black eyebrows that just made him wonder why no one had tried to hit him with a _Katon_ to make them disappear. He wore green spandex from head to toe, and Zabuza could feel his stomach turn at the monstrosity he wore, suddenly glad that Naruto had never met him. Hell if he had, he never would have gotten the kid out of the orange. His hands and body movement's portrayed him as a taijutsu master. The way he stood and moved only encouraged the belief that this man was dangerous, crazy but dangerous. That all ended when he saw the smile. White blinding teeth smile. Finally the words out of the man's mouth made him realize who he was, or at least why he seemed vaguely familiar.

"…my Eternal Rival, I only heard the last bit and realized that you and this man are planning training for your young students. This will surely encourage the flames of youth to grow. I can only hope that-"

"Holy crap, you're that freak who was hugging someone in the morning on the monument," Zabuza blurted out.

Suddenly the man had moved to stand in front of him at astonishing speed, considering his size.

"Ah, my dear man, do you also like training in the morning? My cute student and I enjoy climbing the mountain before sunrise for exercise," the man shouted into his face.

Zabuza backed up a space. "Ah, yeah." he stuttered unable to react to the strange man. A sneak look at Hatake showed that the man was trying to suppress his amusement, and at the same time appeared to be looking for a way to escape.

"It is a pleasure to meet someone who enjoys fanning to flames of youth with most excellent training. I am Maito Gai and who might I have the pleasure of meeting?" the bushy browed man smiled that scary blinding white smile again, holding his hand out.

Ignoring the hand, Zabuza inched around him to move closer to Hatake, "Momochi Zabuza."

The man frowned slightly and Zabuza caught a fleeting look of knowledge in his eyes before they disappeared into the, _are those flames?_ That appeared in them.

"Of course, I have heard how you and your most youthful student Haku-kun have joined the village. But I must warn you, Kakashi is my rival, though I would not mind if we can spar and test the flames of youth together…"

As the man started sprouting things about youth, rivals and training, Zabuza could only stare in shock. He felt a small touch on his shoulder and flinching turned to face Hatake.

"Quick, we need to leave fast before the-" Hatake was interrupted as both he and Zabuza were caught up in the arms of the mad man who was torturing them.

"Why the three of us can enjoy great youthful sessions of training," he smiled at Zabuza with blinding whiteness again.

"Oi Gai, did you say something?" Kakashi asked calmly, trying to get Gai's arm off of him.

"Oh Kakashi, my rival, your hip attitude once again gets me," the man cried a single tear drop. "But you can't fool me. I know you both were worrying about the youthfulness of your team, and the beauty of it, so inspiring."

Suddenly a strange backdrop of a sunset stood behind the man. Zabuza froze as the man starting shouting about youth and flames and why the hell was there a sunset and waves behind him.

"Come on, quick we have to leave now!"

Fearing that it could get worse, Zabuza quickly performed a _shushin_ following Kakashi out of the training field.

* § *

Taki, bartender of the Broken Tool(3), looked up as the door to his bar opened. He wasn't expecting many people yet, so he was confused when Hatake Kakashi walked in, supporting a man who had a shell shocked look to his face. He moved to join the men as they sat down at the bar. But before he could ask, Hatake placed an order that explained it all.

"Two 'Dousing the Flames of Youth', please," he sat down next to the strange nin who seemed to be staring at something along his back wall.

Sighing he nodded, _poor men they obviously got trapped with Gai unexpectedly_. Quickly making the drinks, he moved to place them in front of the men.

"Here you go," he said softly, so as to not spook the stranger. As if realizing a drink was near him, the stranger grabbed it, at the same time as Hatake. Both swallowed the drink in one shot. Hatake shuddered, and the stranger gasped at the force of the drink. "Need more?" he asked.

Hatake nodded, "Keep 'em coming."

Shaking his head, Taki started making a pitcher for the two. After all it took a lot to rid a man's mind of Gai's strange genjutsu. As he placed the pitcher and refilled the glasses in front of the men, the front door opened. Looking up he saw an ANBU move in to the room. He sat at the bar, removed his mask and grabbed the glass out of Hatake's hand. He held up a finger asking for another glass as he swallowed it whole.

Zabuza, after drinking another shot noticed the ANBU. Hatake was staring at the man with sympathy. "Tenzou, got caught in the genjutsu also?"

The ANBU, Tenzou glared at Kakashi and nodded to Zabuza. Taki came back with another glass that he gave to Kakashi and refilled the other two.

"_Kampai_!" All three said before drinking down anther shot.

* § *

"…and I mean I watched the brat as a child, but I never realized how twisted it was till than," Kakashi slurred his words as he sat between Tenzou and Zabuza drinking their fifth pitcher of 'Dousing the Flames of Youth.' "I mean how twisted is it, he has Obito' smile on sensei's face. I mean is someone trying to make me suffer?"

Tenzou nodded while trying to keep his head up with one hand.

"That's gotta suck, I mean the worse I have it is that Haku likes to dress like a woman sometimes. I mean he is soooo pwetty, sometimes I wonder if he might actually be a girl cause he's so pwetty. I got to be afraid to drink around him cause I was afraid I might try something," Zabuza frowned noticing his drink was empty and signaled to the bartender to bring another pitcher.

"Is he gay? Cause if he is he'll do well here," Kakashi said. He swung his hand wide to emphasize. "We have an open minded population here, although its mosyly due to the fan girls. They scar so many young shinobi into being gay cause of how scawy they are."

"I wish, that would make it easy, 'cause I have occasionally swung that way. Man gets lonely on long missions and sometimes ya need confurt, speacially after some crappy bloody mission. No, the brat is one hundred percent straight, just likes to fuck with people's minds. I think he is actually dating Yachi, the geisha who lives downstairs. Not sure, but they spend an awfull lot a time together. Nvere saw him with anotheeer boy, only girls, and man does he get some when he wans ta."

Tenzou's head fell to the table with a loud clank, and both Kakashi and Zabuza squinted at him. "Ma Ma, my little kohai can't seem to hold hesh liquer," Kakashi slurred, refilling his glass.

Zabuza reached to refill his own, when the worst sound in the world hit his ears.

"How Un-youthful my friends. To drown your problems in drinks will only harm the flames of your youth."

Zabuza stared at the man in front of him, noting his smile was still wide and blinding He looked down at the pitcher in his hands, remembering what the drink was called he moved to dump the pitcher on the green blob.

Kakashi stared at the man in front of him, drenched in the alcoholic beverage that he and Zabuza had been drinking, "Damn, I always wonder if it would work, guess it doesn't..."

_Edited by Treyvoni Fox 8/24/2009_

**AN:**

**First I would say thank you to me beta Treyvoni Fox for the idea of having Zabuza pour the drink on Gai, perfect end I think?**

**Next – Does anyone know what is in the 'Dousing the Flames of Youth' just curious I have a friend who is supposed to be figuring out the actual drink…he really seems to be enjoying the experiment...**

**(1) Translates to Seven Swordsman of the Mist**

**(2) I tell ya, when writing the fight between Zabuza and Kakashi I could here that old western 1960's movies. You know the one with the whistle that had a tumbleweed move between the two gunmen?**

**(3) Strangely this was not originally meant to be a reference to 'The Broken Tool' by Jonohex, I meant for it to refer to the fact that Haku in the manga referred to himself and even Zabuza as broken tools. A play on words, Shinobi are constantly referred to as Tools and people got to drink when they are broken inside more often than not… But I do plan to read that story as I hard good things about it…so if it as great as everyone says, sure it can refer to that...**

**EG**

* * *


	20. CH 4: Belief

**AN: I have got to say my last post got the most reviews of all (52). It appears you all like 1) a fed up Kakashi, 2) drunken Kakashi/Zabuza and 3) pouring alcohol on Gai! **

**So I thought I would all allow you to know what was in the drink: 'Dousing the flames of Youth!' 1) Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse: Jack Daniels, Jim Bean, Johnnie Walker and Jose Cuervo 2) Water and 3) Disulfiram a drug used to treat alcoholism, this is to prevent those that have more than 2 shots from dieing from alcohol poisoning…Yes, you are right, that will kill the brain cells that have just seen a Gai moment!**

**Now for those who bother to read the AN's this chapter is a bit disjointed, I have tried to fix that, but it just doesn't seem possible. Not without dragging things even more than they already are. My apologies, but to get in with the story this had to happen. To help a bit, the page breaks 1-symbol means new scene, 2-symbols means time break…**

**Hope you enjoy the following…**

* * *

"_Accept fate, and move on. Don't yield to the seductive pull of self-pity. Acting like a victim threatens your future."_

_- Source Unknown_

Chapter 4: Teaching requires more than understanding…

Part 3 Belief

"Zabuza-sama?" a soft voice called to him.

Zabuza raised his head from his pillow and blinked a few times. Seeing that the room was still tilted and his head was pounding he turned slightly to look at Haku.

"Hnngh?"

"I assume you will not be joining Naruto-kun and I for training this morning?" Haku asked his face bearing an evil smirk on it.

Seeing that look through the blurry slits of his eyes, Zabuza dug his head back into the pillow and groaned. He felt the back of his neck exposed, but strangely didn't really care and secretly hoped that Haku was finally assassinating him. After a few moments he felt cold seeping into his neck easing the pain, he moaned in relief.

"Easy, I have put some Ice Needles into you pressure points, they will melt on their own after a while but they will ease the pain in the meantime. If you lift you head slightly I can get your temples," Haku murmured softly. After a moment he felt the rest of his head ease a bit, allowing him to finally see straight. "What did you drink last night?"

"I honestly don't know," he muttered. "I was talking with Kakashi when this green thing showed up? The rest is a blur," looking at Haku. "Something tells me I don't want to know, but that sadly later I will remember."

"Ah," Haku hummed and took a wet cloth and froze it. "Here, I will work with Naruto this morning. He has the day off, so I thought I would work on his chakra control," a soft hum of agreement met his statement. "Try and sleep it off."

After a moment he felt the iced cloth numbing his eyes and the soft click of the door closing. Roughly ten minutes later Zabuza felt his head was numb enough to reach over and grab the pain killers and water. "I knew there was a reason I kept him around," he muttered softly, feeling the relief from the frozen needles placed on his pressure points.

* § *

Haku resisted the urge to laugh as he looked at Naruto waiting for him. Motioning for quiet he led the way out of the apartment. "Zabuza wont be joining us this morning, he is a bit out of it," tilting his head in consideration. "In fact, do you happen to know where Kakashi lives?"

Naruto scrunched his face, "Nope, but Yachi might," he finally said.

"Lets go ask her than, I have a feeling we might want to check on him," Haku giggled.

They walked down to Yachi's apartment, knocking they waited for an answer. After a moment, Yachi herself answered the door. "Haku-chan, Naru-chan what are you doing here this morning?" she asked.

"Do you happen to know where Kakashi-sensei lives?" Naruto asked, bouncing slightly on his feet.

"Hatake-san? No, I am afraid I don't but I know someone who might," she motioned them inside. "May I ask why?"

"I believe he and Zabuza went drinking last night. If Hatake-san drank as much as Zabuza he may need some help," Haku answered. "All he remembers is a talking to Hatake and a green blur; he says the rest is a blank."

Yachi laughed, "Ah he most have been exposed to Maito Gai, which means they must have been drinking 'Dousing the Flames of Youth!' it shouldn't kill him, but you are right, someone should check on him."

"'Dousing the Flames of Youth!'?" Haku asked curiously.

"Well you have to understand, Maito Gai is a powerful and one of Konoha's most exceptional jounin in the village, but he is a bit eccentric," Yachi paused in her walking. "No, make that very eccentric. The man is a bit off, and I honestly don't know if he does it intentionally or not. I do know that he inspires pure dread and fear in many of his friends. They love and trust him, but they honestly run screaming in the opposite direction if they hear him coming. Let me grab my keys and I will take you to someone who can help you out."

Naruto and Haku shared a look, wondering about who this Maito Gai was as they waited for Yachi. Both vaguely remembered a morning training in which they had heard to people screaming odd things, and seemingly wearing green. When she joined them in the hallway a few minutes later, neither had said anything yet they both were wondering the same thing. _Do I want to meet this Gai or not?_

* § *

Yachi led Haku and Naruto to a dango stand. Although it was early in the morning they found it open and a woman eating dango cheerfully at one of the tables, her body practically humming with happiness.

"Anko-chan," Yachi called as they neared.

The woman turned at her name. She froze to perfect stillness as she noted who was coming towards her, and just as quickly as she froze her face broke into a wide grin as she waved a dango stick at them.

"Yachi-chan, since when are you up this early in the morning? And aren't those two with you a little young?"

"Har har, Anko-chan," Yachi smirked back. "I do believe they are your preference, eh? Young and filled with blood?" Yachi sat down and motioned to Haku and Naruto. "Have you met Fabuki Haku and Uzumaki Naruto? Naru-chan, Haku-chan, I would like to introduce Mitarashi Anko, Tokubetsu Jounin."

Haku bowed his head in greeting and placed a hand behind Naruto's head to pressure him into bowing as well, "It's an honor to meet you," Haku stated with a small smile.

Anko watched him with curious eyes, "Oh, he's a polite one, ain't he. Pretty too," she flicked the empty dango stick to the side and grabbed another. "So, what can I do for you?"

"They are in need of finding Hatake-san. It appears that he and Momochi Zabuza decided to drown themselves after meeting Gai last night. Haku is worried about him," Yachi said.

Anko barked out a laugh, flicking another dango stick off to the side. "Ah, I heard about that. One of Zabuza's ANBU might be reamed later, at least when he wakes. Gai showed up and what little I got is that a three-way hug, and offer for sparring and 'that' genjutsu was used before Kashi and Zaza disappeared. The ANBU decided to join them at the bar in an attempt to erase the memory," Anko giggled. "I heard that Zaza at one point poured a drink on Gai."

"Really," Yachi giggled. "I would love to have seen that. You think they have a surveillance video?"

"I'll let you know," Anko flicked another dango stick to the side. "So you want to check on Kakashi?" she looked at Haku. "Sure, I guess someone should make sure he got home. The man has a tendency to do stupid shit when he's drunk."

"I appreciate your help, Mitarashi-san," Haku said softly, moving his hand to grab Naruto in a way that prevented him from speaking.

"Eh, call me Anko," she stood flicking another stick to the side. "Well, follow me."

As she got up and walked away, Haku turned to Naruto, who glared at him from covering his mouth, "Naruto?" he asked, worriedly.

"Ne, Haku, why wouldn't you let me speak? Eh, I just wanted to ask about that," Naruto pointed to the side.

Haku looked to where Naruto was pointing and felt his eyes widen. Embedded into the wall was the symbol for the leaf ninja made from dango sticks. He realized that this Anko had done it without even looking as she had flicked them to the side without thought during their conversation. "Hn, interesting," he muttered. "I stopped you because something told me that you would have annoyed her, and that she is not the type one wants to anger. Honestly, sometimes your self preservation skills are non-existent."

"That's Anko for you," Yachi said. "If I were you two I would run and catch up, Anko isn't the type to take being ignored well," she got up to leave. "Oh, and be careful, Haku was correct she is not the sanest of nin."

Watching Yachi leave, Haku turned to Naruto and grabbed his arm.

"Oi, brats, what happened to you?" he heard called, he turned to see a glowering Anko, and from her expression; he felt a shiver ripple through his body.

"Sorry, we're coming," he called out and dragged a confused Naruto with him.

"So, what do you brats plan to do to Kakashi? I mean me, I would…"

* § *

"Haku," Naruto's voice caught his attention. Anko had left them after showing them the way to Kakashi's apartment. "Is it just me or was that one crazy bitch?"

"Naruto, I can only say, never piss that woman off," he answered after a moment. "Now, let's make sure your sensei isn't dead."

"Hai."

* § *

"…honestly Kakashi-san, what were you thinking? I mean really you and Zabuza are grown men, what possessed you two to drink so much?" Haku scolded the jounin, a smirk on his face as the scarecrow winced at every word.

"Ne, ne, Kakashi-sensei, what did you two drink?" Naruto asked bouncing in the chair he was sitting on, his voice a little to loud for the hung-over man. Not to mention the bouncing was causing the chair to constantly make clicking noises as it hit the floor.

"Naruto, for the love of all… speak softly and stop bouncing," Kakashi's voice was scratchy from excessive drinking.

"Sorry," Naruto said with a grin.

"Haku, if you ever meet Gai, I will enjoy mocking you as you get drunk yourself. Now, is there a reason that you are here, or can I go back to dieing?"

"We just wanted to make sure you were all right. Now, if you sit still I can help you out," with that Haku pushed Kakashi back into the bed and started forming small ice needles to put into his pressure points.

It was a true testament to the hangover the man had, as he said nothing and instead allowed the young ninja to insert what could be weapons used to kill him into his neck. After a few minutes Kakashi sighed softly.

"Haku, I could kiss you," he mumbled.

"Sorry Hatake-san, you're not my type," Haku quipped, "but I will keep it in mind if I am ever that hard up." Haku had to hold in his laughter as he saw Kakashi freeze. "Now, in about ten minutes you should be able to stomach some pain killers. I suggest you take them and sleep off the headache. Come on Naruto, let's go."

Haku couldn't stop the laughter as he and Naruto finally left the apartment.

"Haku-nii, does that happen to everyone after drinking?" Naruto asked suddenly.

"Ah, if you overindulge," Haku answered as he led Naruto to their training ground.

"So why do people drink?"

"A multitude of reasons," he snorted.

"Well, if that is what happens, I am so never drinking," Naruto huffed out.

"Hn, something tells me that if you remain a shinobi of Konoha drinking will be unavoidable," Haku muttered quietly, thinking about all of the ninja he had met so far in the village. The village may be one of the strongest, but it obviously came at a price, half of the shinobi here appeared to be insane.

* §§ *

Zabuza looked up at the sound of knocking on his door. When he had felt the jounin's chakra he had assumed that the man was going to see the blond, putting down the spoon he was stirring food with, he moved to the door.

"Hatake, unless you are here to apologize about getting me smashed earlier this week I suggest you run," he growled out.

"Oh save it, I drank almost as much as you, and trust me the shock of meeting Gai is much worse if you stay sober," Kakashi said, pushing Zabuza's arm out of the way and stepping into the apartment.

Growling, Zabuza closed the door and moved back to the kitchen. Stirring the pot of food Haku had left out before leaving on a mission; he kept one eye on the pervert studying his place.

"So, what do you want," he finally growled out in annoyance, his head and stomach still hurt from the binge.

"Well, if I remember correctly, before Gai showed up, you and I were about to discuss a better way of training my little dysfunctional group," Kakashi leaned over the counter to sniff at the pot. "Smells good, what are you feeding me?"

Zabuza stared at the copy-nin, finally snorting with laughter. "No idea, Haku left it out. Can't cook for much, but the brat is pretty good at it. What is your team up to?"

"D-ranks I have a shadow clone watching them while we talk," Kakashi started to look through the apartment, finally stopping to pick up a pink kimono. "Company recently?" he asked jokingly.

"Sadly no, that's Haku's."

Kakashi stared at him for a moment before dropping the kimono, "You weren't kidding about Haku being off were you? When he stopped by and fixed my hang-over; I made a joke that I could kiss him," Kakashi shuddered.

Laughter greeted his remark, "I warned you. That one is a little screwed in the head. Damn useful, but sometimes…" Zabuza put out two bowls for the stew. "The sad fact is between what happen to his parents, the time on the street and well staying with my in Kiri, he got some strange ideas. I guess it's more my fault than anything. We had a few red-light district girls who lived in the building I had them help me take care of the brat when I first found him. They liked to dress him up, and I think he enjoyed the attention to much."

"Wow, uh…but you said he prefers girls. How does that work?"

"I don't know how, but the boy winds up with a girlfriend whenever we stay somewhere for a time. Never seen him with boys, unless he is messing with them," snorting, "dressing that way occasionally has his uses. He uses it for infiltration and when we were still in Kiri assassinations."

Still staring at him, Kakashi finally giggled, "You know what's really sad, is that he is going to fit in so well in this village."

Zabuza flashed to the image of Maito Gai, and shuddered, "That's what worries me."

"So, about my cute little genin," Kakashi changed the subject.

"Ah, so do we decide what you will cover and what I will? Or work on what each needs first? Also, we may want to get Umino Iruka in on this," he dug into the food.

"Iruka…why?"

"He is very insightful about the faults of the two brats, probably knows more than either of us about the banshee," Zabuza wondered about the sudden paleness in Hatake's face. "Why you got a problem with him?"

Sighing, "Nothing I can't handle, but if he says 'I told you so' once, I am killing you."

"Do I sense a story?" Zabuza smirked, exposing his sharp teeth.

"Just put it at I got stuck with the team that has Iruka's 'little brother' on it, and can I say the man is a bit of a mother-hen?" Kakashi shuddered. "Just wait, the first time you do something that puts Naruto in danger I am gonna laugh my ass off."

"I doubt it can be that bad," Zabuza felt a chill down his back at the laugh Kakashi gave.

* § *

"So, you need my advice? Is the great Hatake Kakashi finally admitting he needs my help?" Iruka drawled out.

The chuunin teacher leaned back behind the desk he was grading papers at. He calmly folded his arms in front of his chest and raised one eyebrow. Zabuza could barely contain the laugh that threatened to escape seeing the look Kakashi threw him.

"Iruka-san, please if you could help us and mock Hatake later, we need to discuss some concerns," he finally said after a few more minutes of watching the copy-nin squirm.

"Of course, what do you need?"

* § *

"You want to what!?"

Zabuza winced at the loudness the teacher screamed with. The man could almost rival the brat.

"We actually have a good reason behind it, Iruka," Kakashi tried to calm the man down.

"What possible reason could you have for entering a rookie genin team into the chuunin exams," Iruka stared off. "I mean didn't that C-Rank gone wrong tell you anything? They are not ready, they have no chance of becoming chunin and they could get hurt."

"But they would be taking it in on safe territory," Zabuza interjected.

"I mean they-" Iruka stopped and turned around. "What?"

"Think about it Iruka, the biggest thing against my team in their lack of understanding of the shinobi world, teamwork and in the case of Sakura an understanding that she has to be serious or she will wind up dead. The chuunin exams will be a perfect place for them to see what they need. Naruto and Sasuke can see that they don't just need power and they have to work with others no matter how they feel about them. Sakura will realize that she needs to start taking her training serious or drop from the program. It's like taking them on another high rank mission but less dangerous," Kakashi answered.

"How the hell can you call chuunin exams less dangerous than another C-Rank!? People die in those exams," Iruka sat down in his chair hard.

"But fewer deaths occur in Konoha's exams than any other village. This is the safest place to take the exam, unless by freak chance someone decides to target them. It given them a chance to see others fight, and even if they power their way through to the finals, they still wont make chuunin due to lack of skills and mindset required. You know that, Kakashi does and so do I," Zabuza sighed and leaned forward. "The exams would be another wake up call for them. The mission to Wave worked as one, but except for Naruto, they haven't really taken it. The Uchiha is slightly better from training with me, but I can still see that his priority is getting strong enough to go after his brother. True he no longer wants to just kill him, but he is aiming to get himself killed at this rate."

"Sakura stared to change during the mission to waves, but she has slid right back ever since returning. I have tried to push her, but at this point its either unleash someone like Anko on her to wizen her up or put her in a life and death situation in which she cannot be purely dependent on 'Sasuke-kun'," Kakashi air quoted, "to rescue her."

"But if they are as bad as you say how are you even capable of thinking she or her team will survive the test? I mean you do know Anko and Ibiki are overseeing the first and second test?" Iruka asked his voice much calmer.

"That's where we need help," Kakashi said sitting down now that the fear of 'crazed' Iruka was gone. "Zabuza and I have worked out a schedule for Sasuke and Naruto. We even worked out some 'team' exercises that should help them relate to each other better, at least in mission mode. Unfortunately I have no idea what to do about getting Sakura to put some effort in," he shrugged. "If she stays as she is she will die, no ifs, ands, or buts. The question is how bad will Naruto get hurt trying to save her, because we all know Sasuke won't."

Zabuza and Iruka both turned to stare at Kakashi, who had delivered the last in such a blasé tone.

Iruka sighed, "Okay what has been going on with her up to now? That should help me think of some ideas."

* §§ *

Kakashi was on time!

Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura all stared in shock, only to look to each other in confusion. As if they had planned it advance, all three raised their hands into a simple seal, and shouted 'KAI!' at the same moment. When their teacher did not disappear, they shared confused looks. Finally it was Naruto who broke the dead silence.

"Oh My God! It's the apocalypse!"

"Idiot," Sasuke muttered as Sakura hit him on the head before he got even more dramatic.

"Hello my cute little genin," Kakashi said, seeing that they had finally accepted that he was on time. If he had known they would have a response like this, he would have messed with them sooner by occasionally, not often, but occasionally arriving on time. _Hmm, I wonder how they would react if I came early?_

"Kakashi-sensei, is something wrong?" Sakura asked.

"No, today we are going to sit and go over a new training program. Now, before Naruto and Sasuke decided to tune me out, this is a program I set up with Zabuza. He has agreed with me that if you slack on my program, he stops teaching you, got it?" Seeing the two boys glare at him, Kakashi had to control his urge to laugh. _So adorable_. "Now, first off, Sakura," he turned to the girl. "Since you haven't made a firm decision on genjutsu or ijutsu as your preferred specialty, I am postponing the choice and instead having you learn the basics for each."

He watched the girl gulp and her face pale. He pulled out two scrolls and handed them to her.

"These two scrolls cover basic genjutsu, chakra control exercises that you need to learn to be able to learn higher level genjutsu and a scroll on the theories behind different genjutsu. You need to study and learn them. I will," he glared at her, "be testing you regularly on it, so you better work on them. I also," he pulled out another scroll, "signed you up for the new course starting tomorrow for a basic field medic course. It is a beginner course for ijutsu and mostly works on just the bare basics behind being a med-nin. I decided that if you decided to go into genjutsu later, at least we have someone on this team to patch up these two, seeing as they can't stop fighting. This is all you need to know before showing up tomorrow. I already sponsored you so you won't have problems 'auditing' the class, since technically you have to be enrolled into the med-nin program to attend."

"Hai, Kakashi-sensei," she murmured quietly.

"Wow Sakura-chan," Naruto said into the silence. "I think you'll do amazing."

"Thanks Naruto," she tried to smile at him.

"Now, as for what we all will be doing…"

* § *

Sakura walked through the village in a daze. In her hand she held the three scrolls that Kakashi-sensei had given her, and they seemed to feel like dead weight to her. How was she suppose to visit her friends, shop, spend time with Sasuke and train! Never mind that Sasuke never spent time with her and it was actually her chasing him around the village or watching him train. Or that most of her civilian friends had little time to spend with her since she became a shinobi. Or that most of her friends from the academy were standoffish with her, seeing as they had to attend another year at the academy or had gone back to civilian life. If she did all the work Kakashi-sensei wanted her to do she would have no time for fun.

Earlier she had peaked at the genjutsu scrolls and they looked kinda interesting, and the med-nin class syllabus also did as well, but between those and the new team training/mission plan she was going to be overwhelmed. Not to mention she was a little terrified of the training schedule Kakashi had set up. He had them doing everything as a group together, to help 'build symbioses'. Kakashi had mentioned when a team fought together they needed to have an understanding of each others skills and also a sixth sense on where you team members were.

To help build the 'symbiosis' Kakashi was having them do everything together, and no falling behind. That meant running laps, had to be done together, strength training – together. Not to mention some other tasks that he had briefly outlined. Sakura was nervous _and worried_, because realistically she knew she wouldn't be able to keep up with Sasuke _and Naruto_. The two of them had the best stamina and strength of their graduating class, and she now had to keep up with them or hold them back. _You know Sasuke-kun is going to say 'you're weak' while Naruto tries to cheer us up._ It would be so humiliating, and honestly how long would Naruto cheer her on if she started holding back his training?

She hated physical training, she always felt so weak and hungry afterwards, _after all Sasuke-kun needs a pretty thin girl._ How could she maintain her diet if she had to work to keep up with Sasuke AND Naruto? Meaning she ate more and what if she got overly developed muscles? Not to mention she would sweat, and that as so unattractive. Also, Kakashi-sensei had described the type of D-ranks he would be selecting from now on. _"Less D-Ranks, but the ones I am selecting have a purpose: Babysitting – to simulate Guarding clients' missions; Tora Missions – to simulate tracking and capture; are to name a few," Kakashi said looking at his students. "I am surprised by your expressions, are you saying none of you figured out the true purpose of the D-rank?"_

Sakura had been just as surprised as Sasuke and Naruto, to think all those chores actually were suppose to be simulated missions for real ones later on. _**Shānnarō**_, _yeah right, they are probably just trying to make us believe that real missions are just D-rank with more risk!_

"Forehead?"

Sakura spun around, "Ino-pig?" She saw Ino standing just behind her watching her with curious eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"What do you mean what am I doing here? This is my parent's flower shop," Ino smirked at her. "Ah, did Sasuke-kun shoot you down again, forehead?"

"As if, we have been getting closer and closer, just you wait pig you will be weeping in the background at my and Sasuke-kun's marriage."

"As if, Sasuke-kun would never pick you with someone like me available," Ino posed. "After all-"

"Sorry, Ino-chan, Sakura-chan."

"Was that Naruto?" Ino asked staring off at the blur of a person running away.

"Huh? Guess so? Wonder what he is up to?" Sakura wondered.

"I told him that if he fetched some training senbon needles I would show him how to use them," a voice said from behind them.

Sakura and Ino spun around to see who spoke up. Sakura blushed to see Haku; _I still think he's a girl in disguise. No boy should be that pretty, even Sasuke-kun isn't that good looking._

"Hello, Haku-kun," Sakura greeted him. She felt an elbow to the side and looked to see Ino blushing as she looked at Haku. Smirking, "Haku-kun, have you met Ino?"

Haku smiled that soft look in his eyes that made her feel so gauche, "No, I haven't," He bowed his head and looked at the stunned blond. "Hello, my name is Fabuki Haku, and you are?"

Ino blushed even harder, before straightening, "Yamanaka Ino, it's a pleasure to meet you. So how do you know Sakura?"

"I meet her and the rest of Team Seven in Wave. I see you are also a genin of Konoha? I just recently moved here and joined the village."

"Oh," Ino batted her eyes as she moved forward. "Are you a genin or chuunin?"

"Tokubetsu Jounin. So are you also from Naruto-kun's graduating class?" Haku asked.

"Naruto-baka? Yeah, you know him?" Ino became stumped.

_Bad move Pig, Haku hates people insulting Naruto-baka,_ and Sakura barley hid the evil grin.

Haku's smile was suddenly less friendly, "Hai, well if you don't mind I need to go catch up with Naruto. See you around Sakura, Yamanaka-san."

Haku bowed slightly and left.

"What was that, and who was that?" Ino turned to look at her.

"That was a close friend of Naruto-baka's. You just lost your chance Ino-pig, Haku thinks of Naruto as his baby brother," seeing Ino's shocked face. "Too bad really, I hear Haku is single. He would have made a great consolation prize after you lost Sasuke-kun to me," with that Sakura turned to leave; suddenly her day felt that much better.

Of course, as soon as she got home and saw the three scrolls in her hand, the thought of the upcoming days weighed on her. At least this time she was at home and could hide from reality a little bit easier.

* §§ *

Zabuza and Kakashi both stared at the boys in front of them. It was a startling look into the kids' characters on how they respond to the close scrutiny of the jounin. Naruto was shifting between worry, carefully hidden, curiosity, and brazen challenge. Sasuke simply glared at them as if offended by their interest and annoyance over being there.

"Are we going to get to real training today?" Sasuke finally broke the silence.

Obviously this was a bad move, as Naruto slowly shifted away from him. Oh yes, Naruto had seen Zabuza's anger when he had questioned his training once.

"Oh, real training," Zabuza drawled out. "So what have you been doing for the past few weeks with Kakashi and me?"

"Hmph," as Sasuke tried to glare to the side, an ominous pressure filled the air. Nervously Sasuke looked back, and saw that Naruto was shuffling away even further. "Well all we have been doing lately with Haku is advanced chakra control exercises, you have been drilling us on taijutsu, and Kakashi may be trying to work team training and strategy lessons, but since Sakura is so weak it isn't working."

"Oi bastard, don't insult Sakura-chan. She is trying her hardest," Naruto was suddenly in his face yelling.

"Now now Naruto," Kakashi put a hand on Naruto's head and pushed him back. "Just because Sasuke doesn't see how beneficial those exercises are, just shows his lack of knowledge and understanding for their purposes."

"Hn" Sasuke folded his arms and glared at his sensei.

"Well, today we have decided to work on a general assessment of where you both stand. Once it is complete, if you score high enough in our eyes you will start doing the following: Low level ninjutsu training with me and Zabuza will start the beginning drills for kenjutsu," Kakashi leaned down to eye-smile in Sasuke's face. "Does that meet with Uchiha-sama's approval?"

Blushing in embarrassment, Sasuke simply grunted and look off to the side.

"First off we will be testing your accuracy, evasion and chakra control," Zabuza moved to the side and pointed into a grove of trees.

"Ne, Zabuza-sensei, how are you can test all that at once," Naruto stared at him curiously.

Both Naruto and Sasuke gulped at the evil grins that could almost be seen through both men's face coverings. "Why, I am glad you asked. You will enter the grove and you will have to hit all the targets located inside, moving and stationary. Feel free to use shuriken, kunai and senbon. Here is the fun part, Kakashi and I will be attacking you on occasion, and you are at no time to touch the ground. You have to stay in the trees or on the water using chakra at all times."

Sasuke and Naruto shared a glance, although it sounded easy enough, the looks in Zabuza and Kakashi's eyes were worrisome, especially after a month or two of training with them. After all they were both sadist.

* § *

"Hmph, not bad for a couple of brats," Zabuza finally said after staring at the boys who were both gulping air on the ground.

First both boys had been run into the ground by Zabuza and Kakashi during the grove test. Although Sasuke's chakra control was better, strangely it had been Naruto who had the better evasion and accuracy. No longer bound to use a weaker hand, he had quicker reflexes that were honestly impressive. After each had taken their shot in the grove, they had been given a small chance to relax before Kakashi had attacked them in joint effort to test their fighting skill, and no jutsu had been permitted. Between both tests, each boy had tears and dirt stains covering their clothes, small signs of bruising forming, and even Naruto's stamina was drained.

"So, what do you think?"

Both Kakashi and Zabuza turned to see Haku watching them, sitting up in a tree not far from the tired boys. Haku, who had been told to take the day to rest, was wearing his hair down, a collar around his neck, a sleeveless skin tight haori in white and a _blue skirt_?

Seeing that Kakashi was dumb struck at Haku's appearance, he chose to answer for both, "Well Naruto needs more chakra control, but otherwise not bad for a bunch of green genin."

"Naruto-kun has technically mastered all the chakra exercises we know, he doesn't seem to be able to perfect them, and it's almost as if he has something blocking him.' Haku jumped down and walked towards the four. "Perhaps we should speak to Sayuri-san or Chika-san? They might know if something is affecting his chakra usage, right?"

Zabuza thought for a moment, and as if sensing Kakashi's confusion motioned for him to follow while signaling Haku to stay with the boys. Looking back he saw Haku offering frozen water to the boys while he led to the slightly shell-shocked Kakashi away.

"Did I imagine it, or was Haku in a skirt?" Kakashi finally asked in a strangled voice.

"Just ignore it, I do," Zabuza finally stopped. "My brat does have a good point, is it possible the Kyuubi is messing with blondie's chakra and preventing him from using it correctly?"

"Possible, but I don't know enough about the seal to answer that. Hell after twelve years and I don't think Sandaime has even deciphered most of the seal. Who are this Sayuri and Chika?"

"They are two medics at a chakra clinic that Haku has to go to. They mapped his kekkei genkai and are still trying to understand it. As far as I know they confirmed he has a completely separate kekkei genkai, with stability in breeding to the Hyuuga clan, and a slight similarity to the Senjuu. I believe they said to understand more they would need access to the old Uchiha or Senjuu clan archives," seeing Kakashi's confusion. "From what I understand they have two of the oldest bloodlines in the elemental world, if anyone would know about his line it would be them, but all of it is locked, so they are floundering a bit in the dark."

"Huh, I guess we could take him, but from his fear on hospitals I am not sure it would work," Kakashi mumbled.

"Leave it to me, I think-"

Both Kakashi and Zabuza froze, and for about a minute they honestly thought about simply running and saving their own skins, when a loud voice rang out.

"HELLO BEAUTIFUL FLOWER AND YOUTHFUL BOYS, WOULD YOU HAPPEN TO KNOW WHERE MY SPRING TIME RIVAL, KAKASHI IS?"

"You sure we can't just leave?" Zabuza muttered.

"Do you really want Naruto to have unsupervised time with Gai?" Kakashi asked.

Images of Naruto smiling in an orange spandex outfit had Zabuza rushing back to the boys. When he arrived, Maito Gai was smiling and almost appeared to be flirting with Haku, and Naruto and Sasuke had backed away with odd looks on their faces. Moving up behind them, he heard the two muttering.

"Look at those things, they're like caterpillars that are attacking his eyes," Naruto said softly.

"Freaks," Sasuke answered.

"GAI-SENSEI," a young loud voice called out.

Kakashi groaned as three young genin entered the field. Zabuza looked at them to see a normal looking girl with her hair in buns, a young Hyuuga and a mini version of Gai.

"Dear gods, he bred?"

"Thankfully no, that is just his protégé," Kakashi answered.

As he watched Gai speak loudly to his genin, and the younger one pull out a notebook to take notes, Zabuza could only shudder. He saw Haku's face was rather placid, as if afraid to give offense.

"On one hand I really want to know what happened to him to make him like this, on the other…"

Kakashi grunted his agreement. "What is really scary is he is one of the strongest in the village."

"Ah, Kakashi my rival, I have been looking for you everywhere! I know that a few weeks ago you mentioned needing to increase your young charges training; I had thought we could pit your students against mine. What say you," Gai smiled widely at him.

"That's nice Gai, but only two of my students are here," Kakashi answered, snapping out his book so he had something to look at other than Gai's smile.

"But, the young lady?" Gai started out.

"I am afraid you are mistaken, Gai-san. I appreciate your compliment, but I'm not a girl," Haku said softly. "Also, I am no genin, but Tokubetsu Jounin, and today is my day off."

"Surely not! Such beauty must belong to a young lady of wondrous-" Gai's words were stopped as he caught a senbon aimed at his neck. "Ah, I see you are young Fabuki Haku? I have heard of your skill with senbon and your youthful power!"

Zabuza was curious, for a moment between when Haku aimed and Gai caught the senbon a strange light and knowledge had entered Gai's eyes before he spoke. Honestly what was with this man?

"I see, perhaps the young boys would wish to spar with my Lee and perhaps Neji?"

"Neji?" Haku asked. "Are you Kotone-san's son? She speaks of you fondly," Haku said smiling at the stiff boy.

"Hai," the young Hyuuga bowed before sneering at the two younger boys who were watching Gain and Lee as they yelled at each other about youth with shock, confused and disgusted faces.

"Honestly, it is their fate to fail, I see no reason for us assisting them Gai-sensei," Neji sneered.

Sasuke and Naruto both clenched their hands and finally turning away from the spectacle that was Gai and Lee. Both moved forward as one intending to hit the boy.

"Neji my rival, we must always encourage the flames of youth!" the younger boy, Lee bounced over to his teammate, "Why, imagine if Gai-sensei had not done everything he could for us?"

Neji only sneered at his teammate before looking away, "Fate has spoken, the Uchiha are nothing but a fallen clan and the other one is a dead last loser who should just give up."

Grabbing Naruto, Kakashi also placed a hand on Sasuke to hold him back, eventually placing hands over their mouths to prevent outburst.

"Neji, that's enough," the girl said.

"Please Ten-ten, this is a waste of our time, and the only reason we are hear is so Gai can challenge Kakashi again. Fighting these boys is a useless as me fighting Lee."

Zabuza stared. First he looked at Gai who had a hard look hidden in within his eyes, blanking them when he noticed Zabuza watching him. Next he looked to the girl, Ten-ten whose face had fallen. Last to the two young boys, Neji and Lee who were glaring at each other, one with repressed anger the other with pure loathing.

"My condolences, Gai," he finally said into the silence. He felt Haku move to join the boys, as they were struggling against Kakashi in an attempt to attack the spoiled brat. "I had not realized you had an idiot on your team. To think he believes that as a genin he can spot were talents lie, shameful," he shook his head in mock misery.

"It is simply fate," Neji sneered out. "I am Hyuuga, it is my destiny to be great and for all others to fall before me. I have also heard of you from my mother and other clan members, Momochi Zabuza. A Mist ninja who was fated to fail in his endeavors to take over Mist and now tries to escape it by joining Konoha and your protégé also."

"Fate," Haku said softly.

In an instance Haku had summoned water from behind him and sent it along the ground till the young Hyuuga was standing in a puddle of water. Kakashi shook his head to Gai who was about to rescue the boy. The Hyuuga moved instantly into position to fight, only to be instantly frozen, and as the water above him shot up to cover his legs waist and hands, instantly hardening into ice.

"Young Haku-kun," Gain started.

"Fear not, Gai-san, I have insulated him from the ice. He cannot move till it melts, but he will not suffer from it," Haku said moving forward to stand before the angry Hyuuga. "Fate, you dare to claim you know what your fate is or the fate of others? Foolish child, only the gods know what a man's fate is. You assume you can know the mind of the gods?"

"Certain things are fated," Neji started only to be interrupted.

"Aye, that may be true, but only a fool believes he knows what that fate is. See the true cruelty of the gods is to set mistaken paths for people to believe is their fates, in hopes that they won't escape their real one."

"I know my fate; I have known it since I was born into the branch house of the Hyuuga clan, the greatest one in Konoha."

Haku laughed, it had a hard edge to it. "I see, if who we are born to speaks of our fate, I should have died long ago. I was born to a survivor of the bloodline massacres in Kiri. When the massacres started many believed it was the fate of all kekkei genkai in Mist to die. Yet my mother survived the massacre, I survived a father who believed me hell-spawn. Even now, many of the surviving kekkei genkai wielders are slowly reappearing in Kiri, defying their fate!"

Haku moved to walk away, "I shall have to give my condolences to your mother. She spoke of your brilliance; obviously she was unaware that you were an idiot who will die young. After all, one who believes they know their fate and so obviously rages at it, and yet does not seek to fight it will die by their own stupidity."

Haku bowed to Zabuza, Kakashi and Gai; than moved to pat Sasuke and Naruto who had finally stopped struggling in Kakashi's hands, and patted them on the head before leaving. "The ice should melt in an hour. I suggest you take the time to think, brat."

Gai moved forward and stared at Neji, the rest of the group silent in shock or understanding. "When will you learn, Neji," he shook his head.

"Foolish, I thought that the Hyuuga clan was a shinobi clan?" Zabuza said moving forward.

"We are, one of the greatest," Neji said while struggling against the ice encasing him.

"Yet you believe in fate?" Zabuza started to move away grabbing Naruto and Sasuke. "Every Shinobi knows that to survive you follow these words, 'Destiny's a bitch, the Fates are drunk – if you want to be shinobi believe in Lady Luck'. After all, if fate is written in stone, any good shinobi can simply shatter it, whether by hand or jutsu."

Neji seethed as he watched Kakashi, Zabuza and the two boys leave. He looked to Ten-ten who refused to meet his eyes, to Lee who was frozen in shock; finally to Gai.

"I think perhaps I shall leave you here to think on their words, young Neji," Gai said softly. "I have tried to make you understand, but you refuse to. You can believe in fate and that it unchangeable if you chose, but you are only hurting yourself, young Neji."

With that Neji was suddenly alone in a field, frozen to the ground. His legs and hands did not feel cold, but he couldn't move. His eyes seethed in anger, and occasionally small flickers on confusion. "I am not wrong!"

Silence greeted him.

**

* * *

**

AN: One more post to move the story on, and interlude and finally Chuunin Exams….I am hoping (crosses fingers) that I will have us at the exams by November…


	21. CH 4: Humility

**AN: Finally, after you read this and the next Interlude we are officially at the Chuunin exams. Yosh! I hope you enjoy this, and just so you know CH 5is primarily told from Team 7's POV, and is Team 7 centric… **

* * *

"_Many people believe that humility is the opposite of pride, when, in fact, it is a point of equilibrium. The opposite of pride is actually a lack of self esteem. A humble person is totally different from a person who cannot recognize and appreciate himself as part of this worlds marvels."_

_- Rabino Nilton Bonder_

Chapter 4: Teaching requires more than understanding…

Part 3 Humility

Zabuza sat waiting for Ibiki, his patience tested, though none would know it to look at him.

Today was the first of a few meetings to take place before the final evaluation of his acceptance into Konoha was to take place. If everything went well his sword would be returned to him. He could begin to be tested so that his abilities would be recorded as a shinobi of Konoha. He could take missions again and be able to spar properly with other shinobi. His official probationary period, one that Haku was almost done with, would begin. In three more months, he would once again be a shinobi affiliated with a village– no longer a nuke-nin.

Though Konoha was not the haven he had always been led to believe it would be and darkness ran rampant through it, compared to Kiri this place was still salvageable. The corruption, fear and darkness that ran through it had not passed the point of redemption. He finally, after three months, saw that Haku was right…_If Konoha is no longer the place it once was, then how can any other village be saved… To change Kiri we need an ideal to live up to; if Konoha has fallen, then it needs to be saved first, so that others will try again to live up to them once more._

Konoha had fallen from the ideals it was founded on, but any village will change over a century. Yet, Konoha had not fallen so far that it couldn't be returned. Naruto was the key to it. If the boy could be seen as he was meant to be, a hero… If the boy was finally accepted… yes, Konoha could be returned to the ideals that had led to the creation of the shinobi hidden villages.

He calmed himself again, trying to find some patience as he felt a presence outside his door. After a moment he heard the door open and, glancing out of the side of his eye, he saw that it was Ibiki entering. He held in his hand a box filled with files. A part of him felt the urge to scream and rage. He didn't because after all every shinobi who attained a rank higher then genin eventually realized; the one true evil in the world was paperwork.

"Hello, Momochi-san," Ibiki said moving to place the box on the floor. He sat down across from him. "I hope you haven't waited too long. As you know the next few days you and I need to go over the information you have provided, I would also like your insight on information we have that you might be able to shed some light on," Zabuza nodded. "I also personally wanted to… advise you on what will happen over the next few months."

Zabuza sat back and grabbed the glass of water in front of him. "Ah, I figured. I am not exactly happy about it. I think I have enjoyed the past few years of being a nuke-nin as it meant an escape from bureaucratic crap."

Ibiki snorted, "A wonderful side effect, but alas I think it always catches you in the end," Ibiki leaned down and pulled out a folder. "So let's start with…"

Zabuza sighed, leaned forward and let his head hit the table. _This is going to be a long week…_

* § *

Haku laughed as he listened to Yachi and Naruto argue. Haku had returned from his mission to find a note stating that Zabuza-sama was meeting with Morino-san, and that the 'blond delinquent' was with Yachi. After washing up and grabbing a bite to eat, he had decided to pop in and see what they were up to. Turns out Yachi was once again trying to teach Naruto to make food other than Ramen. Apparently she tried this every few months, and every few months it triggered the great 'You can too live off ramen' debate.

Currently, Naruto was standing on the tip of his toes, waving his arms hysterically and shouting that he was fine so it had to all be a lie. Yachi had been trying to win the argument by pointing out that ramen lacked many of the nutrients a young body needed. Honestly, Haku had never seen someone fight so hard for the right to eat fast food.

"Naruto-kun," Haku finally got control of his laughter and decided to interrupt.

"Haku-nii, you agree with me right? Ramen is all I need; I don't need to cook vegetables?" Naruto looked at him with a pleading look, his eyes wide and watery.

"Sorry, Naruto-kun, I have to agree with Yachi-chan," Haku fought the giggle that surfaced at the shocked look of betrayal Naruto wore.

"But-but," Naruto fell to the floor in shock.

"I honestly am very surprised that you haven't become malnourished eating nothing but ramen. Not to mention diseases that you should have acquired," reaching forward he lifted Naruto's chin off of his knees that he was hugging while crying 'no' over and over again. "You have been very lucky, mostly in that the only negative effect you seem to have gotten from all the ramen is that your height is slightly below normal."

"Hey, I am not short!" Naruto jumped back up.

"Yes, actually you are, but then again so am I for similar reasons," seeing he had caught Naruto's attention. "You see as a kekkei genkai wielder of an elemental version, I have unusually large chakra reserves. Not as high as yours, but much higher than normal. Also, I developed my bloodline very young, which spurred my coils and chakra reserves to start growing fast at a younger age. That resulted in what happens to many shinobi, higher metabolism."

"A higher metab-metablism?" Naruto asked, his face scrunching up.

"Metabolism, it means the rate at which your body burns the food you eat. You know, that high stamina that Kakashi-san and Zabuza-san are always congratulating you on," Yachi said, she sat down next the boy who was finally calming down. "You see ninja have very high metabolism due to the use of chakra. We grow our reserves higher than civilians, and as such we need to eat more. You have exceptionally high reserves so you need a lot of calories. Now ramen is good for you as a calorie burner, but it is bad because it doesn't provide the other nutrients your body needs. I am not saying you can't eat all the ramen you do. In fact, you need the high caloric intake since you use chakra."

"That is why Zabuza-sama lets you gorge on ramen after some training sessions," Haku pointed out.

"Ah," Yachi said nodding her head. "Your chakra is also keeping you healthy. As you know, shinobi tend to be healthier then civilians because of their chakra reserves. But, you still need certain types of food to grow; you should be at least a few inches taller then you are now."

"Haku-nii, did you eat too much ramen? Is that why even though you are a few years older than Sasuke-teme and me and are not much taller?" Naruto had a horrified look on his face.

"No, remember before Zabuza-sama found me I lived on the streets. I was starving most of the time, and that stunted me. My body had to burn charka to support itself, which cost me some of my growth. When Zabuza-sama found me, he had to feed me a special diet for several years before I started to grow properly and was truly healthy. Unfortunately, once that happened we were on the run again, and food could be scarce at times," Haku saw the sadness in Naruto's eyes and smiled at him, "Don't worry, the medics here have already gotten me certain health drinks and food pills to help correct this. I won't achieve my full height. But I will hit another growth spurt soon, as my body tries to gain as much height as possible."

"Oh," Naruto looked serious for a moment, "should I be taking stuff like that?"

"Well, maybe you can ask Haruno-san the next time you see her? Otherwise, eating more vegetables will work also," Yachi said.

"Fine," Naruto pouted. "I'll eat the stinkin' vegetables."

Yachi shared a smirk with Haku.

* § *

"I-b-i-k-iii," someone sang from outside the room.

Zabuza looked up in curiosity to see a kunoichi enter. He couldn't help but run his eyes up and down her athletic yet curvaceous body, covered in only full body mesh and a small tight skirt. Her trench coat hid and yet exposed her body in a very flattering way. The way she was grinning manically and twirling a kunai was even more interesting.

"Anko," Ibiki sighed. "What can I do for you?"

"Oh, nothing much. Just wanted to see if you had decided to release the security tapes from the infamous bar brawl last month. I soooo want to see Gai get soaked by booze,' she grinned and walked to the table, jumping up and sitting on it.

Zabuza moved back to avoid the swinging arm still twirling the kunai.

"Oh, am I interrupting something?" the woman asked looking between Ibiki and himself.

"You know you are Anko," Ibiki had a scowl on his face. "Why are you really here?"

The woman pouted; looking strangely similar to a certain blond Zabuza had been spending a lot of time with, "You are no fun," Leaning forward so her face was close to Ibiki, "Can I have Haku for the chuunin exams? I think he would be good for my part in it." She batted her eyes pleadingly.

"I had wanted him for the first part," Ibiki looked thoughtful, "but sure you can ask him. I haven't had a chance yet. I think he came back from a mission this morning."

"Yes!" she turned to look at Zabuza. He was caught by her eyes; they seemed very cold for a moment, before going back to playful. "Oh, we haven't met yet have we? Ibiki, introduce me to Zaza-chan," Anko ordered.

Choking, "Zaza-chan?" Zabuza stared in shock, and felt his hand twitch for a weapon.

"Mitarashi Anko this is Momochi Zabuza," Ibiki introduced his face reflecting his enjoyment of the situation. "Zabuza, this is Anko."

Narrowing his eyes at her, "Mitarashi-san," he nodded to her, still feeling his hands twitch.

"Oi, call me Anko," suddenly she was behind him faster than he could react, her kunai knocking against his cheek, as she looked at him from the side of her eye.

Twitching his shoulder he knocked her hand and caught the kunai in his teeth and bit down hard. He felt her hand clench to hold on, but eventually she lost the kunai to him. Spitting it out, and enjoying the fact that the blade now had scratches and dents on it he smiled widely, flashing his sharpened teeth. "Than call me Zabuza, I insist."

She looked him in the eye, still not moving off his shoulder, finally smiling a blood thirsty grin, one that would have done any Kiri ninja proud. "Oh, I think I am definitely going to like you," with that she was up and out of the room.

"Later Ibiki," her voice carried into the room from the hallway.

Zabuza stared at the door and turned to look at Ibiki who was smirking at him. "So that was Anko. Unfortunately you handled her wrong."

"What do you mean?"

"You took her blade and didn't get scared. Now she is going to be all over you all the time," Ibiki said laughing slightly.

Zabuza felt a chill at those words, and especially at the laugh. Turning back to the papers he had been reviewing he tried to forget the encounter. After a few moments he lifted his head. "Mitarashi? Was that Orochimaru's apprentice?"

"Why yes." Ibiki looked up and smirked. "She happens to be in that small group of Konoha ninja labeled 'Just sane enough to work'."

"'Just sane enough to work'?"

"Yeah, like Kakashi and Gai," Ibiki hid his grin behind a folder.

* § *

Haku stared at the two boys in front of him fighting the urge to rub his head in aggravation. Zabuza was still having his meetings with Morino-san and earlier today Kakashi had asked him to assist in today's training for the team. When he had arrived he knew that agreeing was not the right choice.

Sakura had been leaning on the bridge staring at Sasuke as if his next words would tell the meaning of life. Said boy had been leaning on the bridge subtly trying to edge away from the girl and Naruto... Sighing, Haku gave in and gripped the bridge of his nose in hopes of heading off the headache forming. It might not have been bad; Hatake had even arrived on time. As a group they had headed off to the training grounds. Hatake had told the group that since Haku was joining them, there would be no D-rank missions; just training. To which the boys had shown some enthusiasm, and the girl had sighed.

After a few hours of basic drills and exercises Kakashi had left them in Haku's care. If Haku hadn't seen the messenger hawk circling the village he would have argued. It didn't stop him from fighting the urge to knock all three out with senbon. Seeing the three together like this without Kakashi to keep peace only allowed Haku to see that the kids still didn't work together, at least if it wasn't a mission. _Mission, that might work._

"Okay you three," he called them to attention, stopping Sakura from punching Naruto again, and bringing Sasuke's focus back to the group. "How would you three like to work on team strategies?"

He was shocked by the groan from all three.

"Haku-nii, please don't," Naruto sank to his knees hands together in pleading motions.

"What?" Haku backed up confused. "Don't you like working on strategy?"

"Hmph," Sasuke actually sneered.

"Haku-kun," Sakura started off, "Please don't tie us together again."

"Tie…you…together?"

"Yeah, Kakashi-sensei says to work on strategy we need to first work together. So to make us work as one he ties us all together," Naruto answered.

Staring at the three, Haku started laughing. Images of the three working together tethered assaulted his mind. "Oh, that's too rich. No, that wasn't what I was talking about," he finally got out, still holding his sides.

Seeing that the three were looking at him hopefully, he decided to lead them off the training field. "Here, we are all hungry so let's go to a barbeque place and we can do this training there."

"What type of training, Haku-kun?" Sakura asked her face hopeful.

"Simple, I will give you a situation and you three will come up with a plan of action. We will walk through each situation, and at times I will suggest a problem that will occur. You three will then tell me how you would respond. That is what I meant by working on strategy."

The three suddenly seemed happier and they followed him for food. After all, they couldn't fight as much while eating, right? Either way, Haku was killing Kakashi later.

* § *

"Achoo," Kakashi sneezed.

"Think your team is cursing you, Kakashi?" Asuma asked, lighting up another cigarette.

"Hm, no, probably Haku. I did leave him in charge of the three," he answered flipping his book back to page he had been reading.

Asuma stared at him for a moment, "Haku, you mean Fabuki Haku? The new kid that my nephew Konohamaru has been talking about?"

"I forgot, Konohamaru does hang out with Haku and Naruto sometimes," Kakashi looked up, squinted his eyes in the form of a smile. "Hai, I asked him to help my students when I got the message, so I left them in his care."

"I didn't realize that you knew the kid. In fact, how does Naruto know him?" Asuma leaned against the wall next to Kakashi.

"Oh, we met him and Zabuza on a C-rank gone badly. They came back to the village with us," he eyes Asuma out of the corner of his eye, "Why, did you want to meet him? I would warn against it, the kid is a little off."

"Off? How?"

"Well, besides being the prettiest boy I have ever seen, he likes to dress like a girl. The scary thing is he's probably hotter than Kurenai when he does."

He giggled softly at the odd look Asuma gave him, even more so when Kurenai came over and asked what they were talking about. He hunched down when he felt and heard Gai outside the room. He had managed to avoid Gai since the incident in which Haku froze Neji to a field. He wasn't sure how Gai felt about it, and honestly didn't want to hear about it seeing as he just knew that a long speech about YOUTH would be involved somehow.

He tried to ignore everything around him until he felt the Hokage and Iruka come into the room. He lifted his eye slightly to look up and see that everyone was moving to stand at attention.

"You have been assembled for only one reason," the Hokage started off. "It should be obvious by the members here."

"It's already that time," Kakashi mused aloud.

"It's already been reported to the other countries. I saw them in the village," Genma muttered back. "So when is it?" he called out.

"In a week," the Hokage answered.

"Wow, that soon," someone muttered.

"Well, I'll announce it properly. Seven days from now, on the first day of the seventh moon," Sarutobi paused for dramatic effect, "the Chuunin Selection Exam will commence!"

After a few moments the noise in the room quieted down.

"Now," the Hokage caught everyone's attention. "First we will hear from those who are watching over the new genins."

He watched as Kakashi, Asuma and Kurenai walked forward to stand in front of the Hokage and the rest of the people assembled.

"Kakashi, Kurenai and Asuma… well?" He watched as both Asuma and Kurenai looked to Kakashi. "Are there any genin that you would like to enter into this chuunin selection exam? I don't have to tell you this, but after a genin has properly completed at least eight missions they may take the exam if nominated by their sensei. Of course completing more missions than that is the norm. Now, starting with Kakashi," he looked with at the one eyed man with a small smile.

Kakashi put his hand in a ram position and stood up straight, "The Kakashi led Team Seven, Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto, Haruna Sakura…Under the name Hatake Kakashi I nominate them to take the Chuunin Selection Exam."

After a moment Kurenai mimicked his pose and replied, "The Kurenai led Team Eight, Hyuuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino…Under the name Yuuhi Kurenai, the same as to my left."

Asuma inhaled and exhaled and mimicking the other two, "The Asuma led Team Ten, Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Choji…Under the name Sarutobi Asuma, the same as to my left."

"Hmm, all of them how rare," the Hokage said leaning back. He glanced to the back of the room to see Iruka leaning against the wall. "No objections, Iruka?"

Many in the room turned to eye the chuunin teacher who had often been known for his over protectiveness of new genin.

"Sadly, no," Iruka said stepping forward. "Hatake and I have already spoken about the exam and he pointed out that there is no better place to take the exam for the first time than on home ground. I highly doubt any are ready, but this will at least give them a safe environment in which to test themselves and see how far they have to go," Iruka said. "Besides I did some checking, Team Eight has done twenty-five D-ranks and one C-rank, Team Ten has done twenty D-ranks and one C-rank, and Team Seven has done twenty-five D-ranks and one C-rank that was re-ranked as a high B-rank that could have easily turned A-rank. If that isn't above rookie level, I don't know what is. I have to agree they should be given the opportunity, if for no other reason than to see where they stand."

Kakashi felt a smirk forming as many of the other jounin instructors and the chuunin exam examiners whispered. _Intimidation…of course this will mean the older genin will be gunning for them, but that only makes it better._

* § *

Kakashi stared at the degenerates standing before him. HE felt offended, and honesty pissed at what he was told. Haku had left after he had returned, and before Kakashi could mention the chuunin exams that little emo-brat Uchiha had uttered the first words.

"Could you repeat that?" he asked in a flat tone.

Kakashi noticed that Sakura was giving him a scared look, occasionally glancing at Sasuke. Naruto had laughed uncomfortably and backed up a little. The Uchiha just glared at him.

"I said that you should have left Haku in charge. We learn more from him," the black haired boy answered with a glare at him.

"What did he say?" another voiced growled out from behind the three.

Kakashi glanced for a second at Zabuza, who had showed up just as the Uchiha repeated his earlier words. He became even angrier when he saw that the Uchiha had paled slightly at Zabuza's words, yet not at his own voice.

"Well, I am waiting." The large man loomed over the Uchiha after moving to stand shoulder to shoulder to Kakashi.

"It's true," Sasuke said after a few more moments. "All the training exercises we do when Kakashi-sensei is in charge are to try and make us work as a team or to refine our basics, which only Sakura needs at this time. We learn newer stuff with you, and Haku taught us a lot today."

"What did you learn with Haku, if I might ask?" Kakashi asked.

Sakura was the one to answer, her voice hesitant and anxious. "Haku-kun took us to lunch and had us discuss what strategies we would use on different missions, and how we would adapt if something were to go wrong."

"I see, and you think the work you have done with me has not helped you in that regards?" his voice was chipper with a dark undertone.

"No," the Uchiha growled out.

"What about you, Naruto?" Kakashi turned to the blond who was watching everything with worried eyes.

"Well," Naruto scrunched his eyes as he thought; a small bead of sweat formed on his forehead as if he was terrified to answer. "I think Haku forced us to think, but the stuff you had us do allowed us to answer his questions?" his tone had a shaky questioning tone to it, as if he was asking more than answering.

"How so?" Zabuza asked.

Strangely Sakura answered again. "Well, all the stuff Kakashi-sensei had us doing has made it so that we know each other's strengths, weaknesses, and how we would react in certain circumstances. With that information we were able to come up with plans that would allow us to work together better."

Kakashi smiled, "Well answered, Sakura, and you also, Naruto. The two of you may leave and go find Haku. Haku is very good at basic field medicine, and I am sure he would be glad to help you with those classes Sakura."

Zabuza followed up, "And Naruto, Kakashi checked and your element is listed as primary for Wind. Since Haku is able to use both, you can ask him for a chakra training lesson that is good for wind users."

Both Naruto and Sakura shared a glance before nodding and leaving, neither willing to look at Sasuke.

Both Zabuza and Kakashi shared a look before staring at the pissed off Uchiha.

"You can come with us."

* § *

Sasuke stared sullenly at the two before him. He didn't move or drop his eyes, opting instead to slowly build his expression into a glare.

"So," Zabuza said, slowly moving to walk around him in circles. "You think the exercises you have done with Kakashi are of no use to you?"

"Hn."

"Well," Kakashi began circling him in the opposite direction of Zabuza slightly offset, "he is Uchiha, and they were known for the belief that they by themselves were a whole team." Sasuke stiffened as he tried to follow the two men as they circled him in conflicting patterns. "Of course, Sasuke here hasn't seemed to learn that before you can have the arrogance to call yourself the whole team you have to learn the different pieces that make a team."

"Oh, I agree," Zabuza growled out.

Sasuke spun around trying to eye Zabuza as he spoke from behind him. He felt his tension rise as he realized that he was getting dizzy watching the two and unable to anticipate who would speak and where they would be.

"Well, let's see if he can be a team." "Yes, I agree let's see if he can hold against us."

"As if I can stand up against two jounin," Sasuke growled, his hands fisting in confusion, anger rising to cover the fear inside. The way the two jounin circled him reminded him of stories his brother had told him of how animals would circle prey before attacking.

"Oh, we will be fair." "You can use weapons, taijutsu, genjutsu and ninjutsu." "We will only use taijutsu." "No weapons or jutsu of any type." "We won't even use our full speed." "Hell, you can even have a five minute head start." "You can even use your Sharingan in this fight…" "But I won't…"

As their voices faded, Sasuke spun in a circle as the two men vanished from his view and left him in the field alone. He couldn't see or hear them, let alone sense their chakra. He realized that the two men were hiding somewhere and he was out in the open. Moving swiftly he jumped into a tree while grabbing a kunai out of his pouch. He started moving silently through the trees trying to hide his presence.

"Five minutes up," a voice whispered behind him.

Turning swiftly, he saw nothing behind him. He froze, and in that instant a leg came out of nowhere and slammed into his side, knocking him from the tree. He rolled back to a standing position and eyed the area, but whoever had hit him was gone. Hearing a slight sound to the side, he threw four shuriken in hopes of driving the person out. He heard two hit the tree and waited. _Crap!_ He dived out of the way as the other two shuriken flew back at him.

"You forgot about me." He fell to the ground as he got hit from behind.

Rolling again, he came back up forming hand signs and taking a breath in. Seeing Zabuza, he blew out his breath releasing the fire ball. As he moved back to take in another breath of air, he saw that Zabuza had been pulled out of the way by Kakashi. His eyes widened as Zabuza used the momentum by grabbing Kakashi's hand and swinging Kakashi towards him. As he took the hit from Kakashi he started to panic. _Kuso!_

Sasuke felt impending doom, and it came down upon him. For the next hour he was driven around the field taking hit after hit and never allowed make one jutsu, weapon or punch connect. By the time he was collapsed on the ground unable to move he realized that he was so far behind the other men it seemed impossible that he could ever be at their level. The way the two tag-teamed him made the first bell fight against Kakashi seem like child's play, confirming in his mind that Kakashi had been playing with him all those months ago.

"How?" he breathed out harshly. "How do you expect me to compare?"

Kakashi and Zabuza moved to squat on the ground in front of him.

"Sasuke how many times have Zabuza and I fought each other?" Kakashi asked him.

Still trying to catch his breath, "Twice?" he asked in confusion.

"Twice is correct. Now if we only fought twice, how did the two of us work together so well right just now?"

Sasuke stared at them, obviously still confused. He felt like he had failed some how when the two men sighed in unison and shook their heads. It was once againf Kakashi who spoke up.

"Sasuke, both of us barely used any skills other than basic taijutsu tag-team that all shinobi learn. Do you know what makes a good shinobi? It is not the amount of jutsu or how good at taijutsu they are, it's the ability to control a battle. If you control the fight you have won it. The first step to controlling a fight is to know the players. When Zabuza, Haku and I showed the three of you how to do the team exercises, do you think we spent months in advance learning how to work together?"

Frowning Sasuke sat back, "You couldn't have. So how were you able to work together so well?"

"That is what we have been trying to teach you. If you learn how to work with your genin team properly, eventually you can move into any team or group and be able to fit in seamlessly. When you reach that point the next step is to learn to control any fight you walk into, whether you are fighting with allies or alone, one enemy or many."

"That is what has made some of the best teams in Konoha in fact," Zabuza said finally. "Konoha is known for some of the best three men teams. The Legendary Sanin, the famous Ino-Shika-Cho team, even the Sandaime and his advisors were once a famous three man team. And that is to name just a few. But, for all that those groups of three worked so well together, that isn't what makes them dangerous as shinobi."

"You see, Sasuke, each of those people had such good skills in blending into a team that they could be moved into other groups and still function at their best," Kakashi caught his attention. "Did you know that the Sannin never ever agreed with each other? Those three couldn't stop fighting on or off the field. Yet the moment they engaged an enemy, they fought as one unit. Each of them could be taken from the 'legendary team' and be put with others and find that same cohesiveness. It is that which made them leaders. They were able to take the symbiosis and bring into any group, 'controlling' those with them for the best results."

"So, you are trying to teach us that?"

"Yes, you little degenerate," Zabuza snapped out. "The first and most important thing about being a shinobi is survival, and teamwork is what makes survival possible. You three have the potential for it; you just can't seem to use it except on rare occasions."

Seeing Sasuke's confusion, Kakashi elaborated, "Naruto and you used those abilities in your first fight against Zabuza," Sasuke's eyes widened in realization. "Together the two of you forced Zabuza to let me go. That is what I am trying to teach you. Do you get it now?"

Sasuke nodded slightly.

"Good, get out of here. Tomorrow you have team training again, and I expect better results."

Suddenly, Sasuke was alone in the field with only silence to answer any doubts or questions he had. Perhaps that was best. Sasuke was never one to ask; not since the massacre.

* § *

"Think he got it?" Zabuza asked.

"I have no idea; I can only hope. If he doesn't, I may have to change my mind about the chuunin exams," Kakashi pulled out his book.

"So you will hold off on giving them the applications?"

"Ah, depending on how tomorrow goes."

"Well I guess that is best-"

"Oi, Kakashi!"

Both men turned to see two shinobi heading towards them. As they came within speaking distance, Kakashi called out to them. "Genma, Raido what are you two up to?"

"Oh, well we were going to fetch Haku-kun and figured you might know where the kid is," Genma answered, his senbon in his mouth clicking against his teeth.

"Ah, well I think he is with Naruto. Why? You three have another mission?"

"No, just wanted to see if he was up for some sparring. Pretty boy has some interesting moves," Genma eyed Zabuza. "Momochi, good to see you," he nodded.

Zabuza grunted.

"Oh, Zabuza have you met Raido?" Kakashi jumped in.

"No, we haven't though Haku speaks highly of you," Raido answered. He held out a hand. "In fact, if you ever want, I happen to be a bit of a kenjutsu specialist and wouldn't mind fighting you."

"Oh," Zabuza eyed the man in front of him. From his bandaged face, scars and build. "I wouldn't mind having someone to spar with once I get Kubikiri Hōcho back."

"Well, I am all for it. But, I think Hayate has been pleading with Haku to introduce him. He might kill me if I spar with you first," seeing Zabuza's confusion. "Gekko Hayate, he is a sword master. He is dying to try his skills against a member of the Seven Swordsman of the Mist."

Zabuza laughed. "Well, tell him once I get my baby back he can help me get back into shape. After all, I have been without her for a while, so best way to get back is a good opponent. "

Raido grinned. "Will do, just so you know you might wind up with quite an audience."

"Fine by me."

* § *

Haku, Naruto and Sakura walked, carrying a few bags of supplies after a short shopping trip.

After Kakashi had sent the two to Haku, they had been taken by the teenager to a small training field where Haku sat the two down. He had handed a blade of grass to the boy and told him how to sharpen his chakra into 'wind chakra' and to work on trying to slice the grass with his chakra alone. While Naruto worked on that, Haku had gone through several questions and notes that Sakura had for the field medic class. Naruto had eventually given up on his exercise to listen in on the two and ask his own questions. After a few hours, Sakura, encouraged that Haku was with them, asked Naruto if he could show her the shop he had bought his new clothes and the colored tape from.

Ecstatic that Sakura wanted to spend more time with him, Naruto had grabbed her hand and started heading over to the stores Iruka had taken Zabuza, Haku and himself to. Seeing Sakura's widened eyes, Haku had followed behind them. When they had arrived at the area all the shops were in, Naruto had asked her which she wanted; shinobi clothes, colored mesh or the colored bandages. After hearing that, Sakura squealed in joy and shrieked 'All.' Haku and Naruto were in charge of showing Sakura all the shops.

This brings them back to now; walking through Konoha carrying bags of supplies for the young girl who had gone on a shopping spree.

"Ne, Sakura-chan, you sure bought a lot," Naruto said.

Haku started walking slower; not wanting to get caught in what might be another Sakura beat down on the boy.

"Of course I did Naruto. I saw stuff that was of better quality that I usually get, and it was nicely priced and useful. Ino-pig will be so jealous."

Deciding he didn't want to deal with more aggravation, Haku moved forward and stopped Naruto from responding. As Naruto shrugged, the two of them both stopped walking to turn around and see a cardboard box. Sighing, Naruto walked over and dropped his bags on the box.

"Konohamaru, how many times do I have to tell you rocks aren't square?" the shout echoed, causing Haku and Sakura to flinch.

"Boss!" Three voices wined.

Picking up the bags, the box was flipped over to show three young academy students who moaned before standing up.

"You said you would play with us!" Konohamaru pointed at Naruto in full righteous eight year old rage.

"I said I would play when I had time. I've been training all day," Naruto countered, folding his arms to glare down at the kid.

"Haku-nii," the young red headed girl said, walking towards him and Sakura. "When can you and Naruto-nii play with us? You guys have been so busy lately."

"Sorry, Moegi-chan," Haku answered. "I have been busy with missions, same as Naruto-kun. I will see about making some time for you all okay?"

"Hai," the girl smiled brightly at him before glancing over at Naruto and Konohamaru who were arguing loudly as Udon watched from the sidelines.

"Come on, you never have time to play Ninja," Konohamaru sulked.

"Ninja playing ninja?" Sakura snickered, "how lame."

"Hey, who are you?" Konohamaru was suddenly in Sakura's face.

"That's Sakura-chan, she is on my team," Naruto walked over to stand next to the girl, once again carrying the bags.

"Hey, are you carrying her stuff?" Konohamaru squinted his eyes before jumping backwards. "Oh, wow, are you too…" he crooked a finger at them.

"Hehehe, you got it in one, Konohamaru," Naruto laughed, only to be swatted down by Sakura.

"As if," Sakura sniffed.

"Sakura-chaaannn," Naruto whined at her let down.

Seeing Naruto's face, Konohamaru decided that the girl in front of him was not worthy of his great leader.

"I should have known," he said leaning backwards and folding his arms in a serious manor. "No way can you be boss's girl. You aren't pretty enough, not to mention that wide forehead of yours. You also have such an uncool attitude, beating people up. Sure you're not a guy?"

Naruto started backing away, and Haku no longer resisted the urge to groan. Sakura, hearing those words lost her temper. Hands fisted, face bright red in rage, they could almost see steam leaving her ears.

"Naruto, run," Haku shouted.

Yet, even as he said it, Naruto had grabbed Konohamaru and started running, Sakura charging after them. Sighing, Haku looked down at Moegi and Udon, picking up all the bags, "Come on, let's go rescue Kono and Naruto."

Udon followed Haku, while Moegi hugged one of his arms. _Ughh, I am so killing Hatake for this day. I was supposed to be resting after a long mission, not dealing with pre-pubescent drama._ Haku froze though when he heard the shouting up ahead, along with strange chakra signatures.

Putting the bags down, "Moegi, Udon stay here, okay?" When the two nodded, he moved silently forward to see what was happening.

Arriving a few blocks ahead he saw a Suna genin holding Konohamaru in the air, a Suna kunoichi sighing behind him, and Sakura staring at them in fear. Looking to the side he could see Naruto, fist clenched, trying to figure out how to get Konohamaru. Confused by Naruto's lack of action, he closed his eyes and extended his other senses. _Ah, chakra strings. Naruto either sensed them, or he's already caught in them_.

Just as he was about to intervene, he felt a familiar presence and another chakra signature that felt off some how. Looking towards it, he saw the Uchiha in the tree with another Suna genin hiding himself behind him. Sasuke looked slightly beat up, and apparently was unaware of the genin behind him. Watching, he saw Sasuke throw a stone at the one holding Konohamaru, forcing the nin to release the boy. Naruto took advantage of the moment to grab the boy and move back to Sakura, placing both of them behind him.

"Picking on children, how unbecoming," Sasuke sneered.

"Why you," the Suna genin moved to grab the pack off his back.

As the blond Suna girl started complaining, Haku felt killing intent coming off the hidden Suna boy. Moving silently, he stopped till he was behind the kid.

"May I ask what is going on?" he asked quietly.

All of the kids froze, and the red head turned to look at him. For a second his dead eyes flashed fear before he jumped down from the tree, almost as if trying to put space between himself and Haku.

"Kankuro, Temari, what do you think you are doing?" he asked harshly, his killing intent rising and aimed at his teammates. "I should kill you for this."

"Gaara, sorry-" Temari stuttered out, the other boy was backing away from the red head. The fear radiating off the two concerned Haku.

"Enough," Haku said, leaking a small amount of killing intent to counteract the boy, Gaara's. Flipping off the tree he moved towards the three Sand-ninja and glanced briefly at Sakura, Naruto and Konohamaru. "May I ask what you think you are doing as guests of this village? You should know better than to start bullying children, and I doubt your village or sensei would be glad to hear that you threatened the Hokage's grandson." He watched as the girl and boy shared concerned glances, and the red-head started glaring at him. Sasuke jumped down from the tree to stand beside Naruto.

"Look, we were just walking around when that brat ran into me without any concern. Hokage's kin or not, he should have been more careful," Kankuro snarled back.

Haku focused his attention on the boy until he backed down. He glanced to Konohamaru to see his head hung in shame, "I think everyone overreacted, and unless you want me to take you all in for fighting in the streets, everyone should just apologize and move on."

Seeing a chance to escape, Temari moved forward and hit the tall kabuki painted boy's head, "Sorry, my brother is just irritable. We just arrived from Suna and have been traveling for days. We apologize for the misunderstanding, don't we?" she snarled at her brother.

"Hey, they started it!" Kankuro snarled.

"Konohamaru, apologize," Naruto muttered. He had sensed that this needed to be cleared up, as he kept glancing at the red-head who was still producing a killing rage.

"Sorry for bumping into you, I just wasn't watching where I was going," the kid muttered.

"See, all good," Haku said with a small smile. As kind as his smiles usually are, the edge in this one encouraged everyone to stay quiet. The three Suna nin nodded and the blond and her brother started to turn to leave, the redhead still glaring at Haku.

"Wait. Why are you here?" Sakura called out as the three started to leave.

"I assume they are here for the chuunin exams, Sakura-chan," Haku answered. Nodding to the three and keeping an eye on the red-head, "I suggest you head back to your hotel."

"Thank you," Temari bowed her head and took off with her brother. The red-head eyed them once more before disappearing in a swirl of sand.

Haku turned to look at them all, shaking his head. "This was supposed to be a nice easy day off."

* * *

_Edited by Beta Treyvoni Fox 10/24/2009_

_Re-Edited with help of InARealPickle 11/1/2009_


	22. Interlude 4: Warm Milk

**AN: Wow, I gotta say my problems at work and life have assisted me finally in writing this chapter. I was so angsty about work crap I could get into the emo mode to be Sasuke… I have been told that the feel of this chapter is slightly different than usual. I am hoping it is just because this is the first interlude not done by an OC or a character those we really only known through fanfiction…It is probaly the shortest chapter yet, but that is because I can only do so much Emo-Sasuke...Hope you enjoy. Next post will be Chuunin Exams. That will be back to regular long length section post...**

* * *

"_The mind can weave itself warmly in the cocoon of its own thoughts, and dwell a hermit anywhere."_

_-James Russell Lowell_

Interlude 3: Warm Milk

The quietness of the darkened apartment was interrupted when the sleeping figure shot up, gripping a kunai and breathing hard. The black haired boy's eyes flickered from corner to corner of his room, his breathing lightened as he realized it was just another nightmare that had woken him. The grip on the kunai eased up as he tried to calm his pounding heart. After a few moments his breathing returned to normal, and the boy's mind calmed, along with his heartbeat. He placed the kunai back under his pillow and turned to look to the clock.

The clock stared back at him mockingly, as it stated that it was only an hour past midnight. He had only been asleep for a few hours, and he knew that he needed to find a way back to sleep. Knowing that the chuunin exams started the next day, he had chosen to retire early to get a good night sleep. He chuckled darkly in his head. _Even now you keep me paralyzed in fear_, he thought. Even after four years, whenever he tried to keep his stress level down so he could sleep peacefully, the nightmares of that night would rile him up. Sighing, Uchiha Sasuke decided to leave his bed and move around. After all, sleeping would not be possible for a few hours; the pattern of years of nightmares was a well established steady routine.

Feeling the need to move, he headed to the large window of his apartment and stared out at Konoha. He could see the lights for the streets and occasional flickers of the patrolling shinobi. The quiet of the village calmed his mind, the view reminding him that he no longer resided in the Uchiha complex with all the ghosts of his past.

Shortly after the massacre he had met with the Hokage who had told him that staying in the Uchiha complex would not be an option for him. The old man had said he could go into the complex whenever he chose, but as a child he could not be permitted to stay there alone. The reasons given to him being that it might lead to more psychological damage. Over the years, except for a few visits usually on the anniversary of the massacre, Sasuke had not returned to the complex. It was only recent conversations with Zabuza that had triggered old memories of the massacre and he had started to contemplate going back. Yet every time he decided to go, his body would refuse to enter the complex. A part of him was disgusted with the fear that held him back.

The Hokage, as one of his legal guardians, granted him access to the clan funds to buy or rent a place inside the village, although an offer of a foster home had been given. Not wanting a replacement family, Sasuke had chosen to get a decent apartment far from his home district. That was how at the tender age of eight, Uchiha Sasuke had begun to learn how to raise himself. At first he had chuunin who, sent by the Hokage, would stop in to make sure he was alright or teach him how to cook for himself and clean his apartment. The first year came and passed and they stopped coming by every few days to only monthly visits. Even those had finally stopped after the genin exam._ After all, by Shinobi law, I am considered an adult now,_ he laughed to himself.

Sighing, he moved quietly into the kitchen and opened the fridge to grab the milk. Turning to the stove he turned on one of the burners and began the process to heat up some milk. As he poured in the milk, his mind once again began to wander in the direction of his teammate. Sasuke had spent a long time learning how to cook and clean, let alone learn how to warm milk to comfort him when alone. Naruto had been by himself much longer, how had he learned? Did he have chuunin to teach him, or a care giver? Or did he learn by trial and error?

As thoughts of Naruto circled in his mind, Sasuke growled to himself in aggravation. He was thinking about the _dobe _again. It was something that he found happening more often; and he was unsure how he felt about it. Over the years since the massacre he had tended to ignore the blond on purpose. After the massacre, it had been only Naruto who had not looked at him with pity or awe as many others had and still did. Instead the blond idiot had looked at him with sympathy and understanding, eventually in frustration. At first, Sasuke hadn't understood why it was the blond menace of the academy that seemed to be the only one who understood him. It was still a few months later he found out his classmate was an orphan as he himself had become. A small part of him screamed to go talk to him when he learned that information, to be with somebody who was similar to him, who didn't pity him had been so tempting. But he hadn't and eventually Naruto's expressions had slowly changed from sympathy to frustration to eventually anger.

As he stirred the milk he couldn't help wondering what his life would be like if he hadn't rejected the hand held out from Naruto. In retrospective he realized now that is was his rejection that had spawned the rivalry between the two. Naruto had been an orphan and alone for a lot longer than him and had in his own way tried to offer a hand to help him out. Had wanted to be friends with him as he understood what it was to be different from the other happy kids of the academy. His own pride and arrogance had kept him separate from Naruto, after all an Uchiha needed no one. Rejected, Naruto had chosen instead to be his rival, hoping to still connect to the only other orphan in their age group. Now he could only wonder, what if? What if he had accepted his friendship? Would he be a different person? Happier? Would they both be different from the broken people they were now?

After all, if anything had become blatantly apparent to him during his time on Team Seven, it was that Naruto was as unhappy as he was. The_ dobe_ just seemed to hide it better, but he did have more years of experience. Sasuke wondered did Naruto believe that if he acted happy, he would eventually be happy. Or did he pretend to be happy in hopes that people wouldn't worry about him? Or get curious? After all Naruto had secrets, big ones. If anything had become apparent since Zabuza and Haku joined the village, it was that Naruto had possibly more secrets than Sasuke.

_What are those secrets?_ Sasuke wondered. He had tried to find out some of them, only to realize that of all the genin his age, no one knew much about Naruto, not even the other troublemakers who would skip class with him. Anyone older seemed to become quiet if you asked, or if they thought people were listening when they muttered about him. Naruto's secrets were big, and Sasuke got the feeling that even Naruto didn't know them all. Oh, the idiot knew some, that he had no doubt. It was obvious in that he tended to look off into the distance sometimes, and the way he seemed to look sad and even guilty when villagers treated him like shit. But he didn't know them all, because when Kakashi looked at him sometimes it was as if their sensei felt guilty, but the moment Naruto looked at Kakashi the expression was gone, as if it never happened. He could see it in the way Zabuza would watch Naruto and his eyes would narrow as if he was figuring something out. The way many people looked at Naruto when they thought no one could see.

_Damn it,_ Sasuke turned the pot of milk off, sighing at the almost boiled milk. Once again thoughts of Naruto had taken over him. It had to stop, especially now. After years of being trapped in the academy, and the first few months on Kakashi's team, he finally felt he was learning. He was finally catching up to that man. At first he had been frustrated, it seemed as if Naruto was advancing faster than him. After the mission in Wave he had finally understood why. Naruto had been held back, for whatever reason, and he wasn't any more. He was now showing his true potential and he was not the dead last, but a damn good shinobi with a lot of potential. More that he, the 'last Uchiha', he could admit in the privacy of his home.

His grip tightened on the mug he had taken down. That was what really annoyed him. Naruto had potential, a lot. As he grew in leaps and bounds it made Sasuke feel inferior. Naruto was finally being taught correctly, and in only three months he had grown to be even in skill with what had taken Sasuke all his life to achieve. Not only that, sometimes when he sparred with Naruto he felt a chill. Naruto would get a look in his eyes much like _he_ did when they would train together. It reminded him to much of his past, and it grated on him. Why? Why was he, the son of the Uchiha Clan head, not able to keep up with some nameless kid? Or was it that Naruto was not nameless? Who were the Uzumaki's, and was that really Naruto's family name? Or was it his drive? Did that make him so different?

'_You must understand Sasuke,' his nii-san's voice carried to him. Young Sasuke looked up from the training post to look to his older brother. 'You have to stop pushing it. Some people are naturals, like me, others are like you. They have talent, but hard work and training will bring it out. Sometimes even excelling past naturals.'_

'_Which is better, Aniki?' he asked while moving to sit next to his older brother._

'_Neither, in the end the two will go toe to toe in strength and power. In the end it is the will behind the fighters that truly decided the winner,' Itachi looked up into the trees. 'Truly the only one to fear is a natural who works hard and has the will to fight for what he believes in,' Itachi turned and ruffled his brothers head, ' Someone like that, they could change the world.'_

'_Are you like that nii-san?' Sasuke asked. _

'_No, I have the talent, and I work hard, but my beliefs,' Itachi seemed sad, 'I fear my goals are not my own but others, I can only hope that someday I find an ideal that I can truly believe in',_ _h__e turned and poked Sasuke's forehead lightly. Smiling at the scowl that appeared in his little brother's face, 'But I will always protect you, you are my reason to be strong, after all a big brother has to protect his little brother….'_

Sasuke sat down at the table and shook his head. He had to stop thinking about the blond; it triggered nothing but bad memories. Since the fight on the bridge at waves, his entire life had been shaken, and it was all due to the blond _baka_ on his team. He had found something inside himself he thought dead when he had jumped in front of Naruto during Haku's attack. His life had shifted even further when Zabuza and Haku chose to return to Konoha with them, and he had no doubts it was completely due to the blonde. He had truly been thrown for a loop when Zabuza had laughed at his goals. Even now those words rang through his mind.

'_I mean your brother kills your entire clan, uses a torture genjutsu on you and tells you that in order to kill him be just like him? And you actually are doing it, aren't you? Nothing personal brat, but you are an idiot.'_

Sasuke gripped the mug even tighter. Had he been taken for a fool, was Itachi hoping he would do exactly the opposite of what he said? How had he been so foolish as to believe the lies he was told that night, and they were lies, he knew it in his heart and mind. A part of him that had questioned everything quietly for years was now screaming at him, yelling at how stupid he was for not seeing it sooner. No one could have lied for years as easily as Itachi claimed he had. If what Itachi was said was true that night, he would have been planning the massacre since he was four or five years old. Sasuke just couldn't believe that his father, mother and rest of the clan had been taken for fools. That the entire Uchiha clan who had put all their hopes and goals into Itachi would not have noticed he was a sociopath until it was too late. That Konoha hadn't seen something wrong with him. No one was that good. It was only in the last year or two that they had started to question him. Something had happened, something that had made Itachi hate the clan.

'_At the main temple of the Nakano shrine, on the far right side, underneath the seventh tatami mat is the clan's secret meeting place. There you will find what purpose the Dojutso of the Uchiha clan originally served. The real secret is written there! If you open your eyes to the truth… including myself, there will be three people who can handle the Magekyou Sharingan.'_

Those words kept echoing through his mind since the moment Haku had mentioned another Uchiha. The idea of another Uchiha had destroyed Sasuke. Someone else existed. Who? All of the clan had been accounted for. He had seen them all buried. Over five hundred clan members… but even that, how could Itachi have killed everyone with no one knowing?

Sasuke had to find the strength to go back to the Uchiha complex. The Nakano shrine had not been entered by anyone except Sasuke who had gone back once. Shortly after his release from the hospital he had found scrolls about the magekyou, but perhaps that wasn't what his brother was trying to tell him. Perhaps more secrets were buried in the shrine. Maybe he had to go looking deeper than scrolls hidden in the room. Yet, every time he tried to enter the complex his mind and body froze. Shaking his head, Sasuke stood and walked to the window again.

'…_If you open your eyes to the truth…'_

What did Itachi mean?

Shaking his head, _what would father and mother say?_ His life was being ruled by fear, and Uchiha did not fear. Had his father known? He couldn't help remembering the last time he saw his father. He had dragged him to the training lake, how he shown him he could do the fire jutsu. How he had proven that he was ready to be seen as an adult among the Uchiha. His father had been so proud of him. Yet…why did he feel as if he was missing something.

'_Don't follow your brother…'_

Those words, echoed in his mind. What had happened between his clan and Itachi? Why did his mind feel numb when he tried to remember that night? Certain parts of the night were as clear as day and yet others were cloudy. He remembered seeing an Uchiha guard on the posts that gave views for the whole complex. He remembered that for the first time he had not felt comfort seeing a clansman perched high above the complex, but the figure framed by the moon had looked ominous. Was that Itachi? Or the strange Uchiha who Zabuza claimed ruled Kiri? After all, he had always wondered why that guard had not been protecting the village, but also, if it had been Itachi how had he gotten to their home before Sasuke. Who was the person who had called out to him not to enter his parent's room? His father, mother or Itachi?

So many questions tumbled through his mind, and each time he tried to remember the fuzzier part of that night his head ached. The last loyal Uchiha felt like an important part of that night had been forgotten, and he didn't like that. Had Itachi changed his memories? If he did, who could help him? He didn't trust the village with this. He had seen that the village had dark secrets. Naruto was proof of that, and something inside him said to stay quiet about this.

Pushing against the window he knew, it was up to him. He had to go back to the Uchiha complex. He had to search his father's home and also the Nakano shrine. He was just too afraid to go by himself.

'_Runaway, runaway and live in fear…'_

A flash of his blond teammate entered his mind. _Naruto was never afraid..._

Sasuke smirked. Yes, he would ask Naruto to go with him. Naruto would understand the need to go back, to find answers. He would stay quiet; he had his own secrets and understood the need to not tell. Not now, after the Chuunin exams. It would be perfect. He could tell Naruto he had need to go back, lie and tell him that he wanted to get clan scrolls, offer to share some jutsu. Naruto would see the lie behind the words, know that Sasuke was afraid to go back, but would not say anything. Together they could search, and if they found some deep dark secret, Naruto would keep quiet. He could find the answers, and perhaps a second set of eyes would help him. Especially Naruto's eyes, they wouldn't be caught by the ghost of the past.

Smiling, his mind and heart finally calm, Sasuke returned to his bedroom. He turned the sheets back down, placed the half drunk mug next to his clock. Snuggling into pillow and blanket, Sasuke fell asleep. Yes, He had it all planned out.

His dreams that night were of his parent's voices calling to him, his brother staring at him with tears in his eyes, blood red sharingan eyes watching him. But, this time he didn't wake in terror, instead he slept peacefully, for this time the eyes held no malice, but they offered protection. His nii-san's eyes before the massacre, when the two of them would train… when Itachi had time to help him… protect him….

* §§ *

Sasuke looked into the mirror, watching as the exhaustion disappeared. He had fallen to sleep last night after the nightmare to finally have a peaceful rest. He knew what needed to happen. They would enter the Chuunin exams, and afterwards, Naruto would help Sasuke search the Uchiha complex. He would find his answers; Itachi had to have left him clues. He just needed to be strong enough to find them…

As he turned to leave the apartment to meet up with Team Seven for the Chuunin exams, he couldn't help thinking to himself, _after all I am Uchiha, I will find out the truth…_

* * *

_Edited by Beta: Treyvoni Fox 11/15/2009_


	23. CH 5: Meet

**AN: At long last the chuunin exams. I have to say I am really glad you all liked the, although short, interlude from Sasuke… As stated before, chapter will be predominately from Team 7's perspective. This will be another 4-5 post and will end after the fight with Orochimaru and an interlude form Sakura... So enjoy and thoughts are appreciated.**

**On the other hand, I am not the greatest artist, well except abstract oil based. A few people have requested that I draw out Naruto's new outfit…but I suck at doing that. Would anyone be interested in drawing it out for me? I would be more than happy to write a more descriptive image for them to use if needed? Just asking...**

**Oh and happy belated turkey day to all….**

* * *

"_It's a tough world out there and all the guys are fighting hard and the competition is really tough."_

Chapter 5: Competition promotes growth….

Part 1 – Meet

Uchiha Sasuke opened his eyes and looked to the beeping clock on the side of his bed. Seeing the blinking time, he groaned and rolled onto his back. It had taken a while for him to fall asleep last night and he wanted to awaken slowly. Knowledge that today was the day of the chuunin exams woke his faster. Finally he crawled out of bed and moved quickly and efficiently to preparing himself for the first part of the exam.

Putting away his breakfast dishes he glanced at the clock and nodded to himself. Smirking, he turned to leave. _It begins…_

* § *

Haruna Sakura stared at the image in the mirror; she tried smiling confidently at herself, but it quickly dissolved into a worried frown. She couldn't help that nagging feeling that she would be useless in the exams. Originally she had thought to not show for the exams. Realistically, she knew that while Sasuke and even Naruto were ready to take these exams, she had not really learned enough to believe that she was ready to advance. If it hadn't been for Naruto encouraging her she might have chosen not to take the test. He had told her even if she didn't advance it would be a learning experience, that they were Team Seven and how could they not take the exam together, and that he and Sasuke would protect her. She smiled softly in memory, he was right; they were a team and should take it together. Otherwise she might be left behind.

Looking once more into the mirror at her reflection she braced herself. _I can do this…_

* § *

Uzumaki Naruto tied his headband on and flexed his arms and legs. Feeling all of his weapons in place and that his light armor was fitted rightly, he turned to grab his shoes. Sliding into the ninja sandals, he nodded to himself. No doubts in his mind that he would be acknowledged and he would succeed. Opening his door he walked outside and saw to his surprise Yachi-chan and Zabuza waiting for him.

"What?" he stared at them in wide eyed surprise. Even after a few months he still was not used to people checking up on him.

"Naru-chan, you didn't think you could go off to take the exam without me wishing you luck?" Yachi moved forward and kissed his head softly, "Take no prisoners."

Naruto stared wide eyed as the Hyuuga walked off. Carefully he turned to see Zabuza watching him closely.

"Remember what you have learned, both from Kakashi, Haku and myself. Know that in these exams they do not look for the obvious, and just as in all shinobi matters, never take anything for face value. Haku is assisting in the exams so he isn't here to wish you luck, but he expects you to make it the second round, so you better do well," Zabuza looked him over one more time. "Better take this, and if you do well we will continue on with your training in swords. I won't even bother to mention what will happen if you don't a decent showing."

Naruto caught the package thrown at him, but by the time he looked back up Zabuza was gone. Opening it up, he saw two long double sided arm blades. Grinning he moved to put them into the empty arm braces he wore. _No way will I fail…_

* § *

Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto all arrived at the academy grounds within seconds of each other. As agreed they met up by an old tree with a swing. They each glanced at the other before smirking/smiling at the others. In a moment they turned as a team and walked into the academy. The swing on the old tree moved slightly in the cool breeze.

* § *

"Whoa…" Sakura stared at the crowded entrance way.

Teams of genin flooded the first floor of the academy, some talking to each other, others heading to the stairwell. The people ranged in age and size, headbands of different villages represented. Sasuke simply smirked before heading to the stairwell. Leading the way, the three of them headed up to the third floor. When they turned off the stairwell they stopped to see a huge crowd.

"Hey, didn't we only go up one flight?" Sakura asked in confusion, while Naruto looked to her as if unsure.

They were each staring at the group of genin, all standing trying to get into a room that said 301. Two genin stood at the door blocking the way. Sasuke frowned seeing a boy with a black hair cut in a bowl cut in green spandex arguing with the bullies, and being beaten up. Naruto stared at the two genin blocking the entrance to the room.

"Hey, Naruto? Isn't that the kid with the freaky sensei?" Sasuke asked quietly.

"Huh? Oh yeah, that's off. Kakashi-sensei said that freaky brows had a really strong genin squad, I wonder why they are letting themselves be beat up." Naruto also frowned. "Those two look familiar…"

"Hn?"

"Well Haku-nii hangs with these two chuunin sometimes and those two look like mini-versions of them, weird, huh?"

Sasuke looked again with his eyes burning red of the sharing, "Genjutsu and Henge."

"Wow, you would think bushy-eyes would know that, I mean wasn't the other guy a Hyuuga? I thought that Hyuuga can see through Henge and Genjutsu real easy like?"

Sakura looked, feeling her eyebrows lift as she saw the strange looking boy being pushed around, "You know him?" she asked, revulsion in her voice.

"Yeah, bushy brows, and bushy brows sensei showed up when Sasuke and I were being tested by Zabuza and Kakashi with a Hyuuga and some girl. You know while you were at the medic class? Their sensei is really freaky and the Hyuuga has a stick shoved up his ass even further than Sasuke-teme's," Naruto ignored the scowl from Sasuke, "but Kakashi-sensei later said the he was a really strong and that his team had last year's rookie of the year. I wonder what they are doing."

"Maybe they are trying to down pay themselves?" Sakura blushed as Naruto and Sasuke looked at her. "I mean if they play themselves off as weak people will underestimate them? What I want to know is why hasn't anyone noticed the genjutsu? I mean this is the second floor, right?"

"Hey," Naruto grinned slyly at Sasuke, "Should we pull the rug out by telling everyone? Or maybe pull something also?"

Sasuke shrugged, "No, if they are too weak to see the genjutsu they aren't worth my time. Let the weak ones stay here. That way we only fight the real competitors."

Naruto felt his jaw drop, "Teme, did you just willing suggest not showing off?"

Sasuke scowled faintly. He remember a long lecture after a beat down from Haku about how showing off and arrogance could cost him a fight and get himself humiliated. "Shut up, dobe," he muttered. "Let's go."

The three kept moving up, none of them noticing a Hyuuga watching them, anger in his eyes. The Hyuuga nudged his female teammate to make her notice the three heading up the stairs. Seeing them, the girl sighed before going to grab her other teammate who had just been kicked back.

"Lee, let's go," she whispered harshly. Lee started to respond, but a shake of Tenten's head stopped him. He turned and saw his other teammate watching three genin heading up the stairwell. He grinned widely. _Gai-sensei's rival's team? _He wanted to test himself against the Uchiha, prove himself to Gai-sensei. After all, Neji never fought him seriously, perhaps the Uchiha would?

"Hey, you guys go ahead, I want to test something out," Lee said.

Neji looked at him, turned to the stairwell and sneered. Tenten shook her head, "Don't take long Lee, we'll wait for you at the room."

* § *

"Hey you! The dark eyed one, you're from Kakashi-san's team?"

The three genin turned around and stared upwards. Glaring down at them was the genin from earlier wearing green spandex. He was staring down at them, his teammates missing.

"Yeah, what of it?" Sasuke finally asked.

"My name is Rock Lee, we were not properly introduced last time we met," Lee bowed his head slightly. "You are Uchiha Sasuke, correct?" Looking Sasuke in the eyes, "Will you fight me? Right here right now?"

Sasuke frowned at him, "A fight, and right here?"

Lee grabbed the balcony and jumped over it, landing crouched on the ground. He moved forward slightly.

"I wish to fight you, to test my techniques against yours. They say you are of the great Uchiha clan, one of the two great doujutsu clans of Konoha, and a known genius clan. I have seen my teammate Neji fight with his Byakugan; I wish to test myself against the legendary Sharingan. I have heard you are considered a natural genius like Neji so you are the best to test myself against."

"Are you kidding?" Naruto asked. He moved forward frowning to stand next to Sasuke.

Sakura also moved forward catching the green genin's attention. After staring at her for a few minutes, he blushed and moved instantly to stand in front of her. "Wow, you are beautiful, may I ask your name?"

"Uh… Sakura," she mumbled out, moving back to put space between her and the strange boy.

"You're cute; I did not see you before when I almost met your teammates. A beautiful flower to match your name, would you consider going on a date with me?" he moved even closer to her, practically touching her. He lifted his eyebrows up suggestively.

"EWWW, don't lift your eyebrows like that," Sakura moved back shuddering, "I could never go out with you, I mean you have no fashion sense and you're asking me out? No way..."

"But you are an angel, I would protect you always if you would let me," he blew a kiss at her.

Sakura moved to the side to stand behind Sasuke, trying to hide from the boy who had forgotten about the Uchiha after seeing her. He scowled even more seeing that the kid was as off in his behavior as his weird sensei. Suddenly Kakashi's constant lateness and porn reading seemed less offensive to the Uchiha.

Sighing, Sasuke looked to Naruto who was laughing at the spectacle. After all, he was usually the one Sakura shot down. "This is ridiculous," he muttered. Grabbing Sakura's arm he started to leave the room, motioning for Naruto to follow.

"Hey, are we not going to fight?" Lee called out as he realized his original quarry was leaving.

Sasuke turned around, "You give me no reason to fight other than you want to test yourself against a doujutsu. Why should I bother to fight you?"

Lee stood straight, "I had not realized that the Uchiha were cowards who would not answer a challenge," Lee moved forward challengingly. "After all I am one of the strongest genin in leaf, do you not want to fight me?"

"You speak like a fool," Sasuke snarled. He noticed out of the corner of his eyes that Naruto had crouched on the ground, seemingly relaxed but Sasuke could see certain muscles tensed. Naruto seemed to expect that there would be a fight.

"Why do you say so?" Lee seemed to be shocked by the Uchiha's refusal.

"You know I am Uchiha and that you are genin, yet you challenge me here before we fight. If you know I am Uchiha and you are from Konoha you have to know what abilities my eyes have. Yet you still want to fight which could allow me to copy your moves?" Sasuke shook his head. "If you are truly one of the strongest genin among Leaf than you have another reason to fight me. So tell me the real reason you are challenging me or get out of our way."

Lee stepped back. The boy seemed genuinely confused before standing tall. Lee's eyes flashed with fire and intensity.

"Did you know? Among the truly strong there are two types. The genius and the hardworking, as an Uchiha you are of the genius type, I am of the hardworking for all my skills come from hard work alone. My teammate is a genius like you and he is my rival, but I wish to test myself against others. I wish to fight you to prove that hard work will always overcome genius."

"Genius or hard work?" Sasuke muttered.

"Yes, I was not born with advantages, but through hard work I have made myself one of the strongest genin of Leaf," Lee gave them a thumbs up a blinding smile.

Sasuke stared at the kid in front of him; finally he turned to Naruto who had started to snicker.

"It's not funny, Naruto," he muttered.

"Yes it is, I mean part of me is pissed that he wants to fight you, but after all the lectures from Zabuza-sensei…" with that Naruto started laughing hard.

"Why do you laugh?" Lee shouted in frustration, of all the scenarios that had gone through his mind when he planned to challenge the Uchiha this was not it.

Naruto stood and calmed himself. His eyes turned serious as he looked at the kid in front of them. Lee felt the urge to back away from the glowing blue eyes.

"Your reasoning is some of the dumbest crap I have ever heard, same as your teammate's speech about fate," walking forward Naruto stood and stared Lee in the eyes, almost as if he was searching for something.

"What!?" Lee stared at him in shock.

Sasuke smirked and crossed his arms to see what Naruto would say. After that day that the freak Gai had shown up Zabuza had lectured them on his opinions of fate, geniuses and other shinobi rhetoric that he hated with passion.

"What I mean is that you are basing your beliefs that shinobi are either genius or hard workers. What about the average fighter? What about prodigies? What about naturals? What about genius who are also hard workers?" Naruto shook his head. "As Kakashi-sensei says you are not 'looking underneath the underneath'. People are not just classed by one-word that just describes how they started. You mention what they are considered from the beginning, but not what they grow to become."

Sasuke nodded his head, "Not to mention you are making foolish assumptions just like your teammate, he assumes people are dead-last just because they are on the team with the 'rookie' or that he knows their fate," Sasuke snorted. "Zabuza was right; your sensei got a bad team."

"What!?" Lee started sputtering and his face turned Red in rage. "How dare you insult Gai-sensei, he is—"

"Zabuza-sensei says that sometimes people are born with advantages and disabilities," Naruto interrupted before Lee could start shouting. "Some are born with advantages like being born into clans were they can be taught from a young age giving them an earlier start, that doesn't make them a genius, just better trained from an earlier age. Some are born with gifts that give them an advantage in battle like a kekkei genkai, but that advantage always comes with a price which only they may know. Others are born with disadvantages like no family to assist in their training, or physical problems that can hamper them or others choosing to hamper them out of fear of what they may become. In the end it doesn't matter. You rise and fall not on your born abilities but how you chose to grow them and your will to succeed."

Sakura and Lee both stared at Naruto, Sakura in confusion that such words were coming from Naruto; Lee because he had never had anyone question his beliefs from Gai, although a part of him wondered if it was questioning or just seeing it differently. "You are wrong; Gai-sensei says that—"

"Can't you do anything but parrot others?" Sasuke sneered. He turned to leave. "Just give up, we're not interested in hearing you spout words that you don't truly understand, and no way am I fighting you before the exams. After all we may fight later, but either way I won't let anyone see my skills till I have to fight."

Sakura shook her head in shock, "Wait up Sasuke-kun," she said before running after him.

Naruto stared at Lee, who was still in shock, before putting a hand on his shoulder.

"You know your teammate is an ass, but he doesn't deserve to be put down either," Seeing Lee's confusion. "I am assuming he practices also? Works hard to master his skills? Or does it just come naturally to him?" Seeing Lee stuttered. "He is a hard worker also, just like you. You can't just make assumptions; perhaps you are both geniuses of hard work, and that means you will both stand tall and go far. He just got a head start, you know? And you need to work twice as hard to catch up? That's all."

Leaving a shocked Lee behind, Naruto ran to catch up to his team. Lee stood still in confusion for a few minutes before he was pushed by a hand behind him. Turning he saw Tenten.

"Where were you?" she growled before grabbing his ear and pulling him along. "We are going to be late because of you."

* § *

In the shadow of the room that was now empty, Gai stepped out. He looked to the hallway that Lee and Tenten had walked out of. Thinking over the words exchanged, he couldn't help smiling. It was not his blinding 'good guy' smile but a true one. He had spent long and hard trying to teach Neji and Lee about hard work and though Lee screamed about it, he never quiet understood what Gai was trying to teach. Yet in one instant those two boys had understood and tried to get Lee to see and understand. Perhaps now Lee would truly grow.

"I should have known, Kakashi, your students are truly an inspiration. Perhaps this exam will be what is needed for both Neji and Lee," he frowned slightly. "Or perhaps it is young Zabuza who is truly the better teacher? Hmm, I shall truly have to test his youthfulness."

* § *

Zabuza shivered and looked around. He had a feeling something horrible had just happened.

"Zabuza-san, it is good to see you again," Inoichi Yamanaka said.

Zabuza looked up to see the blond jounin in front of him. He had met the man a few times while going over information that he had acquired as a missing Nin. From what he understood he coordinated the information brought in from all the spy networks and also worked with Ibiki often. Ibiki mentioned he had been trained by Inoichi.

"Yamanaka-san, what are you doing here?"

Sitting down Inoichi grinned, "Well Ibiki is hosting the first part of the chuunin exams, so I agreed to meet with you." He opened up a file and handed some paperwork to Zabuza. "Now don't fret this isn't more documents for you to sign, this is just how we are going to handle your three-month evaluation. Now first off, after this meeting you can head to the Hokage's office, he has your sword for your return."

Zabuza grinned; he had missed his Kubikiri Hōcho more than he wished to admit. "Ah, are we going to have evaluation of my skills like Haku?"

"Of course, though you will be straight off placed against jounin, as that was the rank you held. Also, since you are familiar with Iruka, he has volunteered to go over the information all new nin must know. He said you should be able to cover it quiet quickly. You will be eligible for missions quite soon, but not for at least a month, as we figured you would want to be in the village for the chuunin exams, but in the meantime you may be pulled for guard duty and such."

Zabuza looked up and grinned, "Not a problem, gets me a chance to know some of the local shinobi, I don't mind holding off another month before heading into general missions. I take it I will be with ANBU or jounin level ninja only?"

"Ah, now comes the most important part, one which the Hokage and the head of the internal guard has requested I mention to you," Inoichi looked at him closely. "Now I understand you met Maito Gai, and I understand he can be shocking and drive many to drink, but…"

As Inoichi started to lecture him about the scene at the bar, Zabuza let his mind wander, after all if Gai kept showing up as Kakashi said he might, drinking would be happening much more often. No one in their right mind messed with a shinobi's need to drink, not even in Konoha, no matter what Inoichi said. Though having to listen to this lecture he would have to take it out of Hatake's hide.

* § *

"Oh good, I wasn't sure Sakura would come as well, I thought she might decide not to take the test."

The group looked up to see Kakashi leaning against the door, hands in pocket. He eye smiled at the three and Sakura blushed. After passing out the cards, Sakura had doubted whether to come, she was glad she did, but obviously Kakashi had wondered as well.

"That's a good thing, right sensei?" Naruto asked, bouncing on his toes grinning.

"Yep, means you can take the test after all. See all three had to show up, I didn't mention it earlier as I didn't want you or Sasuke forcing her to take the test," he ruffled Naruto's hair.

"Huh, you and your mind games," Sasuke grumbled.

"Yep," Kakashi smiled again. "No hurry along, you were already delayed by that earlier problem with Lee," all three looked up. "Ah yes, I saw that, and I am very proud of you for not fighting."

"Hn, let's go," Sasuke said moving forward and opening the door.

* § *

"Sasuke-kun," a shrill voice called out, Sasuke was one second to late, and a blond girl attached himself to his back.

"Get off, Ino," he muttered, trying to shrug the girl off his back.

"Damn it, Ino-pig, get off of him," Sakura yelled, she moved to try and help Sasuke get the girl off his back.

"Face it, forehead-girl, you're just jealous, because of the bond between Sasuke-kun and me."

"As if…"

Sasuke moved away from the two arguing girls to be closer to Naruto, who was watching the two girls argue.

"Damn, I never realized this but that could really be annoying," Naruto muttered after hearing the girls voices rising to all new levels.

"You have no idea," Sasuke grumbled.

"Wow, so I guess we're all here?"

The two turned around to see Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba, Shino and Hinata walking forward. It looked as if they had been waiting to see if the third graduating team of their age group would also be in the exams. Smiling at Naruto and remarking on his new clothes, Chouji offered some of his chips with a smile. Naruto took some chips and turned to joke with Kiba who started posturing about how far they would all go in the exam. Sasuke stepped away to watch. He noticed the Hyuuga girl watching Naruto and blushing, he felt his eyebrow lift in amusement.

"Huh? You've changed," a quiet voice next to him spoke up.

He turned to see Shikamaru watching him. "What do you mean?" He had always been wary of the Nara as he seemed just a little too aware for someone who slept all the time.

"Besides the fact you are talking to people? You never bothered noticing anything except training, yet you just checked everyone out," the Nara yawned. "Troublesome, I guess this has to do with Naruto having a new outfit and being rather calm."

"Well it has been awhile, people don't stay the same," shrieks of the two girls pierced the air. "Well most don't."

"Yeah, but I never figured you to start paying attention to others, least of all Naruto. I heard rumors you guys came back with some missing nins on a mission gone wrong?" Shikamaru asked, fishing for news.

"Hn," Sasuke grunted. He turned to see Kiba and Naruto start wrestling. He rolled his eyes, Naruto may have matured since Zabuza and Haku joined the village, but obviously time with the Inuzuka took it all away.

"Hey, don't you think you all should be quiet?" a new voice interrupted them.

"Who are you?" Ino asked, looking at the teenager who had arrived.

"Yakushi Kabuto, genin of Konoha just like yourselves," the boy adjusted his glasses. "Now if you don't mind, you should really keep it down." He motioned to behind the group of genin.

Everyone turned around to see all the other chuunin hopefuls watching them with scowls on their face. A small dose of killing intent was directed at them from the closet genin.

"Those three are from hidden sound; they appear to be rather hot tempered, probably because this is the first time their village is participating in a chuunin exam. Even still many of the genin here are hot tempered, so you should stay under the radar, you are new kids," Kabuto smirked at them. "Ah, you remind me of myself the first time I took the exam."

"Kabuto-san," Sakura spoke up, "You've taken this exam before? Is this your second time?"

"Ah well, this will be my seventh time," he smiled at them. "The exam occurs twice a year, and this is the first time of my fourth year." He smiled at them, but Sasuke, Naruto and Shikamaru seemed to narrow their eyes at his tone. Something seemed off.

"Seven times? Either you aren't that impressive or you aren't serious about advancing," Naruto muttered. Zabuza's voice whispered in his ears; _always question someone who offers help for no reason, especially if they are shinobi._

Kabuto seemed to not have heard him, but Kiba did and he turned to eye the older genin closer. Sasuke and Shikamaru both tensed slightly when Kabuto reached into his back pocket.

"Hehe, you are such cute newbie's, I think I'll share some of my knowledge with you," holding up in his hand was a stack of cards. "These are my nin-info cards. They are basically cards with information burned into them with my chakra. They can only be read by me. I have four years worth of knowledge on over two hundred cards." He pulled a card out and crouching to the ground in the middle of the group he dropped a card onto the floor.

"What are you doing?" Sakura asked, kneeling down to see.

"Well you can't see them without my chakra," a small pulse of chakra and the blank card filled in with a map of the elemental nations. With numbers and symbols on them.

"Wow a graph, what is this?"

"This is the number of people who are taking the exam and what country they are from."

Sasuke eyed the cards, "Do you have info on individuals as well?" he asked finally.

"Heh, are you interested in some?" Kabuto asked looking at Sasuke. "Of course I do, I have info on all in the exam, all though some of it isn't very accurate of course. I even have information about you all as well."

Sasuke eyed Shikamaru out of the corner of his eye. "Huh. Yesterday we met some Suna Nin, I believe one called himself Gaara, do you know him?"

"Oh, you know his name, that makes it even easier," he held up the cards spreading them to look, before pulling one out. He held up a card, and infusing it with chakra it filled out showing a picture of the red head from sand with writing on it. "Gaara of the Sand, Mission History: C-Rank 8, B-Rank 1, wow a B-rank as a genin, impressive. As a newcomer I don't have much, it just says that he has never taken an injury from a mission. So anyone else?"

Naruto eyed him narrowly, "You said you have information on us, What about me, what do you have about me?"

Kabuto froze for a moment, and then smiled "Your name?"

"Uzumaki Naruto," Naruto grinned, but his smile seemed almost feral.

"Ah, here we go, Uzumaki Naruto, Recent graduate: Mission History: D-Ranks 25, C-Ranks 1 which was re-ranked for unknown reasons as a team, and one C-Rank without his genin team. No specialty listed but you are known for pranks around the village that have the shinobi ranks classing you towards stealth and trapping."

"Whoa Naruto, what mission did you get to do separate?" Kiba asked.

Naruto was staring at Kabuto and at the card. More was written on it but it was held out of his sight. Finally he grinned and scratched the back of his head, "Ah it was just a small thing I stumbled into with Iruka–sensei. Since I helped I was given credit for it." He laughed out.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes before looking to Shikamaru. He was also watching Naruto and also glancing at Kabuto. Something seemed wrong.

"You know, it makes no sense," Shikamaru finally said.

"Oh, what?' Kabuto asked smiling.

"Why you are sharing this info with us, I mean we are your competitors."

Kabuto stopped smiling before standing up, "Eh, were all Leaf, and I feel bad as this is your first time," his eyes flickered off to the side. "You got to understand that Leaf, Sand, Rain, Grass, Waterfall…even the new guys Sound are participating. Outstanding genin from each village and you all are just rookies." He laughed softly. "Well most are outstanding genin, maybe not that 'Sound' I mean they are new."

As Kabuto started to mock Sound, he shifted slightly as if to put himself in a certain spot, arousing Sasuke and Naruto's suspicion more. Suddenly a genin from the crowd jumped in the air and aimed a punch at Kabuto. He moved out of the way, only to turn and see another genin who was standing close to him, his arm back. Another punch was aimed at Kabuto who dogged it, only for the attacking genin to back off. As the rookies all crouched for a fight, Sakura gasped as Kabuto suddenly fell, his glasses breaking from his head and he hacked up blood.

"What's happening, I thought he dodged it," Sakura shrieked.

"Huh, he must have glanced his nose with that punch," Shikamaru muttered, "Guess that what you get for acting all superior to another village."

"No, there was a sound," Kiba muttered back. "Akamaru and I heard it."

"Heh, write this down on your cards," one of the strange genin said, "The three hidden sound ninjas, definite chuunin material."

As the three glared at the group, Sasuke and Naruto reached for kunai's each. Suddenly there was a loud poof from the front of the room.

"Alright, quiet down you worthless bastards!"

Standing at the front of the room, surrounded by dissipating smoke was a scarred ninja and several chuunin.

"Thanks for waiting," the scarred man said, "My name is Morino Ibiki, the examiner for the first test in the chuunin exam."

Naruto groaned, and Sasuke looked to him.

Ibiki meanwhile pointed at the ninjas who attacked Kabuto. "You, Hidden Sound, stop doing what you please or you will be kicked out of the exam before it even starts."

"I apologize, this is our first exam, and-"

"Do I look like I care?" Ibiki looked around the room, "I will say this once, No Fighting without permission or you will be dropped from the exam, nor will killing be tolerated at this point. Any pigs that can't follow this will be disqualified!"

He turned his backs on everyone. "Now, we will start the first exam." Turning back around he held up a small tablet with the number one on it. "Instead of sitting as you have all started to, you will each come up and pick up one of these tablets for your assigned seat. We will than hand out your test."

Sasuke leaned down to Naruto, "What is it?"

"You mean besides the fact it seems we are taking a written test," Naruto stuck his tongue out at the examiners. He turned to blow a raspberry at Sasuke when he pushed his shoulder. "That is the guy who has been dealing with Haku-nii and Zabuza-sensei, he heads T&I. He supposedly, at least what Haku-nii said, is into psycho-psycho, arghh, you know mind manipulation."

"Huh," Sasuke looked up. "Guess the test is not going to be completely about answering the questions," He looked up at Sakura and then to Naruto, "Listen closely to what he says are the rules, something tells me this is not about a written test."

Naruto looked up, his face scrunched, finally he relaxed and nodded.

"Will do," he turned to head down to get a tablet before turning around, "Just don't get cocky teme."

Once everyone was seated with a test, Ibiki spoke up again.

"There are many important rules to this test. I will now write them on the board while I explain. No questions allowed so listen carefully," Sasuke and Naruto shared a glance before smirking. "The first rule is you start with ten points each. This test has ten questions, so for each one wrong you lose a point. The second rule is that you pass or fail as a team, which means that you are trying to maintain as close to thirty points as possible, but if one person's test equals zero you all lose. In general that means each person must answer at least one question correctly. The closer to thirty points the higher your team is ranked," Ibiki turned around to glare at someone who had stood up appearing to be about to shout.

"No questions!"

As the kid sat back down, Naruto glanced to Sakura and winked. Hopefully she wouldn't worry about him.

"The third rule is that for any genin caught doing sneaky activities, like cheating, during the test will be deducted two points per offense," he smirked at everyone, almost enjoying the confusion and fear the genin where giving. "That means if you are caught cheating five times you will be asked to leave as your paper will be at zero, hence your team is out!"

A few turned to look at the chuunin sitting around the room with clipboards. Naruto glanced to the friends of Haku's Kotetsu and Izumi who grinned. Kotetsu pointed to his eyes and then at Naruto, as if to say '_I'm watching you…'_

"Realize," Ibiki continued, "that pathetic attempts at cheating will get your team destroyed, be proud shinobi trying to reach chuunin rank. The test will last one hour, so begin."

With that everyone turned over their papers to read the first questions. The room became dead silent, not even the sound of one pencil moving as they read the questions provided. Sakura looked to the first and started to decode the cryptogram. Moving onto the second she glanced down at Naruto a few rows below her. He seemed to be just reading all the questions, _I hope he can get these,_ she thought.

As she started working on the possible answers to the second question, the genin next to her stood up.

"Hey, how many teams are expected to pass?"

"It's not like knowing will help," Ibiki answered. "Or are you trying to get disqualified?"

"Sorry," the kid grumbled and sat back down.

Sasuke on the other hand had looked through all the questions and realized even he couldn't answer them, and the tenth questions was blank. He looked around the room at the chuunin lounging about and back to the rules written on the board. _I see they want us to cheat; it's not about answering the questions, so much as about finding the answers without getting caught. _

…_after all, Zabuza-sensei always said it doesn't matter how smart you are, just how sneaky and well you can find an answer outside the norm, _Naruto thought to himself. Knowing what to do, he looked around the room; unfortunately he lacked a lot of techniques for cheating to use in this situation. Normally he was great at information gathering, after all he had those shadow clones, but in a room like this. Glancing upwards he saw some mirrors up above. He made to crack his neck to better see the room, and seeing a possibility, he quickly threw one senbon at a certain mirror. Quickly glancing down he waited to make sure no one saw. Looking back up he could now see Sakura's paper. Smirking, he quickly memorized one answer and wrote it down. _Hehe, just need to take enough to pass, perhaps 2 or 3 questions, and then wait it out. After all teme has his sharingan and Sakura is so smart she doesn't need to cheat._

Sakura meantime saw Sasuke writing while staring at another test taker and Naruto also occasionally writing and she breathed easier. They may not have the full 30-points but they wouldn't fail. She froze as a knife landed on the paper next to hers.

"What the hell…" the kid shouted standing up.

"You messed up five times, you're out," a chuunin said. "Your teammates as well, go on get out."

"No way…"

"Damn it…"

Slowly as if that was the start, several teams were weeded out. Finally Sakura finished and leaned back to wait for the final questions, she glanced to the side and saw Sasuke still writing, and down below to Naruto who was also writing. Sighing she-

"Nice forehead," she whispered softly to herself, though her tone and body motion was different. Picking up her paper she quickly read the answers before moving her hands into a sign.

Sakura glanced around in confusion, she just lost her train of thought for no reason, sighing she looked around the room. In the corner a chuunin was forcefully kicking out a genin who was arguing that he hadn't been caught cheating. Ibiki meanwhile was watching the Suna nin with the red hair, as his chakra had spiked but it felt off to him.

"Excuse me," everyone turned to the back. "Can I use the restroom?"

One of the chuunin stood up, "We'll have to come with you," he said.

"No problem," the kid smirked.

A few minutes later Ibiki snorted in laughter; _that got rid of the trash…_ "We will now provide the tenth question, but first some added rules."

"Heh, nice timing," the kid in the back said as he returned from the bathroom.

"You done playing with your doll? Just sit down," Ibiki walked around the desk he had been behind. "I'll explain now, these are the rules of desperation…"

* § *

Zabuza walked in with Inoichi into the jounin lounge. He saw Kakashi sitting with two other jounin. He nodded his thanks to Inoichi and moved to join Hatake. He nodded to Kakashi as he sat down and leaned his sword to the side.

"Got your blade back?" Kakashi asked laughingly, "has it missed you?" he cooed.

"Shut it Hatake," Zabuza growled. "What's your problem? You seem a little drunk."

"Bored, no team…"

"Shouldn't worry, we'll be back to missions soon, so whose your friend?" the other male jounin spoke up, speaking around a cigarette.

"Oh, Sarutobi Asuma, meet Momochi Zabuza, newest member of leaf, and his special friend, Kubikiri Hōcho-Ow!" Kakashi raised his head to rub at the smack Zabuza gave him. "What?"

"Just because you never bonded with a named weapon doesn't mean you can make fun of those who have," Zabuza growled. He then turned to the snickering jounin. "Hello Asuma-san, so what were you saying before?"

"Huh," Asuma blinked and then nodded, "well, I heard that Morino Ibiki is overseeing the first test."

"The sadist, yeah I know," Kakashi answered.

"Sadist?" the woman questioned.

Momochi turned to her, and then to Kakashi, "Oh sorry, Momochi Zabuza new jounin of Leaf, meet new jounin of leaf Yuuhi Kurenai," he nodded to each. "I guess since you only were promoted recently you don't know about Ibiki, Kurenai."

"Oh, who is he?" she asked after nodding to Zabuza.

"A Pro," he answered

"A pro…of what?"

"T&I," Zabuza answered with a grin that showed his sharp teeth through his face tape. "So what? Kakashi's brats, at least two of them, have dealt with worse." He turned to look at the other two, "After all I have been helping him with the team along with my apprentice, and dealing with Haku is a form of torture as well…"

"Shut up," Kakashi growled. "Bitch about me, what is your issue today?"

"I got lectured about the trouble we caused at the bar after meeting Maito Gai, since you were the one who got me drunk…"

Neither noticed that Asuma and Kurenai shared a look. Neither was used to seeing Kakashi joke with some like this.

"So what if he is T&I, it's not like he will be physically torturing them, right?" Kurenai asked, interrupting the stare down between Kakashi and Zabuza.

Zabuza turned to her and leered, "Maybe not physical, but Ibiki likes to screw with people's heads. Those kids are going to be mind fucked."

"Like you already haven't already done that to Sasuke and Naruto," Kakashi muttered.

"Please I haven't begun to fuck with them as much as Ibiki will, but they have survived enough from Haku and me to realize when someone is playing with them, so they should be fine, at least your brats, don't know about theirs," Zabuza shrugged at Asuma and Kurenai.

"What will he do to them?" Kurenai asked.

* § *

"First, for the tenth question you must decide whether you will take it or not," Ibiki said with an evil leer.

The blond Suna kunoichi shouted out, "Choose? What happens if we choose not to take it?"

"If you choose not to your points are reduced to zero… you fail! Along with your two teammates," Ibiki smiled grew very creepy, and the air in the room seemed chillier.

"What does that mean," another genin shouted. "Then of course we will decide to take it," another shouted.

"..and now the other rule," Ibiki looked down before glancing back up, many sat back in their chairs from the look in his eyes. "If you choose to take it…and answer incorrectly…that person will lose the right to ever take the chuunin selection exam ever again."

Naruto froze looking up at Ibiki, Sakura gasped, Sasuke glared, and Kiba…"What kind of stupid ass rule is that? There are a ton of guys here who have taken it more than once."

"Hehehe...Well you all are the unlucky batch, you got me," Ibiki grinned at everyone, stretching the scars on his face. "This year it's my rules, and I am being kind enough to give you a way out. Those that are confident can choose to give up and take the exam again next time."

He stared at everyone, the room suddenly silent and the tension thick and oppressive.

"So what's it going to be?" he glared at everyone. "The tenth question. Those that are not ready to take it raise your hand and leave."

Naruto kept staring at Ibiki; he looked to his paper and then glanced behind him. He caught Sasuke's eyes. The two kept staring at each other before nodding. Sasuke moved his head to glance at Sakura, seeing her sweating; he tried to catch her attention. After a few moments she glanced at him. Holding her eyes he mouthed, _Stay, we will be fine._

"I…I won't take it," someone called out.

He was one of the older genin, and Sasuke recognized him as the chuunin plant he had copied off of. He smirked, _I see, have some plants leave and thin it out. Too bad for you Haku already mentioned to Naruto and me that the chuunin exam was not the only way to advance, just the most popular and desired one. After all, it's the elite who go to the chuunin exams, so even if we fail here we can still move forward._

Meanwhile, Naruto had leaned back in his chair and had a slight smirk. After all he had already heard about Ibiki from Zabuza and Haku; he knew the guy was probably just trying to scare off the weak. Besides, what type of Hokage would he be if he quit out of fear of never advancing…

* § *

"..You see Kurenai-san, Ibiki will go after them psychologically. He knows the human mind, what plagues them, what they doubt. He will work on that to get them to weaken. Once their weaknesses float to the surface, he will go after them like a shark to blood," Zabuza pulled down his face mask and took a bite out of an apple with his shark like teeth.

Kakashi leaned back to see Kurenai watching Zabuza entranced.

"I really like that about him, nothing like a little mental torture to see who is really ready to advance."

Kakashi sighed at Zabuza's theatrics. _Well, obviously Haku got his shock tendencies from someone. _

* § *

Naruto glanced to the side to see Hinata, who was next to him shaking. He vaguely remembered her from the academy as a really quiet and shy girl. With each team that left he could feel her nerves getting to her. She looked up and glanced at him, when he saw her eyes he realized that she must be related to Yachi. He smiled at her.

"Don't worry so much Hinata, everything will be fine," Naruto smiled encouragingly at her.

"Well, anyone else?" Ibiki asked.

"Get on with it already," Naruto shouted out.

"Oh, a loud mouth, aren't you worried about advancing?"

"Ha, I plan to be Hokage one day, what type of leader would I be if I took the easy way out at the first sign of trouble, hell, what type of shinobi would I be?" he leaned forward and glared back at Ibiki. "I follow my own unbending path, and I will go forward, and neither you nor anyone else will stop me. So quit stalling and ask the last question."

Ibiki looked around the room and saw that everyone else had sat up straight and stared at him. _Huh, guess he just stopped anymore from leaving. Hell he just about called those who left cowards, and in a way they are. Guess no more point in dragging this on. I have to bitch at Zabuza about this. Seventy-two, more than I expected but not bad considering…_

"Wise choice, well for those of you remaining…I congratulate you, you all—"

**

* * *

**

_Edited by Beta: Treyvoni Fox 12-2-2009_

**tbc... ain't I a stickler for stopping here. Don't worry the big changes start next chapter in forest of death, only small ones here…**


	24. CH 5: Boast

**AN: First off the ending of 'Meet' was not supposed to be a cliffhanger, you all knew they were going to pass, it was just to set up my fun for the start of this post. So Enjoy!**

_

* * *

_

"Every other enjoyment malice may destroy; every other panegyric envy may withhold; but no human power can deprive the boaster of his own encomiums."

_-Samuel Johnson_

Chapter 5: Competition promotes growth….

Part 1 – Boast

"Wait a minute;" Zabuza said looking around the room, "If the first exam is happening and you all are the jounin with kids taking it, where is…IT?"

"It?" Asuma asked in curiosity, his eyes scrunched and his cigarette hanging from his mouth.

"You know…the over eager green thing?"

Kurenai started to laugh in amusement; Asuma choked, dropping his cigarette into his lap. Even Kakashi snorted in laughter.

"My guess," Kakashi said after a moment, opening his orange book, "Standing outside the academy bouncing on his toes in eagerness to see if his team has passed."

The other jounin stared at him before shuddering in realization that he was right. Trying to burn the image out of his mind, Zabuza returned to cleaning his sword.

*§§*

"Wise choice. Well, for those of you remaining…I congratulate you, you all -"

The sound of glass shattering echoed through the room.

Due to the stressful situation that Ibiki had created, several students stood, pulling out weapons. Some crouched in their chairs. Others simply looked up in surprise. A few screamed in terror. The kunai that had shot through the window landed over the chalkboard behind Ibiki causing a canvas to drop. A split second later another large object tumbled through the window, shattering the rest of the glass. The chairs of some of the Chuunin examiners were shoved back as they dropped out of the way. The black ball unrolled to form a woman standing in front of the desk.

"I am the examiner for the second exam, Mitarashi Anko! Now Let's Go!"

The woman was standing in front of the canvas grinning, the trench coat she was wearing flapping from the high speed movements she had just completed. The canvas turned out to be a sign saying 'Second Examiner, Mitarashi Anko!"

Dead silence greeted her.

"Anko," Ibiki growled out.

"What?" the strange woman turned to look behind her.

Ibiki was staring at her with a twitch in his left eye, "I haven't finished the first exam!"

Anko turned back around to stare at the room. All the genin were staring at her, having not moved since she appeared, some clutching weapons, others had their mouths open in shock, and a rare few simply still sat in their chairs. The Chuunin who had been stationed around the room were shaking their heads in amusement.

"Good god man, it's been an hour! Why aren't you done?" she blustered back.

Ibiki simply stared at her, and finally she held a hand up.

"Fine," she muttered. Moving to sit on the desk, she pulled out a stick of dango from her coast and started to munch on them.

Ibiki watched her for a moment before turning back to the genin.

"Take your seats!" he shouted.

Everyone scrambled to sit back down, any fear they may have lost for Ibiki earlier returned at the sight of his vengeful face. He waited a few minutes until everyone was seated before clearing his throat.

"As I was saying before we were interrupted," he glanced at Anko who ignored him. "For the seventy two of you remaining…I congratulate you, you all as you have passed the first exam!"

"What?" a few shouted in confusion.

"Geez Ibiki, I thought you said you weren't done with the exam?" Anko muttered just loud enough for those in the front of the room to hear.

Ibiki simply threw a snarl at her before shouting again, "Silence."

"I thought we still had the tenth question?" a genin in the back called out.

"There never was a tenth question. Or should I say the choice to take it or not was the question. By choosing to stay you all have passed."

The Suna Kunoichi Temari called out, "If we all passed from taking the tenth question, what the hell were the purpose of the others questions?"

Ibiki smirked at everyone, "Oh, they had a purpose just not whether you passed or not. First off the rules stated it was a team test that meant all of you would worry on how your teammate was doing which added to the stress of the test itself. Also, as many of you may have noticed, unless you are a super genius or major book worm, passing these questions in an hour is almost impossible. Because of that, many of you came to the correct conclusion that you had to cheat in order to pass. That was the true purpose of this exam. We had Chuunin seeded throughout the room and tested your abilities in information gathering. As you can guess, those that were caught or cheated too obviously failed."

Ibiki listened to the shouts and cries from the genin and saw Anko smiling softly. She looked at him and nodded. Ibiki moved his hands upwards and took off his bandana. The room grew silent as everyone noticed. Many could not take their eyes off of his scalp. Covered in burns, slices and holes it was a grisly sight. A few of the weaker stomached individuals turned pale.

"You see, in the world of shinobi, information can mean the difference between life and death," he said into the silence. "On the battlefield and off, bad information can get you killed or, worse, captured. I want you to remember this; important information in your hands can be a powerful weapon for your comrades and village. So we had you gather information to weed out those who lacked this ability."

"But still…the last question?" Temari asked again.

Ibiki smiled, it was a creepy expression on his face when he had all the scars showing, "That was the final purpose of the test; it was a test of faith. You see it was 'the take it' or 'not to take it' question. We made it a painful choice in that if you failed you could never take the Chuunin exam again. By refusing to take the test you also fail along with your team." He noticed the confusion on many faces. Moving forward, "Look at it this way, say you are Chuunin and say your mission is to steal documents. But the information on who you will face, how many, what are their skills… all that is unknown to you-"

"Don't forget surrounded by possible traps," Anko added in helpfully.

"Now do you accept the mission or not?" Ibiki spoke after he shot a small glare at Anko. "Because you don't want to die or your comrades to die, do you not take the mission? The answer is No! No matter the danger these are the missions you can't refuse. The ability to be courageous and survive any hardship is what it means to be a Chuunin captain. Those who can't put their destiny on the line, who cling to uncertain futures of 'there is always next year', and walk away…those pieces of trash are not worthy of the right to be Chuunin."

He glanced around and smirked inwardly at the happy grin on the brat Uzumaki's face. Putting his bandana back on he grinned at the genin.

"You have all made it through the first entrance exam, I wish you luck," he turned to stare at Anko. "You'll need it," he muttered softly.

*§§*

"Oi, your brats are out if you want them," Ibiki said poking his head into the room. "Anko has released them to gather what they want for the second exam. It starts in a few hours."

Several jounin raised their heads to look up.

"Who passed?" Kurenai called out.

"Ask them yourself, results from the test will be posted at the end of the exam," Ibiki answered before leaving.

As the door slammed shut the room echoed, as everyone was silent. A group of jounin off to the side stood up to leave. Kurenai turned to see Asuma lighting another cigarette, Kakashi never looked up from his reading and Zabuza leaned back comfortably.

"Should we go check on our students," she asked.

"I guess, but I have time knowing my brats. Chouji has probably dragged them all for some food. Pass or fail," Asuma stretched before standing. He offered a hand down to Kurenai. "Walk you out?"

As the two left, Zabuza looked up as Kakashi giggled.

"Since I'm the only one here what is with the giggle?"

"Those two are so adorable, still denying they are dating," Kakashi looked up. "So, I hear Anko is handling the second exam, have you met her yet?"

"Crazy woman who wears a lot of mesh and not much else? Met her once and Haku met her, he claims she is dangerous and slightly insane," he stretched back. "Though that seems to be the standard around here, from what I can tell."

"Pretty accurate on her and well… you know what they say," Kakashi stood and put his book away. "Become strong by killing and lying, means walking the line between sanity."

Zabuza's laugh echoed. Standing he followed Kakashi out of the room, "Hundred Ryo they are at the ramen stand," he smirked.

"No bet."

*§§*

"…Haku pointed out she had made a leaf symbol with the dango stick. I tell ya she is crazy," Naruto's loud voice sounded slightly muffled.

"Well well, seems you three did well," Zabuza said.

The three genin turned around to see their sensei watching them, Zabuza standing slightly further back, his giant sword strapped to his back.

"Zabuza-sensei, you got your sword back," Naruto shouted.

Raising one hairless brow, "Wow, I think I'm actually proud, you noticed before everyone else," Zabuza muttered. Raising his voice, "So how long you got before next exam?"

"We have to be at Training Ground Forty-Four in three hours," Sakura spoke up.

"So grabbing a bite before packing?" Kakashi asked as he sat down next to Sasuke, who quietly kept eating.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei," Naruto spoke up, "what do you know about Training Ground Forty-Four?"

Sakura and Sasuke turned to look at him.

"Ma, can't give you any information, you should know that. I suggest you prepare for anything," he looked to them and gave his eye smile at them. "I think you three should head off and prepare and when you can get to the site early. You never know, the examiner might decide to start early, or drop you if you are late…" the three genin took off, leaving their seat and half eaten bowls behind.

Kakashi smiled and looked to Zabuza who sat down next to him, "You know messing with them is fun."

"You are a twisted man, you know that right?" Zabuza replied as he requested a bowl of ramen.

*§§*

Haku looked up to see the Hayate Gekko, one the shinobi he tended to work with. He smiled at him, "Yes, Hayate-san?"

"Ah, Haku-san, I though since you had some time before the second exam begins, do you think you could ummm, introduce me to Momochi-san?" he asked scratching the side of his neck.

"Oh? Now, sure I guess so," Haku moved around the table he was seated at and started to head out. He stretched his senses out and felt for Zabuza. "Is there a reason you wanted to meet him now?" he asked in curiosity.

"Well, I heard he got his sword back today, I figured he might like a friendly spar to get comfortable with his sword," Hayate coughed into his hand. "I thought I could offer him said spar."

Haku laughed softly, "Ah, not a bad idea."

Tilting his head, Haku moved off to the direction he felt Zabuza in, he also sensed Hatake near him. Mentally shrugging, he headed off in that direction, he would have made small talk with Hayate, but the man seemed to be nervous. He had to fight the urge to giggle in amusement. He wondered if he would be able to get over his nerves before sparring Zabuza. If he didn't he would be eaten alive. A small part f him grumbled at the fact he wouldn't be able to stay to watch the fight. Sadly Anko-san asked him to help her run the second test and as a new ninja of the village, it was implied that he would assist one of the examiner. In fact he was also supposed to help Hayate with the third exam but that was at least a month away.

Seeing the ramen stand up ahead, Haku rolled his eyes. He figured Hatake and Zabuza had gone to check on Naruto and his team, but sent them off for whatever reason and were now relaxing.

"Zabuza-sama," he called out as he lifted the flap to move inside. He saw Hatake with his head buried in his book, and a small bottle of sake between the two.

"Haku?" Zabuza turned to look at him.

"Hai, I had some time before the second exam and Hayate-san wished to be introduced," he titled his head to the side at the nervous man.

"Hello Momochi-san, my name is Hayate Gekko a kenjutsu master of Konoha," He bowed slightly. "I was hoping that I might be able to spar with one of the Kiri no Shinobigatana Nananin Shū, It is not often that another swordsman can have a chance against one of the seven, especially in a friendly spar. I had heard you were due to receive your sword back to you today and thought you might like a sparring partner."

Zabuza leaned back and looked at the man in front of him. He was dressed in standard ninja attire of dark greens, his hair held back by a bandana. He could see the hilt of a katana above his shoulder. His face though was worn and tired, circles under his eyes. Even as he watched the man, he broke into a racking cough.

"You couldn't ask for a better sparring partner," Kakashi spoke up from his side never looking up from his book, "Hayate happens to be one of the best kenjutsu masters in the village. In fact it was his skill with a sword that awarded him the rank of Tokubetsu Jounin."

"Hn, I guess. Do you want to join us? I plan to have a relaxing lunch, and afterwards I was going to trick this one into another fight, but another swordsmen would be much better than this lazy ass," he hiked a thumb at Kakashi, who responded by turning a page of his book.

"Well, if you are all settled I'm off," Haku interrupted. He smiled to everyone than moved to leave.

"They passed, you know," Kakashi called out.

"I had no doubt, on the other hand considering what Anko-san has planned I am not sure they will make it through," he called back.

As Haku walked back to the Training Area 44, he could feel his lips curling in a smile.

_Well done, Naruto-kun._

*§§*

After leaving the ramen stand, Naruto headed to his place at full speed. He had so many items, and he had no idea what might or might not be needed for the next exam. Even better, with all the money he had saved over the past three months he had finally been able to afford storage scrolls. He really had to thank Iruka-sensei, all those places he now shopped at he was getting three times the supplies then before at better quality for the same price. He had even taken his large collection of old and damaged weapons in and gotten trade in value. Last month he had finally decided to go with Haku to get a few storage scrolls. The only ones he had were the ones from the old man when he graduated. They were basic ones, but now with funds he had been able to get some more varied versions.

Arriving home he grabbed the storage scrolls and started grabbing items to sort through, he would figure this out and make sure he had everything he needed. He started sorting everything out while wondering what else he should take. It was unsurprising that he almost missed the knocking at his door. Confused Naruto looked at his stuff again before sighing and getting up. He glanced at the clock and was surprised to see more than an hour had passed. Moving to the door he opened it.

"Sasuke?" he pocked his head out further and didn't see anyone else. "What are you doing here?"

"I was finished packing and thought to see if you needed any help," Sasuke pushed him out of the way to move inside.

"Oh. What about Sakura-chan?" Naruto shut the door and moved inside to join Sasuke.

"What about her? I figure if you and I are prepared we should be fine," he started picking up items Naruto had on the table. "Not like she takes being a ninja seriously."

"Ah, you shouldn't say that about her, she's trying. I'll send a clone for her; we should make sure all of us cover everything. Sakura-chan always seems so prepared, she should be here."

"Fine, whatever," he said.

"Bastard," Naruto muttered even as he created a clone. He watched as the clone jump out of the window to hurry off. Luckily he knew where she lived since the shopping incident in which he and Haku had to help her bring all her stuff home.

"So what did you bring," he asked sitting down across from Sasuke.

*§§*

Sakura looked at her supplies and wondered what else she would need. Earlier, that Anko person had them follow her to Training Ground 44, in which they saw it was a giant forest. She had told them they were to meet back in three hours, and it had only been half that time.

"Sakura," her mother's voice called out. "You have a visitor."

"Coming," she called out. Running downstairs she saw her mother talking to Naruto. "Naruto? What are you doing here?"

"HI Sakura-chan, Sasuke and Naruto are meeting to making sure they have everything covered between them. Naruto sent me to see if you wanted to join them?" the Naruto clone looked up at her smiling widely.

"Oh, you're a clone, ah yes I will. Wait a moment and I will finish up."

Sakura ran upstairs and looked at all the supplies on her bed. Quickly packaging them all up she placed them to the side and turned to her closet. After the first test she had thought about what the examiner had said. It had taken a bit but Sakura realized every second from the moment they showed up they were being tested. They were supposed to figure everything out, and to plan accordingly. With that in mind she realized that this was going to be some sort of survival or test mission. As such she needed to be serious, especially seeing as her team always seemed to get in over their heads. Thinking back to some things Haku told her she moved to the mirror. Grabbing her brush she quickly braided her hair and pinned it up out of the way.

She took some needles and used them as the pins for her hair. Haku had given them all basic lessons on senborn throwing. She wasn't as good as Sasuke and Naruto but still it was additional weapons. She looked at her clothes and decided to change. She grabbed the body mesh that she had recently purchased and her more hardy ninja dress. _Better safe than sorry, some of these other genin seem dangerous._ Grabbing her bags she tied them to her leg and waist, and ran downstairs.

"Bye Mom," she called out as she left the house, grabbing the clone.

*§§*

Sakura looked up at the old building in front of her.

"Hey, where are we?" she asked the clone.

"Naruto's place," the clone said opening the door for her.

"Oh."

As she walked up the stairs, she kept noticing the quietness of the hallways. Back when they had graduated Sasuke had told her she was annoying, that she couldn't understand what it meant to be alone. Seeing where Naruto lived, she began to realize that maybe Sasuke lived like this too; walking through these hallways was nothing like walking into her home. The clone stopped and dispersed outside a door. Before she could knock, the door swung open.

"Sakura-chan," Naruto smiled at her. "Come on in. Do you want something to drink?"

"No, I'm fine," she looked at Naruto's place. It was a large loft apartment, actually a nice size. What caught her attention was it was filled with ninja weapons, targets and plants. She moved to the table that she saw Sasuke-kun sitting at. "Hi Sasuke-kun," she smiled cheerfully at him.

He looked up at her and nodded. He also appeared to have changed his clothes. His standard white shorts and blue short had been traded for black shorts and a grey shirt. He still wore the Uchiha symbol on his back, but the symbol was smaller. He also seemed to have grey and white bandages on his arms and legs. She sat down next to him.

"So what have you all brought?" she asked.

"I have standard survival items, full weapons, materials for traps and some travel bars, food pills, and water purifying pills," Sasuke said without looking up. "You?"

"I have survival items, weapons, materials for traps, food bars and a medical kit," she blushed as he looked up at that. "I don't have much training, but I figured if we can do more than wrap up any injuries its gives us an edge, right?"

"Hn, Naruto where are you?"

"Here I am," Sakura looked up and blinked.

Naruto walked in and his usual outfit was slightly different. The bandages he usually had wrapped around his arms and legs were different in that the orange had been replaced pure black. His hair was hidden underneath a black bandana that his hitaite was connected to. He also had put on some arm and leg guards. He looked really different without his blond hair showing. His eyes and whisker marks seemed to stand out more.

"You need to pack up, I think what you have here should be enough, but it is a lot to carry, are you sure you can do so?"

Sakura looked at the table, seeing how much was laid out she agreed with Sasuke, "Yeah Naruto that is a lot to bring."

"Hehehe," Naruto moved forward and pulled out some storage scrolls. "I have been waiting to get to use these."

Sasuke leaned forward and grabbed the scrolls. "These are some nice quality, and multipurpose, where did you get them?"

"Shop that Haku gets his from. A small seal supply store next to Kengeki's. I had some money saved up and wanted better ones than the basic scrolls I use to have."

Sasuke and Sakura watched as Naruto started storing everything into the scrolls, afterwards he starting placing the scrolls all over his body. In pockets and loops built into his clothes. Placing the last scrolls into a pocket in his kunai pouch, he looked up.

"We ready?"

Sakura stood up right after Sasuke, "Hai,"

*§§*

Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura arrived at the training ground to all the other genin lounging around staring at the forest. They moved closer and saw that the forest even closer up was even scarier. Moving closer they could see that the forest was gated off and the gate was locked with warning signs on it.

"Hey Naruto-nii," the three turned to see Konohamaru and his two friends.

"What are you three doing here?" Naruto asked moving to them.

"We wanted to wish you luck," Moegi said.

Naruto smiled and quickly stood up puffing his chest out. "Great ninja like me don't need luck."

"Hmph," Sasuke smirked. "Really because I thought Zabuza said that all Ninja need luck?"

Konohamaru scowled at Sasuke before smiling at Naruto. "Whether you need it or not, good luck boss!"

The three quickly gave a thumb up to Naruto and then turned and ran off.

"Come on, we need to get closer to the gate, times almost up and there's quite a crowd," Sakura said.

*§§*

"Welcome to the stage for second test, training area forty-four, also known as 'The Forest of Death'," Anko said looking happily at all the genin. "You'll soon find out why it's called that."

"Creepy," Sakura whispered.

"The forest or the examiner," Naruto whispered back. He smirked at Sasuke who snorted in amusement.

A moment later he heard the sound of a kunai coming at him, instantly Naruto took a step back and caught the blade in his hand.

"Owww, a fast one," a voice whispered behind him. He froze as he felt another kunai at his neck. "Spirited, I like that," she moved the kunai and nicked his cheek and licked the blood. "Uhmm, tastes good."

In another moment, Anko was gone, and Naruto breathed in. He glanced to Sasuke and mouthed, 'scary lady'. As he turned back he noticed a ninja wearing a straw hat watching them. As he caught the ninja's eyes he saw him lick his lips and smile at him. Turning around, he looked at Sasuke and flicked his eyes behind him. Sasuke glanced and one eyebrow lifted.

"Some weird people, did you see her tongue?" Sasuke whispered.

As the two whispered, they never noticed Anko listening or how she glanced at the kunoichi they talked about. She glanced to the side at Haku, only to see he was watching the kunoichi himself, his face frowning in concern. She moved slightly and grabbed Naruto's shoulder and hugged him close.

"I like you," she whispered loudly before shouting to the crowd again. "Now before we start the second test there's something I have to pass out." Holding up her hand not around Naruto she showed a stack of paper. You must sign these agreement forms. There will be deaths in this part of the exam... if you don't sign these it will be my responsibility. The paperwork's a bitch so if you don't sign you don't get to take the test. No way am I dealing with the fallout for any of you dying in there," she nodded her head towards the forest.

Stepping forward she handed the papers to Haku who had moved forward to grab them. She noticed he winked at Naruto who she had to release. Taken advantage of his freedom, he moved quickly back to his team.

"I'm going to explain the second test, than you can sign the releases afterwards. Then each team will check in at that booth behind me."

Haku started moving through the genin handing out the forms.

"Simply put, the second test will be an ultimate survival test," she smiled wider at the confusion in the genin's faces. "First I will explain the area you are taking it in. "She unrolled a scroll and held it out for all to see. "Around practice area forty-four are forty-four locked gates. Inside is a forest, river and in the center a tower. From each gate to the tower is about ten kilometers."

As she rolled up the map, Naruto glanced to Sasuke. He smirked and flashed his sharingan.

"During the survival in here, you will be asked to complete a certain task. Using any weapons, traps, skills or jutsu's you will compete in a no-rules, scroll battle," Anko held up a scroll in each hand.

"Scrolls?" one genin called out.

"Yes scrolls," she showed the markings on each scroll. "You will fight over these two scrolls: 'Heaven' and 'Earth'. Twenty-four teams are entering, that means the maximum amount who can make it to the tower is twelve. Half of you will get an Earth scroll and the other half a Heaven scroll. To pass the test you must have both scrolls when you arrive at the tower."

"That's why she said more than half of us would be cut," Sakura whispered.

"To make it more fun, there is a time limit," Anko grinned. "This test will last for a total of one hundred and twenty hours. For the dumber ones among you, that is exactly five days."

"Five Days!"

Sakura turned at the screams of Chouji and Ino.

"You're on your own; the forest is full of food. You just have to watch out for the man-eating beasts, poisonous insects and plants. And the full twelve teams passing is highly unlikely. As the days go on, your chances of success will decrease. Time to rest will come less often, and the area will be crawling with enemies. Most of you won't make it. So not only will some fail from losing their scroll, but some of you will die from the harshness of the course."

Anko smiled at everyone, "Now I'll tell you what can get you disqualified. First if you don't make it to the tower with both scrolls within the time limit. Second those who lose a teammate or those who have a teammate killed. All three of you must arrive and be alive! As a standard rule, you cannot quit in the middle, you are in the forest until the five days are up or you arrive at the tower with both scrolls," she looked around. "Last and final rule is you must not look inside the scroll until you reach the tower. If you do so you won't like what happens." Any doubts people had that she was joking were taken away by the creepy smile Anko developed.

"Why the last rule?" someone from the back called out.

"Sheesh and you guys want to be chuunin?" Anko shook her head. "Chuunin are often asked to handle classified information. Part of this test is to see your trustworthiness. Just as the first test was to see if you had the guts, this is to see if you can be trusted. That's it for explanations if you can't figure out the rest you not ready to advance to chuunin; you sign and exchange all three forms for your scroll. You then go and chose a gate to get ready for the start," she started to walk off before looking over her shoulder. "Last piece of advice…don't die!"

Haku walked up to her and leaned over to hear something she whispered at him. Moving to the shack with the scrolls in it, he called in, "They are coming."

"Sasuke," Naruto motioned towards where Haku was.

"Huh, they don't want you to see what scroll everyone else is getting. You have to fight for information that may not even be of value. Everyone becomes an enemy," Sasuke looked at Sakura who was standing behind Naruto.

"So, did I read you right? You used your eyes right, to memorize the map?" Naruto grinned at Sasuke's smirk. "Sweet, so which gate is best?"

*§§*

_Gate 16: Team 8_, Shino tried to ignore his loud teammate as he signed their team to a gate.

"Sweet, this is perfect. Getting a test aimed at our specialty!!" Kiba looked to Hinata, "Come on Hinata, this will be a snap!"

_Gate 27: Team 10_, Ino turned around after double checking the gate number.

"Risking our lives, troublesome," Shikamaru looked to Ino, his eyes narrowed in concentration. "We are not going after Team Seven."

"Are you kidding, even if they have Sasuke, Naruto is on the team. Easy picking," Ino shrieked.

"No they aren't," Chouji muttered between bites.

"You are such a fool," Shikamaru muttered. "Not worth the risk, that team has been training hard, and Naruto looks to be a match for Sasuke at this point."

"Hmph, I still think they are the easy route," Ino looked into the forest and swallowed. _As if Naruto got strong enough to cover for him and forehead._

_Gate 11: Team 7_, Sasuke turned around.

"Best option?" Sakura asked.

"Second best, someone got the best gate. But this should be good also," Sasuke muttered.

"Hehehe… this will be fun," Naruto giggled.

"Naruto," Sasuke nudged him.

The two boys watched as the team with the strange kunoichi walked up to them and signed in on Gate 16. As they moved away, an elbow to his waist got Sasuke's attention. He looked to where Hyuuga Neji, Rock Lee and the girl Tenten walked out of the hut and smirked.

"Everyone, if you have picked a gate, please follow an instructor and go to yours now! We start in thirty minutes!"

*§§*

Zabuza leaned back and smiled. Moving his hand to his face he pulled his wrapping back into place.

"Okay I think I am ready, want to find a training ground?" he asked Hayate.

"Yeah, I know a good one for a full out kenjutsu spar," he stood and looked at Kakashi who hadn't moved. "See you Kakashi."

"Why? I thought I would tag along," Kakashi looked up. "But don't you think you should let Raido know? I think he wanted to see Zabuza fight also."

"I guess, yeah," Hayate blushed slightly. "I know where they are; we can pick them up and head to the training ground."

"Works for me, I could go for a stretch first, work off some of that ramen."

They moved through the village, finally stopping at a Dango Bar. Hayate called out to two men who were sitting drinking sake and eating Dango.

"Hayate, what's up," Genma asked.

"Ah, Zabuza-san and I are going to have a spar, (cough cough) Kakashi thought you might like to watch?" Hayate replied.

"Sweet!" Genma started moving towards them

"Damn it, I wanted the first spar," Raido banged his hand. Sighing, he got up. "Zabuza-san, would you mind sparring with me later on?"

"Sure," Zabuza grinned, and faint shadows showed his sharpened teeth through the cloth. "I love a good fight, excellent training."

Everyone froze and Kakashi put a hand over his mouth. Raido and Genma looked around. "Never speak loudly about training," Raido said softly.

"Let's get out of here, he was running laps in joy of his team passing the first exam, we should be able to avoid him," Hayate spoke up.

Zabuza frowned until he glanced at Kakashi. Although he was still reading his eye had sharpened and was occasionally glancing around.

"I agree, I really don't want to see him, seeing as my team made it through also," he muttered.

The five of them started walking off towards the training grounds.

"So, how do you think your brats will do?" Radio asked.

"Honestly, I am starting to worry they might make it through," Kakashi sighed closing his book.

"How can that be bad?" Genma asked.

"I have Team Seven," Kakashi spoke as if that answered it all.

Zabuza frowned but the others grunted in agreement. After all how was he supposed to know that every time a team seven formed in Konoha and passed the jounin test it only led to trouble?

*§§*

Naruto watched eagerly as Haku opened the gate. He couldn't help smiling at how Haku had offered to show them to their gate. Holding it shut, he turned and looked at them. After giving them each a quick study he smiled.

"You guys ready for this?"

"You bet!" Naruto grinned.

"THE SECOND EXAM BEGINS NOW!" Anko's voice carried over the broadcasting system.

Haku swung the door wide. Team Seven moved forward through the gate, Haku nudging his shoulder against Naruto's.

"Let's rumble!"

**

* * *

**

_Edited by Beta Treyvoni Fox 12/14/2009_

**AN: I thought of making this chapter longer but this seemed a good place to stop. As you can see the action is starting… **


	25. Ch 5: Fight

**AN: Long awaited Part 1 of 2 in the Forest of Death…. I really am sorry it took so long to write this. All I can say is that 2010 has been an interesting year. From my poor cat committing seppuku, new clients working me to death to my own health issues… I will try to post the next section soon, but it can be a bit. Sorry! As I said in the beginning I will finish this. Sadly I may have times with long (cough) delays. I hope not to have one as bad as this again, but I can't promise that. FYI – I see that fanfic lost my formatting on earlier chapters so I will be cleaning them up and putting section breaks back in…**

* * *

"_That is the whole secret of successful fighting. Get your enemy at a disadvantage; and never, on any account, fight him on equal terms."_

_- George Bernard Shaw_

Chapter 5: Competition promotes growth….

Part 3: Fight …

About five minutes after they entered the forest they heard a scream. Sakura froze on the tree branch she had stopped on. Sasuke looked to the left in the direction of the scream. After a moment he looked up at Naruto, who nodded to him before jumping down to his branch.

"We need to figure out what we want to do, something tells me this may become very bloody," Sasuke said.

"Hey Sakura-chan come up here," Naruto called.

Hearing her name snapped her back into focus, and Sakura jumped up to join her teammates.

"So you got any ideas?" Naruto asked, crouching down.

"Hn, we can either start actively hunting teams or we can head to the tower and set up traps to capture another team," Sasuke said. He grabbed a blank scroll from his pouch and unrolled it, pulling out a pencil he started sketching out the map he had copied with his sharingan. "The tower is here, we are here," Sasuke marked the rough map. "In between we have mostly woods and a small clearing with small hills around a stream. Around the tower is massive trees and dense forest, perfect area for trapping."

"Well, between Sakura and me we can set up some nice traps near the tower," Naruto muttered.

Sakura looked between the two and took a deep breath, "I'm not sure that is the best way," she finally said in a rush.

She blushed as both boys turned to look at her.

"Why not?" Sasuke finally asked.

"Well that is what most teams will think, standard tactics would be to trap a courier and take the missives. Best bet it outside the tower as most will be exhausted fighting their way to it. If everyone does that it makes the area to dangerous and the teams coming through will be on guard," she moved to look at the map.

"Huh," Naruto moved forwarded and pointed to a place on the map by the river, "What if we move silently to this point here? We can set up a trap and then bait it."

"Bait it? With what?" Sakura looked up confused.

"Kage Bunshin," Naruto grinned. "I can create a few teams to spread out in our area in henge to look like other teams we saw. While they distract we move silently to this point. We go high in the trees; remember Kakashi-sensei mentioned how even most ninja forget to look high up? Once we get to here," he jabbed the map again, "we set up a baited trap. What we set is a camp, people will assume we are exhausted and come in to take our scroll, we catch them. If they don't have the scroll we need we can always find another Konoha team to trade with."

"Barter?" Sasuke moved to look at the spot. "I like it, Sakura?"

"Sounds better, we need to make sure that we don't tire ourselves out. The tower run is going to be bad. I mean we are looking at a half way point to set up this false camp, afterwards we need to get through the traps set up by other teams around the tower."

"Nah, actually it can be easy, see over here," Naruto pointed to the south side of the forest. "That area is marked as having a lot of animal life, people will probably avoid it. I can get us through without problems."

"How?" Sakura stared at him confused.

"Same way I pranked the Inuzuka and Abraume complex," he pulled out some pellets. "These are my special animal knock out gas. It works only on animals, and it leaves a marker on any human that goes through it that makes animals run away. It took me six months to get the formula right, but man was it worth it."

"That was you?"

"It's always me," Naruto said as he grinned.

"Nice, let's go for it," Sasuke stood up and rolled the map.

Naruto quickly made nine Kage Bunshin and had them henge. One set looked like the sound team, another looked like the sand team and the last looked like Team Gai. Each team nodded to Naruto before moving out.

"…Yosh, Neji we shall conquer this exam."

Sasuke and Sakura turned to look at Naruto. He looked at them and backed up hands in air. "Hey, if they don't act like the people they are imitating, it just doesn't work."

"How the hell can you imitate that well?"

"Well, teme, years of practice," Naruto smirked and jumped up to the higher branches. "Believe it or not I do a real good impression of you sometimes. People just love to give you discounts and sometimes I'm low on cash."

"But the foreign teams?" Sakura jumped to follow him, when she noticed Sasuke scowling.

"I spied on them with teme for a bit, got enough down to copy, and it would look odd to have too many Konoha teams around us."

{RoD}

"What do you think of here?" Naruto asked as he landed in a clearing.

He was joined instantly by Sasuke and Sakura. Sasuke began scanning the trees looking at the different angles; he moved around to study the light filtering in through the branches ad leaves. Sakura moved around the area judging the lay of the ground and the distances to the trees before turning and smiling.

"Oh, I think this will work just fine. Between Naruto and me we can make this place death trap, and Sasuke can set up traps in the trees?" she looked to Sasuke hopefully.

"Should do," he pulled out a scroll that he threw at Naruto. "You take this and pass me the storage scroll with the blue ribbon, say about 2-3 hours to set up?" He caught the scroll Naruto tossed him.

"Works for me," Naruto grinned, folding his hands behind his head, the scroll along his back neck.

{RoD}

Silence, only broken by the sound of leaves and birds echoed through the trees that the three genin were moving stealthily through. One stopped and held up a hand for the others to halt also.

"Hear something?" the girl asked as she moved in closer.

"Yeah, sounds like a team are setting up a camp ahead. We should take a look, they might be easy picking if they are already tired."

"We need to spy them out first, could be a set up," the last said, his voice muffled by a water breather on his face.

"Alright, let me go," the girl knelt down a made a few hand signs before closing her eyes. Slowly her form seemed to waver out of focus as a genjutsu took effect. Once she was gone from sight, the other two could see slight impressions in bark as she moved in the direction the other genin team was setting up camp.

The two boys moved closer to the trunk of the tree and hunkered down to await news, trying to remain out of sight.

{RoD}

Miku moved silently through the trees, secure in the knowledge that her chameleon genjutsu was working smoothly. She could hear the noise up ahead and slowed down and lay against the tree. Slinking forwards she moved to get a closer look at what was happening below.

She watched as three genin moves around a temporary camp. As she watched them she began to realize that the team just might be perfect picking. One of the boys was walking around the perimeter setting basic traps. She watched as he layered trip wires that connected to tags. Not close enough to see she assumed that they were small explosives or shock tags. She barely caught the sideways glance the boy cast towards the center of the camp, but when she did Miku had to control her snort of laughter. The black haired boy was glaring disgustedly at the girl. Curious she turned to study the girl and see what the problem was.

_Of course it would be tree huggers,_ she thought to herself. It had been disgusting to her to see what some of the Konoha genin were like at the first test. She vaguely remembered the pink haired girl and another blond haired girl fighting over a boy like two civilians, it had pissed her off. They were a disgrace to Kunoichi everywhere. Even now the girl was sitting down looking through the pacts acting as if she was busy, when in reality she is trying to catch her breath from running. Aggravated, Miku turned to look at the third and almost laughed. The boy was wearing orange clothes and making a mess of the campsite. He apparently was only partially paying attention to the campsite he was building, instead watching the girl with an adoring look on his face.

Watching for a bit longer, Miku smirked in excitement. _Perfect_, she thought after a while, turning to leave the site behind.

{RoD}

"Think she bought it?" Sakura whispered.

"Of Course," Naruto grinned widely. "Bet she is off to get her team. They plan to take our scroll."

Sasuke smirked, "Nice acting by the way."

"Huh, are you kidding, I so do not act like that," Sakura whined. Naruto and Sasuke shared a glance before turning to look at the girl. "I don't do I?" she whispered shakily.

"Not as much anymore Sakura-chan."

{RoD}

Taking down the team was easier than Miku had thought. When the boy in orange had stepped out to use the bathroom, her teammates had grabbed him. Tying him up, they dumped him behind the bushes and headed to move in. Kagari quickly formed a henge to make him look like the blond and stumbled out of the bushes into the Konoha team camp. Mubi nodded to her as he moved to follow silently behind so that he could help get the drop. Miku snarled at the boy once before forming the chameleon jutsu again and moving further into the campsite.

Once they were gone the bound Naruto gave a muffled giggle before disappearing in a puff of smoke. On the other side of the camp in a tree the real Naruto's eyes snapped open and he grinned while elbowing Sasuke and Sakura. The three genin smiled before moving to different tree locations that allowed them to watch the camp from all directions. Knowing that one of the team was a genjutsu expert, Sasuke looked around with his sharingan. Pulling on two wires he felt them jerk slightly. Tapping a code into it, he let them know that the girl was nearing the Sakura-clone under genjutsu.

He felt another tug back and listened to the pulse along the wire as Sakura confirmed that below her hidden in a tree was the third teammate. He felt Naruto query her to see if she felt she could take him. Sakura replied with an affirmative pulse and Naruto responded that he would take out the one disguised as him. Sasuke felt the urge to smirk at how well it was all going, but knowing that things could still go wrong he focused on the hidden girl.

It was like watching a movie with how fast it happened. The Sakura-clone was immediately taken hostage and the Sasuke-clone was armed and moving against the fake-Naruto. A slight pulse of chakra almost distracted Sasuke before he pulled another wire and watched as the girl holding a hostage was pulled to the ground. She landed on the false Sakura who popped under the pressure. Jumping from the tree he landed next to her and grabbed the off balance girl and twisted her hands behind her back. Grabbing some wire he twisted it around her fingers and hands locking them up and grabbing her other hand tied it as well. Thanking Haku for that trick, he knew she was unable to use her hands for anything, jutsu or weapon wise. He heard fighting behind the bushes and moving quickly finished tying the girl up before heading towards Sakura.

When he got there he had to fight off the urge to grin. It appeared that years of cat fighting with Ino had paid off. Sakura had a sharp grip on the boys' hair and was pulling him off of her inch by inch. Once a small space existed between their bodies, Sakura shot her knee up and kicked the boy right where it would hurt. A small part of Sasuke whimpered in sheer pain, the rest of him though was glad to see the Sakura had actually learned something from the academy. Kami knows that Kiba got kicked there often by the girls in the school.

Seeing the other kid down for the count, he decided to interrupt, "You got him, or need some help?"

Sakura saw Sasuke and smiled while getting up. She put a hand to her ribs before snarling at the boy again and kicking him hard in the stomach. "Nah, I'm good, all though if you have some more wire to tie him up that would be good." She kicked him again, "Never try that with a lady, shanaro."

After seeing the last kick, Sasuke wisely just started to tie the boy up. Afterwards he grabbed him by a foot and pulled him to the center of the camp to place him next to the girl. The girl was staring at them with hate filled eyes.

"What is the idiot doing?" Sakura asked.

Turning Sasuke saw that Naruto was standing off to the side holding a mask in his hand. In front of him was a large ball of grey smoke. After a moment the sound of a body hitting the ground echoed through the cloud, and a clone of Sasuke appeared dragging the body of the third boy. Naruto moved forward quickly tie him up before letting the clone drag him to the rest of his defeated team. The clone disappeared with a pop, and Naruto grinned.

"So, which one has the scroll?" he asked grinning, twirling the mask in his hand.

Sasuke ignored him to start searching the three genin; he vaguely noticed that they were Ame ninja. Finally locating the scroll on the boy Sakura took out, he held it up.

"Crap, they have the same as us," Naruto sat in a huff.

"Well, do we fix the site and try and get another team or should we look for one of Konoha teams and barter?" Sakura asked, he voice wheezing slightly.

"How are your ribs?" Sasuke asked.

"Uhmm, okay?" she answered confused. "Don't think they are cracked, but the wind was really knocked out of me.

"Naruto, are there any other teams near us?" Sasuke turned to the blond.

"Nah, everyone seems to be farther away," he looked up at Sakura. "The closets team is Sound, and Shikamaru's team. They are heading this way, but they only have one scroll. The sound has the right one, but they seem to be ignoring other teams. They also are acting kind of odd," Naruto frowned. "Also I keep sensing someone who is following us. But I really don't think they are genin. Something is off about the chakra. I also can't tell if it is one really strong person or three semi-strong. But we do not want to meet up with them."

Sasuke looked at the scroll and the campsite. "Let's start heading to the tower, I think we are best off finding an older Konoha team and seeing if we can trade off."

He stood up and looked at the three genin from Ame. "So what should we do with them?"

"Let's break the camp and hide them. I know a small jutsu from the med-nin classes that will knock them out for a few hours. After that they have to get untied. It should keep them out of our hair." Sakura said smiling.

{RoD}

"Interesting," a ninja further up in the trees said softly. He had been waiting to see what happened when his master found the Uchiha, but this was much more interesting. Apparently the Demon of the Mist was a much better teacher than Hatake Kakashi. "Wonder what will happen when they meet up?"

Light glinted off of glasses as the boy adjusted them for a better view.

{RoD}

Under the ground three ninja were listening, and the female was licking her lips in interest.

"I think it's time to make our play. You two go on ahead but set up an explosion trap in their way. I want to make sure they get separated. It will work better; they seem to be pretty decent as a team."

As the two stared to leave, they stopped at the woman's voice.

"Oh, and make sure you get the orange boy, he needs to be pretty far away from the rest. In fact, aim for him to be pushed in that direction," she pointed to the west. "I'll have a snake to keep him company. I want to see if what I heard about him is true."

At their nods the woman looked up ahead before tagging after the three Konoha genin. After all, she may have come for the Uchiha, but who said she couldn't check on Minato's brat?

{RoD}

As three genin moved stealthily through the trees no one noticed another shinobi moving just ahead setting up a trap. As the three genin touched base on a tree, Naruto smelled something off.

"Guys wait," he called. Sasuke landed on the branch above him, and Sakura right next to him.

"What is it?"

"I think we have company ahead, see?" Naruto pointed to some signs of movement on the tree. They were very recent.

"Huh, think we should take him or go around?"

As the three knelt down, the very same shinobi realized that the three were not going to fall for his set trap. Thinking quickly he wrapped an explosive tag around a kunai and took aim.

"What the-" all three stood up but it was too late the tag went off.

Sasuke was blown backwards into a tree and he slid downwards towards the ground. Sakura who was closest to the tag gave a loud scream of pain, Naruto who had been nearest to her quickly pushed his body towards her. He saw her hit a tree and did a quick Kawarimi to get closer and grabbed her as they were both blown back by a second exploding kunai.

Holding Sakura close, Naruto fell to the ground landing on his back. He felt himself lose consciousness and hoped that Sasuke was alright.

{RoD}

"…ruto, Hey…ruto"

The voice sounded far away, but the tone of worry was heavy in it. Struggling through the thick fog of sleep Naruto tried to wake up.

"…ruto, can you hear me?" Sakura's voice was filled with concern. "Come on, you need to wake up now Naruto."

"Sakura," he answered weakly as he struggled to open his yes. He had a moment of blurriness before his head hit the ground as Sakura threw herself into his arms.

"Oh Naruto, I was so worried, you idiot, why did you take the full force of the landing." She alternated between hugging him and yelling at him.

"Sorry Sakura-chan, but you know my body takes damage better than yours," he pushed her back and sat fully up to look around. "What about Sasuke? Any ideas where he is, or where we are for that matter?"

"I have no idea," Sakura sat back and wiped the tears from her eyes. I think he was blasted in the opposite direction. Maybe we should aim that way," she pointed in one direction. "That way we could head back towards the blast but at the same time in the direction we were going before."

"Sounds good," Naruto stood up and held out a hand to her, "so let's go."

"Okay Naruto," she smiled at him and took his hand. As he helped her up he froze.

"Ah Sakura," he started.

"What?"

"You might want to turn around very slowly."

"Wha-" Sakura took a deep breath in as she turned and saw a giant snake. The head of the snake was at least half the size of Naruto, wrapped multiple times around a tree and staring directly at them.

"That is one big ass snake," Naruto muttered. He slowly shifted in front of Sakura and flicked the latch on his arm sheathes, dropping two knives into his hands.

"What the hell is something like that doing in Konoha?" Sakura whispered harshly.

"I have no idea, but we are going to back away slowly," Naruto started stepping back with Sakura inch by inch.

The snake seemed to watch them when suddenly it opened its mouth wide and a tail shot out of nowhere and wrapped around them.

"Naruto!"

"Sakura!"

Before they could even blink the snake was fully wrapped around them, cutting off their air. Sakura started to pass out from the pressure, and all Naruto got a glimpse of was a snake head coming down on them. _Eaten by a snake, not the way I wanted to go… Zabuza is going to never let me hear the end of this…_

{RoD}

"Achoo!"

"You alright there, not too much sake, I hope?" Kakashi was staring at the man who suddenly got hit by a sneezing fit.

"Shut up," he muttered, for some reason he turned to look at the forest. "Huh, think the brats just did something we will have to mock them for," he answered.

"Oh good, hey weren't you and Hayate going to have a spar?" Kakashi looked around at the mass of shinobi surrounding them. "How did this turn into a party?"

"Chuunin exams, everyone is bored," Raido answered. "Unless you are on guard duty or a part of the second exam no one has much to do, and most of the ninja force has been pulled back."

"Huh, still, maybe it is time to start your spar, I mean I would hate to see you too drunk to fight," Kakashi smirked at Zabuza who was reaching for another sake bottle.

"Hey, I was just drinking while Hayate was getting up his nerve. Boy seems really nervous to me," the ex-mist ninja defended himself.

"Hey Hayate? You about ready for your spar?" Raido called out.

Hayate who had been in a group of Chuunin and Jounin smiled widely. Apparently the alcohol they decided to imbibe helped and the moved confidently towards them. "When ever you are Momochi-san."

{RoD}

"Hey Ibiki, where are you off to with all that equipment?"

Ibiki turned to see Anko walking towards him. Remembering how she had messed with his ending exam he smiled. On him it was just plain scary, and he was happy to see that Anko faltered for a half a second.

"I heard that Hayate and Momochi are planning to have a spar. Haven't seen the man use his blade before, and also Hayate has been craving to see what he can do against as Mist Swordsman. I thought I would get it all on recording."

Anko started to grin; she pulled out a stick of dango and moved to take some of the equipment. "Oh, I can't wait to see this, here let me carry some of this for you."

"Why Anko," Ibiki's grin grew wider. "I don't think you can join us."

Anko froze and looked up, "What do you mean? I have been egging Hayate on to challenging that man once he got his sword back. In fact I even sent a message to him so that he would ask soon. Why wouldn't I get to watch?" her right eyebrow was twitching in aggravation.

"Well, you know the second exam in going on, and I do believe that Hokage-sama said you need to be at the tower in, oh ten minutes," Ibiki looked from the clock on the wall to Anko who had her mouth open in shock. "Better hurry Anko, hate to see you get yelled at for skipping out on the exam."

With that Ibiki turned to leave. When he hears Anko cursing behind him he started to whistle.

{RoD}

Naruto fought down his panic when he realized he was trapped in the snake with Sakura. Trying to remain calm, he tried to think of a way out of the snake. He could try and cut himself out, but it was risky. Better to blow a way out, perhaps tags? He moved his head slightly when he heard gasping.

"Sakura, stay calm," he called out.

"Naruto, we need to get out of this snake and fast," she answered back. Her voice was shrill in panic.

"I know but how? I can't move far enough to get to my tags or move around enough for weapons," he tried to move his body around to gain space.

"No, we would get caught in the blast. What we need to do is make the snake threw us up or explode without risking ourselves," Sakura answered back

Trying to think, Naruto had what he thought was a brilliant idea, insane but brilliant.

"I got it Kage Bunshin. I can make hundreds, we blow the snake up like a water balloon, but instead of water we use Kage Bunshin."

Silence greeted his remark, before "Can you move your hands?" Sakura's voice was getting harsher.

Trying to wiggle his fingers he found he could move them," Yeah, you good for me to try this? Sakura-chan…"

"NARUTO! HURRY!"

Pulling his arms closer together, Naruto formed the hand signs and gathered as much chakra as he could. "Here's hoping."

Feeling his skin tingle, Naruto released the jutsu and felt it as multiple versions of him started to appear inside the snake. He watched as the snakes body started to expand to fit the new load, and he kept making more in hopes that the snake had a limit to what t could hold.

BOOM!

Naruto felt his body moving towards the ground, and as he landed he felt liquids and who knows what landing on him and around him. Quickly moving into a crouch he looked around and saw Sakura nearby. He crawled over to her.

"Sakura-chan, are you alright?"

He watched as she took in a few large gasping breathes before she spoke. "Naruto, no matter how cool a story this is," she stopped for another breath and looked at him with a serious face, "you will never ever tell anyone about this."

He sat back on his heels and laughed, "Ah, but Sakura-chan this is an awesome story-"

Sakura grabbed his jacket and pulled him closer. "Never tell anyone, got it?"

Staring into her face Naruto gulped before nodding.

"Good, now," Sakura stood up and tried to brush herself off. "Let's go find Sasuke."

He watched her leave for a few minutes before standing up, "Damn, she can get really scary," he muttered before following her away from the mess of the dead snake.

{RoD}

Sasuke looked around the area wondering in which direction his teammates had been blown off in. Once he woke from the hit to the head he took during the surprise attack, he had made it back to the area where the explosion had occurred. The area had been badly destroyed and no signs of his teammates anywhere. He wasn't sure if he should try and locate his team or continue in the direction they planned and hope that Naruto and Sakura caught up. He wasn't even sure if the two of them were together or if all three of them were separated.

He froze suddenly and turned to throw a kunai and some shurikan at a nearby tree.

"Come out, I know you are there," he said pulling out more weapons.

"Ah, so the great Uchiha blood is strong in you," a voice hissed out, amusement thick in the others tone.

Sasuke felt the wire in his left hand and the kunai in his right. He tried to focus on the environment as well as the words. Something about this was wrong. After all, most genin wouldn't immediately know he was Uchiha unless they were Konoha or after him. Zabuza and Kakashi had brought it to his attention that people knowing who he was would not be a good thing while he was still genin. It was pounded into him that the Chuunin exams, unless he made it to the finals, he should hide his identity for as long as possible. Too many would want to make a name for themselves by going after the sole survivor of a clan like his. That was why he had removed the Uchiha symbol from his clothes. So whoever this was knew who he was before hand.

"What makes you think I'm Uchiha?" he asked tilting his head so he could see the trees to the side. He could feel faint signs of chakra. This person was very good at hiding their chakra, way above genin level.

"Have the Uchiha fallen so far that they do not pride themselves on their names?" the voice hissed from behind him.

Twisting he found himself facing that strange grass ninja from before. The one Naruto had pointed out with the long tongue. She lifted off her hat and stared at him, her eyes seemed hungry and she licked her lips with that strange long tongue.

"Yet again, what makes you think I am Uchiha?" he braced his feet to move. "Last I heard the entire clan was destroyed."

"Oh Sasuke-kun, how your father must weep; first his eldest Itachi slaughters the clan, and now the youngest claims to not be one," the woman shook her head and threw the hat to the side.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, "Are you ex-Konoha ninja? Or did someone send you to capture or kill me? Nobody outside of Konoha should know the facts you state," he narrowed his eyes. "Who are you?"

The woman clapped her hands together in delight, "Oh, you are a quick one, now how about we see those eyes, hmmm? I am curious to see if you have the sharingan yet. After all if you haven't we will need to bring it out," she moved to steps forward. "I so hate to be disappointed."

Sasuke made no move to step forward or back or bring out his sharingan. Something was off about this.

"Here, how about we make this interesting," she pulled out a scroll showing the earth symbol. "You and I have a fight and if you impress me I will give you a gift," slowly she raised the scroll to her mouth and swallowed it whole. "If you don't well…" she looked directly at him and raised a hand to her left eye. "You die!"

She pulled down the skin below the eye and suddenly Sasuke was hit with massive killing intent. He had not even felt this much when training with Zabuza, Kakashi and Naruto. It was pushing down on him, forcing him to the ground. He could feel his body trembling. He vaguely realized that the strange woman was laughing, so trapped down by the killer's aura. He felt his fingers twitch and the wire wrapped around them pulled on the skin.

_If you ever find yourself frozen from killing intent, and you can't bring about your own to temper it or control it, a secondary way to break out is to use pain._

Haku's words echoed in his head. He pulled slightly on the wire till his fingers were pulled together and he then pushed them apart. He felt the wire tear at his skin slightly and instantly the pain pulled him from the killing intent long enough for him to move. He threw the kunai at the woman forcing her to duck and moved into the forested area around them.

As he moved behind a tree he took deep breathes to calm him, waiting to hear what the stranger did next.

"Excellent, Sasuke-kun, you broke free how interesting. You might just be useful after all. Tell me, do you plan to hide forever?" Sasuke caught the fist that appeared out of nowhere, and kicked out at the body in front of him. He moved in for some hits and kicks to see what he was fighting. After a few moments he backed off and narrowed his eyes.

"You're playing with me," he muttered.

The woman smiled. "Perhaps, why don't you show me what you can do," she held up her hands in fake surrender. "After all, I have no intention of allowing you to leave without my fight."

{RoD}

Zabuza Looked across the field. Hayate was standing with his sword faced down, his left leg two inches behind his right. His right hand still. The cough that constantly plagued him appeared to have stopped. Pulling his own Kubikiri Hōcho out to the side, his right leg bent slightly he waited. After all, the first move set the tone of the fight. Any good swordsman knew that. He had heard stories about Hayate and his clan's abilities from Kakashi and Haku. It would be interesting to see if the rumors held enough truth. He also realized that Hayate must be feeling the same thing.

The slight fell of the breeze made the leaves shuffle, hiding the small sounds from the watching ninja. There, a slight twitch. His move will come soon. With a slight tightening of his left hand he kept his breathing even. He would wait; after all, he never made the first move in a simple spar.

{RoD}

Sasuke moved slightly as he his hand cramped. Every move he made had been countered with little effort. It was like fighting Zabuza, Haku or Kakashi. This was no genin, not even a Chuunin. Definitely a Jounin and he was getting concerned. He knew that his only chance was to make a run for it, but he needed to get this woman far enough away to have a chance. With no other option, he allowed chakra to flow into his eyes. He could feel the two tomoes in each eye start to move. Flexing every muscle he took stock of what weapons he still had and prepared to fight. It was time to see if his eyes could add some needed speed to his moves.

"Ah, so Sasuke-kun is finally letting his eyes join the fight," the woman said from the center of the clearing. "Now we can see what you can really do," she licked her lips in excitement.

Sasuke felt a small chill through his body as he realized that the woman could tell his charka was flowing in his eyes. Not good, that meant she was either a chakra sensor or had excellent chakra sense. This meant she was even higher in level than Kakashi.

Knowing he needed the extra help, he reached into his leg bindings and pulled out two sai that Haku had helped him purchase. They were slightly modified, thiner and smaller, but if he kept them turned in, so the blades were against his arms, they added extra force to his blocks. It was not an easy tactic to use, but Haku had realized that when Sasuke had his eyes active things like this became easier.

Taking a deep breath to calm himself, he moved out from behind the tree, hiding the Sai by turning his arms inwards. "Well, you wanted to fight an Uchiha, let's see how you do?" he asked calmly, hoping his fear was contained.

The woman smiled watching him, and as he started to head forward at a run, she moved to match him. They met in a flurry of blows, faster than before, and he saw the slight widening of eyes from his enemy as she felt the sai dig into her arms for the first time. Smirking he kicked her in the chest to get some space between them. He watched her raise her arm and lick the blood.

"Hm, much better, but I think you can do so much more, Sasuke-kun," she hissed out.

{RoD}

"Not bad," Zabuza said over his sword. It was caught in the cross guard of Hayate's sword. The few moments of strikes have ended as quickly as they begun. "This should be interesting," he said, before twisting his blade to break them up.

Hayate grinned at him, a slight twitch in his cheek.

{RoD}

He stared in fright at the kunai heading towards him; he had no idea how to respond in time. His sai having been torn from him earlier lay forgotten on the ground. He closed his eyes, fearing that this was the end, only to hear the sound of steel on steel. Opening his eyes, he couldn't help but grin. The woman's kunai had been caught in the cross guard of Naruto's double sided arm blades. The other was at the neck of the woman, being held back by her second kunai. He felt arms grabbing him pulling him back, and he looked up to see Sakura.

He let out a soft laugh, "What kept you two?"

Sakura frowned, before checking him for major injuries.

He heard Naruto snort in laughter before he and the woman jumped away from each other. "It's a really good story, but-" he was immediately interrupted.

"Naruto," Sakura ground out between clenched teeth. "It didn't happen!"

Shifting his face he could see a smirk on Naruto's face. "Tell me later?"

"Sure, so who's this bitch? And why are you playing all by yourselves?" Naruto cracked his neck, and twisted the right blade to be alongside the inner part of his arm, and the left blade kept out. "You know how I love to play with sharp weapons?"

The woman smiled and licked her lips, "So, you escaped my snake?" she pushed her hair to the side, "I was curious if you had grown in skill, young Naruto," the woman licked her lips, and tasted the blood from her mouth.

"That was your snake?" Sakura shouted.

"Yes, what happened to it?"

"Let's just say," Naruto crouched slightly, his eyes narrowed. "It ate something that didn't agree with it."

**

* * *

**

_Edited by Treyvoni Fox 7/18/2010_

********

Oh yes, this is a cliff hanger. On the other hand I already started the next post. 500 Words have done… only a couple thousand more to go. I promise to have it out as fast as possible, but I wanted to get this out before the 'Post or die' reviews started up. So far only 1 or 2, but I know you people are capable of doing them….


	26. CH 5: Survive

**AN: On one hand I apologize for taking 4-months to post again. What can I say this year sucks! On the other hand I think this chapter came out really well. I am currently on vacation, and due to some rain had time to write. Luckily enough there has been enough sun that I have a tan developing! Yeah! But not enough to burn! Based on that I am in so an agreeable mood that I should also be able to start working on the next interlude 'Sakura'. Hope you enjoyed, and I really hope I can get Sakura's interlude out before the end of the year! **

_

* * *

_

"If you are losing a tug-of-war with a tiger, give him the rope before he gets to your arm. You can always buy a new rope."

_Max Gunther_

Chapter 5: Competition promotes growth….

Part 3: Survive …

"_Sure, so who's this bitch? And why are you playing all by yourselves?" Naruto cracked his neck, and twisted the right blade to be alongside the inner part of his arm, and the left blade kept out. "You know how I love to play with sharp weapons?"_

_The woman smiled and licked her lips, "So, you escaped my snake?" she pushed her hair to the side, "I was curious if you had grown in skill, young Naruto," the woman licked her lips, and tasted the blood from her mouth. _

"_That was your snake?" Sakura shouted._

"_Yes, what happened to it?"_

"_Let's just say," Naruto crouched slightly, his eyes narrowed. "It ate something that didn't agree with it."_

The kunoichi backed up slowly, twirling a kunai in each hand at impressive speeds. Her tongue slipped out to lick at her lips, a wide grin forming, the moving blades never showing the slightest change in pace. Naruto tilted his head to watch, impressed in spite of the knowledge that they were about to face someone that was higher level than them - with no backup. "So _teme,_ what can you tell me about her," he muttered softly, knowing Sasuke could hear him.

"Strong, fast, and knows things she shouldn't. I also get the feeling she has fought an Uchiha before and that she may be from Konoha, or is someone who knows more about leaf than they should," Sasuke said, wincing slightly as Sakura tied bandages around the cuts on his arms.

"Yeah, I kind of got that when she seemed to act like she knew me," Naruto tilted his head again, "Well, guess I need to see how fast. Try to get yourself together; I think we need to do this together. Sakura, when you are done with him, go for long range backup. If we manage to survive this, we are going to need you to patch us up and possibly safeguard us, so I think you should take cover. Also see if you can throw some genjutsu at her."

As he finished speaking, Naruto pushed off in a fast run, heading straight at the Grass nin. The foreign nin swung the blades at him, but Naruto ducked, pulling out of the way and swinging a blade at the other's legs. The other ninja jumped over the blade and aimed a kick for his head, forcing Naruto to roll away quickly to avoid injury. Rolling up he jumped high and started a swinging kick. She ducked, forcing him to twist his arms to slash from the side as his leg missed. Suddenly, he gasped as he was slammed from the side and smashed towards a tree. He twisted in time to land sideways on the tree, his chakra flaring slightly to catch himself.

"Well, that was interesting," he muttered. A quick glance to the side showed him Sasuke standing up, no longer bleeding freely, and Sakura to the side throwing Sasuke's sai to him. He glanced at the kunoichi to see her backing up as she realized two armed genin were now in the fight. Sakura had moved out of the way, following his directions, knowing she was not a straight combat fighter.

"Interesting," the woman stated tilting her head to see both boys at once. "Very interesting."

"You know this might be fun," Naruto said with a grin. He glanced at Sasuke who nodded and bent his knees before jumping from the tree straight at the woman, a small grin on his face.

For Naruto and Sasuke, a quick sensation was rushing through their veins. Everything seemed so vivid, clear - minute little details were somehow apparent, such as the slight movements that the enemy nin was making. Sasuke, who was rushing at the same time but slightly closer, leaped back as an arm swung out at him to fast to block. He felt the pain as a kunai sliced his hand. He twisted around and caught the kunai against his arm, using the sai to protect himself. A quick twist took his arm along the woman's arm, slicing her, although she still maintained a grip on the kunai. A slight movement had him bending to the side as Naruto's blade took a swipe at the woman. Shock startled him for a moment as the woman moved at an even faster speed to catch the blade on the handle of the kunai and tug Naruto off balance.

Naruto released the blade, allowing it to flip in the air, and struck out with the second blade. Sasuke moved to catch Naruto's blade and threw it to Naruto, who caught it as he moved back following his failed offense. Both boys backed up slightly and Sasuke kicked the scroll on the ground into the air and caught it. Seeing the red string on it, he smirked. Twisting his arms to have the two sai bound into his arms he opened the scroll and ran his finger which had some blood on it. A slight poof of air two large windmill blades were in his hands. He quickly hooked some of his wire into the blades and bent low. On the ground three tags were laying in wait for him. He left them were they lay, knowing Naruto would grab them, and sure enough he felt three chakra flairs. He moved forward slightly allowing the kage bushin to move forward and stand on the three tags.

"I always wanted to try this live," he heard Naruto mutter. The chakra behind him flared again, and he knew that each Bushin now had explosive tags stuck to their feet ready to be set off at a moment's notice. Kneeling for a moment he felt Naruto hit his back running and using the momentum of Sasuke standing to get extra height he started tumbling threw the air, his blades twirling around him, forcing the woman back. The three bunshin moved forward in synchronized motion to attack the woman who was moving fast to get out of Naruto's way. With his sharingan on, he saw Sakura looking at him nodding slightly as she moved her hands, the slight disorientation that would hit the woman should keep her from noticing the wires. At the same moment, Sasuke let the blades fly, using the wires to move them in circles around the woman, creating an unnoticed web, to keep her from easily leaving into the trees.

He heard a shout as Naruto was kicked out of the way, and saw the bunshin move forward to start a brawl with the women. Three kunai moved from the side, two hooking into Naruto's blades and driving them into the tree that Naruto had hit, the third landing in the trunk by Naruto's hand allowing him to catch a hold and right himself, before ripping his blades out of the tree. _I guess Sakura's aim has improved,_ he thought. An explosion had him refocusing on the fight in front of him. He raised his hands and caught the blades, tearing the wires off and dropping the blades. With a quick finger twist he had the multiple wires connected to each finger for him to manipulate, even as the second close exploded. He flicked his eyes to the side as another bunshin appeared, this one wearing a henge to look like him, and he nodded to it, thankful for Naruto's quick thinking, just as the third bunshin exploded.

"Damn," he heard Naruto's voice from up high, and couldn't help but agree. The kunoichi was standing in front of them with no apparent injuries, except some torn clothes. Apparently she had been able to kwarmi out of the way of each explosion, and from the looks of her breathing, none of their actions had even winded her in the slightest.

"My, my," she said standing tall and looking at them. "Now that was very interesting, I must say you have definitely caught my attention."

She started to step forward when she got caught in a wire. Sasuke grinned, even as he saw Sakura send a kunai with an explosive tag at her back. The Kunoichi couldn't duck that one, as Sasuke pulled the wires catching her tighter. As the tag went off he heard Naruto's whoop. He started to grin himself; until he felt the wire he was pulling go soft. The smoke disappeared and he was shocked to see that the woman was still standing, although the skin over her face seemed off somehow.

The woman threw her head back and laughed. After a moment she stopped and turned to look at first Naruto and then Sasuke, eyes flickering between him and the clone. "Oh my, this is very interesting," she laughed. Her hand reached up to grab the skin on her face and pull. Sasuke could just make out Sakura's gasp of shock as the skin was pulled off. The new face that was shown was that of a man, pale sickly skin and purple facial designs. "Now, we can really begin, after all," he moved forward slightly, "you have truly caught my attention."

{RoD}

"_Not bad," Zabuza said over his sword. It was caught in the cross guard of Hayate's sword. The few moments of strikes have ended as quickly as they begun. "This should be interesting," he said, before twisting his blade to break them up._

_Hayate grinned at him, a slight twitch in his cheek._

The two fighters backed away from each other, moving in a circular pattern that allowed them to maintain eye contact but provide space for them to plan out their next attacks. Zabuza was impressed. For a sickly small guy, Hayate handled a sword masterfully. Hayate appeared to be a perfect swordsman, and Zabuza was pretty sure that he had more tricks yet to be shown. Zabuza grinned in excitement. He loved a good fight. They both continued their circular moves until they had a decent amount of space between them. He waited to see what Hayate would throw out. He was not kept waiting long.

Hayate moved forward before jumping in the air spinning. His chakra flared and was channeled through the blade as he began to fall towards Zabuza. The blade absorbed the chakra, and as it came down to strike, Zabuza raised his own only to be pushed back by a blast of wind. Spinning on the ground, he came back and the two started striking at each other. Hayate's blade moved in quick precise movements, while the head cutter moved slightly slower as its wider blade caught most of the moves. With a quick twist of his wrist and a strike with his foot, Zabuza pushed Hayate back.

They both were half crouched on the ground, Hayate coughed before moving to attack again, but he was too late. Zabuza jumped high and his blade twirled in a pattern that pulled wind and chakra to it. As it came close to his head, Hayate had to duck and twist his own blade to avoid a deadly strike. They came together and another blinding fast match of blows, before a single strike pushed them both apart.

Zabuza snarled in enjoyment, this move was his. Running with the blade low to the side he moved in slight awkward movements that confused Hayate, the blade was almost upon his opponent, his head almost trapped by the blade. Hayate moved his own blade to halt Zabuza's move before it trapped him. Twisting his own blade he freed it enough to move backwards.

"Heh, got away, huh?" Zabuza said as he crouched low, the blade balanced on his wide shoulders.

Hayate grinned back, neither paying attention to the watchers who were betting on the outcome of the fight.

{RoD}

"I never expected so much talent, so much brilliance," the man's voice had a slight hiss to it. Naruto never took his eyes away from the Grass-nin, didn't bother reacting as the Grass- nin pulled up his purple sleeve, revealing a tattoo marking. "I think it is time to up the ante don't you think? Perhaps see what you can do on a grander scale. After all," he brought his finger to his mouth and bit down, "I am sure you realize that you are no match for me."

The grass nin grinned as he ran his thumb along the tattoo, a huge rush of chakra built up at speeds that Naruto had never felt before, and instantly there was a poof, a rush of wind that made them momentarily shut their eyes. When they opened them again, the Grass-nin stood on the head of an even bigger snake than the one Sakura and Naruto had run against.

"Oh," he heard Sakura breath in shock, "Dear Kami not another one."

"Oi, Naruto, is that what held up you and Sakura?" Sasuke called out as he moved back a few steps.

"Yeah, Sakura and I got blasted right in front of one, not as big, but I guess it must have also been a summons," Naruto had moved through the branches to the right of Sasuke. "Haven't fought one, we had to kill it in an unusual way."

"Hn, if we get out of this, you are telling me that story," Sasuke muttered softly.

Naruto pulled his own chakra to the forefront and focused as he made the seals for a kage bunshin. There was a long delay before three more clones appeared, and Sasuke knew that these clones would be stronger than normal from the pallid color of Naruto's face. Naruto crouched against the tree for a few moments before standing straight his color back, and his chakra buzzing back at normal strength.

"I'm going for the eyes," Naruto muttered, and in a fast move all four Naruto's shot forward to attack the snakes face. There had been no fear in his eyes, none of the usual dramatics or quipping remarks. Sasuke grinned, the fight had just gotten serious, and Naruto knew it.

Sasuke pulled his hands back and started twitching his fingers to make the wires start pulling to circle the snake. The clone of him moved forward throwing kunai with tags attached at the snake's bodies. He heard Sakura muttering off to the side, before he saw more kunai with tags hitting the snake. After a moment he heard all the Naruto's scream before they ducked out of the way. He saw that the snake was now thrashing its head as it moved blindly. The grass nin was laughing as it jumped off the snake into the trees to watch. Feeling the wires finally pull tightly around the snake he pulled the wires into his mouth and started making the signs for Goukyakuu no jutsu.

As the wires started to burn he called out to Naruto to make sure he was out of the way and saw that all the clones and Naruto were in the trees watching as the fire struck the snake. He started running up his a nearby tree as the snake exploded as it disappeared.

"Very nice, but I wonder how good you would be on your own," the grass nin called out.

Sasuke turned his head as he realized the voice came from near Sakura. He called out to her but it was too late as the nin moved behind her knocking her back into a tree. Sasuke pulled out another scroll and summoned a giant shurikan that he threw at the nin to make him back off before he could finish Sakura. The blade landed in front of Sakura working as a partial shield to the girl who was breathing harshly, hands to her side where she hit the tree.

"Now, now, Sasuke-kun," the nin called out. "Wait your turn."

With that the nin shushind from his spot to where Naruto and his clones were moving. Moving with rapid speed he started to tear through Naruto's clones. Sasuke started running through the trees and jumped the last distance pulling the blades along his arms into his hands and joined the fight. Moving in tandem, the clones, Naruto, and Sasuke started ripping around, yet they never seemed to do any serious damage to the strange grass nin.

{RoD}

"Anko," a voice called to her.

Anko turned from where she was sulking in front of the cameras watching the entrance to the tower. Her attitude had made everyone stay away from her, as she muttered obscenities about missing the spar between Zabuza and Hayate. Even worse, when she had arrived at the tower it was to find out that some team had already arrived, in only three hours. It was a new record, and that pissed her off even more. It was worrisome, but they were the Kazekage's children, which meant they had been tutored and trained more than the average ninja. But still… this was not the environment they usually work with.

She had been sitting for hours running through these thoughts while eating dango, until now.

"What," she asked harshly turning her chair to see the chunin running to her.

"The patrol guards are calling for you. They need you to identify something. It might be a breach," the chunin answered back.

"Alright," she stood and turned to Izumo, "You are in charge keep an eye out for any problems, but it should be quiet till I get back."

As she walked up to the chuunin she tilted her head slightly, "Any idea if it affects the exam?"

"Not sure, ANBU is at the site and they asked for you," the teen answered.

"Huh," she turned to the side and saw the kid, Haku. "Hey Haku-chan, join us?"

As Haku looked up, he nodded, "Is something wrong?"

"Not sure, but I have a funny feeling that you might have to fetch Hayate to take over the exam and if so, I need you to know what's going on," she answered. Seeing the worried look on the chuunin she eased his worry, "Don't worry, I'll clear it. He just will be available to get Hayate if needed, and if not, he can keep me company on the way back to the tower."

The three moved in silence through the tower to the tunnels back to the village. As they came out into the underground tunnels, the three turned to the stairwell to enter the surface of the village. They came out near the school, and Anko turned to the chuunin.

"So where to?" she asked, and then moved speedily after the brat who led them towards the training fields and the Memorial stone.

"Mitarashi-san," one ANBU called out. "We need you to take a look at this."

She moved motioning for Haku to wait with the chuunin. When she arrived at the stone and stared at the bodies, her heart froze. Three teenage bodies lay on the ground, their faces removed. She stared at the bodies and felt something familiar about them bit couldn't place it.

"We found this with them," one of the ANBU said, holding out gennin identification information with chuunin exam papers.

Grabbing them she looked at the faces and froze.

"Haku," she called out, and waited for him to join them. "Didn't these three enter the forest?" she asked him handing him the papers as she knelt down to look at the faceless bodies.

"Yes, they had the team with the girl who had that long tongue? Looked like some kind of strange jutsu, and they seemed interested in Team Seven. I was unsure about them as the group had high chakra - especially the woman - what happened?" Haku asked looking down to the bodies.

…_long tongues, high chakra…_

Anko jumped up, "Summon the Hokage and get Kakashi, Orochimaru is in the village!"

"What?" Haku looked at her with wide eyes.

"So it is his jutsu?" the ANBU asked blocking Anko.

"Yes, let me go he is in the forest we have to go after him," Anko struggled against the ANBU that grabbed her.

"I agree, but wait a moment, we have to send runners off and grab a team," the ANBU said.

"No time," Anko broke away and started heading to the forest. "Haku, go grab Kakashi and Ibiki, you know where they are. Tell Hayate to get to the tower to take over watching the second exam," she threw something back at the ANBU, "you guys can track me with this."

With a quick flicker of chakra she disappeared. Haku and the ANBU team shared a glance before they all flickered away.

{RoD}

The field rang with the sounds of the two blades striking each other. Some sounds had a hollow ringing tone, others reminiscent of the sound of crashing glass. The worse being the high shrieking noise when the two blades would slowly slide against each other. The two wielders of the blades moved with speed and precision, one that belied his weak body, the other that seemed at odds with his large build. Many of the watchers lacked the skill to follow them as they fought, others watching with raised brows at the skill the two warriors used. They had limited themselves to kenjutsu and jutsu based on their blades. It made many wonder what the fight would be like if they used the full range of their abilities.

"Come on, it's just getting good," Zabuza shouted, as once again the two had been pushed apart.

Hayate grinned back at him as he stood on the other side of the destroyed field. Large patches of earth had been destroyed from jutsu channeled through their blades. A few trees had been chopped down or hacked to bits by the blades striking them. The watchers were jeering and catcalling in hopes of a winner. Most had decided it would be a draw, and several kenjutsu practitioners were planning to set up spars with both Hayate and Zabuza in the future. Many had never seen Zabuza fight before and others have never seen Hayate go full out, as he was, due to health, more often tied to clerical work.

Suddenly, as the two were heading to each other again for another clash of blade against blade, they were stopped when an ice mirror appeared in between, taking the shot from both blades but not breaking. Recognizing the jutsu, Zabuza quickly backed off and, taking his cue from Zabuza, Hayate withdrew his blade and jumped back in confusion. Off to the side, Kakashi and Ibiki stood up in attention, along with a few others who recognized the newest Tokubetsu Jounin in Konoha's ranks.

Haku appeared in the surface of the mirror and after seeing it was safe he stepped out on Hayate's side, and the mirror faded from view.

"Hayate, I apologize for interrupting your fight, but Anko needs you at the tower," he stated for Hayate's ears only.

Zabuza heard it and backed off and moved to join Kakashi and Ibiki who were watching, curious about what might have happened. A few people who had been witnessing the spar were standing at attention waiting to see what happened. By the time Zabuza had reached Kakashi, Hayate was stalking off for the tower, after a quick shout to Zabuza that they would continue later, and several other jounin were taking off after seeing several message hawks flying up above.

"What do you think happened," Zabuza asked Kakashi who was watching as Haku started heading towards him, and seeing several off duty ANBU taking their leave quietly.

"Not sure, but I think we are about to find out," he muttered as Haku finally reached them.

"Kakashi-san, Ibiki-san, I have been told to escort you to the tower. A small problem has occurred and you are needed," Haku said once he was within hearing range bowing his head slightly.

"Of course," Kakashi said moving to join Ibiki, they both nodded to Zabuza who had moved back slightly.

"Zabuza-san," Haku said with a small nod, "sorry to interrupt your fight."

Zabuza nodded, his eyes narrowed. As he watched Haku, Ibiki and Kakashi performed a shushin. Curious he noticed that a lot of the shinobi had left and others were wondering amongst themselves as to what might have happened.

"If it's serious we'll find out eventually. If it's nothing Haku will probably be able to tell you later," Raido said as he came up to him. His eyes though were looking to the spot where the three ninjas had last been seen.

"I doubt it isn't serious, Hayate is supposed to oversee the third task, so he wasn't supposed to be needed until the fifth day," Genma said around the senborn in his mouth. "Only reason for him to be needed at the tower is if Anko had to be pulled. For them to need Kakashi and Ibiki as well, this means problems. That is, unless Anko has caused an international problem."

"Hn," Zabuza hooked his blade onto his back. "Well I'm hungry; you want to grab a bite?"

All three nodded and headed off, each wondering when or if they would find out what happened.

{RoD}

Sasuke was flung away, he had to use all his strength to catch hold of a nearby tree branch, and hold on tight. Eventually he gained enough air through his bruised ribs to pull himself up. He turned to look back at the fight and saw the last of Naruto's clones disperse, and Naruto himself thrown into the trunk of the tree they had been fighting on. Sasuke watched as the grass nin moved towards Naruto and he quickly grabbed his only remaining sai in his hand and threw it to stop the advance.

The blade was caught by the grass nin, who then with his other hand grabbed Naruto by the back of his neck. He held his teammate up in the air, black eyes focused on Sasuke's face.

"I must say Sasuke-kun, you and young Naruto are truly gifted for your age," the Grass-nin called out. "Truly you have impressed me, but alas this just cannot keep going on."

Even as he spoke, Naruto kicked out at his face once, and then wrapped his legs around the Grass-nin's arm, his fingers clawing desperately at the arm holding him aloft.

"Let him go!" Sasuke shouted, rushing at the man. The Grass-nin stabbed the sai into Naruto's leg, trying to force him to let go, Naruto shrieked before the injured leg let go, but his other leg remained wrapped around the arm attempting to break the hold on his neck. Even as the blood dripped down the sai, the grass-nin threw it at Sasuke catching him off balance, and pushing him back into the tree from the force of the blade.

The Grass nin turned back to Naruto and his long tongue shot out to wrap around his middle to lift his shirt and expose the mesh covered torso. "This should take you out of the fight," his fingers lighting up with chakra.

As he flared chakra through his tongue in an attempt to force the Kyuubi seal on the boy to appear, he did not notice as Naruto's hand released his arm, and release the latches on his hidden arm daggers. As the seal started to appear, Naruto slammed the daggers into the tongue that was holding him, forcing the nin to release him. He allowed himself to roll off the tree and to fall down before catching a branch a few feet below the grass nin.

{RoD}

"What about Anko?" Kakashi asked.

"Heading into the forest, we have an ANBU group trailing her," Sarutobi said as he looked down at the cameras of the forest.

Sadly no one could tell where Orochimaru was in the forest, and they wouldn't be able to lock on to him until they heard from Anko with coordinates. Occasionally they could see genin team fighting, but no sign of the missing grass team or Orochimaru.

"Are we sure he is here for Naruto?" Kakashi asked even as he watched the screens.

"No, but we do know he was watching your team," the aged Hokage said, even as he moved to sit down, his age apparent in his face.

"Oh, how so?" Kakashi looked to his leader.

"Haku-kun?" the old man turned to the new shinobi.

Haku stepped forward and nodded to Kakashi and Ibiki even as he started to speak.

"It was Naruto who brought the grass team to our attention. After Anko-san used Naruto to make the genin nervous, Naruto noticed the grass nin watching his team. I am not sure who they were watching, but the female, she had caught their attention by her actions," seeing the question in Ibiki's face he continued. "She was using a jutsu to engorge her tongue. Whenever she caught Naruto or Sasuke's eyes she would lick her lips as if seeing something to eat."

"As you know, that was a hijutsu of Orochimaru's, one that to my knowledge he wouldn't even teach Anko, it was a signature jutsu of his," Sarutobi spoke up. "Anko also confirmed that the jutsu used on the grass nin bodies we found was one that Orochimaru used when on infiltration missions."

"So, either he or someone he has taught his personal jutsu to is in the village," Ibiki muttered.

"Well unless he fathered children, my guess is it is him," Kakashi turned to look at Ibiki, "either situation is not good. I also can't help wondering if form what Zabuza told us about him, that perhaps he is here for something other than Naruto."

"Explain," Sarutobi spoke up.

"Well, Zabuza did tell us that he is building his own village and that he is collecting kekkei genkai. We have an unsealed Hyuuga in the forest, and Uchiha Sasuke, who other than me and Itachi and the former Mizukage are the only Sharingan users. He was always fascinated by the Sharingan, especially when he saw Itachi in his chuunin exam."

"Well, hopefully we can find out what he wants before it cost us to much," Sarutobi replied, watching the screens with a blank expression.

{RoD}

Sasuke crouched, finally having caught his breath and watched the grass nin as he placed his hands over his mouth. His eyes saw the chakra and realized he was healing himself. Looking downwards he saw Naruto holding pressure to his leg, before trying to regain his balance. Another glance showed Sakura armed and waiting below to see if she could help. He couldn't shake the feeling that the stranger was still playing with them.

"Well, aren't you a slippery brat," the voice held even more of a hissing tone than earlier.

Faster than he could see, Naruto was being hit and slammed into a tree below, and Sasuke couldn't even follow the man with his eyes.

"Now, it's just you and me," a wide snake-like smile was aimed at him.

Before he could even blink the man was attacking him, and he could barely defend against even a third of the hits. Reacting on instinct he jumped from the tree heading down to the ground. Hitting the dirt he rolled to the side, just as the other man landed and punched the spot he had moved from. His eyes flickered and he jumped further back as Sakura unleashed several kunai.

Faster than a blink of an eye hand signs were flashed and wind shot out catching the blades and turning them back on Sakura. He could hear her cry out as several struck her. The ninja turned to him and smiled again.

"Well, I would love to play some more, but I sense that my time is up, but you have impressed me, so I think I shall leave you with a gift," the smile widened into a hideous character of a serpent like demon. Hands started making signs again, and the man's head suddenly shot out as like a snake form his body and fangs appeared aiming for him.

{RoD}

Naruto stood and shook his head, he could feel something inside him aching to come out and fight. Closing his eyes, he centered himself and tried to focus his chakra. After a few moments he looked down at the fight below. Sakura was behind cover pulling a kunai out of her arm and Sasuke was facing the freak. He saw hand seals being formed and saw the stranger's head change and aim for Sasuke.

Crouching down and pulling all his chakra, he pushed off and aimed for the two on the ground. He felt his chakra burn through his system, not even noticing the slight red tinge to his chakra appearing. As he saw the snake-like head rear back to bite Sasuke he felt everything slow down around him. As the head moved towards Sasuke he pushed his arm out to catch Sasuke and tackle him out of the way.

A burning sensation struck him in the arm, and, as he twisted his body, he saw that he was not quite fast enough. His arm and Sasuke's shoulder had been torn by the snake-like fangs. The nin pulled his head back with a scream, smoke seemed to be coming from his mouth. Naruto crashed into the ground, rolling with Sasuke who had shouted as the fang dug into him.

They both rolled and landed side by side. They sat on the ground tending to their wounds. Sasuke tried to stand and kept falling down as the pain, radiating from the wound, coursed through his body. Blood leaked through his fingers, but not as much as would be expected from a bite. Naruto stared down at his arm to see a puncture wound that was swelling as if already infected. He could feel the pain coursing through his arms, yet at the same time his skin seemed to be smoking. His eyesight began to fade in and out as if he was about to lose consciousness. He could hear a strange growl like roar inside his head just as he fell to the side. His last image was of pain and steam as his arm seemed to be boiling…

{RoD}

_Deep in the core of Naruto's mindscape the Kyuubi looked out. It had felt the emotions tearing through the boy's body as he fought. The enemy he fought was strong and unlike any the boy had battled before. In the past few months the Kyuubi had felt soothed and amused as the two new people in his prison's life affected the brat. Images, thoughts and emotions had run through the boy's subconscious unlike any the beast had felt since the boy was a child. The strange boy with ice like chakra had soothed Kyuubi, making it feel restful as if it needed to hibernate, calming its mind. Tolerating it was in its best interest as even it could feel the loud brat's skills increase and the body requiring less of its chakra to heal it. _

_The lower water had also been of concern, although it meant to brat was less likely to link and pull on its grand reserves, it also meant that this cage was more comfortable. Reminded him of her… _

_But now, something caught its attention. Fear and rage… subtle amounts but so focused he could feed small bits of raw chakra into the brat. With the small amounts being fed it could sense better what was occurring. As the boy used his mind to move his chakra into his body and opened his senses, Kyuubi could see what was occurring. Sending another burst of chakra into his prison's body he could see through the brat's eyes and enhanced it allowing the speed of the movements to be read faster than before. _

_As they collided with the child Uchiha he felt the pain tear through the boy, sensing the injury more of its chakra was gleefully sent into the body to heal the wound. Only… it wasn't working. The Kyuubi stood within the cage and tried to sense the bit mark. _

_CHAKRA POSINING! Something was infecting them planning to corrupt the chakra coils of HIS Prison!_

_With a roar of rage a large blast of chakra was sent through the body to the wound, burning the poison as it met. The wound itself was so filled with the poison that he knew the arm itself needed to be dealt with. SNAKE BITES! How it hated them; how they puncture and closed the wound, trapping the poison within the flesh. _

_With a laugh he controlled the chakra; this was his prison, only he could cause it such devastating destruction._

{RoD}

Sasuke felt pain tear through him at the same time as he felt Naruto collide with him pushing him to the ground and out of the way. He grabbed his shoulder feeling the pain originate from that spot, and felt his flesh burn. A bite! Was it poison, he dug his hand in and tried to stand. Turning his head slightly he saw Naruto clutching his arm which was surrounded by bright red chakra. Smoke seemed to be coming from the wound, and as he watched Naruto fell over his arm moving to the side and the flesh appeared to be burning from his body.

Turning away he tried to stand again, and felt his legs give out. He turned his head to look at his shoulder. At the edge of his shoulder almost on his upper arm he saw a huge puncture and a seal appearing around it. The seal looked half finished and faded in spots before disappearing into his skin.

"What did you do to me?" he ground out as his arm started burning even more.

The grass nin took his hand from his mouth, the small burn marks on one side slowly fading. He tilted his head and looked at Sasuke and then at Naruto.

"Well that was unexpected," he stated. He moved forward a few steps and smirked at Sasuke. "Consider it a gift, although it won't work as well as it should as you didn't receive it in full."

"A…gift?" Sasuke ground out even as he fell over both hands braced on the ground as his vision began to fade out.

"Yes, a gift from Orochimaru, when you are sick of playing here in Konoha, come and find me," the snake man moved forward. "This is but a gift of the great power I can give you, all you need."

Sasuke fell over, the next words missed as he lost consciousness.

{RoD}

Sakura ran over to Sasuke trying to see what was wrong, not even noticing that the snake man was still watching.

"And the little girl playing at being a shinobi joins the party," he spoke up.

Looking up, the cherry haired girl started in fear of him, "What have you done to them? Who are you? Why did you attack us?"

Throwing back his head, the man laughed. "Does it matter?" He moved forward and, striking out, he grabbed her hair and pulled her up. "But it was not your team, originally just Sasuke-kun, but my, I never expected the little blond child to turn out so well." He turned to stare at Naruto with curious eyes, not even noticing as Sakura struggled with the hand holding her hair. Turning back to her he pulled her face close to his, "But you, I have no use for you? In fact if it was not for the fact the whole team is needed to continue on, I might just rid the world of such a useless piece of space."

With that he threw he to the ground. Sakura backed away, her eyes wild in fear as the man stood over them.

"I suggest, girl, you take care of them, perhaps if you do so they might just survive."

He laughed and moved to look down at Naruto. Kneeling down, he picked up the damaged arm to see a large chunk of flesh had been burned away. Sakura choked back at the grisly sight, yet the man just seemed to study it. Finally he dropped the arm and let out a bark of laughter before standing.

"Interesting," with that he turned to leave the area, "I suggest you get them out of the open area, little girl. Perhaps you should consider another life; you don't seem to be made for the shinobi one."

Crying Sakura watched as he left before moving to Naruto and Sasuke.

{RoD}

"Did you enjoy the fight?"

The grey haired man turned his head, raising a hand to adjust his glasses.

"Very much, what about you, Orochimaru-sama?"

"Oh very much, I enjoyed seeing the Kyuubi child's reaction to the Heaven Seal even more," The snake man leaned down to watch as the girl seemed to work to move her teammates into the forest nearby. "The beast appears to have blasted the seal out and took a chunk of flesh as well. No sign of the seal at all and his arm appears to be regenerating the flesh. I am assuming since he is so drained of his own chakra it is going slowly."

"That is interesting, do you plan to try and take him as well?"

"I doubt it, too much trouble," he smiled. "But perhaps someday."

"Do you still want the sound team to attack?"

"Yes, I need to know if the half seal he received will activate in Sasuke-kun," he turned to leave. "But perhaps I will encourage you to go through the chuunin exam."

"Oh?"

"Depends on whether you can get close to them to study the injury of dear Naruto-kun, I do find it most interesting."

**

* * *

**

_Edited by Treyvoni Fox 11/28/2010_

********

AN: To clarify something you may or may not have noticed, but is important: Orochimaru is more personal with Naruto because he more impressed with him here than in the original manga. Let's face it in the original he was loud, hardly talented and acted like Jiraiya, Not someone Orochi would be interested in, unless he wanted to reminisce on his past. This time around he showed signs of a child born to really strong ninja and exhibited talent that reminded him that he was the son of the Yellow Flash. Hence the difference in his actions!

**So Like I said, this ends Chapter 5, Next up is Sakura's interlude, followed by the prelims and such for Ch 6. I will aim to have her interlude out by Holidays, but for now I am off to drink and back to toasting in the sun tomorrow! **


	27. Interlude 5: Fear

**AN: So sorry…. First off I have officially written this 3, count it 3 times. I still don't think I like how this came out. No, I am sure I don't like how this came out, but sadley it appears the best I can do. (WHAH) Now I could explain how busy my life is, but it's just what is. I have to work to pay for everything, my health is iffy at times, and as an adult I am responsible for myself, so writing takes a back seat. Hopefully with this out of the way newer chapters should be easy. Please be kind, like I said not to happy here…**

**I do warn you, about a 50/50% probability that I will eventually write a better version of this and repost interlude**

**I also warn that this is un-edited. I haven't gotten a copy back from beta… who I think is swarmed down by papers and such… when I get that back I will replace... Suggestions on better ways of doing this are being taken...**

* * *

_"Fear less; hope more. Eat less; chew more. Talk less; say more. Hate less; love more."_

_Abigail Buren_

Interlude 3: Fear

The silence of the forest after the strange grass nin left was deafening. The sound of her hiccupping coughs and harsh breathing echoed in her ears. Sakura didn't know how long she would have stood there if not for the sound of Sasuke's moan. The sound shook her out of the daze and looking downwards she saw her teammates - _injured trying to save them all_ - lying on the ground. Looking around the area they were in, she knew they were sitting ducks. Moving quickly she grabbed Sasuke, who seemed to be the less injured and pull him towards a tree. His weight - _is this what dead weight feels like - _making her struggle to get him to safety. Leaving him laying against the base, she moved back to Naruto.

_What happened,_ she couldn't believe the mess his arm was. The bottom of his arm, near the wrist was missing a massive chunk of flesh. It looked like his arm had been blown out from the inside, and the edges were bloody and burnt. Swallowing, she grabbed one of the bandages in her pouch and tried to wrap the arm as best she could to protect him. _I wonder why steam is coming off the injury._ Once his arm was at least protected from the elements, she stabilized it against his body and started to drag him to where she had placed Sasuke.

Once they were both against the tree, she knew she had to find a safe place for them. Grabbing a scroll from her belt she put one of her bloody - _so much blood, how Naruto could have so much - _against the seal, releasing a large cloth. She flipped it over the two boys and made sure it looked like the ground was just un-even. Seeing they were safe she quickly jumped in the trees to try and get a lay of the area. They had to get to safer ground. "_Take care of them"_ the words of their attacker echoing in her mind.

A few hours later she fell to the ground exhausted. It had taken a bit but she had found the perfect place for them. It was a small cave like hollow next to a stream and surrounded by trees for coverage. Trying to catch her breath after carrying both Sasuke and Naruto to this spot, she tried to focus her mind on what to do next. _I can't believe no one has found us, but I guess that's good right? Yeah, who knows if the next people to find us would be enemies or friends? _

Sitting against the wall, a list started forming, "Okay, I need to get a small covered fire going, and water. I have to tend their wounds, Sasuke and Naruto are both burning up, and so I need to get medicine into them. Why didn't I pay more attention to lessons, I could have learned more in the med classes," sitting up and grabbing her small bag she started rooting through it. "Once I have them cleaned up I need to set traps. We need to be able to know if someone is coming."

Nodding to herself in agreement, she moved to the back part of the hollow. Grabbing a kunai she began digging a pit. Every strike into the ground, sounding like a blade strike from the earlier fight; and each toss of the dirt to the side, the sound of flesh striking flesh. She had watched from the bushes, trying to cast genjutsu's and not know if they hit the right person. When she struck a pebble, the ache it caused in her arm reminding her of the ineffectual weapons she had thrown. _"Perhaps you should consider another life; you don't seem to be made for the shinobi one."_ A scream built up in her throat, but the fear kept her from releasing it.

Seeing the hole was deep enough, she ran out to the forest and started grabbing wood and stones. Her hands trembled and the weight was straining, but she made it back to the den and started to build a fire. Seeing the flames start to catch she moved to build a cover to hide the small amount of smoke. The flames glowed bright red and it reminded her of the strange red chakra that had engulfed Naruto's arm… _NARUTO!_ Even now she couldn't say his name out loud, only call it in fear in her mind. As his arm seem to explode and he passed out.

Running back outside, another scroll in her arm, she bit her finger and released a small camp pot. Filling it with water she placed to the side and grabbed her cantina. It had been a loan from Haku-kun, '_Sakura, this will hold more water than you can image and weigh almost nothing, use it' _She placed it in the stream and let it fill, watching it in hopes to see the bubbles signaling that it was full. Realizing this might take a moment, she placed a rock on top of it to keep it below the water, and she grabbed the pot to put over the fire.

Seeing the water was heating, she ran back to the forest and grabbed the cantina. Hopefully it held enough to clean up the wounds. Closing it, she ran back to her teammates, _Sasuke, Naruto._ Moving to both of them she checked their foreheads. Sasuke was burning up more than Naruto. _Sasuke turned to look at his shoulder, moving it as if in pain. _She grabbed his shirt and pulled it off, not even blushing so she could exam him. The heat was originating from around his shoulder, and she could see parts of a seal forming and then fading at the center. A small puncture wound slowly closing.

Thinking, she realized the man had bit him, and he had fang like teeth. _Remember, a snake bite is similar to a cat bite. The dig deep but they also seem to close up after themselves. Rarely do they lose much blood, but that is not good. It means that whatever was in the teeth or on it will be trapped inside._ She grabbed a kunai and moved closer to the fire. Heating up the blade she turned back to Sasuke. Perhaps whatever was causing the fever could be drained?

Even as she worked, her mind split off to think. The words of the grass nin ate at her. One part of her knew he was right. She didn't try to be a proper shinobi. She first joined the academy because her mother had told her the best doctor's in the village were med-nins, like she was. She had wanted to be one, and the best way to get into the training was to start at the academy. The academy actually had multiple departments, each for types of shinobi it produced. The first two years were general, and all students attended them. Her plan had been to be like her mother, to go into the medical program.

When she had started she hadn't know many of the girls in her class, the bulk of them were from shinobi clans that were set up to go into the combat or elite programs. A few were like her, in for basic training before being transferred to the special departments, like developmental, intelligence and medical. Somehow she always found herself in the group with many of the kunoichi who were hoping to join the elite programs, and they had all grown up together and had friends. With her bright coloring and lack of beginning knowledge she had stuck out amongst them, and bullies like Ami had bothered her. Eventually she had met Ino, which had changed it all. Ino was from the Yamanaka clan, as such she was in the academy to be a full fledge ninja. Instead of breaking off into the medical division of the school she had stayed a little longer to learn full kunoichi skills, not wanting to be separated from her first real friend. Her mother had tried to talk her out of it, but she had been determined. Then she had developed a crush on Sasuke, suddenly her dreams and goals were gone, all for the boy who looked like he needed someone.

_Sasuke, _looking down she could see that the syrupy like blood had stopped secreting from the wound. Grabbing another cloth she wiped the wound down and bandaged it up with some antibiotic cream. Seeing the paleness of his features, fear gripped her. Had she made the wrong choice? _No, _his arm was cooler to the touch and his breathing was easier. Moving to grab some blood replenishing pills, she crushed them into the cup of Sasuke's water container. Grabbing some hot water she half filled the cup and then poured in some of the cold water, stirring it she watched the pill dissolve. Lifting him up, she put the water to his mouth.

"Come on Sasuke, you need to drink this," Putting a finger at his mouth, she opened it and started pouring the medicine in. _Thankyouthankyouthankyou_, she repeated over and over againas he instinctively swallowed the drink.

Seeing the cup finally emptied, she settled Sasuke down and covered him with a blanket. Taking a moment she looked down at him before moving on. Standing up she moved towards Naruto and stared at his arm, the white cloths wrapped around his lower arm were saturated with blood, but not as much as she had feared. Worry filled her mind, _should I have treated him first? I know he heals fast, was it wrong to treat Sasuke first?_ Years of self doubt hit her, and a small part wondered if she had chosen Sasuke purely because he was her crush, and now Naruto might die because of it. _Please be okay pleasebeokay._

Stealing herself, she reached to untie his arm from where she had bound it to his body and carefully began to unwrap the bloody bandages. With each unwrapping of the arm, every cruel word she said to Naruto echoed in her head. _Idiot, Deadlast, Stupid, Never Be Like Sasuke, Never be interested in a looser like you. Loser! _Yet, with each of those words she also saw how he had changed in the past few months. He wasn't an idiot, he just had never been taught the proper way to talk to people. Not Deadlast, he was just never encouraged into doing his best. Definitely not stupid, he just was to energetic to sit down and read, learning instead by doing. Never be like Sasuke, no, no he wouldn't he was so much more than Sasuke. Looser, no she was the looser, _Stupid Sakura, you are so stupid._

As the bandage came free she stared at the wound and frowned, _that's odd, wasn't the bone pocking through before? It looks less damaged. And that steam, why it looks like its giving off heat when in fact his arm feels almost too cold. What do you think it means?_

Grabbing some clean cloths she started clean the wound carefully. With each wipe more of the wound was exposed, her curiosity grew. The wound looked strangely healthy, and in fact it almost appeared to be healing in front of her eyes. It seemed as if the muscles were growing back. Taking some antiseptic she poured it over his arm and moved to grab more blood replenishing pills. Making more of the impromptu medicinal water she lifted him up to feed it to him. He drank it up easier than Sasuke had. _He has so much chakra, is that why he seems to heal so fast? The medical instructor did say that shinobi with large chakra reserves tended to heal faster._

Grabbing her bag she rooted through her stuff till she found some food/energy pills. Grabbing them she crushed them into more water to feed Naruto. Perhaps if his chakra was speeding his healing he just needed more energy? Feeding it to him, she quickly rewrapped his arm, after smearing some antibiotic cream over the wound.

Placing a blanket on him, she quickly checked Sasuke, who appeared to be breathing easier. Looking outside she saw it was getting dark. _"I suggest you get them out of the open area, little girl."_ Staring out at the setting sun, she remembered. _That's right we are in hostile territory, I need to set up a perimeter._ She quickly grabbed all of Sasuke and Naruto's scrolls along with her own. Sorting through them she grabbed what would be of use and moved outside.

Dragging a bush in front of the entrance and setting it up to hide her teammates, she took a deep breath and moved out. _Zabuza and Haku always said it was better to start from the outer most point and move inwards when setting up a protection zone. That way you trap yourself inside, and set a safe way out only you know._ She jumped into the trees and decided to head out about 50feet, which would have to do. After all, she had limited time to set up; she needed to stay close to Sasuke and Naruto, in case they started getting sicker again.

Biting into a food pill for additional energy, Sakura ignored her exhaustion and moved into the trees. Counting the distance in her mind, she tried to silence the memories of the fight and her uselessness. Even the snake that she and Naruto had dealt with, it was he who figured out how to escape the snake. It was him who had caught her and saved her from being hurt when they were blown away from Sasuke. Pushing off hard from a tree she clenched her fist. Even the fight with the other genin team, Naruto and Sasuke had done most of the work. _Am I truly so weak?_

It was like the waves mission all over, but she had so much more training now, _no, not really, _after all unlike Sasuke and Naruto she hadn't really put much effort into all the training Kakashi, Zabuza and Haku had offered. Would it be better to change back to what she originally wanted, go back to med-nin training only? _We need all the med nins we can who have field experience. _Yes, that was what the instructors at the hospital had said. They were so happy that a genin in the elite program was interested in medical jutsu's. Field Medic, it had sounded impressive and instead of thinking about what that meant, she had thought it would impress Sasuke… _so weak…_

Coming to a stop based on the count she had made, she began to look at the tress and debate the best way to make an outer line defense. It just needs to be early triggers to warn, she would make the traps closer to the camp site. Pulling out some supplies she began to set up warning traps in key places. Mostly in the trees, and a few spread out on the ground. Her confidence slightly returning, as this was similar to work done back at the academy, after all this was by the book stuff. At one point she saw spots that she could set up triggers that Zabuza and Haku had taught.

"Well seems that I can at least do this," she muttered. _Because it doesn't require actually fighting, what type of shinobi can't fight?_

Over the next few hours she set up a network of early warning, danger warning and traps. The traps became more dangerous the closer she got to the camp. At the camp site the area behind the hollow she set up triggered bombs, and warning signals that would be connected to the wire set up at the cave. After all an attack from behind would be more inconvenient for the attackers then for them, part of the reason she had picked this spot.

Before setting up the final traps, she returned to check on her teammates. Moving into the den, she saw that Sasuke was breathing easier, but he was tossing and turning as if trapped in a nightmare. Moving close to him, she touched his shoulder. It no longer burned, and she shook his should softly to see if he would wake up. "Sasuke?" her voice trembled, but he gave no response. Glancing at Naruto she saw he was breathing easy but not moving, so she grabbed some bandages and began unwrapping Sasuke's shoulder. The wound on his shoulder had closed up, no knew bandages were needed, but as she looked closely, she could see the strange seal like black markings on his shoulder.

"I wonder what the effects are of a partial seal?" she wondered aloud.

Lifting his shoulders up she fed him some more water, and breathed easier when he took it and seemed to calm some. Placing the blanket back on him, she moved to Naruto and steeled herself. Pulling the blanket down, she carefully took his arm and started to unwrap the slightly bloody bandages.

The arm was still mangled, but the flesh was mostly grown back, the skin was missing, and the layers of muscles were thin, as if small pieces had not reformed. Hoping that she wouldn't damage the arm, she began to bend his elbow and wrist to see what happened. Some tissues tore, but the maneuverability seemed good. Taking his wrist in hand carefully, she started bending each finger and pulling it straight. She folded his fingers into a fist and straightened the arm. Trying ever exercise she could, relief came when except for a few small tears, his arm seemed to be in good shape. _Naruto is ambidextrous, which means he would be okay if only one arm was working, but he seems to be healing correctly._

Grabbing the water she rinsed off the blood and made sure the wound was clean. Wrapping it back up, she turned to look at Naruto himself, he seemed to be in a deep healing sleep. Pulling him up slightly she fed him some more water, and hoped he was okay. "Naruto," she whispered. No answer came, not even a response that he heard her.

Putting him back down so he could rest comfortably, she sat back down against the wall by the fire. Grabbing a ration bar she let her mind rest and contemplate what was left to set up. She needed to set up more traps, perhaps those obstacle type ones that Naruto favored. She had to grab all the wires for the alerts and set them up so she would know when one was triggered. Eating the bar, she hoped that everything would be okay. The night was only half way done, and sunrise would bring danger, few genin teams would wander during the night, or at least she hoped so.

"_I suggest, girl, you take care of them, perhaps if you do so they might just survive."_

His words kept echoing in her mind as she worked on the rest of the traps. By the time the sun had rose in the sky, everything was set. A few warnings went off, but nothing after. Smiling she felt safe, Sasuke was showing signs of awakening, those his nightmares were getting harsher. As if something was haunting him, and she had noticed that the seal like markings were darkest when he was the most agitated.

Naruto's arm had stopped bleeding, most of the muscles grown back, though the skin was still not reforming. She had actually watched it for an hour, seeing that the healthier Naruto was the faster the arm healed. The last of the muscles forming seemed to keep bleeding, so she had to stop a few times to change the bandages, and feed him more blood replenishing pills. _I think if I ever met the med nin who developed those, I am going to kiss him._

_SNAP  
_

She turned her head at the sound of a wire breaking; it was one of the closer ones. Someone was heading towards them.

_SNAP_

They had set off another, she turned to Sasuke and Naruto, they were not awake yet, she might have to fight. Picking up three kunai she moved towards the bush she had used to hide the entrance to their hideout.

_SNAP SNAP_

That was the one she had been waiting for, throwing one kunai she heard the _TWANG_ that meant she had hit the mark.

"ARRRGGGHHH" she smiled at the sound of someone being caught. Throwing another kunai, she heard the sizzling noise of the _raiton_ tag going off, _one taken out._

"Well well, the little girl has some tricks, come out come out where ever you are."

She smiled and picked up another two kunai, and threw the third she was holding, releasing a trap.

"_Perhaps you should consider another life; you don't seem to be made for the shinobi one."_

"We'll see," she whispered as she watched the two remaining genin move forward. One rubbing an injured arm.

* * *

Ducks behind a wall, waving a white flag… see I told you I suck at doing Sakura… Well, now that this is out of the way, I plan to drink the horror of it away and then start next chapter.


	28. CH 6: Awaken

**AN: ****So First off, I am very, very, very swamped with RL, and so it is taking a lot longer to write chapters then I thought. Please be patient with me. As I said in my disclaimer this will be finished! even if it takes years! (oh gods, its already been years)And to clarify RL consists of working 5 full days of work, consulting work at night and most weekends... I also have health issues that suck the life out of me... and the drugs don't help (WAH...) But I am trying, and will try to post notes on my Author page to keep you up to date.**

**On another hand, please check out a really good response to my challenge on my author page: ****/series/5626**** link is also on author page - I love it! **

**Hope you enjoy the below. sorry it's not as long as I wanted. I also tried to not be over-judgmental and am going to listen to others and post rather then re-write a large chunk of this in my constant search for perfection. Thank you for bearing with me - EG**

_What has become clear to you since we last met?_

_- Benjamin Franklin_

Chapter 6: Decisions during uncertainty...

Part 1: Awaken…

The leaves rustled as if being passed by a wind, unnoticed by many, three pairs of genin travelled through the higher levels, attempting to stay out of sight of the other chuunin hopefuls fighting it out below. They had noticed the increase in traps the closer they got to the tower, and after a bit of reconnaissance by a pair of Hyuuga eyes and judicial use of clones, they had managed to find the least dangerous route high in the trees. Even still constant shifts in movements had to be made to escape the genin teams who had decided to lay in wait to capture a weakened team who already had both scrolls.

Up ahead, one pair stopped and climbed up a few branches to a safe hold and awaited the others. Uchiha Sasuke, sweating and moving his neck to try and ease the sore muscles of his aching shoulder, watched the girl, TenTen, as she twirled a kunai before shooting it and another back towards where the other four were following. Her aim was perfect and her two teammates following motioned to their travel partners the next rest stop. He could just make out the shifts in their movements that would bring them higher.

"You okay?" She asked, her voice barely heard.

"Hn," Seeing her tightened lips, he continued, "it's only a dull, constant ache at this point. The faster we get to the tower the better."

She nodded back, less tense that he hadn't ignored her again. "I know a little bit about Seals, mostly sealing techniques and explosive tags, that thing on your neck, it is definitely something much more advanced. I also don't think it can be to good that it's incomplete. One of the first things you learn about seals is that incomplete or badly done ones are the most dangerous. Hopefully they will let someone look at it when we get to the tower."

Sasuke nodded once, he had seen Naruto's arm. If Naruto's healing ability had been unable to deal with the part of this bite/seal that his flesh had literally burned away the infected skin, he really didn't want the partial piece on him. He was also worried about Naruto. His arm was healing, but the area was inflamed and his chakra was lower than the Uchiha had ever seen it. He remembered Sakura's mentioning about how Naruto kept bleeding out, unlike him, whom she had had to puncture the wound in order to drain the poison/ink or whatever out. He was also worried about Sakura, she didn't look to good, her ribs were cracked from the fight with sound, and her eyes kept unfocusing. Whether from shock over everything that had happened, or a possible blow to her head she hadn't mentioned to them.

He shifted as Sakura and the kid Lee joined them. Lee was for once subdued. Perhaps it was what happened earlier, or maybe for once he just realized stealth was needed, Sasuke didn't care too much, He was just glad the effervescent Ninja was remaining calm and collected. He glanced at them both again before turning to check on Sakura. She was breathing heavier and her hands were still shaking. Sasuke caught her eyes, questioning if she was alright. She nodded slightly.

"How close?" she whispered.

"Not far, we could do it in an hour, assuming no teams are up ahead," TenTen answered.

"Good, because the way ahead looks clear, and your team needs treatment fast."

All four looked up in shock to see Neji standing with his eyes active looking ahead. Naruto was sitting against the tree, his arm covered in red bandages, his eyes closed in exhaustion. Sakura gasped as she saw the wound on his arm bleeding again, and she moved to grab her med pack.

"Neji, switch with me, I need to wrap him up again," she stood and moved to switch places with Neji.

The Hyuuga nodded, and after a quick glance at the injured blond he moved to switch with the pink haired girl.

{RoD}

_36 hours earlier_

Sakura watched as the two genin walked in to the open areas in front of her. It was the aggressive team from the new village of Sound: the girl and the bandage wrapped boy with a strange pack on his back. A quick glance around saw the third boy leaning against a tree, a kunai embedded in his shoulder.

"Little girl, you will make this easier on yourself if you just give us the Uchiha," the wrapped up boy's voice was gravely and slightly muffled.

She quickly grabbed some wires and, seeing the injured kid leaning against the tree, she smirked. Pulling harshly, she smiled as her trap sprung, successfully. A wired net dragged the boy up the tree and, as he struggled, she pulled a second wire, setting off a raiton tag that electrocuting him. She watched as the boy went slack, _one down_. She moved her hands into position, focusing her chakra.

"Son of a bitch, the little twerp has the whole place wired," the girl said, turning around and trying to locate the other traps.

"One false move and you're next," she kept her fingers in position, pushing her chakra and voice to spread out, it was a mist technique that Zabuza had taught them. _"If they can't pinpoint your voice, they can't pinpoint you."_

"Oh, the little girly girl has some moves, huh? This might just get interesting, but you can't win. I know your type, you aren't properly trained, you just coast by on your looks in hopes of catching a boy. So one of the others, maybe the Uchiha himself, set up traps before passing out," the sound girl sneered, "Pathetic."

Sakura kept her breathing even, "Oh, really sounds more like you're talking about yourself. All the pretty hair? Did you survive on your looks, depend on your team? Do you just serve as back up? Afraid to move?" Sakura whispered her own doubts, hoping to infect the girl waiting below. She manipulated her chakra and the fear genjutsu that she was weaving.

The boy suddenly laughed, muttering something out of the side of his mouth and the girl tensed.

"Genjutsu, huh, well two can play at that," the girl screamed.

Her hand shot out and Sakura saw several senbon shoot out around them. Looking closely, she caught a glint of light reflecting off the wires. Looking to one senbon that landed not far from her, she saw a bell. Watching the bell, she tried to sort it out, but even as she was trying to figure out what was going on sound started to hit her. Only the fact she was seated and tensed up kept her from falling down as her ears rang, the bells were jingling and her balance was being affected. She grabbed a kunai and threw it up in the air hoping that she aimed correctly.

The Sound team looked up as a large branch fell down. They barely jumped out of the way, but in that moment, with the bells not moving, Sakura started throwing kunai to cut the wires.

"There, she's over there!"

Kunai shot out at her and Sakura moved quickly, realizing that although she had disabled the attack she was now in the open. Pulling out two kunai, she faced off against the other two. The girl, being closer to her, ran at the open genin, intending to attack. As she got closer, Sakura went low and swept her leg out. Catching the other girl, she dug one her kunai into girl's arm and kicked her in the stomach. Looking at the hand below her, she stomped hard, putting all her frustration and fear into it, until she finally heard a crack.

_SHANARO! Try and manipulate those bells again without the use of your hand, bitch!_

As the girl screamed, Sakura jumped back out of the way of a kunai aimed by the other boy. She rolled, trying to avoid a trap, and slid her hand on the ground. She felt a wire and, looking up, she smirked. _Duck this!_ Pulling the wire, a set of explosive tags underneath the boy started going off. _Got you!_

"Well that was tricky," the gravelly voice came from the far left. Turning, she saw the boy, slightly ruffled but uninjured.

Narrowing her eyes, she stood to face him, her hands steady and one kunai in her grip.

"How about you make this easier on yourself and just wake the Uchiha?" He moved forward, his body relaxed. "You may have taken out those two weaklings, but I am a completely different story."

"What do you want with him?" She asked keeping her eyes on him.

"Well Orochimaru wants him dead, and what he wants, master Orochimaru gets," the boy answered.

"Strange, I mean we saw Orochimaru earlier, and he took off, yet you claim he sent you to kill him? Perhaps you are trying to kill what Orochimaru wants, or perhaps he is setting you up. After all, Sasuke is Uchiha," Sakura answered.

She watched as the boy's eyes narrowed, _Ha, that struck a nail in his plans._

"Your lies won't work on me, girl. Now, where is he?"

Sakura saw his body tensing. She bent her knees, unsure of how he would attack, only to be pushed back as a dust storm billowed up in front of her. As the dust settled, Sakura felt her jaw drop. Rock Lee stood in front of her, his smile wide and his hands raised to fight.

"Fear not, Sakura-chan, for I, Rock Lee, am here to save you!"

The silence following that remark was notable.

"Hahahaha, what makes you think the little girl needs saving?" The sound nin asked. "You must be rather foolish, I mean, here she is by herself and two of my teammates taken out, but you feel that she needs to be saved? Are you a ninja or a fool?"

Sakura felt herself blush, even if she had thought the same thing, it was cruel to say it. Part of her wondered why the sound nin was defending her, when just a moment earlier he was trying to intimidate her. _Dude, he's a psycho!_

"I hate nins like you, freak, even more then stuck-up clansmen. You think that being a ninja is about rescuing the girl, saving the day? You think that you are the good guy," the sound nin's words dripped with venom and Sakura could see Lee tensing. "Well listen here, little ninja boy, being a ninja is to be the bad person. You don't get to pick who you help, you don't get to rescue the girl. If anything you, as a ninja, are the one most likely to be ordered to kidnap or kill the girl. And what's more…you get paid for it," he spat at the ground in disgust.

"That 'little girl' you just decided to rescue is a ninja herself. She took out two of my teammates to defend her own team. She may need your help, but not as her rescuer," the boy glared at Lee with complete hatred. "You, you give ninja a bad name. I am going to enjoy taking you out."

Sakura saw the him raise his arms, a glint of light reflected some sort of metal in his hands. She moved to get out of line of sight, screaming for Lee to move. As she hit the ground, she could hear a strange sound and rushing wind passing her by. Although she was not in the way, her ears still rang. Rolling and getting back up, she turned to see blasted ground. A glance around saw that Lee had also moved.

Turning, she stared at the Sound ninja, who laughed only hysterically. _This just got so much worse..._

{RoD}

_Present_

Sakura stared at the wound on his arm. Before the sound nin attacked his arm had been leaking very little blood and healing at an almost alarming rate. Now it was red and looked infected. The new skin was filled in and covered up the former injury. A slight dip in his arm the only real sign that part of his arm had literally been melted or blasted off. Unfortunately, a large scratch along the side of the arm was not healing properly. It was along the newer flesh and showed signs of slight infection. Grabbing water she moved to clean and bandage the wound again. She noticed the slight flinching Naruto gave when she washed the blood away.

"I think I may need to stitch this," Sakura murmured. "Maybe your body is too exhausted to heal itself anymore?" she looked at Naruto.

"I think the blade might have been poisoned," Naruto murmured. "I always heal from poisoned injuries slower. Most don't affect me, but they always bleed bad and don't heal right 'til all the poison is out. Probably better to not stop the bleeding."

Sakura looked at him and then pulled his arm for a closer look. Sure enough, she could see small lines of red moving out from the wound. She cursed and looked down below her.

"The blade was poisoned, and I am out of medicine from earlier, do you guys have anything?" She asked.

TenTen looked at her and nodded. She pulled out a scroll and threw it at Sakura.

"Use his blood to unseal it. It has a full med pack inside, including a poison and antidote kit. I sometimes poison my own blades. Anything I use, I have an antidote for, along with some general ones. Do you need to bleed him further?" she asked quietly.

"Depends, how much time can we spare? If I can get the blood to bleed cleaner I would feel better, but if not at least I can pack the wound with doused gauzes."

The bun haired girl nodded and turned to the Hyuuga. "We're good for a few more hours. We even have another day and half to get to the tower. Best to make sure he won't pass out," the Hyuuga grunted and moved to sit letting TenTen stand to go up and join Naruto and Sakura.

"Wow, that doesn't look good," TenTen said as she grabbed Naruto's arm. "You don't happen to have the blade that did this do you?"

Naruto opened his eyes and smirked. He pulled his leg up and grabbed a blade and handed it to her. "What and leave a nice blade behind?"

TenTen smirked at him, took the blade and sniffed the weapon. "I smell flowers and...hmmm, here," she grabbed a couple of bottles, "these should be our best bet. You start prepping the gauze, I'll start opening the wound for him." She shoved a handle to a broken blade at Naruto. "Bite on this, we can't afford to risk being heard. Sakura wrap up this blade, if we can get med nins at the tower they may want this to better treat him."

Naruto bit down hard and waited with his eyes closed.

As TenTen started opening the wound she felt the dip in his arm flesh. "Was this dip from the poison? I would think his arm would be puffy?"

"That was from earlier, when they got bit by that Orochimaru," she whispered. Looking up she saw the fear in Naruto's eyes and nodded slightly.

_"Your team comes before anyone; if one has secrets you all share it. Unless it is something to be spoken of for the good of the village," Kakashi's stated with cold look in his eyes. _After her blabbing once after practice Kakashi had pulled her aside. She came from a happy safe family, Naruto and Sasuke had secrets, she would respect them, for now.

"The fang broke in his arm, I had to cut it out. Naruto heals fast, but the skin is still new and sensitive," the look of relief in his eyes warmed Sakura's heart.

"Useful skill," TenTen murmured, she looked at Naruto, "Bite now!"

Naruto tensed as he felt the cold knife tear into his overheated flesh.

{RoD}

_34 hours earlier_

Sakura panted as she climbed the tree. Her ribs were sore from where she had gotten slammed into a tree. The sound nin was blasting sound waves at her and Lee both, and they were starting to effect her balance. She looked to Lee who was still trying to get in close to the Ninja. Sadly the moment he got close sound waves would hit him making him veer off course.

"Sakura-chan," a voice to her right caught her attention.

"Lee?"

"If you can distract him long enough for me to get close I can take him out. My fighting does no good to either of us unless I can hit him. Can you do that?" Lee looked at her, for once his face not sporting a grin, but serious.

She turned to look at the Nin and she saw it, a trap that hadn't been triggered yet. Looking around she tried to sort out what she could do. Finally she turned to Lee and nodded. "This will only work once," he nodded back.

"I apologize for earlier," Lee said softly.

"What?"

"The sound nin was right, you did not need to be rescued, you just needed aid. I apologize for making you sound weak."

Sakura smiled, "Thanks Lee."

Sakura pushed off from the tree and took a running dive into the trees. She climbed up fast until she got to the top. She tore into the trap with her bare hands until she reached the tags in the center. Grabbing them, she started running off. Her timing was perfect as a sound blast hit the tree. She dived down to the ground and started grabbing the kunai off the forest floor. Hearing a scream from Lee, she quickly jumped into the nearest tree and ran through the branches. Hearing another blast, she stopped moving. Turning to the kunai she started wrapping the tags around the blades and setting them up.

"Sakura-chan, you alright?" Lee asked quietly from above her.

Sakura controlled the urge to jump in shock. She looked up and nodded.

"I have some loaded kunai now, I will hit them at him and when the blast are going on you can get close to him, will that work?"

"Yes, but perhaps you can use the blast instead to hide my getting close to him?"

Sakura nodded. "I can do that, tell me how you want them thrown, we have to be precise," she moved to get closer to him to hear his idea.

BOOM!

The sound nin turned away from where he was heading to check on his female teammate.

BOOM!

Another blast went off making him turn to see what was going on, but the dust in the air was blindsiding him.

BOOM! BOOM!

The double blast made him back up a space, he turned to head out of the way of whatever the Konoha Nins were plotting.

BOOM!

The blast made him put his hands to his ears, so close to him it was. Turning...

BOOM!

He backed up almost falling from the shaking ground.

BAM!

He felt a kick catch him in the chest. Another! Another!

He felt his body being blasted into the air; massive kicks forcing the air out of his lungs. Once he was high in the air he felt someone behind him, and as he tried to look, he saw bandages wrapping themselves around his body binding him tight.

"Beware the LOTUS!" a voice creamed out and suddenly he felt himself falling speedily to the ground unable to break free and spinning to the point of dizziness.

BOOM!

Sakura watched as Lee drove the enemy ninja into the ground. She moved closer to the site of the fallout, but stayed back in case she had to run again. A quick glance showed that as bad as the fight had been the area were Sasuke and Naruto were was safe. She turned back as she saw Lee getting up and moving away, she smiled breathing easier only to freeze as she saw him getting out as well.

He wasn't uninjured. Blood leaked from a cut above his left eye and one of his arms seemed to be at a bad angle, but he was still moving.

"I must admit that might have worked on me, but I have this," he pointed to the strange pack on his back, "which I used to break my fall." He laughed again. "Now you are close enough and tired enough to do this."

"NOOOOO!" Sakura screamed as another blast went off and Lee was thrown back. She froze, unsure what to do, and just as he was about to hit the tree, something happened.

Jumping down to the ground, Sakura felt her heart leap, "Naruto" she whispered.

Holding onto Lee and balanced on the side of a tree, stood Naruto. His blond hair was sweaty and sticking to his face, his cheeks were still slightly flushed, and his breathing was harsh, but he was up and about.

"So, what did I miss?" He asked with a smile. He helped Lee to stick to the tree before turning to her to make sure she was alright. "Looks like fun."

"Naruto-kun, please be careful, he uses sound waves to distort the area. We have been having trouble getting to him," Lee said while coughing.

"Well, then I just have to disable him," Naruto dug into a pocket and pulled on some gloves. She saw the glint and realized it was the set Haku had gotten for both him and Sasuke. To better handle sharp wire.

Suddenly Naruto was moving at high speeds around the area, circling the sound nin. The sound nin just laughed.

"Another person to play, how sweet, perhaps the Uchiha will be joining us soon as well?"

With that another sound wave blasted off. Sakura saw as Naruto slipped and landed on the ground. Something about where he stood worried her, but she was unable to think. Instead she smiled realizing that Naruto still held the wires in his hand.

"Hey you, what's your name?" Naruto shouted out.

"Dosu, why?"

"Well, I always like to put a name to a face, especially before I do THIS!"

Naruto pulled tight and the wires that were floating in the air were pulled tighter and tighter, until Dosu was caught. He tried to struggle but Sakura could smell the blood in the air as he pulled against the wires. _Shannaro! Naruto used razor wire._

"Yosh, good for you Naruto-kun, you caught him!"

Naruto grinned at them both, but Sakura could see his hands shaking. She moved to help him, only to see someone shoot up next to him. _The kunoichi, I forgot about her!_ Sakura screamed, but it was too late.

Naruto froze as a sharp blade dug into his bandage covered arm. Blood gushed, and he dropped half the wires. He turned and kicked the girl in the face, knocking her out. Pulling the blade he turned back to Dosu, who was pulling hard to get out of the wires.

{RoD}

_Present_

Neji looked up at three above him. He could see Lee looking with concern as well. The Uchiha had his eyes closed, and the tension around his eyes reflected his worry. The occasional muffled whine could be heard, and the smell of blood was a bit overpowering.

"Almost there," TenTen's voice could be heard whispering to Naruto. "Neji, are we still safe?"

"Yes, I am watching all directions," Neji answered back.

He saw Naruto glance down at him, his normally blue eyes almost black in pain. His lips were bloodless, and Neji almost thought he saw the metal handle in his mouth bending under the pressure. He dipped his head slightly to show his respect. As much as he wanted to hate the kid and wanted to call him a failure, the fight he had witnessed and what Lee had told him earned his respect.

He glanced again at Lee, he teammate had been so quiet and acting odder then usual since they had found Team Seven under attack. Neji wondered what happened to him. Lee looked up and saw Neji watching him.

"I am sorry, Neji," Lee said softly, "And to you as well, Sasuke."

Sasuke and Neji exchanged startled looks, they both turned to look at Lee.

"I have misunderstood what Sensei has tried to teach. I have also, in my foolishness, been mocking you. I figured that you both came from long line of ninjas and that your talent came from years of breeding, I never considered that part of the reason you were so far ahead is that you have been training earlier then I have. That you both have not received as much training as you should and have worked hard to obtain the levels you have."

Lee closed his eyes and bowed his head, "Naruto-kun was right about what he said at the start of the chuunin exams. I did you both a disservice. I assumed that you were arrogant and believed yourself better than others because you were from clans. I never looked from the other side. The stress of being as good as the clan deserves. Trying to be greater than the others around you to stand out amongst many. I did not consider that you, Neji, as a branch member were hampered in what you could learn from your clan, and worked to be more. I never considered, Sasuke, that you lost your clan young and you taught yourself to live up their memories on your own. " He sighed and opened his eyes.

"I also have done insult to TenTen and Sakura-chan. I assumed that as woman it was my responsibility to protect them, not that I was to work beside them. Although I have respected TenTen, I never really saw her being better than us. I also went into the fight with the sound nin to protect Sakura, who I thought was a pretty girl playing at being ninja. Yet she fought just as hard and longer then I did."

Lee fell silent and Sasuke and Neji shared a look. It was Sasuke who spoke first.

"Believe it or not Lee, I have made similar mistakes. Had it not been Zabuza-sensei and Haku-kun's lessons I would never have realized certain things about myself, and I would most likely have wound up becoming the very thing I hated. Even more I never wanted to admit that the real reason I constantly put Naruto down is because I saw in him the potential to be more than me, and that was stupid.," Sasuke smirked. "Even stupider because I refused to admit the truth, he was the only person I saw as a friend, and that the real reason I pushed him away."

Neji remained silent, "I may perhaps been mistaken about my assumptions about fate and about what makes one a looser."

Lee smiled, coming from Neji that was perhaps as close an apology as he would ever see.

Neji looked at the Uchiha with his Byakugan, "That seal on your neck, is it bothering you?"

"Not as much, just a dull ache, but I think it's because I am focusing on keeping my temper. After what happened before," Sasuke shivered in memory of the rage, "I am not going to lose control again."

Neji nodded, "We can rest for a bit, I want to push hard to get to the tower for the last stretch, and here is safe for now."

{RoD}

_33 Hours Earlier_

Naruto screamed as he pulled the blade out. Sakura rushed to him and took a look, the blade had dug in and tore a streak down the side of his newly healed arm. She looked down at the girl who just re-injured him and kicked her in the face to make sure she stayed down.

"Lee, do you need help?"

Everyone looked up to see TenTen and Neji in a tree looking down on them.

"Hey, you stay out of this, it's not your fight," Dosu shouted, finally freeing himself from the wires, cuts bleeding all over his body.

"That might have been true, but that is our teammate down there you have been beating up."

Lee looked up at his teammates, "Will you be joining in, Neji, TenTen?"

Naruto hissed as Sakura tightened another bandage on his arm.

"I do not think that will be necessary, it appears some else will be joining you," Neji looked to the hidden cave that Sasuke was still sleeping in.

A strange feel was emitting from the cave. Even as they all looked, Sasuke stepped out. But he appeared off. He was clutching his shoulder and his eyes were bloodshot. It took a minute for Sasuke to realize that it was his chakra, it was almost like a killing intent, but not normal. He looked up at them all, his eyes were glazed, and everyone felt the urge to step back.

"Naruto, Sakura, are you alright?" his voice was harsh, sounding almost as if he had been screaming for days on end.

"Sasuke, are you alright?" Sakura called out.

"What happened?" he asked again, his voice becoming harsher.

"That's what I want to know. Hey, Dosu, get me down," a voice called out.

Everyone turned to see the nin that Sakura captured a while ago finally returning to awareness.

"Well, Zaku, I see you finally decided to join us?" Dosu moved with speed and sent a few kunai at the netting cutting it open. Zaku feel to the ground and went to join his teammate.

"What happened to Kin?" Zaku said his neck cracking and his arms swinging.

"She failed, now help me out, they have been giving me trouble."

Zaku smiled and held his arms out straight. "Allow me!" With that he sent out a blast of air that carried sound waves, and everyone scattered. "Nobody can withstand my arms."

Neji and TenTen watched from above, waiting to see what happened. They looked to the side as Lee joined them.

"Lee should we get out of here?" TenTen asked.

"No, I owe them. Naruto-kun saved my life. He is also gravely injured as is Sasuke-kun. Sakura-chan may have some cracked or broken ribs. I have barely been able to assist in their fight."

"The Uchiha should be more than enough," Neji muttered.

"I doubt that, look at him, he is not acting right. Look!"

On the ground, Sasuke had moved forward and was punching Dosu in the face while Zaku was blowing shots at Naruto and Sakura. Even as they watched strange black marking started to fade in and out on his skin. Whenever the marks were the darkest he seem twice as vicious. Suddenly he stepped back and look to Zaku who was blasting at Sakura and Naruto who were trying to get close to take them out.

"Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu."

Zaku turned just as the flames neared him. He screamed as he moved to roll out of the way and put out the small flames that hit him.

"You seem proud of those arms," Sasuke whispered as he stood behind Zaku, let me help you this them.

"Sasuke, no!" Naruto shouted just as Sasuke grabbed and broke both of Zaku's arms.

As his screams echoed, the black marks on Sasuke's body stared to fade again. As if coming back to himself, Sasuke dropped the other boy's arms and backed away his hands going to his head, 'What's wrong with me?"

"We give, we give, you hear?" Dosu was barely standing. He waved his arm and a scroll. He dropped it on the ground, "Just let us leave? Let me get my teammates and go."

Naruto and Sakura moved to join Sasuke, worried about him. But they took a step back as the black markings started to re-appear. "No I think not," he muttered.

He started to move forward when Naruto caught him and held him back, Sakura grabbing him from behind, and started whispering in his ear, trying to calm him back down.

"I suggest you drop the scroll and leave now," Naruto shouted.

Scrambling as fast as his injured body would allow, Dosu moved to grab the girl from him team and motioned for Zaku, who was staggering forward, his arms hanging uselessly next to him. Sasuke kept trying to move forward, the strange marks trying to expand on his body.

"Neji, can we help, something is not right," Lee asked, moving to join Naruto and Sakura in holding back the Uchiha on the ground.

TenTen looked to Neji, "What the hell, any idea what is going on?"

"His chakra," Neji said looking at the four below with his Byakugan. There is a seal on his shoulder and it is infecting his chakra. I have never seen anything like that. I think it is also hiking up his adrenalin and testosterone levels. To dangerous levels as well."

"Can we do anything?" TenTen asked, turning to him, but Neji had already started heading to the ground.

"Back away from him," he shouted.

Even as Naruto, Lee and Sakura let go, they were pushed back. Sasuke, eyes glowing with the sharingan, though deformed by the blackness hollowing out his eyes, and tears of blood bleed from his eyes. He saw Neji and screamed in rage and ran right at him. Neji moved in to position and in a flurry of arms struck at several chakra points. Sasuke sank to the ground, his arms hanging helplessly at his side. Neji moved forward and motioned to the other tree.

"I need you to hold his head," he spoke loudly. "I am going to cut off the chakra that is connected to the seal. It should allow him to gain control."

Even as they moved forward, Sasuke seemed to calm for a moment, the marks started to fade, "Do it," he coughed out, "I think I have this under control for now. But not for long."

Neji looked at him and nodded, he looked up at Naruto who was standing behind Sasuke, Slowly Naruto grabbed Sasuke's head and pushed his head to the side and held him still. Quick as lightening, Neji struck out with three jabs, and in a moment all the black faded and Sasuke's chakra settled down.

"What the hell was that?" Naruto asked, even as he looked at a strange seal on his neck.

"TenTen, you know something about seals, come look at this," Neji called out.

TenTen moved forward and looked at the mark on the Uchiha's neck. "It's definitely a seal, but not one I have ever seen, it also looks incomplete. What happened, how did he get it?"

Naruto simply shook his head, "We got attacked by this man, he turned into some type of snake, and went to bite Sasuke. I moved as fast as I could to get him out of the way, I don't know what happened after that."

Sakura stepped forward. "The bite was split between Naruto and Sasuke. For Naruto it went through his arm guard, the fang got him, but well his arm started to burn. Sasuke passed out. I got them to safety. Naruto... his flesh burned but nothing happened other than that. But Sasuke, it looked like a real snake bite, so I drained it. The stuff that came out it was almost ink like, but definitely not normal. I drained it several times. Could that be why?"

"I guess," TenTen stood back, "I think he needs to see a real sealer though, who knows what this guy injected into him."

"Sakura did he say anything before he left?" Sakura muttered, leaning against Naruto.

"No, well he did speak to you after he bit you don't you remember?" At Sasuke's shake of the head, "He said his name was Orochimaru and that he gave you a gift and if you wanted more to seek him out." Neji, Sasuke, TenTen and Naruto turned to look at her. "Do you know who that is?"

"Yeah, Zabuza and Haku mentioned him. Said he was a real scary bad ass," Naruto said.

"He is a S class missing nin from Konoha. He was one of the sanin. The snake one. He is real bad news. Did experiments and such."

"I think he said the mark would make Sasuke look for him."

"Wow, don't you feel special?" Naruto snickered. "I mean wow, the guy goes and bites a kid and tells him to come back for more, sounds a little creepy to me. Think he is an Uchiha fanboy?"

Dead silence meet his words, finally, "Ass!"

Naruto and Sasuke glared at each other before laughing.

"You three need to get to the tower quick. Is that the scroll you need?" Lee asked quietly.

Naruto went and grabbed the scroll, "Yep, hey, what scroll do you three need?"

"Heaven, why?"

"Perfect, we have an extra Heaven scroll, how about a deal?" Naruto walked back. "We trade our extra Heaven scroll for assistance to the tower. As it stands we are not going to have the energy to fight. And we may need Neji if Sasuke loses control again."

TenTen looked to Lee and then to Neji. After a moment they all nodded. "Works for us," TenTen said holding out her hand. "After all Konoha assistance first."

{RoD}

_Present_

"Uchiha," a voice called to him.

Sasuke opened his eyes to see TenTen looking at him. "We're going to make the run to the tower, you still okay?"

"Hn, just give me a moment," Sasuke moved to stand up, he saw Naruto and Sakura to the side and went to join them.

TenTen moved to join Neji. "Hey, why did you agree to help them, I thought you hated them?"

Neji turned to look at her. After a moment he looked to Team Seven. "I watched them for awhile."

"What?"

"I saw their fight from the start, not the one against Orochimaru, but the one against the Sound team. Long before Lee joined the fight. They were good. Perhaps I misjudged them. I also..." Neji looked towards the tower. "Do you believe in fate, TenTen?"

"Nah, the better question is, do you still?"

TenTen stared at Neji before he looked towards her, "I don't know. But I am willing to admit that perhaps my judgment on who is worthy or not might be skewed."

"Well, they say the first step to enlightenment is admitting you are clueless."

"You ready?" Naruto called out.

Neji looked back and nodded.

"Let's move out."

_TBC..._

_Edited by: Treyvoni Fox 10-11-2011_


	29. CH6: Trust

**AN: ****Eh...So finally got another chapter done. Let's just say my life is very veeerrry busy, and I have trouble finding time in which I feel the urge to write. Do not worry even if it takes me years I will finish this. Note this story ends at where Naruto ended, just before time skip. Now if I do the time skip... that is another story, and so undecided at this time. Believe it or not I have put many many other ideas on hold to make sure this is finished. I also had a few people point out something on the last chapter, from 'its kinda choppy, disjointed, etc...' WooHoo! That is what it was supposed to feel like, as you will see in this next chapter, at least from the non-genin pov, we have some people in shock. The choppiness was supposed to give a feel from different POV's. **

**Also of note... I have had 90% of chapter done for over a month. The beginning, end and the start of middle... and a BIG GAPING HOLE that still is not gone...Any who, sorry for the lateness... But here is another chapter, which is 'Un-Beta'd'**

* * *

"_It is an equal failing to trust everybody, and to trust nobody."_

_- Proverb_

Chapter 6: Decisions during uncertainty...

Part 1: Trust...

"Think that's it?" TenTen asked, even as she landed in front of the tower.

Sasuke and Neji glanced over at Naruto and TenTen, even as Naruto softly sat on the ground to stare up at the solid tower in front of them. It was easily twice the height of the Hokage Tower, its width appeared the same size from bottom to what they could see of the top, which hovered several feet higher than the forest itself. They glanced at the ledges and windows decorating the side, noting the armaments on it. It was easy to see that this was one of the six battle towers that guarded Konoha. Possibly a last stand tower for retreat to, considering its location. The tower doors themselves were unlocked and one door slightly open, to allow people in.

"Hope so, if we have another challenge inside Naruto and Sakura will be a liability," Sasuke said even as he turned to watch as Lee and Sakura landed behind them.

Sakura was pale and sweaty, her arm around Lee's shoulder as he tried to help balance her without pulling on her damaged ribs. Sakura lifted her arm from around her stomach and flipped him off.

"Still doing better than Naruto, I bet," she muttered.

"Hey, I resemble that remark," Naruto's voice was weak and you could hear the pain in him as he spoke. Neji was standing close to him watching to see if he needed to catch the blond as he tried to stand back up.

"Take it easy, the test was to get to the tower with the scrolls, we should at least be good for 20 or so hours. After all the cut off is tomorrow. May I suggest we go inside and check in, see if they will allow medical treatment?" Neji butted in.

Not waiting for a response, the Hyuuga moved forward subtly pushing Naruto towards Sasuke and moved to open the doors a touch wider. The entrance way was a huge room with a plaque on the wall.

_"'If you lack Heaven, seek wisdom and be prepared'," _TenTen spoke up,_ "'If you lack Earth, run in the fields and seek advantages'._ I know this, it's the Chuunin Motto. So the Heaven and Earth scroll are the next step. Neji ideas?"

"Open the scrolls."

Everyone turned to look at the Uchiha, "We were told not to open the scrolls in the forest. They never said not to open them here. I bet you they have the next clue along with the Chuunin Motto," he said as he leaned against a wall.

Neji and TenTen looked at each other and moved forward a scroll in each hand. Sakura moved forward along with Naruto pulling out a scroll. As each team opened their scrolls, smoke stared to escape.

"Summoning jutsu," TenTen called as four genin jumped backwards.

"Congratulations," two voices spoke out from the smoke. "You have successfully made it through the-"

The two chuunin who stood before them stopped as they made out the teams in front of them, one looked towards Naruto and Sasuke noticing their injuries and started talking into an ear piece.

"Your Maito Gai and Hatake Kakashi's teams!" the other one stuttered out, before moving forward to check them out. "Did anything unusual happen in the forest, how did you get these injuries," kneeling down to look at Naruto's arm even as he questioned them.

"Team Hatake met up with Orochimaru in the forest, Uchiha and Uzumaki were injured. Also the team from Oto attacked them claiming on orders from Orochimaru, in which Haruno took several injuries," Neji stepped forward to give a fast report, knowing Team 7 was too injured to report clearly. "Uchiha-san has a partial Seal injected by a bite on his shoulder, it is attempting to integrate with his chakra system, so I have been trying to keep the chakra network sealed around the wound. Uzumaki-san has a damaged arm, from a partial seal being burned out and a poisoned blade slice. Haruno-san is sporting several cracked ribs, possible internal bleeding due to the fight with the Oto team, and from the fast pace we took to get to the tower."

"Thank you, we will need your team to report as well, in the meantime let's get everyone down to medical and check out the seal damage. You will also have to decide whether you wish to continue, due to the rules of the Chuunin Exam medical assistance can be considered interference. "

"You're shitting me," Naruto slurred out. "After all that we could be dropped from the exam if we are treated?"

"It depends on conditions that occur between now and when the second exam takes place, we can in the meantime take certain measures," the chuunin answered as he picked up Naruto and turned to the other members of Team 7. "Can you move on your own or do you need assistance? The medical unit is not far from here."

"Sakura needs assistance, I should be okay to walk," Sasuke muttered moving forward slowly, he glared at Sakura before she could argue, and watched her accept the other chuunin's assistance.

"Here," Neji moved forward and pulled Sasuke's arm over his shoulder.

{RoD}

"Zabuza, Hatake," Haku ran into the room. "They arrived and are being taken to medical."

Both men shot up and stared moving at a fast pace, "I take it they were the target?"

"Hai, we already knew it from when Anko was found by ANBU. Apparently she caught up to Orochimaru and got her ass kicked. He was able to activate the seal on her and crippled her temporarily so he could get away. Before he left he mentioned Sasuke-Kun and Naru-chan. He seems to be after the Uchiha but was very interested in Naruto. Sadaime has requested you hurry, apparently a partial Seal was placed on Sasuke-kun," Kakashi stopped and started moving faster.

"Partial seal?" he asked tightly.

"I don't have all the details, just that Sasuke has a Partial Seal and that Naruto and Sakura are badly injured."

Reaching the end of the hallway they moved in tangent out the window and starting running through the roofs towards the entrance to training ground 44. Reaching the gate they moved to enter the third bunker. Nodding to the gate guard, Hatake opened a trapdoor on the floor. Nodding for Zabuza to follow him, he jumped into the underground tunnel and led the way to the tower. A few twist and turns, and they finally reached a solid steel door. Hatake placed his hand on the door, and a small part of the wall opened up.

"After you," Kakashi said, motioning for Zabuza and Haku to enter.

"Nice short cut," Zabuza muttered.

"Yeah, we try not to tell the chuunin or Jonin who took the exam here until needed," Kakashi said with a tight smirk.

"Wonder why?" Haku gave a forced giggle.

As they neared the medical floor, both Jonin took deep breaths, before entering. A quick glance showed Gai's team standing to the side, giving a report to Ibiki, the Sadaime and a few other higher ups. Sakura was being scanned medically and her face showed the signs of returning color. Sasuke was on the bed, apparently uninjured, but Hyuuga Sayori was staring at him and taking notes with the Byukugan. Naruto lay in the next bed. Several Medical nin scanning his arm, and setting up an IV, but not attaching it to the blond, who kept waving them off.

"Sir?" Kakashi asked loudly.

Sadaime looked up and moved over to join them, he motioned for the both of them to follow. Outside the hallway he stared at the both of them, finally turning and leading them to a side room.

"I must say that this is troubling, Sasuke appears to have half of the same curse seal Anko has. Though much more detailed, which leaves me to believe that hers was a prototype. As it is, we have no idea what to do with a partial seal," Sarutobi moved to sit down at the table. "Young Neji seemed to have noticed that the seal was trying to tap into Sasuke's chakra network and slowed the process even more by closing the chakra points around the wound. Really quiet ingenious. Unfortunately that is not a permanent solution. But I believe if you were to use the Fūja Hōin on it, it should take quite well, and we can re-awaken his chakra points. Since the seal has not managed to integrate with his chakra network, it should not cause him any problems unless Orochimaru is right next to him," Saidame leaned forward resting on the table and sighed deeply.

"Sakura appears to just have some a few broken ribs and internal bruising. No dangerous bleeds, but she will be black and blue in her torso for a bit. The one that concerns me is Naruto. It seems that even Kyuubi's accelerated healing has limits."

"What happened?" Kakashi asked.

"Well the reason Sasuke has only a partial seal is that Naruto appears to have been trying to push him out of the way. As a result of bad timing for himself, and good timing for Sasuke, he took the other half of the seal on his arm. From Sakura's account of what happened next, and our own knowledge the Kyuubi appears to have seen the seal as a threat. It literally burned away any infected flesh. It appears to have taken several hours of extreme exposure to Kyuubi's chakra, which in itself is not a very healthy thing for Naruto. When his arm finally started to re-grow the flesh back, he hit the next snag."

Sarutobi pulled out his pipe and took a few smoke filled breaths to calm his own thoughts. "A team of Oto genin, under Orochimaru's orders attacked them while the two boys were out. Sakura held them off till aid arrived in the form of Rock Lee. Naruto woke up then, but he took a slash from a poisoned blade right on the injured arm, in fact right on the newly forming flesh. With his body as stressed as it is, Kyuubi couldn't fight off the poison as well as usual. Luckily TenTen and Sakura managed to piece together an quasi-antidote, but he has a slight fever we're worried about. The arm itself still shows signs of regeneration of tissue occurring."

Sarutobi smiled slightly, "They are also requesting to be able to continue, currently we have 17 more hours to go, and right now if even one more team shows up we have a preliminary. If that happens, we can't treat until after the prelims, or they are dropped," the Sadiame gave a small laugh, "in the words of Naruto, 'after all that shit, I want to see this to the end' I can't say I disagree. They want to continue, but I am leaving it up to you to decide whether you want to pull them."

The aged Hokage stood up slowly. "I'll let you speak to them, before you decide," with that he walked out of the room.

Kakashi and Zabuza stared at each other.

"So by any chance were you assigned the 'cursed' team number every village has?" Zabuza asked leaning against the wall.

{RoD}

Team Seven looked up as the door swung open loudly. They watched as Kakashi and Zabuza walked in and headed towards them. Sasuke glanced at Naruto and Sakura, as they also returned the look. Each remained silent to see what their sensei's would say.

"So, I here you managed to find all the fun in the forest," Zabuza began, even as Kakashi leaned back against the wall between Sakura and Naruto's bed.

Naruto and Sasuke snorted, only for Sakura to curl slightly in pain, when a giggle escaped her mouth.

"Well we knew that you wouldn't want us to go the easy route," Sakura finally got out.

"Oh, sarcasm, much better pinky," the former Mist-Nin snarked back.

"So, the Sadaime gave us the run down, and once we decide on a few thing we will probably want you to re-report to us. But for now, you listen," Kakashi stated. "At the rate this exam is going to many teams will have passed the second round. That means we will most likely have a preliminary round. That means you will be randomly paired out with different genin and have to fight against an opponent. Not team competing, purely individual skill, which is what this exam will be from now on. Even further though you have technically passed this round, you cannot be treated till the clock runs out on all, without being disqualified. If even one of you thinks they can continue, none of you can get treated until after time on Phase two is up. Then you can make this decision to individually withdraw."

Seeing the confusion, he continued. "Technically if say Sakura was to get treated, she wouldn't be able to go through the prelims and so would be dropped, and so would Sasuke and Naruto, who would be unable to continue as they only are two man team. You see at this point, if a prelim is called you get the chance to drop only when all teams stand before the proctors and are offered the chance to withdraw."

"What if no prelim is called?" Sakura asked quietly.

Zabuza answered this time, "Well if you want to hold off treatment until the end of this round, you can pray that no more teams come in," he looked to the wall where he checked a clock, "You have 16 and a half hours before the time goes off. If you think that all three of you can hold out and see if no more teams come in. I do have to warn you, we have reports of at least two more teams nearing the tower. If they make it in, we will have a preliminary. If you think that even one of you can make it through the prelims, and you all want to make that possible, you have to wait. Once the time end, then you can drop out. Kakashi a I discussed it, we are letting you make the choice."

Sasuke who was very silent, finally spoke, "What is our status?"

Kakashi sighed before moving forward to talk, "Well Sakura appears to be the least worse off. She has internal bruising and a few broken ribs. They are making your lungs strain, but you are mostly just feeling the massive bruises in the torso. Now if you decide not to continue we can get you in to the hospital and have you healed up in no time, though you will be on light duty for a while. If you decide to continue you run the risk of taking a hit and getting severe damage."

Sakura looked down and nodded her face set but her eyes reflecting deep thoughts.

"Sasuke, your biggest problem is that partial seal in your shoulder. It is trying to integrate itself into your chakra network. Currently you have Neji to thank as he shut down your chakra system around the bite, but you can't have it activated till we can put another seal on top of it trapping it away from your system. That means you are on limited to next to no chakra when fighting. You will also have to ask Neji to make sure the chakra stays shut down. We can't help with that without being considered interference. He, as another genin in the exams, can provide assistance. I will tell you if we see any signs of the seal trying to activate we will remove you from the competition. We have one person in Konoha with a prototype and we can't even begin to understand how bad yours could be," Kakashi watched the impact of his words on the genin.

Sasuke looked up with narrowed eyes, "Can I ask what the purpose of the seal is?"

Kakashi shook his head slightly, "I wish I could tell you, I do know we have seen signs from the prototype that those infected get massive chakra boost but it damages your system and causes dangerous physical damage to your body. We also know that in your case from Neji's report, it is interested in integrating with your eyes' kekkai genkai. We also know that Orochimaru is obsessed with blood limits, and that his primary obsession is the Sharingan. It does cause mental changes by hyping up the drives of ambition, blood thirst and violence in a person," he looked away and turned back with dead serious eyes. "Orochimaru came to mark you specifically, he wants you and from the reports I saw he implied the seal will make you his."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed and his forehead furrowed. Seeing that Sasuke was taking this serious he turned to Naruto.

"You, my dear Naruto, have finally managed to find the limit to your healing ability. You system in now suffering from overdose. You have some small signs of chakra poisoning, and a high fever that on any other person would put them in a coma. The problem is other then treating your fever and assisting you body in self healing we can't do much. You arm though is a liability in a fight. You can't take much more damage until you have fully repaired it. The flesh is inflamed, and needs to heal. Your system could take anywhere from a few hours to even a week to reset itself."

"Heh," Naruto reached up to scratch the back of his head with the uninjured arm. "Well Zabuza-sensei did say that once injured they all go for the same spot."

The two Jonin pushed off from the walls they were leaning against. They turned to leave, "Well leave you all to decide."

{RoD}

The three genin were silent as they stared at each other. They were all afraid to speak first, and lost in thoughts about their own condition, as well as there teammates. A slight scuffle to the side had them all turning to look. Standing staring at them was Lee, TenTen and Neji. All three watching them with worried eyes.

"Hey," Ten-Ten spoke softly, "Want company?"

Naruto grinned at them and motioned with one hand, "How are you guys?"

"Not too bad, they just wanted to question us, what about you three?" Ten-Ten moved to sit on the edge of Naruto's bed. "They going to let you continue?"

"Hn," Sasuke grunted still trying to work things out in his head.

"What the bastard means, is that they left it to us, we each have to decide if we want to go forth, apparently they have to many teams making it to the tower," Naruto answered with a glare at Sasuke.

"So what does that mean, Naruto-kun?" Lee asked moving forward to lean against Sakura's bad rail.

"Preliminaries to knock our numbers in half," Sakura answered for him. Seeing the three turn to look at her she continued.

"Apparently they have a max amount of genin aloud to go into the third round. They will have randomly selected fights to see whose left. People who made it to the tower will have the option to drop, we have to decide if we are to be part of the dropped. They can't treat us till we remove ourselves from the competition," Sasuke spoke softly for the team.

"That sucks," Ten-ten huffed. "So how bad is the damage?"

Neji looked up as Sakura swallowed a few times. "I am curious as well," he finally spoke into the silence.

"Ah, Sakura," Naruto finally spoke up, "I think you understood it all better?" he looked at her pleadingly.

She nodded back and cleared her throat.

"I have internal bruising and some broken ribs, the question for me is if I think I can make it through another fight. If I take too much damage it could be bad, but if I get an easy fight, I can get through. The physical is the problem for me. Naruto apparently pushed his speed healing past its point. He has to not use his bad arm till it is healed and is fighting a severe fever. Sasuke has to fight with restricted chakra. In fact if he continues he needs to have Neji keep sealing his shoulder. They can't do anything for that till he is withdrawn."

The genin all sat in silence.

"Sakura-chan you do have your chakra and excellent genjutsu, perhaps you can start working on strategies that will not require physical?" Lee said loudly. "As for Naruto-kun, from my understanding you are the prank master of Konoha, surely who can find away to win without an arm?"

"Also, you don't really need full us of both arms for your jutsu's," Sakura muttered. Seeing Team Ten's look, "His best jutsu's he doesn't even use all the seal to get them working."

"Hack," Ten-Ten and Naji stated at the same time.

Lee frowned in confusion, and turned to Sakura questioningly, "Yeah, Naruto takes forever to learn a jutsu, but once he does he rarely needs to run through the full sequence of signs. He usually shortens it. Shinobi call that hacking the jutsu."

Neji stared and raised one eyebrow, "That is rare you know?"

"Eh, I'm just lazy so I go for the shortcuts."

Neji looked at Sasuke, and they seemed to share some silent conversation before turning to watch Naruto look through all his remaining scrolls.

"I will help if you wish to continue," Neji finally said his face stiff and looking slightly to the side. "It would be a shame for you not to continue," he ended before glaring at anyone looking at him.

Sasuke looked at him and then nodded his head silently in thanks, turning back to his own team who were watching him

Naruto smirked, "Yeah, and Sasuke," he pulled the arm guard for his injured arm completely off, weapon included and tossed it to Sasuke. Then he twisted out of the second one and also passed it over. "Here, I have enough chakra to be able to fight with jutsu and enough scroll traps that can still be used," he smirked.

Sasuke smirked before pulling the arm bands on, readjusting them for the difference in size. "True."

{RoD}

Outside in the hall two Jonin looked at each other and sighed. "After the preliminaries, and after they are healed, we need to explain that continuing, lost them points."

"Sadly, Hatake, it is a double edge sword, they could lose points for not knowing when to quit, but they could also loose points for not going forward."

Another sigh, "True."

{RoD}

Six genin moved slowly though the hallways. The movements were in tuned with each other so perfectly, those watching could not tell who was in the worse shape. The six genin, released from the medics, were searching the tower in hopes of finding other teams, food, or a place to rest.

{RoD}

"Anko-sama," A chuunin's voice came through the Security Monitor, "The test is now complete! We have confirmed twenty one have passed the second test. The Elders have confirmed, that in accordance with the Five Nations Chuunin Exam Rules, we will have to start preparations for a preliminary before the third test. Apparently this will be the first time in about five years, sempai."

Everyone in the room looked to Anko, only to see her staring at someone else. As one they turned to see the Hokage at the door way smoking his pipe.

"Well let's continue the exam as planned. We will keep our eyes on Orochimaru's movements," With that Sarutobi nodded for Anko to take over.

Grabbing a headset, she turned around and started issuing orders to the chuunin setting up one of the larger training rooms. Others in the office began grabbing equipment and heading out in groups. Cameras, wires, and med kits for the arena. In barely thirty minutes the room was empty of all but Anko and the Hokage. The agitated Jonin turned to lead the way down to the practice area, that the genin were even now be herded into, the Hokage following her calmly.

"What about Kakashi's team," Anko asked silently of the aged Hokage.

"We shall see, Kakashi is allowing them to decide."

{RoD}

Seven rows of three genin had been lined up and stood at attention, they all were watching as several chuunin and Jonin entered into room. Seven Jonin instructors moved to stand behind the Hokage, while the other people moved to line up in front of the Hokage awaiting Anko. They each seemed to glance subtly through the chuunin hopeful, noticing those that simply were exhausted, those that tried to hide their excitement behind bored faces, and those that could barely contain their excitement.

"First off, we want to congratulate you all on passing," Anko said loudly trying to ignore a few of the Konoha Jonin arguing behind her. "The Hokage will be explaining the third test to everyone so listen carefully."

She moved back slowly allowing the aged leader to step forward, moving his gaze to note all the genin.

"I know you are all tired and exhausted, but before I can explain the third test, I must first explain the true reason for the Chuunin Exams," he looked down and then back up with a serious look on his face. "Now I must ask you all to think and ponder, why do we have all the villages taking the exams together, some may say to promote friendship amongst the countries, to raise shinobi awareness," he smirked slightly, "To give our world leaders something to gamble on? Sadly it is not any of those reasons, though we do sometimes hope that occurs."

Looking out at the watching teens, "No the true reason is a replacement of war amongst allied countries. If you go back in time all current allies were once enemies, all are villages who once fought to rule over the world either as clans allied or hired hands for a warlord in the past. In order to avoid wasteful battles, the chuunin exam was chosen to stage battles," He saw the confusion in many eyes. "It is a fact that these exams decide who will be promoted, but it also an exam in which you will also be asked to risk your lives and represent your countries for their prestige and power. Watching the final exam will be leaders and influential members of countries who make up the shinobi worlds cliental. The leaders of these countries will be able to watch each battle, allowing them to see the strengths of each village, through these fights. But," he waited till they all stared straight at him, "They shall also see the villages weaknesses, through your weaknesses."

A few muttered amongst themselves, and the Hokage watched them with a knowing look.

"Your triumphs and losses will signal to all potential enemies, which village has power, and which does not." He stared at them all intently, his eyes flickering to team seven. "The strength of a country, is the strength of its hidden village. The strength of a hidden village," he paused, "Is the strength of its shinobi. And a shinobi's strength is only seen and developed through Life risking battles. So will you be asked to risk your life for your promotions now."

"These exams are a place to see each country's strengths and your own personal strengths as well. All those who came before risked their lives for this and so to, shall you now do the same. Now before we begin, be aware that for the next step, You Will take life risking battle for the prestige of your country. So the last exam shall be-"

A sounding of a wet cough interrupted the Hokage. A shinobi dropped down in a crouch before the Hokage and bowed his head. "Forgive me Hokage, from here on as a referee I ask that you allow me, Gekkou Hayate to continue."

Bowing his head back in understanding, "As you wish."

The shinobi stood and turned to look at each genin. "Hello, I am Hayate, and before we continue, I'd like to do something, and that," he coughed again, "is a preliminary exam to decide who will be allowed to compete in the third exam."

"WHAT!" "WHY" several voices rang out, but surprisingly a few of the Konoha teams remained silent.

"You see it appears the first and second test this year were too easy, we have to many people remaining," he coughed again before standing straighter. "You see as Hokage-sama stated, we will have many guest for the third exam, and unfortunately if we allowed you all to compete the third test would run to long."

He watched as several teams muttered in anger, "So first I ask, any who feel they cannot continue on today, please step forward and withdraw from the exam. Realize that you may withdraw on your own, at this time you will no longer be judged as a team, but purely as individuals. Any who feel they are to injured, tired or just feel they are not ready, step forward."

A hand raised, "I don't have the chakra to continue," a hesitant voice spoke up.

The genin turned to see the older genin, Kabuto stepping forward. In the row that the examiners and assistants were standing many started looking through the reports. A slight chill hit the air, and a few who were about to speak up shivered and stopped.

Hayate spoke up, "You are Yakushi Kabuto, so be it."

Everyone watched as he walked out of the room. Several Jonin and Chuunin turned to glance quickly at Haku who was watching him leave with an intense look on his face. Unseen by some, a few hand signs occurred and a small ice mirror formed reflecting light and in an instance Haku was gone leaving behind an ice clone to watch the fights. Most didn't notice except the higher ranking Jonin and the Hokage.

"Well anyone else," asked Hayate. Seeing the no one moved forward he coughed again. "In that case, the preliminary rounds will consist of one on one matches that will be a real life combat. Fight as if you had met as opponents on a battlefield. As we have twenty of you we have ten fights and the winner of each fight will move forward to the next round. No rules, the fight continues until one is knocked out or admits defeat. I suggest if you don't want to die, admit defeat immediately. If a clear winner is acknowledge we will step in and end the fight, since we don't need unnecessary corpses. Paperwork you know," he coughed with a smirk on his face. "Now to see who our first match is..."

He turned to look at a scoreboard that lit up and started flickering names speedily...

* * *

**Sorry if this seemed incomplete, I may go back and fix later... but I had to get this out before the chapter killed all desire to ever write this again *mutter* hole of dooommm...**


End file.
